Stiles
by euphoria814
Summary: Mulan w wersji omegaverse z lekkim dodatkiem niespodzianek po drodze.
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Stiles**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **info: AU Mulan, gdzie Stiles jest Mulan i totalnie nie powinien był zawijać tego miecza ojca, postacie, które nie są Derekiem i Stilesem to free form - lojalnie uprzedzam, że znowu się bawię motywem, dla MMGP prompt 66, by uhonorować kompanię przeklętą / tytuł dlatego, że opowieść o Mulan nazywała się Mulan, a to opowieść o Stilesie i ssę w wymyślaniu tytułów**

 **Kamenie za tego Disneya, którym nas bombarduje :)**

* * *

Stiles wie, że nie powinien tutaj być, ale czuje, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Mężczyźni w szeregu, każdy jeden, są sporo wyżsi od niego. Dużo bardziej umięśnieni. Poci się i chyba drży, gdy dowódca na koniu przejeżdża koło niego.

W tej kompanii nie ma nikogo kto znałby go z Beacon Hills i tylko w tym nadzieja, że nie zostanie odkryty.

Rozgląda się wokół i wie, czuje, że każdy z tych mężczyzn ma coś na sumieniu. To oddział wyrzutków, trochę takich jak on. Jest pewien, że rozpoznaje jedną czy dwie twarze z listów gończych. Drobni złodziejaszkowie, zbiegowie z więzień – teraz oni są jego rodziną, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi mężczyzna, który nazywa siebie ich dowódcą.

Stiles nie wróży mu dobrej przyszłości. A przynajmniej nie takiej spokojnej.

Kiedy wieści o tym, że Deucalion, wódz nie znowu takiej niewielkiej grupki zbirów, zamierza wyrżnąć przygraniczne wioski, rozniosła się po królestwie, Stiles wiedział, że nie ominie ich wojna. Ludzie byli niespokojni, a inne omegi, jak on wyczuwały w powietrzu zapach krwi i prochu. Instynkt nakazywał mu zabrać wszystkie swoje rzeczy i ukryć się w górach, ale ten przestarzały wynalazek sugerował to za każdym razem, gdy przelatywała również koło niego pszczoła.

Rozkaz, aby z każdego domu stawił się w najbliższym oddziale jeden mężczyzna, był kolejnym co wskazywało na nieuniknione. I wtedy też Stiles podjął decyzję. Jego ojciec walczył już w jednej wojnie. A po stracie matki był złamany. Był stary i schorowany. I Stiles nie chciał, aby ta wojna zabrała ostatniego członka jego rodziny. Zabrał więc jego miecz, przebrał się w ciuchy, w których przeważnie chodziły alfy i zgłosił się do oddalonego o dwa miasta punktu zbiorowego.

Nie sądził, że trafi do takiej jednostki.

\- Za co tutaj jesteś? – pada pytanie.

Stiles jeszcze nie widział dowódcy. Mężczyzna roznosi wokół siebie aurę autorytatywności, która tutaj pewnie nie na za wiele się przyda. Ta hołota nigdy nie słuchała rozkazów i wojna raczej tego nie zmieni.

\- Za kradzież… eeee… ser – mówi jakiś obwieś.

Rozbawione prychnięcie przecina powietrze. Facet ma przynajmniej poczucie humoru, jak widać.

\- Kapitan Hale, kapitan Derek Hale – oznajmia im nagle mężczyzna. – Tak się nazywam i tak będziecie się do mnie zwracać. Wyszkolę was na porządnych żołnierzy czy tego będziecie chcieć, czy nie. Wylejecie na tym placu pot lub krew. To wasz wybór, ale obozu nie opuści nikt, na kim nie będziemy mogli polegać – ciągnie dalej. – Będziemy pierwszą linią obrony przed ludźmi Deucaliona, będziemy chronić wasze domy, omegi i dzieci – mówi dalej, ale Stiles się wyłącza, bo koń, sporej wielkości i całkiem kary zatrzymuje się tuż przed nim.

Twarz kapitana Hale'a ma przyjemnie ostre kości policzkowe, jest idealna z tym lekkim zarostem i zdeterminowanymi zielonymi oczami. Usta mężczyzny są pełne, niemal stworzone do całowania i po plecach Stilesa przebiega dreszcz.

\- Za co tutaj jesteś? – pada pytanie.

Stiles mruga, bo kapitan Hale patrzy wprost na niego.

Zastanawia się czy nie skłamać, bo może czas już budować sobie jakiś image wśród tych przestępców, ale alfy mają świetny słuch. Hale na pewno był też szkolony w kwestii wykrywania kłamstw.

\- Jestem chudy – mówi Stiles i stara się nie czerwienić.

Zielone tęczówki wciąż wgapiają się w niego, ale nie są już tak zimne. Wyraz zdziwienia całkiem burzy opanowanie mężczyzny i Hale ściska mocniej lejce.

Ktoś obok śmieje się jak opętany, gdy odpowiedź zostaje przekazana szeptem dalej.

Hale marszczy brwi, a potem wiedzie wzrokiem po całym jego ciele i Stiles prostuje się instynktownie. Nie ukryje jednak w ten sposób mankamentów swojej budowy. Nie ma najmniejszych szans, ale to też niewiele zmienia. Rzadko wygrywa ze swoimi odruchami i tego też się obawia jak diabli.

\- Rozumiem – mówi Hale.

I to wspaniale, bo Stiles totalnie nie rozumie, ale gryzie się w ostatniej chwili w język. Dowódca ściąga konia i podjeżdża do kolejnego żołnierza, zadając to samo pytanie. Pogadanka trwa niemal cały dzień i, gdy dochodzą w końcu do faktycznych mieszkalnych części koszar, Stiles jest wyczerpany.

To pierwszy dzień, więc trochę zaskoczony obserwuje, jak alfy zaczynają ściągać ubrania już w progu. Totalny brak ogłady czy wstydu. Spuszcza oczy, a potem przypomina sobie, że cholera, ale też jest mężczyzną, a nie kobietą-omegą, którą wychowano na wiecznie zawstydzoną. Sięga za brzeg koszuli i waha się wyraźnie, bo na piętrowych łóżkach leżą tylko cienkie koce. A noce są bardzo zimne o tej porze roku. Ich nowe ubranie dotrze dopiero za kilka dni i w tej chwili mają na sobie jedynie to, co zabrali z domów czy z więzień, skądkolwiek przybyli.

Stiles czuje się przy reszcie wystrojony, bo jego tunika nie nosi śladów walki. Nie jest przedarta ani pokrwawiona. Mężczyźni przyglądają mu się w milczeniu, jakby czekali na jakikolwiek jego ruch. Ma ochotę instynktownie skurczyć się w sobie, ale kładzie na najbliższym łóżku swój zbyt wielki miecz.

\- Jestem Stiles – przedstawia się cicho.

Czarnoskóry facet wskakuje na pryczę u góry i unosi brwi, jakby chciał spytać A co mnie to obchodzi?

\- I co tu robisz, Stiles? – pyta jeden z mężczyzn, podchodząc bliżej.

Drab sięga po jego miecz bez pozwolenia i dotyka klingi. Rzeźbienia są stare, wzór przetarty, ale wciąż widać herb jego rodu. Mężczyzna podnosi broń do światła, żeby ją obejrzeć dokładnie i nagle wokół nich jest więcej osób.

\- Młody paniczyk – mówi ktoś i odzywają się pojedyncze niezbyt przyjemne prychnięcia.

\- Stilinski – oznajmiał im drab, trzymający jego miecz. – Alfa Stilinski – powtarza. – Walczył w ubiegłej wojnie? – pyta ciekawie mężczyzna.

Stiles kiwa głową i nie szuka nawet drogi ucieczki. W tym namiocie jest ze dwadzieścia osób, a każda z tych alf jest przynajmniej dwukrotnie szybsza od niego.

\- Kyle Parrish – przedstawia się wyciągając rękę. – Służyłem z nim – mówi i to wiele wyjaśnia. – Szeryf dobrze się trzyma? – pyta mężczyzna.

\- Jest na emeryturze od zeszłego roku – odpowiada ostrożnie Stiles.

\- Kiedy z nim rozmawiałem ostatnim razem jeszcze nie był nawet po ślubie – ciągnie dalej alfa Parrish. – Ale ten czas płynie… Musisz przekazać mu moje uszanowanie – rzuca.

\- Tak, oczywiście – zgadza się szybko Stiles.

Wydaje mu się, że mężczyzna podejrzanie długo gładzi rękojeść miecza. Odkłada w końcu broń z powrotem na jego łóżko z jakąś dziwną czcią i uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Ile masz lat? Nie jesteś czasem za młody? – ciekawi się Parrish.

\- Skończyłem osiemnaście lat, alfo – odpowiada twardo Stiles. – Tata nie mógł, nie mogłem mu pozwolić na udział w kolejnej wojnie – dodaje.

Alfa kiwa głową, że rozumie.

\- Taki syn to skarb – mówi mężczyzna z lekkim uśmiechem. – Dobrze będzie mieć cię w kompanii, mówmy sobie po umieniu – proponuje i Stiles wypuszcza z ust westchnienie z ulgi.

Napięcie, które panowało w małym pomieszczeniu, znika. Ludzie zaczynają się rozchodzić do swoich prycz i to naprawdę dobry znak. Prawdę powiedziawszy wątpił w to, że spędzi dzisiejszą noc spokojnie. Już na placyku na środku koszar zauważył jak patrzą na niego, niczym na łatwą ofiarę. Wcale im się nie dziwił. Każda z omeg wypuszczała całkiem sporą ilość feromonów przy większym stresie, więc mogli to mniej lub bardziej świadomie wyczuć.

ooo

Drugi dzień jest równie dziwny. Trąbka budzi ich skoro świt i zeskakują z prycz co prędzej. Stają w nierównym rzędzie w ostatniej chwili, gdy blond włosy chłopak wchodzi do namiotu. Jest to rodzaj dziwnej inspekcji najwyraźniej, bo mężczyzna spogląda na każde łóżko.

\- Macie oddać alkohol i wszystko co nie jest pamiątką rodzinną lub odzieżą – pada polecenie.

Mężczyzna ma nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat, ale mówi z pewnością siebie, jakby robił to nie pierwszy raz. Zmusza też niektórych do poprawienia postury, gdy wciąż stoją w rzędzie.

\- Nazywa się Isaac Lahey i jestem adiutantem kapitana Hale'a – informuje ich sucho. – Macie się do mnie zwracać wyłącznie panie poruczniku lub alfo Lahey – dodaje. – Dzisiaj tuż po śniadaniu macie wybrać osobę odpowiedzialną za namiot. Będzie dowódcą grupy – rzuca im jeszcze.

\- Tak jest! – mówi ktoś z tyłu, ale to brzmi bardziej jak żart.

\- Jeszcze dzisiaj zapoznacie się z warunkami obozu i zasadami panującymi w armii. Część z was służyła, ale lata rozpasania mogły zmiękczyć wasze serca – ciągnie dalej Lahey.  
Parrish prycha rozbawiony.

\- Ktokolwiek spóźni się na posiłek, będzie karnie dyżurował w kuchni, a potem nadrobi okrążenia, które opuścił – dodaje Lahey i odwraca się na pięcie.

Stiles mimowolnie zerka na miecz, który leży ukryty w warstwach materiału.

\- Czy to się zalicza do pamiątek rodzinnych? – pyta nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie chciał ci odebrać ten miecz, będzie musiał zmierzyć się najpierw ze mną – obiecuje mu Kyle.

Stiles czuje się jakoś dziwnie lepiej.

ooo

Derek Hale dołącza do nich po posiłku na niewielkim placyku. Nie jest tym razem konno, ale ma jedną z tych luźnych żołnierskich tunik, która jest pozbawiona oznaczeń stopnia. Stoją w słońcu czekając na pierwsze rozkazy całą grupą. Całą kompanią i Stiles czuje na karku oddech żołnierza z kolejnej linii.

Plotki na temat wyczynów Deucaliona były sprzeczne. Mówiono, że to tylko takie wybryki znudzonego arystokraty, który postanowił zostać hersztem. Inni mówili, że to demon wcielony. Prawda oczywiście musiała leżeć po środku, ale patrząc na mężczyzn w równym rzędzie, wiedział, że nie było możliwości, by pogłoski o mordach nie były prawdziwe.

\- Zaczniemy od biegu i toru przeszkód – odzywa się nagle Derek Hale.

Stoi tuż przed nim, ale nie patrzy na niego. Wzrok mężczyzny jest skierowany w przestrzeń, jakby myślał już o przyszłości.

\- Zapewne część z was zastanawia się dlaczego mieliby chronić królestwo, które skazało ich na więzienie – dodaje alfa.

Pomruk zadowolenia roznosi się w powietrzu.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek z was jest z wiosek położonych na zachód od stolicy – ciągnie dalej Hale. – Zostaliście bez domu. Nasi posłańcy donoszą o chmurach dymu, które unoszą się nad całymi osadami i całkiem niewielkimi farmami. Oni nie występują przeciwko królowei, ale każdemu mieszkańcowi królestwa. Nie zabijają strażników w wieżach, ani poborców podatkowych, nie rabują skarbców. Oni nie oszczędzają nikogo, niezależnie od płci czy wieku. Zwykła wdowa jest dla nich równie nic nie warta co dwudziestoletni alfa w kwiecie wieku czy niemowlę, które nie nauczyło się jeszcze wołać o pomoc – mówi Derek Hale, ale jego głos nagle niesie się po całym placu jasny i czysty. – Jeśli ktokolwiek z was jest z wiosek z zachodnich granic, nie macie już domu, rodziny i ojcowizny. Została wam zemsta i dlatego o was poprosiłem, gdy rozmawiałem z królem. Mogę ją wam dać. Mogę poprowadzić was do zwycięstwa, jeśli przystaniecie na moje warunki. Odpracujecie wasze winy w wojsku na służbie zabijając nie w imię króla, ale za waszych bliskich, którzy nie mieli szans, gdy wróg w nocy najechał farmy. Czy chcecie waszej zemsty? – pyta Derek Hale. – Czy chcecie, żebym dał wam waszą zemstę? – uściśla.

W jego głosie jest coś dziwnego, wibrującego i Stiles chce krzyknąć wraz ze wszystkimi, że tak chce zemsty, ale to głupie, bo on nikogo nie stracił. Teraz też wie, że jest całkiem przypadkowo w tej kompanii. Beacon Hills stanowił trzon armii, która miała strzec samej stolicy i musiał odjechać zbyt daleko od miasta. Automatycznie przydzielono go z urzędu do zachodnich granic i nie bardzo wiedział czy powinien mówić o tym głośno. Kyle zerknął na niego niepewnie.

Stiles nie jest pewien dlaczego jest tak zdziwiony, że kapitan prowadzi ich bieg. Są tak zorganizowani, że biegną gęsiego i mają dostateczną ilość miejsca, by się nie potrącać, ale jemu się to na nie za wiele zdaje. Tempo, które narzucono, jest katorżnicze. Już po kilku metrach zaczyna dyszeć i modlić się do bogów swojej matki o szybką śmierć. Oddycha tak głośno, że Boyd, jego czarnoskóry sąsiad z góry, patrzy na niego z wyraźnym lękiem. Jakby się obawiał, że Stiles odwali kitę już tutaj.

Ewidentnie zwalnia. Najpierw o jeden szereg, a potem o kolejne dwa i cztery i siedem, aż znajduje się na samym tyle. Nikt niczego nie mówi głośno i Stiles niemal jest im za wdzięczny, gdy nagle orientuje się, że ten bieg oznacza okrążenia, i Derek Hale właśnie się z nim zrównuje. Mężczyzna patrzy na niego z ewidentną pogardą, gdy prowadzi grupę. Musi być w świetnej formie, bo na jego czole jest tylko kilka kropelek potu. Stiles tymczasem przemoczył już całą tunikę i ma ochotę zdjąć ubranie, co jednocześnie jest tak bardzo nieprzyzwoite, że pewnie zaczerwieniłby się, gdyby już nie był zarumieniony od wysiłku. Zastanawia się jak długo można żyć bez powietrza, bo ewidentnie nie oddycha, ale to przestaje być problemem, gdy Derek Hale mija go wraz z całą kompanią trzeci raz.

Mężczyzna tym razem zwalnia, odwraca się przodem do żołnierzy i zaczyna biec tyłem.

\- Co siódmy z was niech wyjdzie z szeregu – poleca Hale.

Lahey pomaga chłopakom odliczyć odpowiednio i nawet Kyle zostaje na trawniku.

\- Co piąty ma wyjść z szeregu – pada kolejny rozkaz i Stiles zaczyna się zastanawiać czy też powinien odliczać.

Nie pamięta już nawet, gdzie dokładnie stał.

Teraz grupka jest tak niewielka, że zacieśnia się w wąski sznur ludzi, niczym nie podobny do gromady wcześniej. Prawie nie widać kolegów z jego namiotu.

\- Co drugi wystąp – mówi Hale tymczasem niewzruszonym tonem.

Stiles zastanawia się czego ma nauczyć ich to ćwiczenie. Większość alf ma problemy z liczeniem. To drobni złodziejaszkowie, ludzie, którzy walką i oszustem utrzymywali się przy życiu i zaciągali się na każdą wojnę z nadzieją na godny podział łupów. Niektórzy z nich to wyjątki jak Kyle, który był jednym z niezbyt zamożnych szlachciców, ale jego los nie potoczył się dobrze. Wielu weteranów ostatniej wojny wylądowało na ulicach, bo uznano ich mylnie za zmarłych, a rodziny potem wyparły się kalek.

\- Kompania stop! – zarządza Hale.

Zatrzymują się po środku placu i kapitan marszczy brwi, bo poszczególne grupki, które odłączyły się wcześniej na jego rozkaz, widać stąd jak na dłoni. W pierwszej jest tylko kilkanaście osób, ale druga to już całkiem pokaźna zgraja. Z nimi do końca dobiegło niewiele osób, a i tak Stiles pewnie będzie musiał nadrobić z trzy okrążenia.

\- Kompania jest tak silna jak jej najsłabsze ogniwo – mówi Derek Hale, a jego głos jest lodowato zimny. – Tylu ludzi zabijesz najpierw – dodaje wskazując na pierwszą grupę. – Tylu później, a to kolejni, którzy zginą dlatego, że jesteś wolny, słaby i niezdeterminowany – ciągnie. – Będziesz winien każdej jednej śmierci tylko dlatego, że nie dajesz z siebie wszystkiego.

Stiles zaczyna czuć, że treść żołądka podchodzi mu do gardła. Słowa przeprosin zamierają mu w ustach, bo kapitan Hale jak gdyby nigdy nic, wznawia bieg i ludzie mijają go bez słowa. Grupa, która słyszała słowa dowódcy, trąca go ramionami i wszyscy uparcie patrzą przed siebie.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles jest fatalnym żołnierzem. Widzi to w oczach każdego ze swoich kolegów. Zbyt wolno się porusza, jego instynkt nakazuje mu ukrywać się, gdy wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo, a nie atakować jak cholernie odważna alfa, którą nie jest.

Kyle zostaje dowódcą ich namiotu, co nie dziwi nikogo, bo mężczyzna ma z nich największe doświadczenie i jeśli ktoś miałby wyprowadzić ich z tego żywymi to on. I możliwe, że Derek Hale. Kapitan bowiem nie żartował twierdząc, że zostawią w tym piachu nie tylko krople swojego potu, ale i krwi.

Ilość wypadków podczas walki wręcz jest tak zdumiewająca, że Stiles drży za każdym razem, gdy dostaje do ręki miecz. Mniejszy od rodowego, lepiej do niego dostosowany i wyważony. Miecz, który wykuto specjalnie dla niego.

Jest ich dwudziestu w namiocie i Stiles szybko uczy się kogo omijać z daleka. Alfa Harris ma bardzo wysokie mniemanie o sobie i z jakiegoś powodu go nienawidzi. Stiles nie bardzo wie dlaczego, ale nie wnika. Mężczyzna korzysta jednak z każdej sytuacji, aby udowodnić mu, że powinien opuścić ich wesołą kompanię. Niejednokrotnie podkłada mu nogi, gdy Stiles pokonuje tor przeszkód, jedyne co wydaje się mu wychodzić.

Alfy są zbyt ciężkie, zbyt nastawione na walkę, by stawać przeciwko własnym ułomnościom. A na tym bieg z przeszkodami polega. Tutaj przeciwnikiem jesteś dla siebie ty i twój brak zwinności.

Kyle uderza głową we wspornik drabinek za każdym razem, gdy udaje mu się już pokonać na raczkach rurę. Jest niedokładny, ale też nie wydaje się zbytnio przejęty tym, że guz na jego czole robi się coraz większy. Kolejną cholerną cechą alf jest ich odporność na ból. Stiles to totalnie rozumie, ale nie pojmuje jak mogą tymi łbami walić raz po raz, bo nie pamiętają o tym, że mają się schylić.

Sam potyka się i upada, co jest fatalnie nieprzyjemne i szybko uczy się gdzie stawiać nogi, i żeby podnosić je wyżej, gdy Adrian Harris znajduje się bliżej niego.  
Kapitan Hale obserwuje ich bacznym okiem. Czasami bierze udział w ćwiczeniach, udowadniając im jak wiele muszą jeszcze zrobić, bo mężczyzna wydaje się chodzącą doskonałością. Pokonuje ich podczas biegów, świetnie jeździ konno i Stiles może przysiąc, że alfa urodził się z mieczem w dłoni. Jest idealnym synem Aresa, boga wojny. Możliwe też, że to gniew go napędza do działania, bo alfa Hale nie uśmiecha się nigdy. A przynajmniej Stiles tego nie widział. Nie, żeby obserwował mężczyznę, ale z drugiej strony to trudne na niego nie patrzeć, gdy Hale jest zawsze bardzo blisko niego. Jakby ze Stilesa zrobił swój prywatny projekt.

Nie wspomina co prawda więcej o tym, że Stiles ich wszystkich zabije, ale te słowa wciąż wiszą w powietrzu niezapomniane.

Nikt w ich namiocie o tym nie mówi, ale czasami, gdy jest bardzo późno, Stiles słyszy szepty. Harrisa, który wyraźnie mruczy jego imię, Kyle'a, który go broni i Boyda, czarnoskórego sąsiada z pryczy u góry, który mówi, że nie chce o niczym wiedzieć.

W normalnych warunkach pomyślałby, że chcą go zgładzić. I jest trochę sam zaskoczony jak bardzo zmieniło się dla niego to, co nazywał normą.

Kilka tygodni temu krzyczał wniebogłosy, gdy zobaczył w pobliżu pszczołę. Obowiązkiem Scotta zresztą było pozbyć się niebezpieczeństwa. McCall był alfą i to była jego święta powinność.

Obaj krzyczeliby zresztą na widok któregokolwiek z jego obecnych kompanów. Widywali ich przecież tylko na listach gończych, pod jedyną w Beacon Hills podejrzaną speluną, gdzie nie zapuszczali się nigdy specjalnie. Zawsze woleli włóczyć się po lesie i już za samo to jego ojciec bywał wściekły. Gdyby zobaczył go teraz śpiącego w najlepsze z dziewiętnastoma alfami w namiocie, dostałby zapewne zawału.

Zastanawiał się co jego ojciec powiedziałby o Kyle'u, swoim dawnym druhu, którego losy potoczyły się tak fatalnie. Zapewne zaproponowałby mu ich pokój gościnny, może wspólną pracę nad pilnowaniem porządku w mieście. Kyle nadawałby się do leniwych spacerów po wyznaczonej trasie i pogawędek z miejscowymi. Nie miał w sobie tej samej złości, którą mieli inni. Jak John Jedno Oko, który kiedyś podobno zabił jakiegoś marynarza w porcie, gdy ten oszukiwał w kości. Czy Steve, który chociaż wyglądał na uroczego, zapewne wbiłby nóż w plecy każdemu, kto miałby przy sobie nikotynę.

Stiles nie czarował się. Wiedział, że każdy z nich jest na swój sposób niebezpieczny. Jego spokój wypływał jednak z tego, że wiedział, iż pora aktywacji tego całego zagrożenia, którym się stawali, jeszcze nie nadeszła.

ooo

Walka wręcz nie była czymś, w czym Stiles osiągnąłby kiedykolwiek mistrzostwo. W zasadzie jakiekolwiek wyniki. Wszyscy wokół niego mieli o wiele dłuższe ręce, więc automatycznie szybciej znajdował się w polu rażenia. Nie miał szans już na starcie, dlatego pozwalał tępym nożem ćwiczebnym na dźganie go po żebrach i zostawianie nieprzyjemnych siniaków, które czuł później podczas każdego pokonywania toru przeszkód.

W ciszy modlił się, by nie stanąć nigdy naprzeciwko kogoś, kto dzierżyłby nóż.  
Derek Hale trenuje wraz ze swoim adiutantem kilka metrów od niego. Mężczyzna rusza się z pewną poezją, pokazując szereg układów, które powinni opanować przed wyruszeniem na prawdziwą wojnę. Lahey nie radzi sobie z obronami, ale nie cofa się ani o krok, co trzeba mu przyznać. Bardziej raczej unika cięć, niż stawia im opór blokując Kapitana. Wydają się tańczyć wokół siebie.

Kyle odchrząka, przywracając go do rzeczywistości.

\- Jeszcze raz chłopcze – mówi cierpliwie alfa. – Krok do przodu i trzymaj się pewnie na nogach. To w nich tkwi twoje zwycięstwo, a masz naprawdę dobre mięśnie – ciągnie Kyle.

Ktoś koło nich parska, rozbawiony.

\- Idealne do przytrzymywania się w pasie, gdy ktoś będzie pieprzyć ten chudy tyłek – sarka Harris. – Dla ratowania honoru alf powinniśmy go sprzedać pierwszemu handlarzowi omeg – dodaje. – I tak nie zauważyłby różnicy.

Kilka osób zamiera w pół ruchu. I Stiles musi przyznać, że sam przestaje na tę sekundę oddychać, bo przez ten krótki moment wydaje mu się, że Harris właśnie go odkrył. Czuje ulgę bardzo szybko, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to kolejna inwektywa, bardziej bezpośrednia, ale zawsze tylko wymierzona by słownie ranić.

\- Nie zamierzasz zareagować? – pyta ktoś z innego namiotu.

Stiles nagle orientuje się, że jest otoczony przez ciasny kordon alf i stoją z Harrisem na samym środku koła.

\- Co za tchórz – syczy ktoś inny.

Stiles nerwowo obraca się wokół własnej osi, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest uwięziony.

\- I co zrobisz dzieciaku? – pyta Harris, podchodząc bliżej.

Nóż w jego dłoni nie wygląda na ćwiczebny. Błyszczy w słońcu i ewidentnie jest ostry.

Stiles zagryza wargi, patrząc na bezużyteczne drewno w swojej dłoni. Nawet jeśli umiałby z niego skorzystać, był stracony.

\- Obrażasz mnie czy omegi? Czy nazwanie kogoś omegą jest obraźliwe? – pyta, bo to pierwsze, co nasuwa mu się na myśl. – Tak bardzo nie szanujesz swojej matki? Co z ciebie za mężczyzna, jeśli nie szanujesz tej, która dała ci życie? Od kiedy bycie omegą jest inwektywą? Może powinieneś powiedzieć to tym, które podrywasz, tym, które będziesz chciał za żonę? – ciągnie dalej.

Harris jest zaskoczony jego reakcją. Ktoś z tyłu chrząka i alfy zaczynają przestępować nerwowo z nogi na nogę, zawstydzone. Stiles widywał już wcześniej te spojrzenia. Scott zachowywał się tak samo po każdej podobnej pogawędce. Wydaje się, że są silni, że są u władzy, ale każdy ma matkę i babkę. Każdy kiedyś będzie chciał żonę i może będzie miał córkę.

\- Może ja powinienem stanąć w obronie moich sióstr, które zostały same w domu, gdy wyjechałem na wojnę? – pyta nagle dobrze znajomy głos.

Derek Hale wchodzi między nich, nieskrępowany tym, że pot leje się z jego czoła, a jego tunika została przewieszona na płocie. Alfa obserwuje Harrisa bez mrugnięcia okiem i szybko zauważa nóż w jego dłoni. Jego brwi unoszą się.

\- I stanę w obronie moich sióstr – oznajmia im nagle Hale. – Atakuj. Zmierzymy się tu i teraz – dodaje mężczyzna.

Harris blednie lekko i patrzy na swoją dłoń niepewnie.

\- Kapitanie mam… - zaczyna mężczyzna.

\- Nóż, którego nie powinieneś mieć na placu treningowym – kończy za niego Hale, a ton jego głosu nie zmienia się.

Jest idealne chłodny, opanowany i Stiles instynktownie cofa się. Czas faktycznego niebezpieczeństwa nadszedł, ale wśród złodziei i morderców to ich Kapitan jest największym drapieżnikiem.

\- Atakuj – poleca Hale.

Harris waha się, więc Kapitan robi szybki wypad do przodu i nie tak lekko wbija mu drewnianą rękojeść w żebra. To musiało boleć, bo Adrian sapie zaskoczony. Ustawia się jednak szybko na pozycję i oddaje atak. Zostaje zablokowany, gdy Hale kolanem traktuje żebra z drugiej strony, gdy unieruchamia mu nadgarstek z nożem lewą ręką. Puszcza czerwonego na twarzy mężczyznę, który jednak wciąż trzyma broń.

Harris atakuje z większym przekonaniem i Stiles nagle orientuje się, że Hale się bawi. Nie wie czy sugeruje mu to sama twarz mężczyzny, czy barki, które chociaż są spięte to bardziej to kwestia gotowości, a nie stresu. Kapitan przygotowuje się do odparcia ciosu, do kontrataku, bo nie jest nastawiony na obronę. Stoi w lekkim rozkroku, który daje mu kontrolę nad balansem ciała i przestrzenią wokół.  
Stiles wie, że ma otwarte usta, że nerwowo ściska w dłoni drewniany nóż ćwiczebny, ale nie potrafi się uspokoić. Nie wie za co Harris tutaj jest, ale szybko dociera do niego, dlaczego to Hale jest ich dowódcą. Jako jeden z nielicznych jest zdeterminowany. Hale'owie mogą być starą szlachtą, ale Kapitan najwyraźniej z niejednego pieca jadł chleb. Nie wzdryga się przed treningiem z motłochem. Nie boi się konfrontacji, a jego doświadczenie w walce wręcz jest dostatecznie duże, że nawet teraz – z drewnianym nożem w dłoni – przeciwko Harrisowi uzbrojonemu w faktyczną broń, jest ewidentnym faworytem.

Hale nie ucieka przed ciosami, blokuje je, uderzając, kopiąc w nadgarstek atakującego go mężczyzny i nie ustępuje pola. Nie cofa się, jakby chciał zaznaczyć coś jeszcze tą zaimprowizowaną walką – tu i teraz przebiega granica. W tym wszystkim nagle przestaje chodzić o kłótnię, o noże, o omegi, ale Hale właśnie pokazuje im, że nie cofnie się przed niczym, jeśli zakłócą trening. Nie cofnie się przed niczym, jeśli go zdradzą. I co najważniejsze – ma możliwości, aby faktycznie im zagrozić.

Lata spędzone po karczmach czy zaciągania się jako najemnicy, mogły dać ich towarzyszom doświadczenie, ale nie dały im karności i systematyczności, którą ma Hale.

Kapitan kopie jeszcze raz w żebra Harrisa i ten upuszcza nóż na piasek. Nie podnosi go też, poddając się ostatecznie. Jego tunika jest ubrudzona kurzem i potem. Mężczyzna ma podbite oko i rozciętą wargę, a Stiles nie widział nawet kiedy faktycznie oberwał w twarz.

Hale wygląda jakby świeżo co wyszedł ze swojego namiotu, aby przyglądać im się podczas porannego patrolu. I chyba to jest najbardziej uderzające.

\- Przez takich jak ty, moje siostry są w tej chwili pod opieką cesarza w stolicy. Pozostawienie ich w naszej rodzinnej posiadłości bez mojej pieczy wydawało się zbyt niebezpieczne – mówi Hale, patrząc na dyszącego mężczyznę. – Jeśli usłyszę jeszcze jedno niepochlebne słowo na temat omeg, uznam to za faktyczną obrazę przeciwko mojej rodzinie. A Hale'owie nie uciekają przed honorowymi pojedynkami – dodaje Kapitan.

Głos mężczyzny jest cichy, ale jednocześnie dostatecznie donośny. Przekaz jasny i klarowny.

Przez chwilę stoją w milczeniu, aż Derek Hale obraca się i patrzy wprost na Stilesa, który trochę kurczy się pod tym intensywnym spojrzeniem.

\- Z którego namiotu jesteś? – pyta Kapitan wprost.

\- Alfy Parrisha – odpowiada szybko Stiles.

Hale marszczy brwi.

\- Z którego namiotu jesteś ty? – Tym razem pytanie zadane jest Harrisowi.

\- Alfy Parrisha – odpowiada tamten, wycierając wierzchem dłoni wciąż cieknącą krew.

Przy tej temperaturze bardzo trudno im zatamować nawet te mniejsze krwotoki w nosa. Rany nie chcą się goić, a kompania nie ma własnego medyka. Lahey ma podstawową wiedzę, ale nie zbyt wiele czasu. A kapłan, który miał się zajmować rannymi ma nieprzyjemny zwyczaj okadzania ran i modlenia się do bogów. Kyle i Lahey uzyskują lepsze efekty bandażami i zimną wodą.

\- Jeden z was dzisiaj przeniesie się do innego namiotu. Alfa Parrish decyduje który z was – informuje ich Hale. – Jeśli zobaczę, że atakujecie się wzajemnie lub posiadacie broń, której wam nie wydaliśmy, przymusowe zaciągnięcie tutaj będzie waszym najmniejszym problemem.

Stiles wie. Zauważył, że dyscyplina w obozie początkowo nie istniała, ale w miarę treningu narzucano im coraz większy rygor. Nic dziwnego. Ludzie robili się nerwowi, gdy dochodziły do tego niepowodzenia na placach treningowych i oglądanie tych samych twarzy.

Hale i Lahey odsyłali do karcerów każdego, kto naruszał zasady. Codziennie dochodziła jakaś nowa i Kyle egzekwował każdą regułę, z którą się zapoznał lata wcześniej, gdy brał udział w pierwszej kampanii. Ich namiot sprawiał najmniej problemów dzięki jego żelaznej ręce. Ścielenie łóżek i szczątkowa musztra nie stanowiły dla nich tajemnicy już drugiego dnia, gdy Kyle został umownym dowódcą.

Stiles zagryza wargę, zdając sobie sprawę, że nocne szepty nie wróżyły dla niego dobrze. Raczej nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknił.

Uśmiecha się sztucznie, może trochę zbyt nerwowo, gdy wkłada za pasek nóż treningowy.

\- Zabiorę swoje rzeczy po kolacji - obiecuje, starając się, aby jego głos nie był zbyt drżący.

Kyle patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz, dzieciaku – rzuca alfa. – W naszej grupie nie jest nam potrzebny ktoś, kto wbije nam nóż, gdy tylko zaśniemy. Ani gwałciciel wdów i sierot – dodaje.

Oczy Harrisa robią się komicznie wielkie.

\- Ja nigdy – zaczyna mężczyzna, widząc, że ludzie patrzą na niego z niechęcią.

\- Nie mam tej pewności – mówi krótko Kyle. – Odpowiadam za nasz namiot i nie ma w nim miejsca dla ciebie.

Stiles mruga lekko zaskoczony, bo chwyta kilka przychylnych spojrzeń. I nawet Boyd wydaje się mniej chmurny niż zwykle.

\- Zabierzesz swoje rzeczy teraz, kiedy jesteśmy na placu treningowym – dodaje Kyle.

\- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz – syczy Harris. – Ten dzieciak jest do niczego!

\- Ten dzieciak ma honor, całą resztę można wytrenować – ucina Kyle.

Harris zaciska zęby i pochyla się, aby zabrać nóż, ale Steve jest szybszy. Alfa bawi się przez krótką chwilę, sprawdzając na palcu ostrość broni. Wygląda to niezwykle niewinnie, ale po plecach Stilesa i tak przebiega nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Harris odchodzi, potrącając go ramieniem. I Stiles wie, że to jeszcze nie koniec.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles wie, że jest fatalnym żołnierzem i każdy tutaj też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak jednocześnie odkrywa u siebie niezwykłą zdolność do wykonywania rozkazów, co zapewne nie dziwiłoby u Omegi. Omegi biologicznie są uwarunkowane, aby być podległymi, a przynajmniej tak go uczono. Tak wpajano mu od lat i nigdy prawdę powiedziawszy się z tym nie pogodził.

Tutaj jest inaczej. Wykonywanie rozkazów ma sens. I on potrafi to robić, bo nie jest zbirem z problemami z dyscypliną. Owszem ma problemy z autorytetami, ale to akurat nie zdziwiłoby jego ojca. Szacunek bowiem u Stilesa trzeba zdobyć i jeszcze nikt nie zrobił tego pustym gadaniem.

Kyle wydaje się to dostrzegać i chociaż jest dowódcą ich namiotu, nie naciska na niego. Jest twardy i rządzi ciężką ręką, bo gdzieś w tym szaleństwie zaczyna rodzić się rywalizacja między danymi grupami, ale to Stilesa nie dziwi. Alfy zawsze dążyły do współzawodnictwa; czy to chodziło o walkę czy ścielenie łóżek. Namiot, w którym teraz mieszka Harris, wydaje się mieć z nimi największe problemy.

Nikt nie mówi tego na głos, ale wszyscy są świadomi, że Kapitan doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co się wyrabia. I przymyka na to oko, czego Stiles z kolei nie potrafi zrozumieć, bo chociaż nie dochodzi do aktów przemocy, wciąż to nie wydaje się najlepszy sposób, aby zsolidaryzować bandę przypadkowo wybranych przestępców.

Nie muszą długo czekać, aż wybucha pierwszy konflikt. Pod wyjściem z jednego z namiotów ktoś w nocy rozłożył kwiaty tojadu i teraz część ich niewielkiego batalionu użera się z modlącymi nad nimi kapłanami.

Zapach sprawcy czy sprawców jest prawie niewyczuwalny. Akonit skutecznie uniemożliwia rozpoznanie winnych i Lahey wygląda na mocno zdenerwowanego. Wciąż obchodzi wokół miejsce zdarzenia, jakby stara płachta miała się w końcu zdecydować zdradzić mu swoje sekrety. Oni natomiast znowu stoją w pełnym słońcu z cienkimi tunikami na ramionach i Stiles czuje, że jeszcze dzisiaj będzie musiał iść nad jezioro i pokryć twarz glinką, którą tam znalazł kilka dni wcześniej.

Jego delikatna skóra za bardzo nie radzi sobie z promieniami.

Wymykanie z obozu nie jest najłatwiejsze, ale nie niemożliwe. A przynajmniej nie dla niego, bo prawdę powiedziawszy opanował to do mistrzostwa, gdy mieszkali razem z ojcem. A to już naprawdę mówiło samo za siebie, jego staruszek zawsze podejrzewał go o wymykanie się w nocy, więc spał z jednym otwartym okiem.

Nigdy go jednak nie przyłapał. Podobnie jak alfy króla, które strzegły obozu w tej chwili.  
Stiles bardziej czuje niż się dziwi, że Kapitan Hale opuścił swój namiot. Mężczyzna przemierza plac krótkim, równym żołnierskim krokiem. Jest alfą wśród alf i to nie tylko przez pozycję w wojsku. Hale jest po prostu intensywny i bardzo trudno jest się kontrolować w jego obecności.

Kapitan mija ich, nawet nie zaszczycając ich spojrzeniem i dołącza do Laheya, który salutuje na jego widok. Stiles niczego nie słyszy, boi się też obrócić w tamtą stronę, żeby dokładnie zobaczyć co robią, bo jeśli czegoś się nauczył to stać na baczność.

Kątem oka dostrzega jednak jak Hale przykłada palce do pogniecionej trawy, a potem się mocno zaciąga.

Padają dwa nazwiska i dwóch rosłych alfa wychodzi z szeregu z głupimi uśmieszkami przyklejonymi do twarzy. Koledzy Harrisa z namiotu. Stiles czuje jakąś dziwną ulgę, że to nikt z ich ludzi.

\- Za co tutaj jesteś? – pyta Hale, stając przed wyższym mężczyzną.

Ten uśmiecha się dziwnie.

\- Morderstwo, ale to było pomówienie – mówi mężczyzna.

Stiles nie jest alfą, nie ma tak wyostrzonych zmysłów, ale stąd czuje, że to kłamstwo. Kyle sztywnieje z boku.

\- Za co tutaj jesteś? – pyta Hale obojętnie drugiego z mężczyzn.

\- Podobnie – odpowiada tamten.

Na placyku robi się naprawdę cicho i Stiles zaczyna zastanawiać się nad różnicami pomiędzy pozbawieniem kogoś życia, a byciem mordercą. Różnica jest ewidentna. Czuje to teraz każdą komórką ciała i nie bardzo potrafi zwalczyć strach przed ludźmi, którzy stoją za jego plecami.

\- Zostaniecie straceni dzisiaj wieczorem za zdradę kraju – mówi spokojnie Hale. – Wyrok zostanie wykonany po kolacji i nie ma od niego odwołania.

Jeśli wcześniej było cicho, Stiles nie wie jak nazwać obecną sytuację.

\- Ale… - zaczyna jeden z mężczyzn, którego pod ramiona biorą dwaj strażnicy.

Odbierają im broń, nawet tę ćwiczebną.

\- Ja jestem sądem i prawem – oznajmia im Hale. – Narażenie życia lub zdrowia kompana jest zdradą batalionu. Zdrada batalionu jest zdradą królestwa – wyjaśnia sucho.

Stiles wie, że te słowa są kierowane do wszystkich tutaj zgromadzonych i żółć zbiera mu się w ustach. Od pierwszej chwili podejrzewał, że Kapitan Hale jest ciężkim człowiekiem, ale nigdy przez myśl nie przeszło mu, że mężczyzna jest też okrutny.

ooo

Stiles ma ochotę schować się po kolacji w ich namiocie, ale Kyle wydaje im krótkie polecenie, aby zebrali się ponownie na tym cholernym placu. Wychodzą nie całkiem równym krokiem, ze zwieszonymi głowami. Doskonale wiedzą czego będą świadkami i naprawdę nikt nie ma ochoty tutaj być. Zebrały się prawie wszystkie namioty, prócz tego jednego, ponieważ alfy są wciąż w nie całkiem dobrym stanie przez zatrucie tojadem.  
Obaj jeńcy są prowadzeni na niewielki podest, który chyba zbudowano w pośpiechu, bo jeszcze rano go tu nie było. Worki na głowach uniemożliwiają rozpoznanie, który jest którym, ale jeden z żołnierzy, który chyba został tymczasowo katem, ściąga je z ich głów.  
Stiles nie jest do końca przekonany czy to dobrze. Możliwe, że wolałby nie widzieć ich twarzy.

Potem wszystko dzieje się niezwykle szybko. Kat wyciąga swój miecz i jednym płaskim cięciem zabiera z sobą obie głowy. Ciała upadają głucho na drewniany podest i od tak mogą się rozejść.

\- To nie… - zaczyna Stiles, gdy leżą już na swoich pryczach.

\- To jest wojsko – wchodzi mu w słowo Kyle. – To wojsko i na razie tego nie zrozumiesz, ale pewne decyzje muszą być podjęte – tłumaczy dalej. – Narażali bezpieczeństwo jednostki – dodał, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

\- Mógł ich odesłać – sarka Stiles.

Słyszy, że Kyle kilka łóżek dalej przewraca się na bok.

\- Nie mógł – odpowiada cicho Parrish.

\- Jak to nie mógł? – dziwi się Stiles.

\- Nie mógł – powtarza Kyle. – Dlatego zapytał za co tutaj są. Mordowali, gdy byli cywilami. Ktoś uznał, że ich… Powiedzmy specjalne zdolności przydadzą się na polu bitwy…

Stiles przez chwilę trawi zdobyte informacje, ale wciąż nic się nie klaruje w jego głowie.

\- Nie mógł wypuścić morderców z powrotem do cywilów, gdy zaczyna się wojna, bo wierz mi chłopcze… To jest wojna – podejmuje Kyle. – I lepiej, aby w domach pozostali ludzie z kodeksem moralnym, gdy mężczyźni na nią wyruszą – dodaje.

\- Hale mógł… - zaczyna Stiles. – Hale mógł powstrzymać te dowcipy i tę rywalizację wcześniej – upiera się, bo to od tego wszystko się zaczęło. – Zachowuje się tak, jakby liczyło się tylko wojsko, a ludzie nie – ciągnie dalej.

Kyle wydaje z siebie dość długie westchnienie i Stiles zaczyna zastanawiać się nad tym czy tym razem się nie zagalopował. Parrish jest mu najbliższy z całej grupy i nie chciałby stracić jego przyjaźni. Wydają się rozumieć, a to naprawdę wiele.

\- Możliwe, że dlatego, że zna tylko wojsko – mówi nagle Kyle.

\- Nie rozumiem – odpowiada Stiles.

\- Możliwe, że zna tylko wojsko – powtarza Kyle. – Talia Hale była jedną z bliższych przyjaciółek królowej. Noah Hale głównodowodzącym armią. Derek trafił do akademii wraz z początkiem pierwszej wojny jako jedyny syn i alfa rodziny. Jego siostry wychowywały się przy dworze królewskim. Kiedy wojna była w toku, próbowano wywrzeć nacisk na Hale'a Seniora. Talia została zamordowana w ich rodzinnej posiadłości wraz z najstarszą córką. Podobnie jak ich kuzynowie. Ocalała Cora, która towarzyszyła królowej przy organizacji balu dla dzieci. Noah Hale nigdy nie wrócił z tej wojny – dodaje Kyle grobowym tonem i Stiles nagle czuje, że ma gulę w gardle. - Chłopak jest parę lat młodszy ode mnie i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby znał tylko wojsko – kończy.

ooo

Problem z tym wszystkim jest taki, że łatwo było Stilesowi nienawidzić Dereka Hale'a. Mężczyzna jest wymagający i mrukliwy. Nie wypowiada więcej słów niż musi, a każda dłuższa przemowa wydaje się sprawiać mu ból. Zresztą i tam widać jego lakoniczny sposób bycia.

I łatwo go nienawidzić, bo nie tłumaczy się ze swoich decyzji, co pewnie w wojsku jest całkiem logiczne, ale Stiles przez to wewnętrznie cierpi.

Łatwo jest kogoś innego obarczać swoimi niepowodzeniami i sarkać na zbyt długie ćwiczenia w ostrym słońcu. Przeklinać jego imię, gdy kaleczy w dłonie podczas treningów czy znowu odkrywa nowe siniaki.

I problem w tym wszystkim jest taki, że Stiles teraz nie potrafi podnieść głowy i spojrzeć na tego mężczyznę z tajoną niechęcią. Derek Hale nie jest wrogiem. Nie jest istotą surową i bezduszną, której emocje są obce. Może to omega w nim nakazuje mu doszukiwania się czegoś głębszego, ale Stiles nie potrafi zapomnieć słów Kyle'a i za każdym razem, gdy widzi spięte ramiona Kapitana ma ochotę powiedzieć mu coś pocieszającego.

Derek Hale wydaje mu się teraz o wiele bliższy. Sam też stracił matkę nagle i w młodym wieku, i wciąż nie do końca się z tym pogodził. Oddałby i oddaje wszystko, aby nie stracić też ojca. Czasami widzi we wzroku Dereka to samo spojrzenie, które i jego prześladowało w odbiciu lustrzanym tak bardzo, że zasłonił każdą powierzchnię, w której mógł się przejrzeć.

Nie sprawiedliwość świata polega na tym, że nie tylko od omeg wymaga się uległości, ale przede wszystkim odmawia się okazywania emocji od alf, jakby biologiczne uwarunkowania wyzbywały ich serc. A Stiles wie, że to nie prawda, bo zna Scotta, który jest bardziej uczuciową istotą pod słońcem, a cholerne sarenki jedzą mu z ręki.

Codziennie rozmawia z Kylem, którego empatia przekracza ludzkie zrozumienie. Nawet małomówny zwykle Boyd zaskoczył go raz wyznaniem, że gdzieś tam czeka na niego omega, za którą poświęciłby życie.

ooo

To jeden z tych wieczorów, gdy skóra po prostu go piecze. Z jego nosa już od pewnego czasu schodzą całe płaty, ale tym razem sprawa rozgrywa się o barki, a wolałby mieć na czym spać. Treningi stają się coraz bardziej wyczerpujące, ale nabrał też krzepy i chociaż wciąż odstaje sporo od reszty, może nie da się tak łatwo zabić.

Wciąż ma nadzieję, że plotki nie okażą się prawdą. Albo, że ich oddział będzie tylko zwiadowczy.

Nadal jednak nie potrafi żałować swojej decyzji, gdy tylko przypomina sobie swojego ojca.

Brzeg jeziorka jest nierówny. Tatarak porasta jednak tylko część terenu, więc bez trudu znajduje swoją ulubioną i jedyną zatoczkę. Nie potrzebuje tak wiele snu jak inni, jego wrodzona nadpobudliwość nareszcie się do czegoś przydała. Może spokojnie poświęcić godzinę lub dwie na odprężenie się w zimnej wodzie.

Chłodne prysznice w komunalnych łazienkach wraz ze stadem obcych alf są tak stresujące, że spędza większość czasu na próbach okrycia się lub nie wodzeniu oczami tam gdzie nie powinien. Do czasu wstąpienia do wojska nigdy nie widział innego mężczyzny nago. Teraz może jedynie powiedzieć, że starał się nie zauważyć zbyt wiele, modląc się, aby jego dziewicze oczy nie wypadły z orbit.

Alfy z jego namiotu myły się rzadko i na całe jego szczęście krótko. Tego typu prysznice zmywały co najwyżej warstwę piachu, ale krew czy pot pozostawały i Stiles nie potrafił nie starać się zdrapać i tej warstwy ze swojej skóry.

Jego tunika już leży na jednym z większych kamieni, który wciąż ma w sobie na tyle ciepła, aby wysuszyć wyprane ubranie. On sam czuje się odrobinę jak idiota z warstwą glinki na twarzy, przypominając sobie niemal natychmiast jak kpili ze Scottem z Omeg, które miały w zwyczaju nakładanie maseczek.

Nigdy nie interesował się poprawianiem czy eksponowaniem swojej urody i teraz też nie zamierza tego robić.

Nie odpływa daleko, ale dryfuje tuż przy brzegu. Może tylko dlatego słyszy szelest i drętwieje, wpadając do wody przez nieuwagę. Kiedy wynurza się plując wokół, Derek Hale we własnej osobie stoi z jego tuniką w dłoni i zanurza w niej nos. Słaby zapach jego ciała musiał pozostać na materiale, bo nie miał przy sobie żadnego detergentu.

Nie bardzo wie czy powinien powiedzieć, że jest w wodzie. To jest jednak nieważne, bo Derek patrzy wprost na niego, gdy odkłada jego ubranie z powrotem na kamień.

\- Nie jesteś dezerterem – mówi mężczyzna i jego głos jest głębszy niż Stiles pamiętał.

\- Nie – odpowiada szybko. – Proszę pana – dodaje, gdy orientuje się, że wciąż nie jest nawet szeregowcem.

\- Wymykasz się na kąpiel – stwierdza dalej Derek i wydaje się zaskoczony.

Może są ludzie, którzy faktycznie wykorzystaliby sytuację do dezercji, ale Stiles nie należy do nich.

\- Przepraszam – mówi szybko, zastanawiając się niemal natychmiast czy zostanie ukarany.

Nagle przypomina sobie o mężczyznach, których stracono niecałe dwa dni temu i jego serce zaczyna bić jak szalone. Jest dobrym pływakiem i może udałoby mu się przedostać na drugą stronę jeziora, ale nie wyobrażał sobie co miałby zrobić dalej. Nago i bez broni. Może z Derekiem na karku, o ile udałoby mu się uciec wysportowanemu alfie.

\- Uspokój się – warczy Hale, kompletnie go zaskakując.

I co dziwniejsze jego serce faktycznie zaczyna bić w normalnym tempie, co oznacza, że minął go atak paniki.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś dezerterem. Nie śmierdzisz jak inni – dodaje Hale tonem, który trudno mu rozszyfrować. – Musisz się więc częściej kąpać. Gdybyś chciał uciec, zrobiłbyś to dawno, ale to bez sensu, bo jako jeden z nielicznych mógłbyś po prostu zrezygnować. Dlaczego nie zrezygnujesz, Stiles? – pyta Derek Hale z ciekawością w głosie i zdejmuje z siebie tunikę.

Stiles nie wie czy to sam fakt, że Kapitan Hale zna jego imię, wytrąca go z równowagi czy to, że mężczyzna się przed nim rozbiera i wchodzi do jeziora. Może wszystko po trochę.

\- Chcę udowodnić, że jestem coś wart – mówi z taką szczerością, że dziwi nawet samego siebie.

Coś w tym jest. Mógłby po prostu zabronić ojcu wyjazdu na tę przeklętą wojnę. W końcu jako jedyny alfa w rodzinie ma obowiązek się opiekować jedyną omegą, ale to byłoby takie płytkie. Uznano by go znowu za jedną z tych niezrównoważonych omeg, a już plotkowano.

Hale podpływa bliżej i Stiles nagle orientuje się, że to wszystko jest całkiem inne niż prysznice z kolegami z namiotu. Derek pachnie czymś męskim, czymś… przyjemnym. Obaj są nadzy i tak blisko. A Hale patrzy na niego z tą dziwną intensywnością, która sprawia, że ma ciarki na plecach.

Z całego serca cieszy się teraz, że glinka, którą miał na twarzy spłynęła wraz z przypadkowym zanurzeniem, bo ten jeden raz nie chce wypaść na idiotę.

\- Słyszałem, że zająłeś miejsce swojego ojca – mówi nagle Derek.

\- Tak – potwierdza Stiles krótko, bo nie wie, co miałby więcej powiedzieć.

Hale pływa wokół niego tak jak drapieżnik okrąża ofiarę.

\- To raczej nie jest zbyt często spotykane – mówi w końcu Derek, dobierając ostrożnie słowa. – Ile masz lat? – pyta wprost.

\- Osiemnaście. Jestem pełnoletni – odpowiada Stiles i wie, że alfa stara się wychwycić kłamstwo w jego głosie.

Derek jednak żadnego nie słyszy i wydaje się dziwnie ukontentowany z jego odpowiedzi.

\- Dobrze – mówi krótko Hale i nagle rzuca się w kierunku środka jeziora.

Jego szerokie ramiona prują wodę i w ciągu kilku chwil osiąga wybrany punkt, a potem zanurza się cały i Stiles przez tę krótką sekundę może podziwiać jego pośladki. Nie wie za bardzo co stało się przed chwilą, ale nie zamierza ubierać się przy swoim przełożonym.

Wyskakuje na brzeg i zakłada na siebie wciąż mokrą tunikę.

Wracając chyłkiem do obozu zastanawia się czy Derek Hale w ten swój pokręcony, szorstki sposób powiedział mu dzisiaj, że uważa, że Stiles ładnie pachnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles wie, że Kapitan przygląda mu się po porannej musztrze, która wciąż wychodzi fatalnie. Nie jest żołnierzem i nie widział takich nawet z daleka, ale ich krok jest nierówny i nie znają żadnej z rytmicznych piosenek Laheya, które mają jakoś uporządkować ich ruch.

Kyle wygląda na przemęczonego ilekroć stara się zrobić cokolwiek poprawnie. Stoją nierówno w rzędzie, a ramiona Stilesa niemal wypadają ze stawów, gdy stara się wyprostować. To wszystko na nic, bo to tylko zaledwie kilkanaście dni odkąd ćwiczą. I nigdy nie staną się faktyczną armią.

Nie jest powiedziane, że nie mogą faktycznie na coś się przydać.

\- Rozejść się – pada rozkaz z ust Isaaca.

Hale, kiedy sam nie prowadzi ćwiczeń, rzadko się do nich odzywa. To musi mieć coś wspólnego z hierarchią w wojsku. Stiles nie jest pewien, ale stara się o wiele bardziej, gdy bierze udział w nieregularnych zajęciach.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem nic gorszego – wzdycha Kyle, idąc koło niego jak zawsze żwawym krokiem.

Stiles orientuje się, że Boyd mruczy coś podobnego pod nosem i jest mu odrobinę lżej, że nie tylko on to zauważył.

\- Może powinniśmy poćwiczyć w namiocie, gdy jest nas mniej? – proponuje, gdy tylko ta myśl pojawia się w jego umyśle.

Kyle wygląda na szczerze zaskoczonego.

\- Nie to pomoże nam wygrać wojnę. Chodzi o zabijanie, a nie galowe mundury. Jeśli liczysz na szybki awans i chwałę – zaczyna Harris, który jakimś cudem musiał się zapodziać w ich grupie.

Parrish warczy ostrzegawczo.

\- Chodzi o to, by wróg wiedział, że nie jesteśmy amatorami – odpowiada Kyle, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami. – A w wojnie nie chodzi o zabijanie. To potrafi każdy – dodaje.

Harris zerka na Stilesa, jakby sugerował, że może nie tak faktycznie wszyscy potrafiliby odebrać życie. I Stiles nie wie czy powinien na to zareagować. Nie jest mordercą. Nie był na jakiejkolwiek wojnie, ale wie, że wbrew temu, co twierdził kapitan Hale ma w sobie potrzebną determinację. Przynajmniej na tyle wielką, żeby nie odstawać podczas ćwiczeń.

Boyd niby przypadkiem wpada na Harrisa. Czarnoskóry alfa jest ogromny, więc Adrian potyka się i klnie, ale zostaje w tyle. Stiles czasami zastanawia się czy to kwestia jego wieku, że wszyscy wokół trochę go niańczą, czy instynktownie wyczuwają omegę, chociaż nie są tego całkiem świadomi. Tak czy siak jest wdzięczny naturze.

\- Harris ma problem – stwierdza Kyle. – Bardzo chciałbym się dowiedzieć jaki – dodaje, spoglądając za siebie na alfę, który podąża ze swoimi kompanami do namiotu.

Ktoś musiał zażartować, bo Stiles słyszy śmiechy. Parrish klepie go w plecy może odrobinę za mocno, ale na pewno miało to wyglądać bratersko.

\- Wyczuwa w tobie zagrożenie – mówi Kyle i to na pewno miało zabrzmieć pocieszająco.

\- Już nie jestem tak przerażająco chudy? – kpi Stiles, bo tego czepiano się najczęściej.

Jego wcześniejsza odpowiedź dla Kapitana bawiła cały ich namiot przez ostatnie dni.

Kyle marszczy brwi i wzdycha.

\- Nabrałeś trochę mięśni – stwierdza Parrish całkiem poważnie. – Ale powiedziałbym, że nigdy nie będziesz zbyt wysportowany – dodaje i Stiles nagle czuje, że jego ciśnienie wzrasta.

Coś mówi mu, że Kyle wie, ale to przecież bez sensu. Alfa nie chciałby go pod swoimi rozkazami. A na pewno nie traktowałby go tak przyjacielsko. Stiles stara się uspokoić z całych sił, więc prycha, żeby jakoś przykryć swoje zmieszanie.

\- Jeszcze wam pokażę. Nie wiecie na co mnie stać – żartuje.

Kyle jednak przygląda mu się z czymś dziwnym we wzroku.

\- Jestem tego pewien. Inaczej nie byłbyś synem swojego ojca – stwierdza alfa.

ooo

Jeszcze tego samego wieczora ćwiczą ze swoimi drewnianymi mieczami. Lahey wspominał, że w ciągu kilku dni mają im dostarczyć faktyczną broń i Stiles wcale nie jest tak podekscytowany jak inni. Drewniane miecze pozostawiły na nim tyle siniaków, że czasami trudno było mu spać. Gdyby został poważnie ranny na pewno wydałoby się też, że nie leczy się tak szybko jak inni. Nie miał ich możliwości fizycznych i tego nie potrafiłby ukryć.

Już żartowano z jego delikatnej skóry, która schodziła tylko od zbyt długiego przebywania na słońcu.

\- Do szeregu – zarządza Kyle. – Baczność – dodaje odrobinę ostrzej.

Stiles puszcza dłonie wzdłuż tułowia i czeka aż alfa podejdzie. Stara się nie zerkać na boki, ale i tak kątem oka zauważa, że stoją równo. John ma problem z odległościami, co jest dziwne, bo jest doskonałym nożownikiem. Zatem Boyd miał rację sugerując, że ręce alfy pamiętają jak się rzuca, a jego oko jest poważną zawadą.

Kyle poprawia ich i kiedy staje naprzeciwko niego, lekko marszczy brwi.

\- Pierś do przodu, wciągnij brzuch – radzi alfa.

Ktoś parska śmiechem.

\- Cisza – przypomina im Kyle.

Stiles wie, że chichot odnosi się do jego braków tłuszczu. Na jego brzuchu zaczynają się pojawiać już mięśnie, ale musi dbać o postawę. Mocniej rozkładać ciężar i bardziej opierać go na kolanach. To ważne podczas walki. Trudniej stracić równowagę.

Wciąga brzuch, chociaż niewiele to daje i Kyle wzdycha.

\- Spocznij – rozkazuje Parrish. – Rozejść się – dodaje.

Szereg zostaje zaburzony i Kyle wraca do wejścia namiotu.

\- W dwuszeregu zbiórka! – zarządza alfa i tym razem to totalny chaos.

Stiles wie, że powinien stać z przodu dlatego, że jest dość niski. Jednak alfa za nim się nie pojawia. Kyle mruga do niego zawadiacko, co oznacza tylko, że Parrish powinien zająć to miejsce.

Pozostali zaczynają się kłócić co wydaje się zabawne. To tylko musztra, a oni mają problem z wykonywaniem tak prostych rozkazów. Nagle uderza go, że jeśli tutaj napotykają takie trudności potem będzie tylko gorzej. A co jeśli będą faktycznie musieli stawić czoła zorganizowanemu wrogowi? Sami nie są w stanie nawet ustawić się w dwuszereg. A biorąc pod uwagę strategie walki będzie to prędzej czy później konieczne.

Muszą ufać sobie nawzajem. Polegać na tym, kto stoi za nimi, bo w czasie bitewnej potyczki to będą jedyne osoby, które będą miały czas na odpowiednią reakcję.

\- Dobra, dość tego. Pod ścianę i ustawić się od najwyższego do najniższego. Stiles wam pomoże – stwierdza Kyle, brzmiąc na lekko zirytowanego.

Jakieś piętnaście minut i dwie groźby o morderstwa matek później mają swój wymarzony dwuszereg. Rozpraszają się i tym razem po poleceniu Kyle'a wszystko wydaje się prawie sprawnie przebiegać. John Jedno Oko wciąż nie stoi w linii.

\- Kopnę cię w łydkę w razie czego – obiecuje mu Boyd i to chyba najsłodsza rzecz w życiu jaką usłyszał Stiles.

ooo

Następnego ranka musztra idzie im lepiej, chociaż nie cudownie. John Jedno Oko ma ogromnego siniaka na łydce, a Derek Hale przygląda im się podejrzliwie.

Stiles nie wie dlaczego, ale nie może przestać się szczerzyć, gdy Kyle klepie go po plecach.

ooo

Możliwe, że to dlatego, że popadli w rutynę, ale jest mocno zaskoczony, gdy idą na biegi wraz z Isaakiem, a Derek Hale bez koszuli wykopuje ogromny dół na środku placu, gdzie przeważnie mają zbiórki. Wokół stoją manekiny, które służyły im pierwotnie do ćwiczeń i mężczyzna ściąga je z kołków, gdy robią trzecie okrążenie.

Stiles z największą chęcią spytałby Kyle'a co się dzieje, ale jest zbyt skupiony na oddechu. To źródło jego zmęczenia i przeważnie przez gadanie zostawał w tyle. Jego płuca pracują tylko na jedną zmianę i mocno je wini, bo pozostali starają się śpiewać jakąś dziwną żołnierską pieśń, którą zaintonował Isaac.  
Zabawne jest to, że Stiles w odróżnieniu od nich zna słowa, ale nie może im podpowiadać, bo nigdy nie dobiegłby do końca.

Derek ma szerokie barki, które błyszczą potem. Wydaje się jednak dziwnie usatysfakcjonowany pracą. Stiles słyszał, że mężczyzna w czasach swojej nauki w akademii sporo czasu pracował na budowie własnych pułapek, co dziwnie nie pasuje do członka szlacheckiej rodziny.

Stiles to wie, bo jego ojciec notorycznie powtarzał mu, że nie powinien włazić na drzewa. Nie tylko dlatego, że jest omegą i sąsiedzi patrzą na nich krzywo, ale też przez to, że w Beacon Hills stanowili coś w rodzaju miejscowej arystokracji. Ojciec dostał w końcu tytuł i ich niewielki kawałek ziemi w podzięce za zasługi wojenne.

Nigdy jednak nie wyjawił mu co tak naprawdę stało się w tamtej bitwie.

Kapitan w końcu wyskakuje z dołu i Stiles naiwnie sądzi, że to koniec, ale mężczyzna przynosi jakąś beczkę. Wstrętny zapach zepsutego wina roznosi się wokół. W dole ląduje cała zawartość, a potem Hale przysypuje całość błotem.

Kolejne koło niesie świadomość, że Stilesowi wcale się to nie spodoba. Kapitan wbija cztery kołki na środku cholernego dołu, który śmierdzi tak mocno, że coś skręca się w jego żołądku. Kyle marszczy brwi, gdy jego wzrok podąża w tamtym kierunku.

ooo

Po kolacji zbierają się na placu i Stiles jest tak cholernie dumny, że stają w idealnym dwuszeregu, że prawie wypada za linię. Kyle jednak łapie go za pasek tuniki. Pozostałe namioty starają się jakoś dojść z sobą do ładu i Kapitan spogląda na nich bez słowa.

\- Meldujcie – rozkazuje Hale.

Przez chwilę dowódcy danych grup zdają raport na temat swoich namiotów. Nikogo nie brakuje, co nikogo nie dziwi. Nie było bójek od czasów egzekucji, która uspokoiła zapędy większości. Brak konfliktów jednak nie oznacza nagłego zwrotu ku pacyfizmowi.

Derek Hale kiwa głową, gdy spogląda na twarze każdego z nich. Stilesowi może się wydawać, ale na niego spogląda chyba trochę dłużej.

Wszyscy stoją zaskakująco cicho, chyba wyczuwając, że dzieje się coś naprawdę poważnego.

\- Wyruszamy za dwa dni – ogłasza Hale. – Sytuacja na granicy pogorszyła się. Hordy napadają na przygraniczne wsie i wdzierają się coraz bardziej w głąb kraju. Już nie tylko kradną, ale również mordują i podpalają całe rodziny. Musimy temu zapobiec! – oznajmia im z siłą, która sprawia, że Stiles prostuje się jeszcze bardziej.

Chyba wszyscy czują podobnie, bo Boyd sztywnieje zaraz koło niego. Wspomnienie o omedze pozostawionej w domu na pewno w tej chwili nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych.

\- Musimy zatrzeć ślady po tym obozie. Rozebrać budynki, ukryć resztki broni, których nie zabierzemy ze sobą – podejmuje Hale. – Tym zajmie się większość z was. Potrzebna nam będzie jednak grupa zwiadowcza, która rozpozna teren. Jeden namiot, powtarzam, jeden namiot zostanie wyposażony w konie, które będą do was należeć tak długo jak długo będziecie chcieć – ciągnie dalej. – Nie interesują mnie zgłoszenia – dodaje na widok podniesionej ręki Harrisa. – Stoczycie pojedynek. Nie między sobą, ale wybierzecie jednego reprezentanta, który zmierzy się ze mną nad tą sadzawką. Pierwszy reprezentant, który mnie strąci z kołków w dół, dla swojego namiotu dostanie konie i jutro nie będzie w pełnym słońcu rozbijać dech wraz ze swoimi kompanami – kończy Hale i bez słowa zdejmuje koszulę.  
Stiles bierze głębszy wdech, bo wiedział od początku, że coś jest grane. Zerka na Kyle'a, który przygląda się z kolei Boydowi.

Kapitan wspina się na kołki, stawiając stopy na dwóch i chyba czeka na pierwszego przeciwnika, gdy Isaac podaje mu zwykły kij. Drugi czeka po przeciwnej stronie śmierdzącej sadzawki.

Stiles nie zna imienia alfy, który staje na pozostałych kołkach. Derek coś mówi do mężczyzny. Uśmiech Hale'a powiększa się, gdy słyszy odpowiedź i musiała być to jakaś prowokacja, bo Kapitan jest ewidentnie rozbawiony. I Stiles widział wcześniej tę emocję w jego oczach, gdy Hale pojedynkował się z Kyle'em jak starych dwóch żołnierzy. Podobna technika i styl walki, sprawiły, że ich potyczka wyglądała jak taniec i trudno było wyłonić zwycięzcę.

Tutaj nie ma nic podobnego. Mężczyzna stara się uderzyć w pierś Dereka kijem, a wtedy odsłania się i sam zostaje strącony. Żaden z jego kompanów nie podaje mu dłoni, bo smród, który się roznosi, przyprawia wszystkich o mdłości.

\- Nie mają szans – szepcze Kyle, gdy kolejnych dwóch wpada do bajora.

Ziemia zabarwia wszystko na brązowo i wszystko ścieka z alf, sprawiają, że wokół jest tylko więcej tego smrodu.

Stiles ma prawie serce w gardle, gdy Derek chwieje się podczas ataku większego alfy. Szybko jednak Hale odzyskuje równowagę i wynik walki jest dokładnie taki jak przewidział Kyle.

Wielkość nie jest tutaj czynnikiem, który świadczy o zwycięstwie. Derek jest zbyt opanowany. Zbyt pewny siebie. Nie atakuje pochopnie, ale prowokuje przeciwnika.

\- Wystaw mnie – prosi Stiles, spoglądając na zszokowanego Kyle'a. – Wystaw mnie. Wiesz, że siłą tutaj nic nie zdziałasz. Boyd jest zbyt wolny – dodaje i widzi, że Parrish pomyślał o tym samym.

Kyle otwiera usta, a potem wzrusza ramionami i spogląda na resztę. Nikt się najwyraźniej nie kwapi, aby skąpać się w bajorze, więc Stiles przy akompaniamencie gwizdów i szyderstw wspina się nieudolnie na kołki.

Kapitan obserwuje go podejrzliwie z kijem w dłoni. I może właśnie rozpracowuje jego najsłabsze strony. Stiles ma ich tyle, że powinno mu to kupić sekundę albo dwie i dokładnie tyle potrzebuje.

Rzuca się do przodu, upuszczając swoją jedyną broń. Nie jest w tej chwili jednak ważna, bo jego pęd podcina nogi Hale'a. Lądują obaj w tej cieczy, która sprawia, że łzawią mu oczy. Przeciera twarz i stara się wstać, ale jego dłoń trafia na dość twardą klatkę piersiową.

Derek Hale patrzy na niego w lekkim szoku z tak bliska, że Stiles wie po prostu, że się rumieni.

\- Zepchnąłeś mnie – stwierdza zaskoczony alfa.

\- Taki był cel – przyznaje Stiles i jest szalenie dumny.

I śmierdzi.

\- Ale sam wpadłeś… - zaczyna Kapitan.

\- Konie dostaje namiot, którego reprezentant zepchnie pana z kołków – przypomina mu Stiles szybko. – Nikt nie mówił, że reprezentant ma zostać na kołkach – dodaje.

Derek wciąż patrzy na niego tak, jakby widział go pierwszy raz. Stiles raczej sądził, że dostanie gratulacje, ale na twarzy mężczyzny pojawia się poprzeczna zmarszczka.

\- Poświęcenie nie jest najlepszym wyjściem – stwierdza Hale głucho.

Stiles nie ma czasu jednak odpowiedzieć, bo Kyle wciąga go na górę z dziwną miną, która mogłaby być bliźniaczką wyrazu twarzy Kapitana.

\- Nie rób tego więcej – prosi Parrish i w jego głosie jest coś takiego, co w głosie Stilesa tłumi wszystkie wiwaty pozostałych mieszkańców ich namiotu.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles nie jest specjalistą od jazdy konnej, ale to i tak lepsze niż przemierzanie całej drogi pieszo. Rozmontowanie obozu zajęło prawie cały dzień, ale go wcale nie zaskoczyło. Lahey zaprowadził ich później do niewielkiej zbrojowni i pozwolił wybrać broń. Wykuto dla nich specjalne miecze i z zaskoczeniem podniósł ten, który od tej pory miał należeć do niego.

Żelazo wygodnie leżało w jego dłoni, więc zamachnął się kilka razy, ale miejsce na jego plecach i tak zajął stary miecz ojca.

Alfa Parrish jedzie obok niego, zerkając na niego niepewnie. Mężczyzna posyłał mu te spojrzenia od chwili, gdy wygrali. Nie skomentował nawet tego, że Stiles wyślizgnął się z obozu. Nie chciał korzystać z łaźni, gdy miał całe jezioro dla siebie. Trochę niepewnie podchodził do brzegu, ale Kapitana Hale'a tym razem nigdzie nie było.

\- Myślisz, że zajmie nam długo zanim spotkamy pierwszą z tych band? – pyta Stiles, bo naprawdę ma dość milczenia.

Mężczyzna marszczy brwi i wzdycha.

\- To zależy jak bardzo weszli w głąb kraju. Im dłużej będziemy jechać, tym lepiej dla pozostałych – tłumaczy alfa. – Kolejne oddziały będą ulokowane w miarę zbliżania się do stolicy – dodaje.

Stiles kiwa głową, chociaż kompletnie nie rozumie tej strategii. Najsensowniej wydawało mu się utworzyć jedną wielką armię i uderzyć nią w konkretny punkt. Nie on jest jednak strategiem, więc milczy.

Jego koń na szczęście jest posłusznym zwierzęciem i trzyma się w linii ze zwierzakiem Parrisha. Stiles wątpi czy udałoby mu się samemu tak pokierować jazdą, aby nie zepsuł szyku. Tłumaczenie dlaczego alfa nie potrafi jeździć konno było ponad możliwości jego wyobraźni.

Zaraz za nimi ciągnęli się pozostali, pieszo. Zatem nie mogą przyspieszyć. Jednak Lahey wysłał zwiady i od czasu do czasu ktoś wraca z meldunkiem. To dziesiąta godzina jazdy i mieli jedną przerwę, aby nakarmić i napoić konie. Kapitan Hale zniknął w tym czasie, aby porozmawiać z jakimś podejrzanym posłańcem.

\- Myślisz, że damy radę? – pyta Stiles, bo wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że faktycznie go nie wyrzucono.

Nie jest najlepszym żołnierzem. Jego miecz jest krótszy od broni pozostałych, a jeśli nauczył się czegoś podczas tych treningów to tego, że zasięg ostrza decydował o życiu i śmierci. Wolałby łuk. Albo armatę. W zasadzie armata byłaby lepsza.

Nie sądzi jednak, aby jego koń był z tego zadowolony. Zwierzę już teraz wydaje się go nienawidzić. Rży bez powodu, jakby protestował przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu, a Stiles przecież nie robił niczego innego niż inni. Jego koń jednak próbował go ugryźć podczas pojenia, a to na pewno nie było normalne zachowanie.

\- Nie zadaje się takich pytań – karci go alfa po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę i Stiles orientuje się, że może jego gadanie nie działa dobrze na morale.

John Jedno Oko zerka na niego podejrzliwie, jakby miał się stać w każdej chwili dezerterem. A przecież nawet bieganie wychodzi mu fatalnie.

\- Kompania stać! – rozkazuje Lahey.

Koń Kapitana zawraca, objeżdżając ich wokół. Niedługo zrobi się ciemno, więc zapewne zaczną szukać miejsca do rozłożenia namiotów, które podążały za nimi na wozach. Stiles prawie nie czuje tyłka, a palce skostniały mu od trzymania lejców. Może następnego dnia jego koń przestanie go nienawidzić.

Kapitan Hale mija go bez słowa, ani bez jednego spojrzenia. Stiles czuje się z tym dziwnie, chociaż pewnie nie powinien. Nie znają się tak naprawdę, a kilka zdań, które zamienili nie było nawet tak naprawdę rozmową. Powinien się pewnie cieszyć, że nie został ukarany za oddalanie się z obozu.

\- Zwiadowcy donieśli, że jedna z band znajduje się w wiosce przed nami. Nie wiemy gdzie są mieszkańcy i czy żyją. Napad musiał nastąpić rankiem. Kilka domów dogasa, a na samym środku znajdują się łupy, które wynoszą na zewnątrz zapewne, żeby je potem przetransportować – mówi Hale grobowym tonem.

\- Niedobrze – mruczy Parrish.

Alfa chyba też nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko dotrą do pierwszego punktu zapalnego. Stiles czuje, że coś przewraca się w jego żołądku. Beacon Hills nie zbyt daleko skąd. Nie chce nawet myśleć, co mogło dziać się w domu. Jednak żadne wieści, które przynosili posłańcy, nie wspominały o jego rodzinnej miejscowości, co stanowiło pewną ulgę.

\- Okrążymy ich – ciągnie dalej Hale. – Oddział konny objedzie miasto i będzie kierowany przeze mnie. Piechurzy uderzą w główną bramę. Zamkniemy ich na samym środku i nie uznamy litości. Zrozumiano? – pyta Hale.

Odzywa się kilka głosów aprobaty. Stiles czuje, że jego usta są wyschnięte na wiór.

\- Zrozumiano?! – krzyczy Hale, chyba licząc na bardziej sensowny odzew.

\- Tak jest panie Kapitanie! – krzyczy Parrish wraz z Laheyem.

\- Zrozumiano?! – powtarza Hale i to musi być jakaś żołnierska odzywka, której sensu Stiles nie rozumie.

\- Tak jest pani Kapitanie – krzyczy jednak z innymi i część jego strachu znika.

Ma też ochotę wyszeptać swojemu koniowi, że ma daleko w dupie jego fochy. Jeśli nie zaczną współpracować to obaj zginą.

ooo

Jego koń w galopie zachowuje się o wiele lepiej. Stara się go nawet nie zrzucić. Stiles nagle orientuje się, że kiedy ostatnio ćwiczyli walkę na tych dziwnych podestach, przygotowywano ich do walki z siodła. Spadał wtedy tak wiele razy na tyłek, że zaczynał wątpić czy uda mu się w ogóle dosięgnąć miecza.  
Jest już ciemno, gdy docierają do wioski. Musieli nadłożyć drogi, aby nie usłyszano ich przybycia. Hale spogląda w niebo i po prostu czekają, a potem nagle podnosi dłoń do góry i jest to jeden ze znaków, których uczył ich Lahey. Ręka otwiera się, a potem Kapitan daje im sygnał, że mogą ruszać.

\- Trzymaj się blisko mnie– szepcze Parrish.

Stiles jednak prawie go nie słyszy przez szum własnej krwi. Adrenalina zaczyna go napędzać i nagle jego dłonie wydają się niezwykle śliskie od potu. Wszystko zaczyna się wydawać równą smugą. To jak wpadają do wioski, gdzie unosi się zapach spalenizny. Nie dostrzega zbyt wielu ciał, ale żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Nie wie skąd w jego dłoni miecz, ale słyszy triumfalny wrzask Johna, gdy ten powala przeciwnika jednym ciosem.

Wybucha chaos. Piechota zepchnęła przeciwników w ich stronę. Część jest konno, ale inni starają się atakować z dołu. Ogromny koń Hale'a ma problemy z ruchem. Stiles nie wie jakim cudem zranił alfę, który na niego naparł, ale stara się przebić do Kapitana wraz z Parrishem. Coś zaczyna świstać w powietrzu.

\- Strzały! – krzyczy Boyd.

Stiles spogląda na jeden z dachów i dostrzega ukrytych między dachówkami łuczników. Dzięki ogniskom na placu są świetnymi celami.

\- To zasadzka! – pojmuje w lot, gdy kłębiący się wokół nich przeciwnicy zaczynają się rozpraszać.

Parrish jest zlany potem, gdy odpiera ataki zbója z blizną na ramieniu. Wygląda jakby zyskiwał przewagę, więc Stiles obraca się w miejscu i dostrzega, że z łopatki Kapitana wystaje ogromna strzała. Mężczyzna ledwo trzyma się w siodle z mieczem wciąż w ręku i chyba ktoś dostrzega w tym swoją szansę, bo jeden z napastników zawraca konia. Stiles przecina mu drogę, chociaż pewnie nie powinien tego robić. Miał trzymać się Parrisha i pilnować jego tyłów. John jednak radośnie właśnie kogoś wypatrosza, a Boyd ze stoickim spokojem wali po gębie jakiegoś typa. Pozostali ruszyli za tymi, którzy się wycofali, a piechota stara się zestrzelić łuczników, aby ich osłonić.

Szczęk żelaza o żelazo jest niezwykle nieprzyjemnym dźwiękiem i miecz Stilesa prawie wypada mu z dłoni. Mężczyzna jest ogromny i śmierdzi potem. Stiles czuje się przy nim jak mrówka, co wcale mu nie pomaga. Podnosi miecz, żeby odparować kolejny cios, a potem czuje, że coś przecina tunikę na jego ramieniu, lekko naruszając skórę.

Nie wie jakim cudem, ale patrzy na kawałek swojego ostrza, które upada na ziemię. W jego dłoniach zostaje tylko rękojeść.

\- Cholera! – krzyczy, orientując się, że ogromny alfa, zamierza się do ciosu.

Sięga na plecy, wyciągając o wiele za ciężki miecz rodowy i słyszy kolejny trzask. Kiedy otwiera oczy, tamten akurat zawraca konia, aby znowu zaatakować.

Czas zdaje się zwalniać. Jego nadgarstek jest tak bardzo przeciążony, że wątpi, aby dał radę się osłonić po raz kolejny. Nie przed ciosem o tej sile.

\- _A kogo my tu mamy?_ _–_ odzywa się nagle radosny głos.

Pewnie postradał rozum.

\- _Odjedź młoda Omego, pozwól, aby się wykonało_ – kusi głos i to naprawdę muszą być jakieś czary.

\- Nie ma mowy! – krzyczy Stiles i nie wie nawet komu odpowiada.

\- _Och, cóż za odwaga, a może głupota? To nie twój miecz, młoda Omego_ – informuje go głos.

\- Jestem Stilinski! – warczy Stiles.

\- Och, teraz to czuje – mruczy radośnie głos. – Sprzeciwiasz się losowi, wiesz co to oznacza? Masz pojęcie, młoda Omego? Odjedź lub podnieś miecz, jakby należał do ciebie – radzi mu głos. – Wszystko jednak ma swoje konsekwencje – dodaje.

I Stiles ma na końcu języka kąśliwą uwagę, ale alfa unosi swoją broń. A jego miecz tymczasem jest lekki jak piórko, więc odbija cios. I szczęk metalu o metal nie przypomina już jęku, ale słodką symfonię. Sam zaczyna napierać, a gdy mężczyzna odsłania się, wykorzystuje sytuację i tnie go przez żebra.

Alfa spada na pył pod końskie kopyta. Nieżywy lub nieprzytomny. Stiles jednak nie krzyczy z radości ani nie wymiotuje, bo kątem oka dostrzega, że Kapitan zsuwa się z konia. Podjeżdża bliżej, łapiąc w ostatniej chwili mężczyznę, ale Hale jest dla niego o wiele za ciężki.

\- Cholera! – warczy, bo banda musiała trzymać kogoś w obwodzie.

Nowi napastnicy napływają przez główną bramę. Rzuca okiem w stronę jednego z budynków, ale co innego przyciąga jego uwagę.

\- Nie bądź upartą bestią – mruczy do swojego konia, ujmując lejce Hale'a.

Prowadzi ich pod jedno z drzew.

\- Co robisz? – pyta Kapitan, ale brzmi to bardziej jak westchnienie.

Nigdy nie widział, aby jedna strzała powaliła alfę, ale nie jest też specjalistą w tej kwestii. Ma tylko nadzieję, że się nie myli, bo mężczyzna wysuwa mu się z rąk. W zasadzie obaj upadają na ziemię i kładka zamyka się nad nimi.

Bolą go plecy od upadku, ale miecz bezpiecznie spoczywa w jego dłoni. Słyszy płacz i orientuje się nagle, że nie są sami.

\- Jesteśmy żołnierzami – mówi szybko. – Nie mamy nic wspólnego z bandą na górze. Kapitan jest ranny – dodaje.

Rozbłyska światło, które razi go na krótką chwilę.

W niewielkiej kryjówce jest kilka kobiet z dziećmi. Pod wioską może być takich nawet dziesiątki. W Beacon Hills mieli podobne, ale strzegła ich magia. Żaden alfa nie mógł się w nich schronić czy do nich wejść.

Korzenie drzewa tworzą niewielkie sklepienie, ale w kryjówce nie da się stanąć na nogi. Nie ma na tyle miejsca. Hale blednie coraz bardziej i Stiles zaczyna wątpić czy to był w ogóle dobry pomysł.

\- To trucizna – mówi nagle jedna z kobiet. – Stosują ją w strzałach – dodaje i podchodzi niepewnie.

Zerka na jego miecz, a potem na niego i pojawia się na jej twarzy poprzeczna zmarszczka.

\- Dwieście lat… - zaczyna nieznajoma.

\- Dwieście lat nie widziałaś takiego chudego alfy. Słyszałem to wcześniej – uprzedza ją, a potem wpatruje się w nią w napięciu. – Jesteś znachorką – odgaduje.

Któż inny rozszyfrowałby go w ciągu sekund.

\- Pomożesz mu? – pyta cicho.

Ktoś przejeżdża ponad nimi. Wciąż słychać krzyki i szczęk broni. Dzieci kurczą się tuląc się do matek, ale nie płaczą.

\- Gdzie jestem? – pyta Hale z trudem.

\- W kryjówce pod wsią. W mojej rodzinnej budowano prawdziwe Omegaria – tłumaczy i nie dodaje, że uwielbiał się w nich kryć przed ojcem.

Kapitan stara się na nim skupić wzrok, ale jego oczy wywracając się do góry białkami, co naprawdę wygląda nieprzyjemnie.

\- Trzeba wyjąć strzałę – mówi nagle kobieta. – I dać mu coś do przygryzienia.

Stiles rozgląda się wokół, ale nie widzi ani jednego kawałku drewna. W zasadzie wszystko jest pokryte krwią albo potem i wątpi, aby Hale chciał mieć cokolwiek takiego w ustach.

\- Cokolwiek – stwierdza kobieta.

Stiles wzdycha więc i odwiązuje z pochwy swojego miecza zdobiony kawałek skóry. Nie ma na nim herbu jego rodziny, ale jego ojciec zapewne skręci mu i tak kark za ucieczkę z domu i wstąpienie do armii, że niczego i tak nie ryzykuje.

Wsadza skórę między zęby mężczyzny, które wyglądają na zaskakująco królicze, co samo w sobie totalnie nie pasuje do ogromnego alfy. Stiles takie ramiona widywał tylko u siłaczy w cyrku i był pewien, że nie są prawdziwe.

\- Już – mówi z westchnieniem.

\- Pomożesz mi – poleca kobieta.

\- Jestem Stiles – przedstawia się, ponieważ chyba powinni poznać się lepiej, skoro mają wyrwać z łopatki jego dowódcy strzałę.

Kobieta zerka na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ingrid – odpowiada powoli. – Obrócę go, a ty ciągnij – dodaje.

\- Chciałem to usłyszeć przez całe życie – sarka Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Raz, dwa… - odlicza i ciągnie, bo Hale chyba czekał na trzy, aby się mocniej spiąć.

A jak wiadomo z zaskoczenia wszystko jest lepsze.

Rozlega się dziwny dźwięk, który przypomina sapnięcie, ale Kapitan nie krzyczy. Stiles natomiast ma ochotę zwymiotować, gdy orientuje się, że na końcu strzały widnieje kawałek mięsa.

\- Uleczy się – powiadamia go Ingrid.

\- Co z trucizną? – pyta, ponieważ na koszuli mężczyzny pod zbroją pojawia się dość duża plama krwi, która wciąż się rozszerza.

\- Nie mam tutaj ziół – informuje go Ingrid. – Trucizna przedostała się do krwioobiegu. Walczył po tym jak został postrzelony – dodaje.

\- Więc? – pyta Stiles.

\- Pozostaje czekać – odpowiada kobieta.

\- _Wybrałeś swój los_ – informuje go dobrze znany już głos i Stiles zamiera, gdy dociera do niego, że herb jego rodu wygrawerowany na mieczu, błyszczy czystym błękitem.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Mam na imię Genim – słyszy w głowie.

Jest pewien, że naprawdę mocno oberwał albo to jakaś reakcja na stres. Kapłani pochylają się nad kapitanem, a do niego tymczasem mówi miecz.

Wioska jest już bezpieczna. Lahey chciał udać się w pogoń za zbirami, ale ciężki stan kapitana odwiódł go od tego pomysłu. Stiles zawsze zastanawiał się dlaczego alfy są lepsze od omeg, ale widząc to jak ciało Hale'a radzi sobie nie tylko z bolesną raną, ale również trucizną, która była na strzale – nie ma pytań. Może te wszystkie razy, gdy Scott ochraniał go własnym ciałem mogły się skończyć podobnie dla niego. Chociaż przecież nadal mówili o pszczołach.

Ingrid stoi nieopodal i patrzy na niego tak, jakby chciała mu zadać setki pytań i to jest główny powód, dla którego Stiles trzyma się od niej z daleka. Z jakiegoś powodu znachorki z okolicy zawsze potrafiły powiedzieć, że nie jest alfą. Od dwustu lat nie było męskiej omegi w cesarstwie, więc nikt teoretycznie nie powinien spodziewać się tego po nim, ale one nadal poznawały jego sekret o wiele za wcześnie – niż sam chciałby. Jego ojciec zawsze dbał o to, żeby wieść się nie rozniosła. Niejednokrotnie nie wychodził z domu, gdy kupcy mijali ich miasto. Mieszkańcy Beacon Hills zresztą starali się trzymać gębę na kłódkę, odkąd Melissa – głowa wszystkich medyczek oznajmiła im, że męska omega przynosi szczęście. A kto chciałby oddać swój talizman?

Stiles ignoruje głos, ale czuje jak ciepła jest rękojeść. Jego dłoń sama nigdy nie dochodziła do takich temperatur. Wie, że to musi być magia, ale nie potrafi spojrzeć w dół.

\- Genim, jak twój prapraprapradziadek – ciągnie dalej miecz.

To nie jest normalne słyszeć ten głos. Alfa Parrish nijak na niego nie reaguje, więc to wszystko musi dziać się w jego głowie. A to oznacza, że albo szybko da się zabić – albo już zwariował.

\- Dlaczego miałbym pozwolić zginąć ostatniemu z rodu? – prycha miecz i tym razem wydaje się urażony. – Wziąłeś los w swoje ręce. Mogłeś pozwolić mu zginąć. Hale miał zginąć dzisiejszego dnia. Jego przodkowie są szczęśliwi, że nie dołączył do nich, ale ten ród miał wyginąć wraz z tym smutnym księciem – informuje go miecz.

Genim. Słyszał o podobnym krewnym. Imię uważał za głupie jak zresztą większość tych, które przekazywano z pokolenia na pokolenie.

\- Muriel. Nie musisz do mnie mówić. Wiem o tobie wszystko – informuje go miecz.

\- Stiles – prycha pod nosem, a Kyle zerka na niego przelotnie.

Miecz śmieje się wdzięcznie i metalicznie, jakby był naprawdę zadowolony z tego, że uzyskał jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

\- Stiles. Tak teraz nazywają się omegi w twoich czasach? Dlaczego nie powiesz im wszystkim kim jesteś i nie zajmiesz przynależnego ci miejsca? – kpi miecz.

Stiles osobiście sądzi, że facet musiał być dupkiem. Całkiem zresztą możliwe, że w tym mieczu faktycznie zaklęta jest dusza jednego z jego przodków. Nie byłoby to nieprawdopodobne, ale niezwykle rzadkie. Jego ojciec nigdy nie wspominał o niczym podobnym. Stiles jednak też nigdy nie powinien był trzymać broni w dłoni. Mógł być wychowywany i traktowany jak chłopiec, ale nadal pozostawał omegą.

\- Może jednak nie będzie tak źle. Jeśli on umrze, może uda nam się jakoś wciągnąć przeznaczenie z powrotem na odpowiednie tory – oznajmia mu miecz.

\- Przeznaczenie – powtarza po nim głucho Stiles.

Teraz Kyle otwarcie spogląda na niego i marszczy brwi. Stiles nagle czuje ciepłą dłoń alfy na ramieniu.

\- Zrobiłeś dobrze. Uratowałeś mu życie – mówi Parrish, jakby chciał go zapewnić, że chowanie się w czasie walki było naprawdę sensowne.

Gdyby Hale nie został postrzelony, Stiles musiałby walczyć, ale ostatnia potyczka udowodniła, że nie był w tym najlepszy. A jednak żył. W odróżnieniu od innych, których ciała układano na sporym stosie.

\- Nie umrzesz. Nie na polu bitwy. Co innego ci przeznaczone i pomogę ci, młoda omego. Stiles, skoro wolisz, aby tak cię nazywano – mówi miecz i tym razem w jego głosie nie ma kpiny.

Genim zapewnia go, stara się uspokoić. I jakoś działa to o wiele bardziej kojąco niż ręka Kyle'a na jego ramieniu.

\- Dopuśćcie Ingrid do niego – mówi, gdy Lahey mija go.

Alfa spogląda na niego, a potem na stojącą nieopodal kobietę z wioski.

\- Opatrzyła go podczas najazdu. Dlaczego miałaby go teraz zabijać, gdy jesteśmy tymi, którzy zapewnili im bezpieczeństwo? – pyta retorycznie Stiles.

Lahey marszczy brwi i kiwa twierdząco głową.

\- Chodź – mówi do niego Ingrid kilka minut później. – Potrzebuję pomocy. Nauczę cię zmieniać opatrunki, bo ich dłonie są wielkie i niezgrabne.

Miecz nagrzewa się pod jego palcami ostrzegawczo.

ooo

Jest zdziwiony, gdy Hale odzyskuje przytomność na kilka minut i po ogólnym raporcie nakazuje ruszać naprzód. Może faktycznie nie było mu pisane przeżyć, ponieważ ewidentnie ich dotychczasowe starania miały spełznąć na niczym. Ingrid zorganizowała dla nich wóz i Stiles ułożył kapitana bezpiecznie na nim, starając się bezwładne ciało tak zabezpieczyć linami, aby Hale nie przewalał się z jednej strony na drugą.

\- Musisz zawsze trzymać ranę wilgotną. Trucizna musi wniknąć w liście – poucza go kobieta bez mrugnięcia okiem wciskając mu w dłonie kolejną porcję zieleniny. – Jeśli zaschnie, przeżyje, ale straci część sprawności, a dla żołnierza takiego jak on, będzie to koniec. Jeśli przez dwa, trzy dni nie utrzyma się gorączka, podaj mu wywar nasenny. Musi być nieprzytomny przez cztery dni…

\- Zabobony – kaszle ktoś w pierwszym szeregu.

Ingrid odwraca się w stronę alfy i mierzy go przez chwilę wzrokiem.

\- Na twoim miejscu zajęłabym się twoim zmniejszającym się jądrem, a nie moimi metodami leczenia. Poproś kapłanów, aby modlili się za ciebie, bo dzieci z tego nie będzie w innym przypadku – mówi kobieta spokojnym głosem.

Stiles nie wie nawet czy ona kłamie. Alfa wygląda jednak na przerażonego, więc może to odpowiada na jego pytanie.

\- Musisz jechać z nim. Niech leży na plecach, ale opukuj go – ciągnie dalej Ingrid.

\- Opukiwać, trzymać na mokro, niech śpi – powtarza Stiles.

Ingrid klepie go po policzku i wydaje się zadowolona.

\- Jesteś dzielnym chłopcem. Już raz uratowałeś mu życie i zrobisz to ponownie – informuje go Ingrid.

Jego miecz milczący przez kilka poprzednich godzin zaczyna się nagrzewać. Stiles już wie, że to nie jest prawdziwe ciepło, a jedynie magia. Jakby dusza wchodząca w metal nie mieściła się dobrze w klindze. Nie pierwszy raz zastanawia się co Genim zrobił, że został tak zaklęty. I nie wie czy chce znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Ingrid obraca się na pięcie, zanim zdąża o cokolwiek spytać. Lahey daje znak do odjazdu, więc Stiles wspina się na wóz i odsuwa kawałem żołnierskiego koca. Klatka piersiowa Hale'a jest tak szeroka jak zapamiętał, ale kiedy mężczyzna się nie rusza - nie wygląda już na tak silną, a mięśnie na tak potężne. Może blady kolor wstępujący na skórę ma coś z tym wspólnego.

Okład jest wilgotny, a w bukłakach jest odrobina wody, ale już niedługo mieli zaczerpnąć zapasy. Lahey tymczasowo dowodzi i Stilesowi jest naprawdę lepiej, gdy widzi młodego alfę z towarzystwie Parrisha. Kyle nie robił tajemnicy z tego, że jest byłym wojskowym, a teraz gdy doświadczenie Hale'a było poza ich zasięgiem – wiedza Parrisha była na wagę złota.

Kiedy rozbijają obóz nad rzeką, Stiles w zasadzie nie wie po raz pierwszy co zrobić. Kapłani spoglądają na niego, jakby jego widok ich obrażał. Może tak jest, ponieważ jego tunika jest podarta i skąpana w krwi. Jest całkiem świadom tego, że jej większość należy do Dereka. Kapitan na szczęście jest nadal nieprzytomny, chociaż podczas podróży budził się kilkukrotnie i łapał go za ramię tak mocno, że Stiles ukrywał pod długim rękawem zestaw siniaków.

Wszyscy są przemęczeni. Parrish dowodzi ich częścią oddziału. Podział na namioty nagle faktycznie wydaje mu się genialny, ponieważ Kyle organizuje ich kolegów z wprawą i talentem kogoś, kto jest do tego stworzony. Nikt też nie protestuje, ponieważ ufają Parrishowi. Zresztą wszyscy są tak zmęczeni, że słowa więzną w ustach.

\- Zostajesz przydzielony do namiotu kapitana. Wystawię straże, ale trzymaj miecz w gotowości – informuje go Lahey i zerka na jadzącą się ranę.

Nie wygląda to dobrze, ale wraz z ropą wychodzi też czarna maź, która po prostu musi być trucizną, bo wątpi, aby Hale krwawił taką breją. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że ci wysoko urodzeni jakoś inaczej przyjmują ciosy. Teraz go to bawi.

Jego miecz zdaje poruszać się sam. Stracił na wadze dobre kilka kilogramów i wydaje się lekki jak piórko. Kyle proponował mu dobranie broni, odkąd stracił poprzednią, ale nie potrafił się na to zdecydować. Od kiedy poczuł Genima w dłoni, nie wyobraża sobie, że mógłby trzymać coś innego. Miecz jest jak stworzony specjalnie dla niego. Przecina powietrze niemal bez oporu. I może jest w tym jakaś magia, bo Stiles za każdym razem słyszy cichy śpiew swojej matki.

Opiera się głową o posłanie kapitana i zasypia.

ooo

Rana wydaje się gnić, ale z drugiej strony Ingrid twierdziła, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Czuje się dziwnie zmieniając opatrunki na ramieniu Dereka. Kapitan jest nieprzytomny i to jakoś sprawia, że Stiles ma wrażenie, że przekracza pewną granicę. Tak zajmować powinna się Hale'em jego własna omega. I może właśnie jego status daje o sobie znać, bo krępuje się ilekroć musi przetrzeć ścierką umięśnione ciało. Derek lubił kąpiele, ale Stiles wątpi, aby udało mu się zanieść ogromnego mężczyznę do jeziorka. Albo utrzymać go na powierzchni. Lahey zresztą spogląda na niego podejrzliwie, ilekroć myje Hale'a. A co Stiles ma odpowiedzieć? Że spotkali się z alfą nad jeziorem w środku nocy i obaj lubią zmywać co wieczór z siebie trud drogi? Że Derekowi lepiej będzie, gdy jego ciało nie będzie kleiło się od potu i ziół? Ingrid nie zaleciła kąpieli, ale Stiles czuł, że one są po prostu prawidłowe. Zawsze zdawał się na swój instynkt, więc zmusza alfy do przynoszenia mu świeżej wody w wiadrach co wieczór.

Mija trzy dni i Stiles czuje, że jego plecy odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Przede wszystkim śpi w pozycji siedzącej, co nie jest naturalne, a po wtóre udaje mu się zamknąć oczy tylko na kilka minut każdej nocy. Derek nie ma koszmarów. Stiles nazwałby je raczej wizjami dawnych walk i potyczek. Może nawet bitew, które Hale przegrał. Stiles nie wie jak długo mężczyzna jest prawdziwym wojskowym. Całe życie jest terminem, którego nie uznaje, ponieważ Hale wygląda młodo. Szczególnie nieprzytomny na własnym posłaniu, gdy jego brwi nie marszczą się. Jego twarz jest niemal łagodna.

Czasami Derek siada na łóżku w nocy i początkowo Stiles sądził, że kapitan się budził. Teraz jednak wie, że oczy alfy są zamknięte. Szepcze wtedy do niego cicho, że są bezpieczni, że wszyscy żyją, chociaż to cholerne kłamstwa, bo pochowali dziesięciu z nich. Hale jednak zdaje się uspokajać dopiero po tym.  
Ingrid musi być czarownicą, bo Derek budzi się trzeciej nocy i spogląda wokół całkiem przytomnym wzrokiem. Gorączka ustępowała, Stiles czuł to pod palcami od kilku godzin, ale rana nadal nie wygląda dobrze.

\- Co się stało? – pyta Hale.

\- Udało nam się pokonać bandę – informuje go Stiles. – Nie może pan jednak jeszcze wstać – dodaje szybko.

Próbuje podsunąć mężczyźnie pod usta miseczkę z wywarem, ale Hale zaciska zaskakująco mocno swoją dłoń na jego nadgarstku.

\- Co to jest? – pyta krótko alfa.

Nie warczy, ale coś niebezpiecznego kryje się w jego tonie. Stiles przełyka ciężko. Ma ochotę okłamać alfę, bo wie jak bardzo Derek będzie chciał wrócić do służby. To jednak nie jest ta droga, którą należy podążyć.

\- To wywar usypiający. Znachorka powiedziała, że musisz być nieprzytomny jeszcze przez dzień, aby trucizna wydostała się z twojego ciała – mówi Stiles spokojnie i stara się, aby jego głos nie drżał, ale może mu się to nie udawać.

Derek zresztą zamyka oczy, jakby chciał się dodatkowo wsłuchać w jego słowa. Nozdrza alfy pracują i słychać w namiocie wyraźnie jak powietrze jest wpuszczane i wypuszczane z płuc. Nacisk na jego nadgarstek maleje i Stiles prawie za nim tęskni.

\- Jeśli trucizna nie wyjdzie… - zaczyna ponownie. – Znachorka mówiła, że stracisz sprawność w tej ręce – dodaje.

Oddech więźnie w ustach Hale'a. Stiles przez krótką chwilę ma wrażenie, że źrenice alfy rozszerzają się, ale to może być tylko gra świateł. Nie wątpi, że kapitan jest człowiekiem z krwi i kości, ale jednak strach nadal nie pasuje mu do tego stoickiego mężczyzny.

\- Może pan jej nie wierzyć… - podejmuje Stiles. – Ale nie chcę być tym, który będzie odpowiedzialny…

\- Dobrze – wchodzi mu w słowo Derek. – Podaj mi ten napój – decyduje się i brzmi to tak ostatecznie, jakby zgadzał się już na amputację wszystkich kończyn. – Cały czas przy mnie jesteś? – pyta nagle Hale, gdy ponownie zbliża się do niego z miseczką. – Mam przebłyski – dodaje Derek, jakby próbował to wyjaśnić. – Pamiętam niewiele, ale ciebie pamiętam…

Stiles nie wie za bardzo co odpowiedzieć.

\- Znachorka nauczyła mnie zmieniać twoje opatrunki, panie kapitanie – informuje alfę.

Coś błyska w oczach Dereka i wygląda to na rozbawienie.

\- Niezwykle formalnie jak na kogoś, kto widywał mnie nagiego przez ostatnie dni – prycha alfa. – Podaj napój – mówi i tym razem to rozkaz, wypowiedziany głosem pewnym siebie.

Stiles nie może nie uśmiechnąć się lekko, ponieważ Hale ewidentnie odzyskał panowanie nad sytuacją i czuł się z tym lepiej.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitan Derek Hale budzi się następnego dnia i po jego ranie nie ma prawie śladu. Blizna jest niewidoczna w tle potężnych żył i naturalnego koloru jego skóry, który wrócił, kiedy tylko jad przestał płynąć w jego krwioobiegu. Kapłani sądzą, że to ich dzieło, ale Stiles jest przekonany, że Ingrid jest najlepszą znachorką w tej części Cesarstwa i mieli ogromne szczęście, że trafili właśnie na nią. Stiles uparcie nie chce myśleć, że to miało cokolwiek wspólnego z jego gadającym mieczem. Cholerstwo nie chce się zamknąć ani na chwilę i nie jest łatwo ignorować jego obecność, bo Genim zawsze zadaje pytania, jakby chciał go poznać.

Stiles chce wyłącznie ciszy.

Kyle obserwuje go uważnie, kiedy jadą w grupie. Kapitan po raz pierwszy nie leży bezwładnie na wozie, ale siedzi wyprostowany na koniu, chociaż to nie może być dla niego wygodne. Alfa musi być osłabiony, ale nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Wygrali pierwszą potyczkę i ich morale wzrosło. Chociaż pochowali dziesięciu spośród siebie i Stiles nie zna nawet ich imion, nie potrafi się smucić. Coś rozpiera go od środka.

\- _Radość_ \- informuje go Genim.

Stiles spina się i Kyle zerka na niego po raz kolejny.

\- Musisz się porządnie wyspać – rzuca Parrish.

\- Krzesła się do tego nie nadają – przyznaje.

Kyle zaglądał do niego kilkukrotnie, kiedy czuwał przy Kapitanie, przynosząc mu jedzenie i wodę. Nie mieli czasu wymienić z sobą zbyt wielu zdań, ale Parrish wspominał coś później, że ich namiot uważał to za pewnego rodzaju zaszczyt. Jeden z nich uratował życie Kapitana. Nie szło za tym żadne wyróżnienie, prócz tego, że alfa Lahey znał jego imię i Kyle stał się prawą ręką młodego porucznika.

\- Uratowałeś mu życie – rzuca Parrish.

Stiles nie wie jak na odpowiedzieć. Ma wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło tak jak wtedy, kiedy pływali razem w jeziorku. Derek Hale jednak nie odwraca się nawet w jego stronę. Nie rozmawiali od czasu, kiedy mężczyzna obudził się po czterech dniach śpiączki i zażądał spotkania ze swoim porucznikiem. Stiles wrócił do swojej grupy, do Kyle'a i reszty. Nawet Boyd wydawał się szczęśliwy, widząc go.

\- _Pytanie czy przez niego stracisz swoje, Stiles_ \- szepcze jego miecz.

I to jest jak jad, toczony stale w jego żyły. Nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi Genimowi. I nie chce wiedzieć. Trudno jednak rozmawiać mu, kiedy słyszy takie rzeczy.

\- Nie powinno cię to krępować – rzuca Kyle, źle odbierająć jego zdenerwowanie. – Każdy z nas chciałby, abyś był przy nim. Nie ma ludzi, którzy nie ufaliby ci teraz – dodaje.

Stiles wie, że patrzą na niego inaczej, ale nigdy nie chciał zwracać na siebie ich uwagi. Cały czas się boi, że pewnego dnia trafią na inny oddział albo wieści o jego zniknięciu dotrą do niepowołanych uszu. Ingrid rozpoznała go z taką łatwością, że do tej pory przechodzą mu ciarki po plecach.

\- _Pierwszy omega od dwustu lat. Sądzisz, że dlaczego pojawiłeś się teraz, Muriel_ \- szepcze jego miecz.

\- Stiles – mówi mechanicznie.

Kyle spogląda na niego zmartwiony.

\- Jestem tak śpiący, że muszę sobie przypominać własne imię – tłumaczy, starając się uśmiechnąć szerzej, ale Parrish nie wierzy mu w ani jedno słowo.

\- Powinieneś wziąć drugi miecz – podejmuje alfa. – Ten jest za ciężki. Wiem, że chciałbyś nim walczyć, ale obaj wiemy, że nigdy nie będziesz w stanie. To nie świadczy o tobie nic złego. Miecze rodowe wykonano na długo przed naszym urodzeniem. Twój ojciec z trudem go podnosił – tłumaczy spokojnie.

Stiles otwiera usta, ale nic nie wychodzi z nich. Na pochwie widnieją nadal ślady zębów Dereka Hale'a. Wspomnienie tego jak wyrywał strzałę z jego ramienia jest nieprzyjemnie świeże. Nie jest wojownikiem i zaczyna to do niego coraz bardziej docierać. Nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby zostać oddelegowanym do opieki nad rannymi. Zna się na tym i ma do tego cierpliwość. Ingrid nauczyła go tak wiele.

\- Nie musisz walczyć rodowym mieczem, aby udowodnić swoją wartość. Jesteś tutaj i to świadczy o tobie bardziej niż ostrze, którego używasz – ciągnie dalej Kyle.

\- Zabiłem kogoś – mówi nagle, ponieważ dociera do niego, że jego przeciwnik nie żyje.

W ferworze walki niemal o tym zapomniał. To był ułamek sekundy, a potem ściągał rannego Dereka Hale'a z konia, pakując go do jednego ze schronień. Na szczęście w wiosce przeżyły nie tylko kobiety i dzieci. Nie budowano omegariów, ponieważ mieszkańcy trudnili się rolnictwem i niezależnie od statusu potrzebowali schronień.

Mieli zapewne szczęście, że trafili na znachorkę z jej podopiecznymi.

Kyle kiwa głową, jakby rozumiał, co nie jest prawdą.

\- Było zamieszanie. Strzelali z dachu, ktoś zaatakował mnie i mój miecz pękł – wyjaśnia, czując się dziwnie, kiedy jego krtań się zaciska boleśnie.

Był tak zmartwiony o Kapitana, że wyparł z siebie wszystkie inne myśli. A teraz to wszystko wracało, kiedy wgapiał się w zgarbione plecy Dereka Hale'a.

\- Mój miecz nie pękł – dodaje z upartością, za którą nie raz dostawał burę.

Omegi powinny być zgodne i układne. Nie potrafi jednak w sobie wykrzesać ani trochę chęci współpracy, kiedy Kyle sugeruje pozbycia się jego miecza. Czuje jak Genim rozgrzewa się na jego plecach. Nie jest w stanie nosić ostrza przy pasie, ponieważ potykałby się o nie, ale ma je przypięte z tyłu. Sprawdzał jak szybko po nie sięgnie i jest zadowolony z efektów. Tyle powinno wystarczyć.

\- _Ochronię cię_ \- obiecuje mu Genim.

Stiles stara się mu wierzyć.

ooo

Mijają niewielkie jezioro i nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od tafli wody. Nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio brał kąpiel. Przecierał się ręcznikami, kiedy czuwał nad Kapitanem, korzystając z wody, którą mu przynoszono każdego wieczoru. To jednak nie to samo i jego ciało spina się na widok jeziora. Niemal czuje wodę na swojej skórze.

Wie, że znajdują się w krainie jezior. Zieleń, która ich otacza jest cudownie soczysta. Dobrze odżywione, nawodnione drzewa są tak wysokie, że niemal sięgają nieba. To prawie przypomina Beacon Hills i jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić. Ma nadzieję, że jego ojciec nie szuka go zbyt natarczywie. Scott powinien już od dawna znajdować się w stolicy, a ogłaszanie, że zaginęła męska omega wzbudziłoby zbyt wielkie sensacje. Nie chcą przyciągać uwagi, bo Stiles nie chce skończyć poślubiony jakiemuś bucowi. Po raz pierwszy ma okazję kierować swoim życiem tak naprawdę i radość z tym związana jest podszyta strachem. Przeżył jednak bitwę i nawet uratował życie dowódcy, to musiało o czymś świadczyć.

Kapitan zerka na jezioro i ma wrażenie, że myślą o tym samym. Do tej pory trafili na siebie tylko raz, ale Stiles od tamtego czasu sprawdza okolicę, zanim ściąga z siebie przebrudzone ubrania.

W końcu rozbijają obóz, kiedy Lahey daje sygnał do zejścia z koni. Miejsce nie jest dalekie od rezerwuaru wody, więc jeden z namiotów zabiera zwierzęta do wodopoju. Organizują ogniska, a kilka patroli rozpierzcha się we wszystkie strony, sprawdzić czy aby na pewno są tutaj bezpieczni. Znajdują się o wiele bliżej granicy i muszą zacząć uważać. Zadaniem ich grupy jest przygotowanie posiłku, ale kiedy siada z ziemniakami przed sobą, Boyd i Jednooki John zabierają od niego garnek, przeganiając go dalej.

\- Wyśpij się. Potrzebujesz snu – informuje go Kyle.

\- Powinienem – zaczyna, ale Parrish spogląda na niego wymownie.

\- Powinieneś się wyspać – mówi Kyle i tym razem brzmi jak dowódca, którym w zasadzie jest.

Stiles zaczął traktować go jak swojego alfę w zasadzie na samym początku, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Parrish i Scott są niemal mentalnymi braćmi. W alfie nie było charakterystycznej dla dupków agresji, a jednak miał charyzmę i Stiles ufał mu. Jego instynkt nie nakazywał mu ciągłego pilnowania się, kiedy Kyle znajdował się blisko. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o alfie Hale, więc zerka w stronę Kapitana, który wisi nad ogromną mapą, rozłożoną na stole i rozmawia o czymś z Laheyem. Mężczyzna wygląda na o wiele bardziej zmęczonego niż wcześniej i pewnie jazda konna wyczerpała go doszczętnie.

Nie mają rozkazu, aby nie opuszczać obozu, odkąd wyjechali w drogę, jednak przemyka się niepostrzeżenie w stronę lasu, ponieważ nie chce, aby ktokolwiek za nim podążył. Nie ma pewności czy Harris się już uspokoił. Nie wie nawet jak daleko od nich znajduje się wróg. Jego miecz zwisa o wiele ciężej na jego plecach, jakby nie zgadzał się na jego wędrówki.

\- _Dokładnie_ \- rzuca Genim tonem, który nie pozostawia wiele wątpliwości.

\- Czytasz mi w myślach? – pyta wprost.

\- _Jesteśmy jednością_ \- informuje go miecz.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Musisz przestać do mnie mówić, kiedy jest ktoś obok mnie – warczy. – Pomyślą, że zwariowałem. A może faktycznie zwariowałem. Miecz do mnie mówi – śmieje się.

\- _To ty wybrałeś_ \- mówi Genim i może faktycznie w to wierzy.

Stiles chciał wtedy tylko przeżyć. Nie sądzi, że to jakikolwiek wybór. Jeśli jednak jego miecz tak twierdzi, nie zamierza się sprzeczać. Kłótnia z Genimem byłaby nowym poziomem szaleństwa, którego nie chce osiągać.

\- _Tak nieposkromiony_ \- prycha miecz. - _Nie powinieneś wychodzić sam z obozu. Jesteś cały czas w towarzystwie alf, śpisz z nimi i jesz. Co myśli twój ojciec?_ \- pyta Genim.

\- Mój ojciec… - zaczyna Stiles i urywa. – Nie jestem cholernym omegą, którego nastraszysz – informuje go całkiem poważnie.

Genim śmieje się w jego głowie. Ten dźwięk jest dziwnie metaliczny, jakby dwa ostrza spotykały się w walce.

\- _Nie, nie jesteś_ \- zgadza się Genim. - _Już za kilka dni możesz być martwym omegą, jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz. A znam twojego ojca na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że nie chce tego._

\- Zamknij się – mówi Stiles, ponieważ wszystko w nim skręca się na wspomnienie o ojcu.

\- _Nie mogę_ \- informuje go miecz całkiem poważnie. - _Jesteś ostatnim z rodu, jeśli zginiesz, nie zaśpiewam w walce. Nie będzie żadnych Stilinskich. Myślisz, że duchy przodków chcą zostać zapomniane. To co robisz, jest idiotyczne. Posłuchaj mnie_ \- prosi Genim.

\- Więc miałem zostać w domu? – prycha. – Miałem pozwolić, aby ojciec zginął? – pyta wprost.

Miecz milczy i to jest dostateczny dowód na to, że Stiles nie miał wyboru wtedy. Nie wydaje mu się, aby go miał teraz. Jako jedyny może wycofać się z tej wojny, ale przelał już krew własną ręką. Gdyby wycofał się teraz, nikt nie dowiedziałby się o tchórzostwie alfy Stilesa, ponieważ taki nie istniał. Nie sądzi jednak, aby wybaczyłby sobie kiedykolwiek.

Zamiera, kiedy słyszy za sobą szelest. Wyciąga miecz, ciesząc się, że ostrze nadal jest lekkie jak piórko. Bunt Genima mógł okazać się katastrofalny w skutkach, ale najwyraźniej jego przodkowie faktycznie nie chcą jego śmierci.

Obraca się wokół własnej osi, bo nie wie skąd dobiegał ten dźwięk. Jest zaledwie kilka metrów od jeziorka. Czuje wilgoć w powietrzu, ale słońce zachodzi, więc w lesie jest ciemniej. Nie ma wzroku alf i to daje im przewagę.

Przed nim jednak staje Derek Hale we własnej osobie i spogląda na niego w ciszy. Stiles opuszcza miecz pospiesznie, czując jak jego serce wyrywa się z piersi.

\- Nie uciekam – mówi pospiesznie. – Ja tylko…

\- Idziesz nad jezioro – kończy za niego Kapitan.

\- Dokładnie, proszę pana – zgadza się i sztywnieje, bo alfa Hale nie mówi nic więcej. – Mam wrócić do obozu? – pyta w końcu.

\- Bez kąpieli? – pada pytanie mężczyzny.

Stiles nie widzi jego oczu, ale jest pewien, że nie oderwały się od niego nawet na sekundę.

\- Chodź – rzuca Hale, a potem kieruje się w stronę jeziora.

Stiles z trudem za nim nadąża. Kapitan musi widzieć w ciemności, więc jest mu łatwiej unikać wykrotów. On potyka się i sapie, kiedy walczy o utrzymanie równowagi. Miecz na jego plecach zaczyna mu ciążyć, jakby Genim protestował. Na szczęście miecz się nie odzywa. Docierają w końcu na polanę i jezioro błyszczy od nikłego światła księżyca, który zaczął wschodzić w międzyczasie.

Kapitan pochyla się nad wodą i dotyka palcami powierzchni, jakby sprawdzał jej temperaturę. Zima jeszcze nie nadeszła, ale w każdej chwili mogły przyjść chłodniejsze noce. Stiles nie wie jak poradzą sobie, jeśli wojna się przeciągnie. Nie jest przygotowany na niskie temperatury. Ich ubrania są cienkie i dostosowane do dynamicznej walki.

\- Pomożesz mi? – pyta Hale zaskakując go odrobinę. – Nie mogę… - zaczyna i urywa.

Pewnie w jego słowniku do tej pory nie istniał ten zwrot. Derek Hale potrafił wszystko. Sam pokonał prawie cały ich batalion w walce wręcz, kiedy trenowali. Jedynie Kyle stanowił dla niego pewne wyzwanie ze swoim wyszkoleniem i doświadczeniem. Derek był jednak młody i miał czas, aby nauczyć się wszystkiego. A już teraz był niezwyciężony.

Stiles bez słowa zaczyna rozpinać jego koszulę, ponieważ to nie jest nic czego nie robiłby przez ostatnie dni. Nie może dostrzec miejsca, w które alfa został ranny w tym świetle, a pewnie powinien sprawdzić czy jad został całkowicie wyeliminowany.

\- Mogę? – pyta niepewnie. – Powinienem sprawdzić ranę, ale… - urywa. – Ingrid mówiła, że są zioła, które pomogą, jeśli mięśnie nie zaczną działać odpowiednio – mówi i słyszy, że papla, ale nie może się powstrzymać. – Znaczy jestem pewien, że kapłani…

\- Kapłanom zostawmy modlitwy – przerywa mu Derek i Stiles jest mu cholernie wdzięczny. – Ingrid? – pyta.

\- Znachorka z wioski – wyjaśnia Stiles. – To ona…

\- To ona dała ci zioła – wchodzi mu w słowo ponownie Hale.

Stiles kiwa głową.

\- Isaac mówił, że wyciągnęli nas z jakiegoś dołu – zaczyna Kapitan.

Najwyraźniej chce się dowiedzieć, co się stało i Stiles się nie dziwi. Cztery dni bez przytomności to długo.

\- Pod wioskami są budowane omegaria, schronienia dla omeg. Niektóre wioski mają po prostu schronienia – wyjaśnia. – Zauważyłem podobne ułożenie terenu. Moja wioska posiadała podobne lokum dla uciekinierów. Wiedzieli o tym tylko miejscowi – dodaje.

Derek kiwa głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości. Nie pyta o nic i milczy, jakby czekał aż Stiles zacznie kontynuować, więc odchrząkuje nerwowo, macając palcami tkankę na ramieniu mężczyzny. Wszystko wydaje się wygojone, chociaż ból nadal musi tam być, bo alfa spina się, ilekroć sunie po jego skórze dłonią. Rana jest sucha i czysta. W porównaniu do sączącej się czarnej mazi, dokonali sporo.

\- Dzieci i kobiety uciekają tam w czasach napadów. Mężczyźni przeważnie starają się odciągnąć napastników w stronę lasu. Uciekają o wiele szybciej – wyjaśnia Stiles i nie dodaje, że pewnie zostałby w schronieniu, gdyby tylko ktoś zbliżył się do Beacon Hills.

Może nawet zaciągnięto by go tam siłą.

\- Będziemy musieli sprawdzać te miejsca, kiedy miniemy spalone wioski – mówi Hale i jego głos jest dziwnie cichy.

Po plecach Stilesa przebiega nieprzyjemny dreszcz, ponieważ wiedział, że będzie tylko gorzej im bliżej granicy się znajdą, ale nie sądził, że stanie się to tak szybko. I Kapitan ma rację. Do nich będzie należało zadanie wyciągnięcie tych wszystkich kobiet i dzieci z ich kryjówek. Wyjaśnienie, że muszą udać się wgłąb Cesarstwa po pomoc, bo ich bliscy nie żyją, a domy zostały zburzone.

\- Dobrze – mówi tylko.

\- Znajdziesz te miejsca? – pyta Hale.

\- Wystarczy odkrycie jednego. Zbiorą się i wyruszą – rzuca z pewnością w głosie.

Hale kiwa głową, jakby z tym się też zgadzał. Stiles zabiera dłonie z jego skóry, ponieważ rana wydaje się wygojona naprawdę. I nie otworzyła się nawet podczas tak długiej podróży na koniu. Hale z każdym dniem będzie odzyskiwał siły.

\- Uratowałeś mi życie – mówi Kapitan nagle.

Stiles zamiera, ponieważ nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Czego chcesz w zamian? Mam dług – rzuca Hale.

Stiles śmieje się przez chwilę, a potem zamiera, bo Kapitan nie wydaje się wcale rozbawiony.

\- _Zażądaj swojego życia z powrotem_ \- szepcze do niego Genim, ale zdusza ten głos.

Nie wie czy gadający miecz nie jest zwiastunem nadciągającej śmierci.

\- _Jeśli przeżyjesz, możesz być kimś wielkim_ \- dodaje Genim.

\- Chciałbym przeżyć – mówi jednak Stiles spokojnie.

Niemal czuje jak Hale się spina, stojąc zaledwie kilka kroków od niego.


	8. Chapter 8

Wracają do obozu w ciszy. Kapitan prowadzi pewnie, chociaż w lesie nie widać niczego. Jest dość późno, ale ma nadzieję, że Kyle nie niepokoi się zanadto. Potrzebował tej kąpieli i nareszcie mógł zmyć resztki krwi Dereka ze swojego ubrania. Tunika jest nadal wilgotna, ale to prawie mu nie przeszkadza, kiedy tak cudowne ciepło bije od jego miecza. Genim uparcie milczy od dłuższego czasu, co nie jest naturalne.

\- Powinieneś dobrać nowy miecz – rzuca Hale, nie patrząc na niego nawet.

\- Nie dziękuję, panie Kapitanie – odpowiada. – To miecz mojego ojca i jego ojca, i ojca jego ojca – wyjaśnia.

\- Ten miecz jest dla ciebie o wiele za ciężki – informuje go alfa.

\- Ten miecz uratował mi życie i panu też – przypomina mu Stiles.

\- _Mnie w to nie mieszaj_ \- warczy Genim. - _To była twoja decyzja i tylko cię ratowałem._

Wydaje się mocno zdenerwowany, co jest czymś nowym, bo przecież miecze nie powinny mieć uczuć. Ani humorów. Najwyraźniej jednak jego szczęście nie trwa długo, bo Genim zaczyna marudzić o przeznaczeniu i śmierci – dwóch tematach, które przewijają się od tak dawna, że jest już znudzony. I nerwowy, ponieważ nie chce myśleć o tym, co się stanie, jeśli nie spełnią swojej misji.

\- Pokaż mi go – żąda Hale, kiedy zatrzymują się niedaleko pierwszej warty.

Światła ogniska są blisko i widzi zarys sylwetki Kapitana.

\- _Nie_ \- warczy Genim z mocą. - _Nie pozwól mu._

\- Nie – mówi, ale to jego decyzja.

Nie chce, aby ktokolwiek dotykał miecza jego przodków.

\- Nie? Jestem twoim dowódcą – prycha Hale i wydaje się naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- A to jest mój miecz – mówi Stiles. – Nie oddam go panu, ani nie pokażę. Nie taka jest tradycja w mojej rodzinie – dodaje.

Hale nie pyta, ponieważ tych zwyczajów nie ma wcale aż tak wielu. Oręż traktowany jest specyficznie. Jego miecz jest tak stary, że trzeba o niego walczyć. Ojciec pozwalał go dotykać jemu, ale nie Scottowi. Nigdy alfie McCall. Miecz był Stilinski.

\- _Dokładnie, chłopcze, dokładnie_ \- szepcze Genim i wydaje się zadowolony. - _Rozumiesz nas, więc jesteś na dobrej drodze. A teraz posłuchaj mnie, a czeka cię świetlana przyszłość. Widzę każdą z twoich dróg_ \- informuje go miecz, chociaż Stiles nie ma pojęcia jak to działa.

Ani czy Genim nie kłamie.

Hale tymczasem odsuwa się od niego i zabiera dłoń.

\- Oby zatem nikt z poza twojego rodu nie obejrzał go nigdy – życzy mu Kapitan.

\- Dziękuję – szepcze, ponieważ to piękne słowa.

Prawie jak modły o bezpieczeństwo dla wojowników wyruszających na wojnę. Jego matka życzyła podobnie ojcu zapewne, kiedy odchodził z wioski na kilka kolejnych lat. I czekała na niego przez ten cały czas.

ooo

Kyle jest zdenerwowany jego nieobecnością, ale przygotowali posiłek bez najmniejszego problemu. Siedzą wokół jednego z ognisk i jedzą, a jego miecz lśni w świetle ognia. Nie wie co teraz, ponieważ zostało im tylko iść ku nieznanemu. Doniesiono, że wioski wokół są popalone, więc spóźnili się. A może dostali bandę w swoje ręce, zanim wdarli się bardziej w głąb kraju i to ich robota. W raportach zapisano, że tych grup było wiele, ale Stiles nie potrafi w to uwierzyć.

Ich brygada stała się niemal regularnym wojskiem. Obserwuje tych ludzi od tygodni i wie, jakie zmiany w nich zaszły. Ostatnia potyczka pokazała im, do czego są zdolne te zwierzęta, które wdarły się do królestwa. Garść kobiet, które ocalała, została bez domów i alf. Bez mężczyzn będą miały problem odbudować wioskę. W tym roku będzie głodna zima.

Niektórzy szepczą, że wrócą do tej wioski, aby pomóc kobietom. I Stiles po raz pierwszy nie boi się, że ta banda złodziei zrobi to tylko po to, aby odebrać im resztkę tego, co im pozostało. Ich twarze są szczere i przede wszystkim są wstrząśnięci, jakby nie mieli pojęcia, że na świecie czyniło się takie zło. Może ich własne występki wracają do nich.

\- Za co trafiłeś do więzienia? – pyta Kyle'a wprost, ponieważ mężczyzna tutaj po prostu nie pasuje.

Obaj odstają tak bardzo, że od czasu bitwy, są traktowani jako niepisani dowódcy. Stiles nigdy nie chciał dostać się do stolicy jako omega, ponieważ bał się tego, że ludzie zaczną go czcić. W Beacon Hills założono niemal jego kult za sprawą Melissy. Pytano go o idiotyzmy, sądząc, że jego status o czymkolwiek świadczy. Na pewno nie o mądrości.

Kyle spogląda na niego długo i z rozmysłem.

\- Nie powiem ci tego teraz. Kiedy wojna się skończy, przyznam ci się do wszystkiego – obiecuje Parrish.

\- Dlaczego? – dziwi się i nie potrafi przestać.

\- W tej chwili tego nie zrozumiesz – wzdycha alfa.

\- Czyli trafiłeś do więzienia z powodu wojny? – pyta.

Kyle zbija usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nie, trafiłem do więzienia, bo wojna specyficznie mnie ukształtowała – przyznaje alfa. – Trafiłem tam, ponieważ byłem idiotą i źle sobie radziłem z życiem. A to już nie miało tak wiele do czynienia z wojną. Mógłbym ci wmówić, że tak było, ale to nie byłaby prawda. Alfa John Stilinski był na tej samej wojnie co ja i wrócił, aby stać się mężem i ojcem. Wybrałem inną drogę.

\- Może to było przeznaczenie – podrzuca Stiles.

\- Nie chce wierzyć w przeznaczenie, bo to oznaczałoby, że nie mam na nic wpływu – przyznaje Kyle.

\- Można się temu przeciwstawić – mówi i naprawdę w to wierzy.

Kyle marszczy brwi i potrząsa głową.

\- Wtedy to byłoby jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne. Ludzie, którzy mają przeznaczenie… Słyszałem o takich. Opowiadano, że było ich kilku podczas poprzedniej wojny. Gdyby nie oni… - urywa.

Stiles chce spytać, ponieważ jego ojciec nie mówił o tym zbyt wiele, ale Isaac podchodzi do nich, więc podnoszą się, aby zasalutować. Sam fakt, że mają już ten odruch, dobrze o nich świadczy. Przestali trenować przed snem, bo chociaż nie są oddziałem doskonałym, teraz ważniejsza jest walka, a nie stanie w szeregu. Łydki co poniektórych na pewno też wypoczęły.

\- Kapitan prosi cię do siebie – rzuca Lahey.

Kyle rusza do przodu, ale porucznik przewraca oczami.

\- Alfa Stilinski – uściśla Lahey i Stiles drapie się nerwowo po karku.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta niepewnie.

\- Coś z raną – rzuca Lahey, więc Stiles instynktownie przyspiesza.

Zostaje wpuszczony do namiotu bez zapowiedzi i prawie tego żałuje, bo Kapitan nie ma na sobie koszuli. A kiedy nie jest pokryty krwią albo śmiertelnie blady, walcząc ze śmiercią, to zaskakująco przyjemny widok, który robi śmieszne rzeczy ze Stilesem. Widział na oczy przez ostatnie tygodnie dziesiątki alf, ale nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od bicepsów Hale'a. Mężczyzna jest nieproporcjonalny i powinno go to odrzucać. Ma szerokie barki i bardzo wąską talię, ale przez to jego klatka piersiowa wydaje się jeszcze bardziej imponująca.

\- O jakich ziołach mówiła ta znachorka? – pyta Kapitan.

\- Ingrid – poprawia go, chociaż nie powinien. – Wiem jak wyglądają. Należy zrobić z nich papkę – tłumaczy.

W ciemności jeszcze godzinę temu nie widział nic. Hale wydawał się całkiem w porządku i martwi go to.

\- To tylko sztywność – informuje go alfa, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

\- Ingrid mówiła, że powinien pan sporo ćwiczyć tą ręką – dodaje.

\- Próbowałem, ale… - urywa Hale i wzdycha. – Medyk w stolicy się tym zajmie, kiedy tylko dostaniemy się z powrotem do cywilizacji. Potrzebuję, żebyś zajął się moją ręką do tego czasu – rzuca Kapitan.

Stiles potrząsa głową, ponieważ to wariactwo.

\- Medyk w stolicy upuści krew i będzie chciał oczyścić ranę, która już jest czysta – mówi, ponieważ to cholerna prawda.

\- Myślę, że znają się na tym lepiej od ciebie – prycha Hale.

Stiles zbija usta w wąską kreskę, żeby powstrzymać się przed mówieniem, co jest dla niego nowe. Trenował to nawet bardziej niż walkę nożem. Sprawiało mu to bowiem o wiele większą trudność. Przez całe swoje życie nie słuchał nikogo, a teraz bez dyskusji musiał poddawać się woli dowódcy. A było ich kilku. Jego ojciec mówił, że był najbardziej nieposłusznym dzieckiem na świecie i pewnie nie poznałby go teraz.

\- Co chciałeś powiedzieć? – pyta ciekawie Hale.

\- Nic, panie Kapitanie – mówi i spodziewa się, że zostanie odesłany.

Alfa jednak pochodzi bliżej i spogląda na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wybrałem ten oddział, ponieważ kryminaliści to specyficzni ludzie. Spodziewałem się, że będziecie swoje myśli wypowiadać z wolnej stopy – stwierdza mężczyzna.

\- Nie jestem kryminalistą, panie Kapitanie – przypomina mu.

\- Nie, trafiłeś tutaj, ponieważ jesteś chudy – odpowiada Hale i Stiles jest zaskoczony, że mężczyzna w ogóle pamięta ich pierwsze spotkanie.

Nie przypomina sobie, aby zrobił jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Jeszcze tego samego dnia usłyszał jak wielu spośród nich zabije i ten strach jest nadal w nim. Może dlatego zrobił wszystko, aby wydostać Kapitana z tamtej potyczki.

\- Co chciałeś powiedzieć? – pyta Hale i brzmi to jak żądanie.

Usta Stilesa otwierają się i zamykają, ale żadne słowo nie pada.

\- No dalej – zachęca go alfa. – Co chcesz powiedzieć o medykach ze stolicy?

\- Zabili moja matkę – przyznaje w końcu.

Hale spogląda na niego w czystym szoku, pewnie nie spodziewając się takiego wyznania. Serce Stilesa bije tak szybko, że ma wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy z jego piersi. Cisza w namiocie robi się prawie nie do zniesienia, ale przynajmniej przestaje gapić się na klatkę piersiową swojego dowódcy. Różowe sutki wystające spomiędzy czarnych włosków wcale nie pomagały jego skupieniu.

\- Przykro mi – mówi Hale.

\- Mnie też – odpowiada Stiles. – Chciała odwiedzić dawną przyjaciółkę i zachorowała w mieście. Kiedy przyjechaliśmy z ojcem, umierała. Wytoczyli z niej niemal całą krew. Gdyby Melissa była przy niej, żyłaby – dodaje.

\- Melissa? – pyta Hale.

\- Uzdrowicielka z mojej wioski. Melissa McCall, żona alfy McCalla – dodaje.

Po twarzy Dereka przebiega coś nieprzyjemnego.

\- Wiem, że jest dupkiem i mieszka w stolicy, ale jego żona i syn odeszli tak daleko jak mogli bez rozwodu – wzdycha. – Scott jest w porządku. Chociaż jest alfą McCall, co jest okropne.

\- Mógłby poprosić Cesarza o zmianę nazwiska – rzuca Hale.

\- Oddział z Beacon Hills został oddelegowany do stolicy. Scott nie będzie nawet brał udziału w walkach – wyjaśnia. – Nie będzie żadnych przysług od Cesarza. Będzie alfą McCall, ale może wykuje swoje imię. To dla nas nie ma znaczenia. Znamy Scotta i znamy Melissę.

Derek kiwa głową, marszcząc brwi.

\- Na kiedy przygotujesz zioła? – pyta rzeczowo Hale.

\- Jeśli wyjdziemy z Kylem teraz, do północy powinniśmy przynieść wszystkie potrzebne składniki – stwierdza. – Rana wygląda dobrze – dodaje, patrząc na różową skórę. – Zdrowo. Zioła wzmocniły tkankę i wyciągnęły truciznę. Wzmocnią mięśnie, ale ćwiczenia i tak będą konieczne.

Hale kiwa głową ponownie i wydaje się go faktycznie słuchać, co jest dziwne. I Stiles spina się, orientując się nagle, że znajduj się sami w namiocie alfy, który jest rozebrany do połowy. Widzi zbyt wiele, jak na przykład tatuaż na plecach mężczyzny w odbiciu lustra. Nie chce się czerwienić, ale to trudne, bo wzrok Dereka jest tak cholernie intensywny. Ma wrażenie, że alfa przewierca go spojrzeniem.

\- Jak długo będę potrzebował ziół? – pyta Kapitan wprost.

\- Do skutku – odpowiada tylko. – Nie chcę mówić głupot o pełniach, ale to będzie kilka księżyców. Zależy jak tkanka będzie się regenerowała. Jak często papka będzie na skórze. Jak długo będzie pan ćwiczył – wyjaśnia, ponieważ to logiczne.

\- I Ingrid powiedziała ci to wszystko? Jak długo leżeliśmy w tym schronieniu? – pyta Hale i to chyba jest retoryczne pytanie, ale Stiles nigdy nie był w nich dobry.

\- Kilka godzin – odpowiada. – Ale Melissa uczyła mnie jak radzić sobie z ranami. Często wyruszała w drogę, a wtedy wszyscy schodzili się do naszego domu po pomoc – wyjaśnia i zamiera, ponieważ nie jest to normalne, aby uzdrowicielka przekazywała taką wiedzę młodemu alfie.

Hale nie wygląda jednak na bardziej podejrzliwego niż jeszcze przed momentem.

\- Słyszałem opowieści o alfie Stilinskim z poprzedniej wojny – rzuca Kapitan.

\- To mój ojciec – przyznaje.

\- Widzę w tobie jego krew – odpowiada Hale.

Stiles przełyka ciężko i stara się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wychodzi mu to za dobrze.

ooo

Kyle nie mruga nawet okiem, kiedy słyszy o wycieczce po zioła. Alfy z ich namiotu nagle przypominają sobie o bólach w różnych częściach ciała, więc Stiles robi w głowie listę rzeczy, które są mu potrzebne. Boyd dołącza do nich, ponieważ jest naprawdę późno i wszyscy chcą się położyć jak najwcześniej spać. Trudno jest mu nie zabłądzić w ciemności, ale Genim kieruje nim, szepcząc do niego. I Stiles stara się mu zaufać, ponieważ duchy przodków faktycznie powinny walczyć o ostatniego członka swojego rodu. Nawet jeśli Stiles nigdy nie przyniesie na świat kolejnego alfy Stilinskiego. Nigdy nie zastanawiało go to tak bardzo jak teraz, kiedy Genim mówi o ciągłości świata. O obowiązkach, które spoczywały na jego rodzinie od pokoleń. Ma wrażenie, że miecz ma w sobie wiele historii, ale każda z nich należy do innego alfy. Może nie jest pierwszym członkiem rodu, do którego Genim się odezwał, chociaż nadal sądzi, że istnieje drobna szansa, że dostał o jeden raz w głowę za dużo podczas upadku z konia.

Jest o wiele za cicho i to wytrąca go z równowagi, ponieważ powinien słyszeć Kyle'a i Boyda. Nie jest zbyt daleko od obozowiska i wie, że nie powinien dostrzec żadnej wachty, ale ktoś kryje się w ciemności. Szept jest prawie niedosłyszalny, ale takie słowa jak 'Hale' i 'Cesarstwo' przyciągają jego uwagę niemal natychmiast. A potem zamiera, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że to pieprzony Harris. Drugi alfa wskakuje na konia i ma wrażenie, że widzi jaśniejsze tło z ciemnym środkiem. I to na pewno herb Deucaliona.

\- Bierz go – warczy mężczyzna, odciągając lejce.

Harris rzuca się w jego kierunku, więc Stiles robi jedyną dobrą rzecz, którą może i ucieka, pozostawiając za sobą zioła. Chce krzyknąć, ale to oznaczałoby stratę czasu, a wie, że jeśli tylko się potknie, nie wyjdzie z tej gęstwiny. Gałęzie tną jego skórę i czuje krew w ustach od przegryzionej wargi, ale nowe nadzieje w niego wstępują, kiedy widzi światła ogniska.

Wypadają na otwartą przestrzeń i właśnie otwiera usta, kiedy słyszy krzyk Harrisa.

\- Zdrajca! – wrzeszczy alfa.

\- Zwariowałeś?! – warczy. – Widziałem jak rozmawiałeś z człowiekiem Deucaliona – rzuca za siebie, a potem upada na trawę, kiedy odbija się od jednego z ludzi z innego namiotu. – To on jest zdrajcą! – warczy, ponieważ w jego stronę zostaje wyciągnięty miecz.

Odwraca się i widzi uśmiechniętą mordę Harrisa.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – pyta Kapitan, wychodząc ze swojego namiotu.

\- Alfa Stilinski jest zdrajcą. Przyłapałem go na rozmowie z ludźmi Deucaliona – mówi Harris.

Stiles wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie, to ty ścierwo, rozmawiałeś z jeźdźcem – warczy, podnosząc się.

Wokół nich robi się ciasny kokon ludzi. Kyle i Boyd przeciskają się z ziołami w dłoniach do przodu.

\- Co robiłeś w lesie? – pyta Hale rzeczowo.

\- Poszedłem po zioła. Alfa Parrish i alfa Boyd mi towarzyszyli, bo inni też chcieli leki na swoje dolegliwości – wyjaśnia pospiesznie. – I wtedy natknąłem się na niego – dodaje.

\- Czy ktoś to widział? – pyta Kapitan, spoglądając na Kyle'a i Boyda.

Obaj potrząsają przecząco głową.

\- _Słowo przeciwko słowu_ \- szepcze jego miecz.

Wszyscy spoglądają na niego, więc zaciska usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nie jest jednym z nas. Dlaczego w ogóle prosił o przydział do tego oddziału – rzuca Harris i Stiles zamiera, ponieważ nie ma argumentu, który mógłby to odrzucić.

\- Co robiłeś w lesie? – pyta Hale, ale tym razem to nie jest skierowane do niego.

\- Poszedłem za nim, bo się wymykał – rzuca Harris. – Widziałem jak się rozdzielili. Upewnił się, aby nikt za nim nie podążył – dodaje.

\- Kłamstwo – warczy Stiles.

Kapitan zaciska usta w wąską kreskę i spogląda na niego z dziwną desperacją.

\- _Nie uratuje cię_ \- mówi Genim. - _Nie może poprzeć ciebie, bo okazałby słabość_ \- dodaje.

\- On – zaczyna Stiles i słowa więzną mu w ustach.

\- _Wie, że to nie ty, ale to uczucie, a nie dowód_ \- warczy miecz. - _Wiedziałem, że zginiesz, Muriel. Nigdy nikogo nie słuchałeś._

 _Przestań jęczeć_ \- krzyczy Stiles w swoich myślach.

\- _On cię nie uratuje, ale doprowadzi do twojej śmierci_ \- mówi dalej Genim. - _Słowo przeciwko słowu. Obaj traficie do aresztu._

\- Honorowa walka – wyrywa mu się, patrząc wprost w oczy Kapitana.

\- Stiles! Nie! – warczy Kyle.

\- Obraził imię mojej rodziny - informuje go spokojnie Stiles. – Nie umrę jako zdrajca – dodaje wściekły. – Słowo przeciwko słowu. Prawo jest tak stare, że nie macie prawa mi tego odmawiać – ciągnie dalej. – Słowo przeciwko słowu – powtarza tym razem o wiele wolniej i czuje, że miecz na jego plecach płonie.

Ostrze z jego szyi znika, kiedy alfy cofają się. Nie wie za bardzo dlaczego nagle budzi ich lęk, ale kiedy spogląda za siebie, widzi, że Genim błyszczy. Magia jest tak stara, że jego krew niemal śpiewa do niej. Wokół jest nieprzyjemnie cicho i Harris przestaje się uśmiechać na tę krótką chwilę.

Kapitan spogląda na niego z pewną dozą niepokoju.

\- Słowo przeciwko słowu – powtarza uparcie Stiles.

\- Tak – mówi Hale. – Przygotujcie się do pojedynku.

\- Nie, zrobimy to teraz – decyduje i wyciąga miecz.

\- _Znalazłeś lukę_ \- szepcze Genim. - _Ten jeden raz ci się udało, ale następnym razem…_

\- Zamknij się – warczy i na szczęście wszyscy sądzą, że to jest skierowane do Harrisa, który zostaje wepchnięty do środka koła.

Alfa jest od niego wyższy i silniejszy. Stiles jest jednak szybszy, więc kiedy pada pierwszy cios, udaje mu się umknąć, bez przyjmowania go na siebie. To nie będzie trwało długo, jeśli nie zacznie atakować, ale ta część nigdy mu się nie udawała. Nie jest wojownikiem i wszyscy doskonale to wiedzą.

\- _Obrót_ \- rzuca Genim. - _Tańcz, Muriel_ \- mówi. - _Resztę zostaw mnie_.

Jego własny miecz brzmi na zrezygnowanego, więc Stiles po prostu mocniej ściska rękojeść. Podnosi go po raz pierwszy dzisiaj i tak jak podczas poprzedniej walki, miecz nagle nie waży nic. Jego stopy ruszają się same, kiedy robi krok do przodu. Ma wrażenie, że nie jest już sam, chociaż w jego głowie nie ma szeptów, na które liczył. Genim zachowuje ciszę, co powinno go niepokoić. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do dupka. A potem orientuje się nagle, że Genim nie zniknął tak do końca, bo chociaż w planie ma kolejny unik, jego ręka podnosi się bez udziału woli, przyjmując cios. Pierwszy szczęk metalu o metal jest tak ogłuszający, że sam boi się siły, która przeciwstawiła się alfie. Ktoś mówi coś za nim, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi, ponieważ wraz z obrotem, wszystko się rozmazuje. Nie ma go tutaj, ale nie ma go również nigdzie. Istnieje tylko Harris, który cofa się przed nim nareszcie. Pot spływa po jego czole, a jego mięśnie płoną, ale pochyla się tak nisko, że prawie dotyka mieczem trawy, kiedy unika ścięcia mieczem alfy. I nagle jest w jego przestrzeni, tak blisko, że czuje cierpki oddech na policzku.

Jego ręka unosi się sama, kiedy przebija z ogromną siłą ciało przed sobą. Harris patrzy mu prosto w oczy, rozszerzone ze zdziwienia a może strachu.

Jego dłoń jest wilgotna i nagle dociera go niego, że to krew. Wyciąga miecz i patrzy na ciało, które upada przed nim.

\- Co to było? – pyta nagle Lahey i te słowa przecinają nieprzyjemnie powietrze.

\- Alfa Stilinski – rzuca Kyle. – Ostatni raz widziałem to, kiedy John Stilinski stanął naprzeciwko Ennisa, ojca Deucaliona.

Stiles wpatruje się w niego w szoku, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia co teraz.

\- Naprawdę widziałem go rozmawiającego z jeźdźcem Deucaliona – mówi i jego głos jest tak okropnie słaby.

\- Magia przemówiła – rzuca Kyle. – Niech nikt nie dotyka twojego miecza – dodaje.

\- _Mądry człowiek_ \- szepcze Genim.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle przygląda mu się z wyraźnym zmartwieniem. Stiles chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie ma słów. Większość alf, którzy śpią w ich namiocie, udaje, że się na niego nie patrzą, ale czuje na sobie ich wzrok. Co jest zabawne, bo jego towarzysze nie mają parzystej liczby gałek ocznych.

\- Czy słyszałeś co powiedział jeźdźcowi? – pyta w końcu Kyle.

\- Nie. Tylko coś o Kapitanie – przyznaje. – Słuchaj…

\- Pilnuj miecza – mówi Kyle. – I trzymaj się blisko mnie. Nie chcę cię stracić z oczu nawet na chwilę – dodaje alfa wyraźnie spięty.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. Nie wiem dlaczego…

\- Magia zawarta w tym mieczu obudziła się – wchodzi mu w słowo Kyle. – Słyszałem plotki, ale… - urywa. – Ojciec ci nie mówił? – pyta nagle.

Stiles spina się na samo wspomnienie domu.

\- Nie – odpowiada cicho.

\- Chodziły słuchy, że twój ojciec miał przeznaczenie, że ono znalazło jego albo on znalazł je. Pokonał Ennisa, chociaż był zwykłym porucznikiem. Spytany przez Cesarza czego chce w zamian, powiedział, że ma wszystko. Nikt nigdy nie odrzuca takich obietnic – wzdycha Kyle. – Twój ojciec był najodważniejszym alfą, którego znałem.

\- Wiem – odpowiada Stiles i nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Pilnuj miecza – powtarza uparcie Kyle.

\- Cały czas to mówisz – zauważa, czując się nieswojo.

Nie sądzi, aby ktokolwiek sięgnął po jego broń. Alfy sądzą, że jest przeklęta, co bawiłoby go bardziej, gdyby nie myślał podobnie jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej. Genim jednak spełnił swoją obietnicę – ocalił go. Nie miał powodu, aby mu nie wierzyć, nie ufać.

\- Mam złe przeczucia – rzuca Kyle i wzdycha ciężko.

\- Pleciesz jak stara kobieta z wioski – żartuje Stiles.

Parrish nareszcie uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie.

\- Macie moje zioła? – pyta, bo część zgubił podczas ucieczki, ale dostatecznie wiele uwięzło w zagłębieniach jego tuniki, aby zrobił z nich coś pożytecznego.

ooo

Kapitan wygląda na zdziwionego, kiedy widzi go u wejścia swojego namiotu. Stiles nie pojawiłby się na progu niezwiązanego alfy bez zapowiedzi, ale tutaj nie jest omegą i to daje mu dziwną siłę. Papka w kamiennym moździerzu nie ma przyjemnego zapachu, ale to jego najmniejszy problem. Hale ma najwyraźniej tendencje do chodzenia w połowie rozebranym. Albo spał.

\- Co tutaj robisz? – pyta Kapitan.

\- Mam leki – rzuca niepewnie. – Nie powinienem był przychodzić? Twoje ramię – zaczyna i urywa, bo nozdrza Hale'a poruszają się, kiedy wciąga do płuc bogaty zapach ziół.

Mężczyzna krzywi się i Stiles ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby nie zachowywał się jak dziecko, ale słowa więzną mu w gardle, kiedy Hale odchyla wejście do namiotu, wpuszczając go głębiej. Alfa siada na skraju łóżka, odwracając się do niego plecami dość ufnie. Stiles nie wie dlaczego jego serce zaczyna bić odrobinę szybciej. Może dorobił się jakiejś alergii na tego mężczyznę. To nie byłoby nic nowego.

\- Zapach nie jest kuszący – stwierdza Kapitan.

\- Zapach to najmniejszy problem – rzuca Stiles. – Zaboli – uprzedza.

\- Co? – dziwi się Hale.

\- Zaboli – uprzedza go cierpliwie Stiles. – W moździerzu jest sporo rzeczy, które mają pobudzić nerwy. To nie będzie przyjemne.

\- Nie mówiłeś o tym wcześniej – mruczy Hale.

\- Bo Ingrid nie wspomniała – wzdycha.

\- Więc skąd wiesz teraz? – pyta Hale i odwraca się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Pokaż dłonie – żąda.

Stiles odkłada moździerz i podnosi ręce do góry. Jest na nich kilka bąbli, które mrowią jak diabli, ale ma wrażenie, jakby jego mięśnie odprężały się po wyczerpującej walce. Jeszcze nie doszło do niego, że zabił ich własnego człowieka, ale Kyle obiecał mu, że jeśli zacznie wrzeszczeć w nocy, nikt nie powie na ten temat ani słowa. Najwyraźniej czekali na jego załamanie nerwowe od czasu pierwszej bitwy, ale był zbyt zajęty ratowaniem życia.

Kapitan spogląda na niego jakoś dziwnie, co jest paradoksalnie dla nich normalne.

\- Mogę to nałożyć? – pyta Stiles wprost.

\- A mam wybór? – prycha Hale.

\- Tak – odpowiada spokojnie Stiles. – Bezwładność – mówi. – Nie musi pan walczyć całe życie – dodaje.

Mężczyzna prycha jeszcze raz tym razem w pełni rozbawiony, jakby Stiles nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział niczego tak śmiesznego.

\- Nakładaj, miejmy to za sobą – decyduje Hale, a potem zamiera. – Zamierzasz użyć rąk?

\- To musi być dobrze wsmarowane – przyznaje Stiles i bierze głębszy wdech. – Jeśli się pan zacznie bronić, poproszę Kyle'a, żeby pana przytrzymał – ostrzega go albo mu obiecuje.

Kapitan potrząsa tylko głową, zostawiając to bez odpowiedzi. Spogląda na niego w lustrze i Stiles bierze kolejny wdech, ponieważ to naprawdę nie będzie przyjemne. Jego dłoń piecze jak diabli, ale udaje mu się nabrać papki w palce. Hale wydaje z siebie krótkie zaskoczone sapnięcie, kiedy pierwsza porcja ląduje na jego skórze. Mężczyzna jednak nie ucieka przed nim i nie stara się bronić, co jest dobrym znakiem. Stiles rozsmarowuje to tak długo, aż wrażenie mrowienia sięga jego własnego ramienia. Kiedy Ingrid powiedziała mu o składnikach tej papki, zadrżał, ponieważ połowa z nich była silnie trująca. Nikt jednak nie zmuszał ich do łykania jagód, a zapewne pokrzywa świetnie rozprowadzała substancje po nerwach, wnikając naprawdę głęboko.

Hale obserwuje go w lustrze, więc Stiles stara się nie gapić za bardzo na niego, ale to nie jest łatwe, bo alfa ma niesamowite oczy. Wcześniej nad jeziorem błyszczały, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich zieleni, aż do tej chwili. Przegapił je podczas gorączki Hale'a zbyt zaabsorbowany udzielaniem pomocy i zmartwieniem. Prawie żałował, że nie był w stanie wrócić do tamtych chwil i przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie bliżej.

Kapitan zaczął się odprężać pod jego ostrożnymi ruchami, więc Stiles wziął kolejny głębszy wdech.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – stwierdził Hale.

Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Spinasz się. Znaczy zaraz znowu zaboli – mruczy alfa.

Stiles z trudem hamuje uśmiech, ale koniec końców jego kąciki ust drgają niekontrolowanie. Derek marszczy brwi, starając się zapewne wyglądać groźnie, ale on nie potrafi zapomnieć tego tonu. Tego jęczenia i narzekania. Niezależnie od statusu mężczyźni zachowywali się tak samo i to jest pocieszające.

\- Śmiejesz się ze mnie? – pyta wprost Hale, ale nie ma w tym ostrości.

\- Ależ skąd – mówi Stiles i stara się brzmieć poważnie.

Kąciki ust Dereka drgają.

\- Jestem tylko mocno pod wrażeniem pana męskości i odwagi w przyjmowaniu bólu – dodaje, bo nie może się powstrzymać. – Bo mnie to wcale nie piecze jak diabli.

Derek znowu marszczy brwi.

\- Wiem – mówi tylko mężczyzna i brzmi to trochę inaczej niż zazwyczaj.

Wychodzi po kilku minutach z namiotu, zaciskając dłonie, aby odzyskać w nich czucie. Ingrid nie uprzedziła go, że to będzie takie nieprzyjemne, ale nie wyobraża sobie Dereka niesprawnego. Wojsko dla tego mężczyzny jest wszystkim i zaczyna to przyjmować do wiadomości. Może nawet podziwiać. Odnosi wrażenie, że Hale rozluźnia się przy nim instynktownie. Może to ma coś wspólnego z faktem, że Stiles nie jest kryminalistą. Albo alfa w mężczyźnie rozpoznaje omegę, chociaż Kapitan nie może być tego świadom.

Stiles nie chce o tym myśleć. Nie chce też spać dzisiejszej nocy, ale jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby protestować.

ooo

Budzi się nad ranem, zanim ktokolwiek otwiera oczy. Jego ciało pokryte jest potem, więc wyciera się brzegiem tuniki, w której zasnął i klnie pod nosem. Warty zmieniły się gdzieś w międzyczasie. Jeszcze nie nadeszła ich kolej, aby czuwać nad obozem, więc nie zna alf, które odprowadzają go wzrokiem w kierunku jeziora. Odczuwa ulgę, kiedy dociera do ściany lasu. Gdyby nadal uważali go za zdrajcę, zapewne zatrzymaliby go.

Przechodzi jednak swobodnie dalej, mijając miejsce, w którym Harris spotkał się ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Ktoś zasypał krew piachem, pozwalając jej zaschnąć i nie skusić dzikich zwierząt. Jeziorko nie jest daleko, ale zamiera, kiedy dostrzega dobrze znaną sobie sylwetkę do połowy skąpaną w wodzie. Hale odwraca się do niego niemal od razu, pewnie wychwytując jego zapach. A może Stiles po prostu głośno chodzi.

Zwalnia, aż zatrzymuje się i odwraca w stronę obozu, ale to idiotyzm, bo przecież teoretycznie widzieli się już nago. Zastanawia się co zrobiłby Scott, ale McCall pewnie już byłby nagi i skakałby do wody jak idiota. Podchodzi powoli do brzegu, dając Kapitanowi chwilę, bo mężczyzna zawsze może chcieć prywatności. Hale jednak patrzy na niego tylko, czekając najwyraźniej na niego. Na jego ramieniu roztarta papka przybrała nieprzyjemny kolor.

Stiles ściąga tunikę przez głowę, a potem zsuwa spodnie z tyłka, starając się być bokiem jak najdłużej. Hale jest chyba jedynym alfą, który gapi się na niego otwarcie i to jest złe pod tyloma względami, że musi się kontrolować, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego. Kyle i reszta nie przyglądali mu się nigdy, kiedy myli się w obozie. Może wiedzieli, że jest tak samo interesujący nago jak i w ubraniu.

Woda jest chłodna, kiedy zanurza się w niej do pasa. Drży, bo nie może się powstrzymać, ale zamoczenie przyrodzenia w tym lodzie pewnie ma właściwości sterylizujące. Nie, żeby był w stanie wtłoczyć w kogoś swoje nasienie i zapłodnić jakąś niczego nie podejrzewającą omegę. Jego penis to jednak miłe narzędzie do wieczornego odprężania się. Nawet jeśli wraz z nim śpi dwadzieścia alf.

\- Kolejna kąpiel? – pyta Hale.

\- Kiepska noc – wzdycha.

\- Ręce? – pyta alfa pospiesznie i w jego głosie słychać niepokój.

Stiles spogląda na niego zaskoczony, a potem na swoje dłonie, z których tej nocy zniknęły bąble. Nawet mrowienie odeszło.

\- Nie, koszmary – przyznaje. – To uczucie na rękach nie zostaje długo, proszę się nie martwić.

Hale prycha.

\- Jesteś inny – stwierdza mężczyzna, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Wychowałeś się jak ja – ciągnie dalej. – Alfa Stilinski – mówi krótko. – Mógłbyś nazywać mnie alfą Hale albo Derekiem, kiedy jesteśmy sami. Wszyscy nazywają mnie tutaj Kapitanem, a twoje 'panie' jest nieprzyjemne dla ucha.

Stiles wie, że mruga zaskoczony, ale kiwa głową na znak zgody.

\- Jasne alfo Hale – mówi, a potem orientuje się, że mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niego.

To jest tak dziwne, że nie wie za bardzo jak zareagować.

\- Derek – poprawia go Hale.

Stiles jest tak przyzwyczajony do używania tytułów, że to słowo prawie nie przechodzi mu przez gardło.

\- Nazywasz alfę Parrisha, Kyle'em – przypomina mu mężczyzna całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Między nim, a Parrishem jest spora różnica wieku i nawet gdyby był alfą, winien byłby mu większy szacunek. Jednak ich wzajemna relacja jest oparta bardziej na przyjaźni.

\- Ufamy sobie – mówi i niemal od razu tego żałuje, bo po twarzy Dereka przebiega coś nieprzyjemnego.

\- Nie ufasz mi – stwierdza mężczyzna i jego głos jest pusty.

\- Nie, nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Kyle'a znam – wyjaśnia. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Nie miałem innego przyjaciela alfy prócz Scotta – wzdycha.

\- Wychowałeś się wśród omeg – stwierdza Derek.

Nie wie jak na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Jesteś inny niż oni. Myślisz i używasz głowy – ciągnie dalej Hale. – I masz szacunek do ludzi, którego oni nie posiadają. Którego alfy nie posiadają zazwyczaj. Harris był złym nasieniem. To co mówił o omegach wtedy… - zaczyna Hale i urywa. – Zostawiłem za sobą dwie siostry. Chcę myśleć, że są bezpieczne.

\- Wiem, że mój ojciec pilnuje wioski – odpowiada Stiles, ponieważ to takie oczywiste. – A jeśli nie, Melissa zajmuje się tymi, którzy zostali w domach.

\- Jest omegą – stwierdza Derek.

\- I nigdy nie chciałbyś znaleźć się po drugiej stronie jej miecza – prycha Stiles. – Widziałem jak wycięła dziecko z umierającej kobiety – dodaje.

Derek spogląda na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Ma więcej siły niż nie jedna alfa. W końcu przetrwała swojego męża, a to już wiele znaczy – wyjaśnia. – Niewielu może to w końcu powiedzieć.

\- Cesarz nie jest z niego zadowolony – mówi Derek.

\- Ale nie zrobi niczego, bo to oznaczałoby hańbę całej rodziny, a Melissa i Scott nie zasłużyli na to – kończy za niego.

Derek zbija usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Scott będzie mógł prosić o honorowy pojedynek, kiedy tylko osiągnie wiek – rzuca Hale.

\- Jeśli Scott będzie tego chciał – wzdycha Stiles. – Nie sądzę, żeby mój ojciec na to pozwolił – dodaje.

\- Nie byłem świadom, że na prowincji dzieje się tak wiele – mówi Hale i brzmi na faktycznie zaskoczonego.

\- To obraza? – kpi Stiles, bo nie może się powstrzymać. – A opowiadałem ci, że kiedy Melissa wycinała to dziecko z umierającej matki, trzymałem jej męża, który wymiotował tak bardzo, że przez następne dwa dni nie wstał z łóżka?

\- Uważasz nas za słabych? – pyta Derek.

Do Stilesa szybko dociera, że 'nas' oznacza alfy. I spina się mimowolnie.

\- Sądzę, że siła zależy od człowieka, a nie jego statusu. Chcę wierzyć, że moje ciało mnie nie określa – przyznaje, czując cholerny rumieniec na twarzy.

Derek przygląda mu się teraz całkiem otwarcie, prawie jakby chłonął jego słowa, co jest śmieszne, bo Stiles nagle czuje się spowrotem jak głupi nastolatek. Nie widział świata poza Beacon Hills i wymądrza się przed cholernym alfą Hale, który gościł w stolicy przez większość swojego życia.

Mężczyzna nie nazywa go jednak idiotą, co jest pocieszające.

\- Jak ręka? – pyta, ponieważ papka wyschła i odpada od skóry Hale'a.

Ten widok nie jest do końca przyjemny, podobnie jak zapach.

\- Nerwy zaczynają wracać do formy – przyznaje Derek.

Stiles prycha.

\- Jasne, po jednej porcji – kpi, nie wierząc w to ani przez chwilę. – Melissa mówiła, że wszyscy faceci są jak dzieci, ale nie sądziłem, że Kapitan Hale ugnie się przed odrobiną ziół – dodaje.

Derek spogląda na niego, jakby został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku przez co wygląda na o wiele młodszego. I Stiles przypomina sobie nagle, że jego rodzice zginęli wcześnie, więc mężczyzną opiekowało się tylko wojsko.

\- Postaram się zrobić coś tą mazią, żeby tak nie piekła, ale podejrzewam, że na tym polega jej lecznicza właściwość – zaczyna. – Mogę wieczorem zaparzyć coś, co sprawi, że nie będziesz czuł tego tak bardzo.

\- Muszę być przytomny – informuje go Hale całkiem poważnie. – Ludzie Deucaliona mogą być gdziekolwiek.

\- Musisz być sprawny, żeby się z nimi zmierzyć – odpowiada spokojnie Stiles.

\- Zrobisz tę maź dzisiaj? – pyta Hale i wydaje się zdecydowany.

\- Zrobię tę maź każdego wieczoru. Długo działała? – interesuje się.

\- Przez kilka godzin – wzdycha Derek.

Stiles kiwa głową i spogląda w stronę brzegu, gdzie zostawili ubrania.

\- Zioła są trujące, dlatego tak silnie działają i tak gwałtownie wpływają na twój organizm – wyjaśnia. – Nie wiem jaka dawka jest dobra – przyznaje. – Ale jeśli są po kilku godzinach wyrzucane z twojego ciała, moglibyśmy zobaczyć czy nałożenie jej dwa razy w ciągu nocy przyspieszy proces – proponuje mu.

Hale wygląda na dość zaskoczonego.

\- Wystarczy, że po mnie poślesz. Postaram się zorganizować chłopaków tak, żeby przynosili mi zioła każdego wieczoru – ciągnie dalej, bo brak odpowiedzi Dereka jest denerwujący.

\- Twoje dłonie – zaczyna Hale. – Nie uszkodzisz niczego?

\- Nie jestem wojownikiem – śmieje się. – To będzie moja jedyna wojna – przyznaje. – Będę miał szczęście, jeśli mój ojciec wypuści mnie z domu, kiedy tam wrócę. Zapowiada się szlaban stulecia – dodaje.

\- Wstawię się za tobą – obiecuje mu Derek, co jest prawie słodkie.

Stiles nie może przestać chichotać, bo to nie mogłoby się skończyć dobrze.

Śmiech zamiera mu w ustach dopiero, kiedy Derek wychodząc z wody nie tak przypadkiem pociera jego klatkę piersiową swoim ramieniem.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiedy Isaac wpuszcza go do namiotu w środku nocy bez komentarza, dostrzega, że Hale śpi, co dziwi go niemal od razu. Warty dopiero co się zmieniły i jakoś był pewien, że Kapitan nie jest do końca człowiekiem, ale widzi go ponownie tak bezbronnego, że zamiera w progu.

\- Pomóc ci go obrócić? – pyta porucznik.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – odpowiada szybko Stiles. – Ale potrzymaj tak światło, żeby nie padało na jego twarz – dodaje, podchodząc bliżej.

Hale łapie go za rękę, kiedy znajduje się w jego zasięgu i Stiles wydaje z siebie okropnie niemęski dźwięk, prawie się przewracając. Lahey śmieje się tuż za nim, pewnie podobnie jak strażnicy przed namiotem. Nie byliby tacy rozbawieni, gdyby upuścił moździerz z papką.

\- Nie śpię – informuje go Hale, puszczając nareszcie jego nadgarstek.

\- Poważnie? – kpi i to jest silniejsze od niego.

Kapitan dorzuca drewna do dogasającego ogniska na samym środku i Stiles widzi jego lekki krzywy uśmieszek. Jakby mężczyzna cieszył się z nastraszenia go, co jest dziecinne. Pozostałe alfy z jego namiotu robiły podobne numery, ale jego to wcale nie bawiło. Nie lubił pszczół. To była jego prywatna sprawa.

\- Isaac, zostaw nas samych – prosi Hale, kiedy Stiles bez słowa rozkłada wszystko co przytargał w ramionach.

Lahey znika na zewnątrz. Może kładzie się już spać, co jest najwyższa pora. Stiles najchętniej wróciłby do swojego posłania, ale wątpi, aby tym razem szybko zmrużył oczy. Chłodne nocne powietrze obudziło go skutecznie, kiedy szedł do namiotu Dereka. Nie wie za bardzo jak czuć się z tym, że został ponownie sam z alfą, kiedy inni tego nie widzą. Hale wydaje się kompletnie rozluźniony, co nie jest częstym zjawiskiem dla niego i Stiles stara się jak może nie myśleć o sobie jak o omedze, ale to jest trudne. Melissa jednak wpoiła mu część zachowań, które społeczeństwo przyjmowało za normę.

Coś w nim krzyczy, że powinien tego mężczyznę traktować z podwójnym szacunkiem, ale zdusza to w sobie szybko, ponieważ Hale krzywi się, kiedy tylko do jego nozdrzy dociera silny zapach ziół.

\- Nie mogłem tego dzisiaj rano zdrapać z siebie – informuje go Kapitan.

\- Kolor może utrzymywać się na skórze – rzuca Stiles. – Moje dłonie zabarwiły się delikatnie, a nie miałem tego na sobie całą noc – dodaje. – Niczego nie będzie widać pod koszulą, a kiedy pan… Kiedy jedziesz konno, nie wiadomo w które ramię zostałeś ranny.

\- Sugerujesz, że tak słabo jeżdżę konno? – prycha Hale.

\- Nie – odpowiada Stiles spokojnie, bo takie przekomarzanki to nie pierwszyzna dla niego.

\- Obserwujesz mnie – stwierdza alfa i w tonie jego głosu coś majaczy.

\- Oczywiście. Jak spadniesz z konia z powodu wyczerpania, ktoś będzie cię tam musiał posadzić z powrotem – prycha.

To chyba nie jest odpowiedź, na którą liczył Kapitan, bo kiedy ich oczy się spotykają, twarz mężczyzny wyraża dość mocny szok. Stiles nie wie, co zrobił źle, więc zamiera z papką na palcach. Hale marszczy brwi, a jego wzrok jest tak cholernie intensywny. Znowu trudno rozpoznać kolor jego oczu, więc muszą ujawniać swoje piękno dopiero w świetle dnia, co jest naprawdę smutne, bo tylko wtedy Stiles nie ma go dla siebie.

\- Ingrid poleciła ci nadzór? – pyta Hale cicho.

Stiles ma wrażenie, że zaklęcie pryska, więc dotyka odkrytego ramienia mężczyzny i ten syczy, nie próbując nawet pohamować tych dźwięków. Wcześniej Derek krzyknął przy nim jedynie, kiedy wyciągali z jego ręki strzałę. Potem ta cisza, którą alfa na siebie nałożył, była przerażająca. Stiles nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego ludzie sobie to robili. Dlaczego nie krzyczeli, kiedy tego potrzebowali, albo kiedy ich coś bolało. W przypadku alf musiało chodzić o dumę.

\- Też – odparł spokojnie Stiles, wsmarowując maź w skórę. – Jeśli bardzo będziesz chciał to zmyć, nad rzeką są specjalne kamienie – dodał z westchnieniem.

\- Zdradzasz mi sekret swoich kąpieli – prycha Derek.

\- To nie tak, że powiesz komukolwiek. Poza tym nie jestem pewien czy nie jesteśmy jedynymi kąpiącymi się w całym oddziale – dodaje z przekąsem.

Derek śmieje się krótko i ten dźwięk przypomina bardziej chichot. Nie pasuje do tego mężczyzny. Podobnie jak króliczy uśmiech. Może Hale nie robi tego zbyt często, żeby nie zepsuć swojego imidżu. Myśl jest kuriozalna.

Skóra pod jego palcami jest przerażająco ciepła, ale to może być tylko wrażenie. Jego dłonie palą żywym ogniem, kiedy nerwy zostają pobudzone do życia. Bo równie dobrze wrażenie może być mylne, ale sama myśl, że wrócą do etapu gorączki, martwi go. Zioła są tak toksyczne, że może kolejna porcja jeszcze tej samej nocy to zbyt wiele nawet dla alfy. I powinien o tym pomyśleć.

\- Co się stało? – pyta Derek, patrząc na niego w lustrzanym odbiciu.

\- Twoje ramię jest ciepłe – odpowiada Stiles.

\- Tak bywa, kiedy ciało jest żywe – rzuca Hale.

\- To miał być żart? – pyta, ponieważ to naprawdę było słabe.

Derek zbija usta w wąską kreskę, jakby naprawdę żałował, że się odprężył.

\- Nie martw się. Na pewno kiedyś uda ci się dobry żart. Pobędziesz ze mną jeszcze kilka dni i będziesz panem dowcipnym – uspokaja go. – Po prostu nie teraz. I nie żartuj ze śmierci. Ludzie tego nie lubią. I nie żartuj ze swojej śmierci, kiedy byłeś tak blisko. Ja tego nie lubię.

\- Zanotowano – rzuca Hale i patrzy prosto w jego oczy. – Co z ramieniem?

Stiles odkłada moździerz i zastanawia się jak długo będzie musiał czekać tym razem, aby jego dłonie wróciły do jako takiego stanu.

\- Potrafisz sprawdzać gorączkę? – pyta, ponieważ Hale ma sprawną drugą rękę.

\- Nie – odpowiada Derek. – Ale czuje się normalnie.

\- Możesz mieć stan zapalny w ramieniu i nie wiedzieć o tym. Porażamy twoje nerwy, a druga część mazi je pobudza. To proces, ale dość specyficzny – wzdycha, a potem przykłada po prostu policzek do skóry mężczyzny, starając się nie czuć głupio.

Kiedy się prostuje, Derek spogląda nadal na niego.

\- Trochę ciepłe, ale możemy to zwalić na zioła. Jeśli jutro rano nadal tak będzie, będziemy musieli zmniejszyć dawkę – wzdycha. – Nie lubię eksperymentować z rzeczami, na których się nie znam.

\- Znasz się – informuje go Derek. – Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś wiedział tak wiele na temat ziół i tak prosto to tłumaczył. Na naszych ziemiach też mieliśmy wielu znachorów. Cora często chorowała, kiedy była mała, ale nikt nigdy nam tego nie tłumaczył. Tego do czego służą zioła i jak działają na nasze ciała. Ty to wiesz.

\- To nie jest tajemna wiedza – prycha, czując się nagle głupio.

\- Jest, jeśli ktoś jej strzeże jak życia – odpowiada Derek.

Stiles podnosi moździerz, bo ta konwersacja zaczyna go krępować. Nie nawykł do komplementów. Scott zresztą gdyby powiedział coś miłego na jego temat, pewnie zaraz później obwieściłby, że to żart. Z przyzwyczajenia niemal czekał na kolejne słowa Dereka, ale one nie nadeszły, więc nałożył kolejną porcję mazi na dłonie i zaczął wmasowywać ją w mięśnie alfy.

\- Jesteś delikatny i ostrożny – stwierdza Hale.

\- Nie widzę powodu do sprawiania dodatkowego bólu – odpowiada.

\- Twoja omega na pewno to docenia – rzuca Kapitan.

Stiles zamiera mimowolnie i wie, że znowu ma idiotyczny wyraz twarzy, ale nie może się opanować przez te kilka sekund.

\- Nikt nie czeka na ciebie w Beacon Hills? – pyta zdziwiony Hale. – Z twoim szacunkiem dla ludzi i pokorą…

\- Wściekły ojciec – wchodzi mu w słowo Stiles. – I pokora… Eee… Ja i pokora – śmieje się. – Totalnie się nie znamy. Nawet koło siebie nie przechodzimy. Jestem totalnym dupkiem, który sądzi, że jest świetny. Uwierz mi na słowo. Muszę to mówić ludziom, ponieważ sami do tego nie dochodzą – wyjaśnia i wie, że paple bez sensu.

\- Nikt na ciebie nie czeka – powtarza jednak upierdliwie Hale.

\- Mam osiemnaście lat. Nie myślałem o przyszłości – mówi i kłamie.

Derek spogląda na niego tak długo, aż jego usta otwierają się bez udziału woli i nawet nie wie dlaczego to mówi.

\- Mój ojciec to alfa Stilinski. To spora presja. Jest bohaterem w całej okolicy. Zna Cesarza. Jestem… Jestem jego jedynym synem – wyznaje. – Moja matka… - zaczyna i bierze głębszy wdech. – Mój ojciec poszedł na wojnę, aby Cesarz wyraził zgodę na jego ślub z moją matką. Wszystkim mówimy, że to przez różnice statusową, ale… Moja matka była alfą. To nie było coś z czym się afiszowała, ale traktowano ją specjalnie. Ojciec potrzebował zgody od Cesarza na ślub. Nie chciał złota ani nie wiem… tytułów – prycha i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jesteś synem dwóch alf – wyrywa się Derekowi i mężczyzna wydaje się naprawdę zszokowany.

\- Wiem, że po mnie tego nie widać – próbuje zaśmiać się Stiles, ale wychodzi mu to słabo.

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś inny od samego początku. Alfa Parrish ma rację. Honoru nie można kupić ani się go nauczyć – mówi Kapitan i Stiles sądził, że mężczyzna tego nie słyszał. – Nie potrzebujesz siły, żeby być niezwykłym.

\- Powiedziałeś, że was wszystkich zabiję – przypomina mu Stiles.

\- Każdy ma prawo do błędnego osądu – odpowiada Derek.

Ciężar, o którym nie wiedział nawet, że istnieje, spada mu z serca.

ooo

Nie pokonują dużo następnego dnia. Stiles trzyma się na koniu pewnie, trochę zaskoczony, że nie chce mu się spać, aż tak bardzo. Upadł na swoje posłanie poprzedniej nocy i dopiero Kyle niemal siłą go podniósł, ale teraz ma wrażenie, że niemal unosi się nad ziemią. Hale odwraca się od czasu do czasu, spoglądając w ich stronę. Jakby sprawdzał czy Stiles faktycznie go obserwuje i może to nie było rozsądne przyznać się do permanentnego gapienia, ale ma całkiem dobrą wymówkę.

Jednooki przynosi mu tego samego wieczoru garść kwiatków, co staje się owocem kpin. Alfa mruczy o bólach w krzyżu, więc Stiles przewraca tylko oczami i zaparza dla niego herbatę, która smakuje jak łajno. Mężczyzna wypija ją jednak jednym łykiem i wydaje się naprawdę wdzięczny, chociaż przecież nie poczuł jeszcze jej działania.

\- Powinieneś spać na pokrzywach – rzuca za nim Stiles.

\- Na pokrzywach? – pyta Boyd i krzywi się niemożliwie bardzo.

\- Pobudzają nerwy. Nie będziecie mieć reumatyzmu. Śpimy na ziemi od kilku dni – przypomina im.

Ma wrażenie, że gdyby mogli, notowaliby. Stara się ignorować fakt, że kilka osób wyrusza w stronę lasu. Prawie dokończył kolejną porcję papki, kiedy Genim odzywa się po raz pierwszy od nie wiadomo jak długiego czasu.

\- _Próbujesz kupić ich przyjaźń?_ \- pyta miecz.

Nie odpowiada, ponieważ to idiotyczne.

\- _I tak cię zdradzą. Każdy jeden z nich odwróci się od ciebie. Nie lecz ich, tracąc czas. Wycofaj się do stolicy i czekaj_ \- poleca mu miecz.

\- Zapomnij – odpowiada pod nosem.

Kyle zerka na niego niepewnie.

\- _Opuszczą cię, kiedy tylko dowiedzą się kim jesteś. Nie jesteś wart ich uwagi. Nie jesteś taki jak oni_ \- szepcze do niego Genim.

Stiles zaczyna go nienawidzić.

\- Idę do Hale'a – rzuca pospiesznie.

\- Stiles, twój miecz – krzyczy za nim Kyle.

\- Może pobyć chwilę sam. Przyda mu się – odpowiada i wie, że to nie ma sensu.

Kara swój miecz. Stara się o tym nie myśleć, kiedy wchodzi do namiotu Dereka. Mężczyzna ma na sobie koszulę, ale zaczyna ją rozpinać na jego widok i Stiles przełyka ciężej. Isaac wychodzi bez słowa, jakby wiedział, że powinien pozostawić ich samych. Nie bardzo wie dlaczego ta myśl budzi w nim sprzeczne emocje. Dni stają się nudne, jednostajne. Przerywają je tylko te chwile, kiedy obaj zostają sami. Nie spotkali się nad jeziorem, ale skóra Dereka jest czysta i przyjemna w dotyku. Blizna widoczna jak nigdy wcześniej.

Naciera ramię Hale'a i dopiero po kilku minutach orientuje się, że obaj milczą. Nie czuje się jednak skrępowany. Pozwala ciszy osiąść. Derek zresztą jest bardziej zainteresowany wpatrywaniem się w niego i Stiles nie może nie pamiętać o swoim nocnym wyznaniu. Musiał być naprawdę niewyspany i półprzytomny, skoro powiedział to na głos. I teraz ma wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Słowa Genima wypalają się w jego głowie niczym znamię na skórze konia. W niektórych krainach traktowano by go jak bydło. Nie byłby więcej wart niż kilka krów i to tylko z powodu swojej płci, która odróżniałaby go od innych omeg.

Cesarstwo jest uznawane za dość nowoczesne, chociaż nie poczuł tego dotąd na swojej skórze.

\- Czy to co powiedziałem wczoraj tak wiele zmienia? – pyta i nie chce brzmieć na zdesperowanego, ale nie potrafi inaczej.

Derek wydaje się dość zaskoczony.

\- Nie – odpowiada Hale i marszczy brwi. – Co się stało?

\- Patrzysz na mnie dziwnie – odpowiada i wydaje mu się, że ciało mężczyzny znowu staje się cieplejsze pod jego palcami.

Teraz jednak wie, że to mylne wrażenie, więc nie zaczyna od niepokoju.

Hale długo zresztą nie odpowiada, patrząc na niego nadal.

\- Wiem – przyznaje nagle mężczyzna.

Stiles unosi brew, ale nie żąda wyjaśnień.

\- Przychodzisz tutaj co wieczór i sporządzasz dla mnie maź, która parzy twoje ręce. Czuwałeś przy mnie cztery dni, kiedy mój porucznik dowodził oddziałem – mówi Hale.

Stiles nie ma pojęcia co z tego wynika. Zamiera jednak kiedy Derek przyciska policzek do jego ręki. Zarost mężczyzny jest nieprzyjemnie szorstki, a przynajmniej taki powinien być, ale te igiełki wbijające się w jego skórę sprawiają, że drży.

\- Zwykłe dziękuję wystarczy – wyrywa mu się, bo jedynie jego usta działają normalnie.

Całe jego ciało jest jak sparaliżowane i chociaż w tym świetle nie może zobaczyć koloru tęczówek Dereka, ma wrażenie, że oczy alfy promienieją. W namiocie nie ma dość powietrza, aby mógł wziął porządny wdech. Do jego nozdrzy dociera mocny zapach ziół, ale ta lekka woń w tle to musi być skóra Hale'a i jest cholernie wdzięczny za to, że nie jest alfą. Wtedy jego zmysły zapewne zwariowałyby od nadmiaru wrażeń, skoro nie radził sobie nawet teraz jako omega.

Hale spogląda na niego dalej, jakby czekał na jego decyzję, chociaż nie zadał żadnego pytania. I to jest wstrząsające, bo mężczyzna nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy z tego kim jest Stiles. Albo co takiego zrobił, uciekając z domu z mieczem rodowym przypiętym do pleców.

\- Nie powinniśmy – mówi tylko przełykając ciężko i wylewa resztę mazi na ramię Dereka, starając się wszystko wsmarować szybko i skutecznie.

Wraca po kilku godzinach, ponieważ jego obowiązki nie mają nic wspólnego z faktem, że między nim a Hale'em doszło do nieporozumienia stulecia. Jest skrępowany jak diabli, ale odczuwa ulgę, kiedy alfa nie wspomina słowem o rozmowie, której nawet nie przeprowadzili. Nie spytał, ale Stiles odpowiedział. I nie był pewien jak czuje się z tym, ponieważ Derek Hale chce wziąć do łóżka alfę. I wiedział, że ludzie czasami robią takie rzeczy, ale sądził, że to tylko plotki. To nie byłby największy skandal. Byłby hipokrytą, gdyby to uważał za naganne. Jego rodzice byli przykładnym małżeństwem.

Może dlatego Derek odważył się w ogóle powiedzieć cokolwiek.

Nic się w zasadzie między nimi nie zmienia. Derek spogląda na niego w lustrze, kiedy Stiles go dotyka. Milczą, bo to środek nocy, a nie dlatego, że nie mają niczego do powiedzenia. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że po prostu rozumieją się tak doskonale, że nie potrzebują słów.

Kiedy wychodzi, Derek łapie za jego nadgarstek i w kącikach jego ust majaczy uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję – mówi mężczyzna i Stiles bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Nie ma za co – odpowiada. – Śpij spokojnie – dodaje, zanim znika w ciemności.

ooo

Rano wymyka się tak wcześnie, że wartownicy wydają się zszokowani, ale musi popływać. Zaczyna rozbierać się zanim dociera do jeziorka i w zasadzie wskakuje do wody, rozbryzgując ją wokół. Nie odpływa daleko, ponieważ nie ma tutaj Scotta, a on nigdy nie był w tym, aż tak dobry. Kiedy jednak wraca w stronę brzegu dostrzega Dereka Hale'a ściągającego własne ubranie. I wie, że to nie przypadek, ponieważ jest tak wcześnie, że nawet ptaki jeszcze śpią. Zapewne wartownicy donieśli o jego wyjściu z obozu Isaakowi, który przekazał to dalej, ponieważ każde jedno było teraz rejestrowane.

Ciało Dereka jest ciemniejsze od jego własnego. To ma coś wspólnego z karnacją mężczyzny, podobnie jak z ciemnymi włosami, które porastają jego skórę. Stiles nigdy nie będzie wyglądał w ten sposób. W każdym ruchu mężczyzny widać siłę i pewność siebie. Nagość go nie peszy i to kolejna rzecz, która ich dzieli. Derek ma prawo być nagi. Stiles nie powinien tutaj nawet być.

Kiedy mężczyzna podchodzi do niego, ma ten delikatny uśmiech na ustach, który nie jest kpiną. Wydaje się niemal pogodny, więc może to zapowiada dobry dzień.

\- Boisz się czy mnie nie chcesz? – pyta wprost Hale.

I Stiles sądził jeszcze wczoraj, że to była rzecz, o której nie rozmawiali.

\- Jeśli mnie nie chcesz, powiedz. Jestem mężczyzną, przyjmę to dobrze – obiecuje mu Derek, ale jednocześnie w jego głosie jest pewne wyzwanie, jakby wiedział, że to nie jest problem i chciał czegoś.

Może tego, aby Stiles skłamał, żeby jego alfi słuch to wychwycił.

\- Powiedz to – rzuca Hale, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.

Stiles przełyka, ale nie cofa się, ponieważ i tak nie ma gdzie uciec. Poza tym Derek nie jest zagrożeniem. Nie wie czym sam się zdradził. Może faktycznie gapił się zbyt długo. W Beacon Hills nie poznał jednak nikogo takiego jak Derek Hale i tylko to miał jako swoje usprawiedliwienie.

\- Boję się – przyznaje i wzdycha. – Dalej uważam, że nie powinniśmy tego robić.

Derek kiwa głową, chociaż wydaje się zaskoczony. Może tym, że Stiles nie próbował nawet kłamać. Scott powiedziałby mu, że rolą omegi jest udawać niezainteresowanie. On poległ już na początku ich znajomości. Wycofywanie się teraz sprawiłoby, że zostałby nazwany kłamcą. A nie jest nim. Przynajmniej nie w tej kwestii.

Jakaś część niego sądziła, że Derek go pocałuje, ale alfa wyciąga tylko dłoń przed siebie i kciukiem pociera skórę na jego ramieniu.

\- Jesteś tak kruchy – mówi Hale i zanim Stiles zdąża zareagować, ta ręka przenosi się wyżej, na jego policzek. – I tak silny – dodaje.

Stiles ma wrażenie, że coś zaczyna go dławić, ale nie rusza się dopóki Derek nie zabiera swojej dłoni. Nadal czuje jego dotyk, kiedy wychodzi z jeziorka.


	11. Chapter 11

Przenoszą obóz trochę dalej i nie zdążają go nawet rozłożyć, kiedy dostrzegają wysoki komin dymu, który oznacza tylko, że przed nimi jest kolejna spalona wioska. Kyle wyjeżdża wraz z innymi na zwiady i wraca o wiele za wcześnie z miną, która nie oznacza nic dobrego. Zamykają się wraz z Hale'em i Laheyem w namiocie i nie wychodzą tak długo, że wszyscy zaczynają szeptać w obozie. Ludzie sądzą, że będzie to ich ostatnia walka. Nikt nie myśli jednak o dezercji, co jest dziwne, bo nie brał tych alf za bohaterów. Może pierwsza wioska, w której się znaleźli naprawdę zrobiła na nich piorunujące wrażenie. Stiles na pewno nie zapomni Ingrid oraz pozostałych, ale on ma tendencje do wzruszeń.

Kyle wychodzi i jego ramiona są zwieszone. Patrzy na niego tylko przelotnie i Stiles wie co to oznacza. Sądzą, że nikt tego nie przeżył.

\- Może ktoś się ukrył – mówi, ponieważ nadzieja nadal w nim jest.

\- Wojsko jest nadal w wiosce – wzdycha Kyle. – Przed nami jest cała armia Deucaliona. Jesteśmy jedynym oddziałem w tej części Cesarstwa. Nie zdążą nikogo przysłać ze stolicy. Kapitan Hale planuje atak. Wysłał posłańców do stolicy, ale… - urwa Kyle. – Zakaz wyjścia z obozu do odwołania. Są przed nami i dobrze, żeby nas nie odkryli przed czasem. Nie palimy ognisk, nie rozkładajcie namiotów. Każdy śpi z mieczem i zabezpieczcie konie – poleca im.

Stiles wie, że po jego plecach spływa strużka potu, ale nie może powstrzymać strachu.

\- _Ocalę cię_ \- szepcze miecz.

Co gorsza wierzy mu. I nienawidzi tego, bo Genim faktycznie go ocali i obieca mu sławę, ale Stiles tego nie chce. Za nimi są inne wioski, które przysięgali chronić. Wywiad się pomylił. Wysłali ich do opanowania sytuacji na granicy, ale wojny oczekiwali dopiero po odepchnięciu grup napadających na bezbronnych. Nie są odpowiednio wyszkoleni, ale to nie jest nawet połowa problemu.

Nie ma pojęcia co oznacza całe wojsko Deucaliona, ale ma przeczucie, że jest ich o wiele więcej niż chce wiedzieć. Widział kiedyś przemarsz ich armii i podobno były to tylko oddziały reprezentacyjne.

\- _Ocalę cię_ \- szepcze miecz.

\- Pieprz się – odpowiada mu, ponieważ dociera do niego, że dupek zadba od niego, ale kosztem całej reszty.

Stiles uciera zatem maź w moździerzu i spogląda na Kyle'a niepewnie. Alfa milczy, co nie jest dobrym znakiem, bo on w tej chwili potrzebuje słów. Nie zamierza jednak przeszkadzać.

\- Nie zajmuj swojej głowy – rzuca Parrish.

Stiles prycha i przewraca oczami, ale nie widać tego zapewne w ciemności.

\- Idę – mówi tylko krótko, ponieważ mają się nie oddalać od swoich grup, żeby łatwiej się zorganizować w czasie ataku.

Kyle kiwa głową i spogląda w stronę namiotu Kapitana. Tylko tam jest zapalone nikłe światło i dwie sylwetki pochylają się zapewne nad mapami. Dla wszystkich to będzie ciężka noc. Nie wie czy jest mile widziany tego wieczoru, ale nie ma pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Zresztą straże wpuszczają go, więc pewnie dostali wcześniej odpowiednie rozkazy.

Derek prostuje się na jego widok i Isaac wypuszcza z ust długie westchnienie, kiedy odwraca się i wychodzi. Nie przypomina sobie, aby zamienił z porucznikiem chociaż kilka słów podczas całego tego czasu, ale odnosi dziwne wrażenie, że ta dwójka jest przyjaciółmi. Albo istnieje pomiędzy nimi nieme porozumienie. Derek musi mu ufać, skoro został jego przybocznym.

\- Nie wiem czy… - zaczyna Hale.

\- Chcesz stracić czucie w ręce? – pyta, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Kyle mówił, że wioska spłonęła.

\- Alfa Parrish powinien trzymać język za zębami – mówi Derek, ale nie w tym jadu.

Wydaje się bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle. Nie drży nawet, kiedy Stiles przykłada mu do ramienia maź, a ta piecze jak zawsze. Rozmasowuje substancję niespiesznymi okrężnymi ruchami, może trochę się oszukując, że czas przez to zwolni.

\- Jeśli ktoś przetrwał – zaczyna.

\- Nie ma dostępu do wioski – wchodzi mu w słowo Derek. – Nie dostaniesz się tam niepostrzeżenie, żeby ocalić kogokolwiek. Wioska położona jest w niezalesionej dolinie – dodaje i patrzy sugestywnie na mapę. – Kiedyś to było jezioro i dlatego ziemia jest tam żyzna. Cała okolica jest rolnicza – wyjaśnia Hale. – Nie mamy dojścia do ataku z zaskoczenia.

\- Mamy zaatakować całą armię – mówi Stiles z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie mamy wyjścia. Wysłaliśmy ludzi, ale zanim ktokolwiek odpowie, będzie za późno. Są konno. To dwa tygodnie do stolicy nawet jeśli będą zabijali wszystkich po drodze. Nasza armia jest podzielona na pojedyncze grupy przy granicy, które odpierają mniejsze ataki – wzdycha Derek.

Stiles kiwa głową, ponieważ nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Derek wydaje się spięty jak nigdy wcześniej, więc zaczyna mocniej ugniatać skórę pod swoimi palcami, zastanawiając się nad tym ile zmieniło się od tego cholernego poranka. Ostatnio atakowali bez przygotowania, ale teraz czekanie wydawało mu się największą torturą. Nie potrafi walczyć, ale podejrzewa, że to dla Genima nie problem. Miecz opiekuje się nim w ten chory popaprany sposób. Wydaje się najbardziej zainteresowany jego przeżyciem i to jest męczące, bo ma żądania, których Stiles nie potrafi spełnić.

\- Mogę dotrzymać swojej obietnicy – zaczyna nagle Derek.

\- Hm? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Chciałeś przeżyć – przypomina mu Derek i patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

Stiles spina się, ponieważ to jest tak szczere, że aż go przeraża. Pochyla się na wpółświadomie i zatrzymuje dopiero, kiedy czuje pod swoimi ustami nieznaną dotąd szorstkość. Nie porusza wargami, ponieważ nie ma zielonego pojęcia co robi, ale Derek obejmuje jego policzek swoją dłonią i kieruje go na siebie, łącząc ich w jedno. Pocałunek trwa zaledwie chwilę, ale odnosi wrażenie, że jego całe ciało drży. Jego wargi mrowią tak, jakby część mazi dostała się na nie. Dotyka je czystą ręką trochę zaskoczony, a Derek na niego spogląda w całkowitej ciszy.

\- Nigdy nikogo nie całowałem – przyznaje, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego to mówi.

\- Nigdy nie całowałem nikogo takiego jak ty – odpowiada Hale.

\- Jestem o tym przekonany – kpi, bo sarkazm to jego jedyna forma ochrony. – Nie powinniśmy tego robić – powtarza.

Derek nie zaprzecza. Nie popiera go również.

\- Wyśpij się. Przyjdę za kilka godzin – obiecuje mu, ponieważ chce wierzyć, że nic tak naprawdę się nie zmieniło.

ooo

Kiedy wychodzi z obozu, niemal od razu zostaje zatrzymany przez strażników. Nie chce mówić Kyle'owi o swoim planie, ponieważ nie wie czy się nie myli. Poza tym alfa poszedłby zaraz za nim i to byłaby katastrofa. To musi zrobić sam. Spogląda na wartownika z lekkim uśmiechem, którego nauczył się, kiedy po raz pierwszy ze Scottem uciekli z wioski i ojciec groził im mocnymi sankcjami z tym związanymi.

\- Gdzie? – pyta alfa.

\- Po zioła dla Kapitana – odpowiada spokojnie.

\- Nie ma wyjściu z obozu – przypomina mu facet.

\- Kapitan potrzebuje ziół – rzuca, starając się brzmieć na znudzonego.

\- Zostaw go, to Stiles alfa Stilinski – prycha drugi wartownik. – To on zabił zdrajcę. Robi okłady na ranę Kapitana. Chłopcy od ciebie z namiotu mówili, że robisz też napary, które pomagają na plecy.

\- Do których potrzebuję ziół – wzdycha.

Alfa kiwa głową, jakby to pojmował.

\- Dobra, ale szybko – rzuca mężczyzna, więc Stiles przyspiesza kroku, chociaż wcale nie dlatego, że słucha rady alfy.

Chce być jak najdalej od obozu, zanim zorientują się, że nie ma go w namiocie i Kyle zacznie go szukać. Las jest nieprzyjemnie ciemny i zostawił miecz koło swojego posłania. Robi się coraz chłodniej, ale Stiles ma przeczucie, że nie musi martwić się już spadającymi temperaturami. Wszystko rozwiąże się jutro i na samą myśl coś skręca go w żołądku.

Pocałował Dereka pod wpływem impulsu, ale nie potrafi tego żałować. Genim wciąż powtarza, że alfa Hale powinien być martwy i to rodzi w nim bunt, ponieważ miecz nie ma prawa do takich osądów. Nie ma prawa do decydowania o czymkolwiek, ponieważ jest zwykłym cholernym mieczem.

Rozgląda się wokół, bo to nie jest znajoma okolica. A musi znaleźć miejsce, które celowo zostało ukryte. Kiedy prawie po dwudziestu minutach muska go magia, ma ochotę krzyczeć z ulgi. Odkopuje zwykłe drewniane drzwi, zabierając darnie z wierzchu i wczołguje się do środka. Tunel jest tak wąski, że z trudem się przeciska. Jego tunika jest brudna od błota, bo ziemia tutaj jest wyjątkowo mokra. Pewnie dlatego, że kiedyś ten teren zalewała woda. Na szczęście przez to nie ma korzeni dawnych drzew, więc nie musi walczyć z dawno nieużywanym przejściem. Ma nadzieję, że kiedy dotrze pod wioskę, nie będzie żałował tej wyprawy. Kolejne drewniane drzwi zmurszałe od wilgoci próbuje wykopać, bo nie chcą się otworzyć. Musiały utknąć w mule. Albo dalsza część tunelu jest zawalona, czego też się obawia. Zamiera jednak, kiedy spogląda wprost w oczy przerażonej kobiety. W ogromnym pomieszczeniu jest ich dziesiątki, zgromadzone wokół niewielkiego źródła światła. Dzieci nawet już nie płaczą.

Kobieta spogląda na niego przerażona, ale Stiles potrafi się tylko zaśmiać i ona jest tylko bardziej zszokowana jego reakcją.

\- Żyjecie – wyrywa mu się. – Dlaczego nie przeszłyście do lasu? – pyta.

\- Nie wiedziałyśmy czy jest bezpiecznie – przyznaje kobieta ostrożnie. – Kim jesteś?

\- Jestem Stiles, przedstawia się. Jestem żołnierzem – dodaje. – Zabiorę was stąd.

ooo

Kiedy wychodzą z lasu po cichu, wie, że w obozie jeszcze nie wiedzą o jego zniknięciu, zatem strażnicy sądzili, że zbieranie ziół naprawdę tyle zajęło. Obie alfy spinają się jednak na widok jego i omeg, które wyprowadził z lasu. Sam niesie dziecko, bo matka chłopca nie jest w stanie. Spędziły kilka dni o samej wodzie bez jedzenia. Ledwo ciągną się za nim chyba pchane bardziej nadzieją niż czymkolwiek innym.

\- Obudźcie Kapitana – poleca warcie.

Całkiem zresztą niepotrzebnie, bo alfy z obozu zauważyły zamieszanie i zmierzają w ich stronę. Ktoś podnosi na ręce jedną z kobiet, pod którą ugięły się nogi. Stiles nie do końca wie co się wokół dzieje. Nadal jest w szoku, ponieważ nigdy nie spędził tak dużo czasu w omegarium. Nie wyobraża sobie zamknięcia i ciasnoty. Kobiety były zaskoczone nawet tym, że na zewnątrz panowała noc.

Derek Hale wychodzi z namiotu i zamiera. Stiles nie musi widzieć jego twarzy, żeby wiedzieć, że mężczyzna jest w szoku.

Jedna z omeg wychodzi przed szereg, a potem zaczyna płakać, co nie jest wcale przyjemnym dźwiękiem.

\- Byłeś w wiosce? – pyta tylko Hale i jego ton jest nieprzyjemnie ostry.

\- Nie – odpowiada Stiles. – Czasami są tunele prowadzące do kryjówek pod wioskami – wyjaśnia.

Nie do końca wie jakie są konsekwencje za niewykonanie rozkazu, ale sąd polowy w przeddzień wielkiej bitwy wydaje mu się idiotyzmem.

\- Tunele – powtarza po nim Hale. – Nakarmcie je. Czy ktoś tutaj… dowodzi? – pyta niepewnie.

Omega, która stoi najbardziej z przodu, podnosi dłoń do góry.

\- Chodź. I alfa Stilinski też. Opowiesz o tunelach – rzuca Hale krótko.

Isaac zamyka za nimi namiot i Derek spogląda na niego długo, jakby nie miał pojęcia co zrobić teraz.

\- Musisz wykonywać moje rozkazy – warczy nagle alfa.

\- Wiem – mówi Stiles. – Ale nie dostałem rozkazu nie wyprowadzać tych kobiet z wioski tunelami. Mówił pan, panie Kapitanie, że ratujemy każdego w miarę możliwości – dodaje.

Derek Hale patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem na jego twarzy pojawia się zrozumienie.

\- Mogłeś wziąć kogoś ze sobą – mówi mężczyzna.

\- Nie, bo… - zaczyna kobieta.

\- Tunele są wąskie. Nikt inny nie zmieściłby się. Groziłoby to zawaleniem – wchodzi jej w słowo Stiles.

Kobieta spogląda na niego w szoku. Oboje wiedzą, że nie mówi całej prawdy. Żaden alfa nie mógł wejść do omegarium, dlatego często organizowano to jako schronienia. Były bezpieczne, dopóki nie opuszczały miejsca chronionego przez magię.

\- Moglibyśmy się przedostać nimi do wioski? – pyta Hale.

\- Nie – mówi Stiles.

\- Zawaliły się za nami. Nie mogłyśmy się przedostać. Alfa… Stilinski przekopał się do nas – kłamie kobieta, ale nikt chyba się nie orientuje.

Ona jednak spogląda na niego i potem pochyla przed nim głowę, jakby składała mu podziękowania.

\- Jestem Synthia. Mój mąż był najważniejszy w wiosce – ciągnie dalej omega.

\- Wszyscy nie żyją? – upewnia się Derek.

Ona zbija usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Zabijają ich po kilku. Chcą wiedzieć, gdzie się ukryłyśmy – przyznaje kobieta i prostuje się dumnie, jakby dopiero teraz mierzyła się z tym ciężarem.

\- Jutro spróbujemy ich odbić – zapewnia ją Hale.

Stiles nie spodziewa się, że wyczerpana kobieta może poruszać się tak szybko, ale Derek zostaje spoliczkowany zanim którykolwiek z nich zdąża mrugnąć okiem. Alfa wygląda na tak zaskoczonego, że przez chwilę nie reaguje.

\- Nie, nie odbijecie ich – warczy Synthia. – Nie odbijecie ich. Są martwi. Mój mąż wiedział o tym w chwili, w której kazał nam się ukryć, a sam stanął z przodu, czekając na nich. Jest martwy i wie o tym. I wiem, że ty też sądzisz, że jesteście martwi, ale to nie jest prawda. Musicie się wycofać.

\- Wojsko nie zbierze się na czas – odpowiada Derek spokojnie. – Jeśli obawiasz się o swoje bezpieczeństwo… - zaczyna i wzdycha. – Wyruszycie, kiedy tylko odpoczniecie. Zabierzecie nasze konie i prowiant. Ostrzeżecie wioski. Wszyscy mają wycofać się do stolicy. To rozkaz Kapitana Dereka Hale'a dowódcy grupy Północny-Wschód – mówi mężczyzna i używa tego alfiego głosu, którym przeważnie wydaje rozkazy.

Sythia spogląda jednak na niego spokojnie.

\- Nie – mówi kobieta, prostując się tylko bardziej, jakby chciała mu rzucić wyzwanie. – Wszyscy umrzecie – informuje ich. – Nie pozwolę na to.

\- Musicie się wycofać – rzuca Stiles, ponieważ rozumie jej punkt widzenia, ale nie mają za bardzo pola manewru.

Kobieta spogląda na niego i przez chwilę sądzi, że też dostanie w twarz. Ona jednak wyciera kciukiem błoto z jego policzka. Oboje są tak brudni, że ziemia opada z ich ubrań na podłogę nawet teraz, kiedy stoją w bezruchu. Kobieta wyciera go dalej, instynktownie, więc Stiles krzywi się.

\- Zostaw mi chociaż odrobinę godności. Wiem, że wyglądam jak twój berbeć, ale jestem mężczyzną – informuje ją i ma to brzmieć jak żart.

\- Nie zapomnę tego, że wróciłeś po nas – rzuca kobieta.

\- Powiedz o tym w stolicy. Jesteś mi coś winna, więc pojedziesz tam i zabierzesz resztę – mówi i nie potrafi brzmieć tak zdecydowanie jak Hale, ale jego omega nie bije i słucha.

To prawie miłe. Ma wrażenie, że Kapitan jest trochę o to wściekły, ale w końcu alfy zawsze lubiły kontrolować sytuację. Synthia nie jest jednak kobietą ze stolicy. A życie na prowincji jest inne. Ludzie stają się twardsi.

\- Dobrze – zgadza się w końcu kobieta. – Ewakuujemy wszystkich – obiecuje i spogląda z powrotem na Dereka. – Jeśli ukażesz go za bohaterstwo, nie będziesz żadnym dowódcą.

Stiles przełyka ciężko i ma ochotę się zaśmiać, bo Derek się cofa pod spojrzeniem kobiety.

\- Nie zamierzam – mówi jednak Hale. – Wróć do pozostałych – nakazuje jej, ale z większą ostrożnością niż poprzednio.

Ona chyba wie, bo w kącikach jej ust majaczy słaby uśmiech.

\- Czy jest jakaś inna droga do wioski? – pyta Stiles ciekawie.

\- Tylko od góry, do tamy – przyznaje kobieta. – Ale byłoby was widać z wielu kilometrów.

\- Macie tamę? – dziwi się Stiles.

\- Kiedyś te tereny były pod wodą. Nasi przodkowie wybudowali tamę, aby zatrzymać rozlewającą się wodę – wyjaśnia Synthia i patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, kiedy dociera do niej dokładnie to samo, co do głowy wpadło jemu.

\- Mamy środki wybuchowe? – pyta Dereka.

Hale marszczy brwi.

\- Chcesz wysadzić tamę – mówi Kapitan powoli.

\- Utopimy ich wszystkich – wyrywa mu się.

\- W wiosce są żywi cywile – przypomina mu Kapitan.

\- Mój mąż będzie zaszczycony mogąc służyć swoim życiem Cesarstwu – informuje go Synthia. – Pogodziłyśmy się już dawno, że nie odzyskamy żadnego z nich – dodaje i bierze głębszy wdech .

Derek zbija usta w wąską kreskę.

\- To szaleństwo – mówi Hale.

\- To jedyne wyjście – odpowiada Stiles.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek spogląda na niego z pozoru obojętnym wzrokiem, ale Stiles potrafi wyczuć między nimi napięcie. Wokół jest przerażająco ciemno i słyszy cichy płacz niedaleko. Kobiety zaczynają żałobę po swoich alfach teraz, kiedy strach przed własną śmiercią przestaje je obezwładniać. Przeczucie podpowiada mu, że Synthia nie jest jedną z nich i to przynosi mu ulgę, ponieważ ta omega musi je wszystkie stąd wyprowadzić. Na wszelki wypadek, jeśli ich plan nie wypali.

\- Wysadzić tamę – powtarza Lahey.

Kyle spina się wyraźnie. Towarzyszą im dowódcy pozostałych namiotów, ale Stiles ma wrażenie, że wygrał. Są w tak desperackiej sytuacji, że albo zdradzą się wybuchem, albo i tak zginą. Nie ma pewności czy Deucalion poinformowany przez Harrisa o ich miejscu pobytu nie oczekiwał ich już teraz, co tylko bardziej komplikuje sprawę. Mają nad nimi ponad dwudziestokrotną przewagę, ale jeśli dojdzie do walki, Stiles wie, że każdy z nich da z siebie wszystko. Nie zdołają się nawet zbliżyć do wioski, nie ma złudzeń. Może jednak chociaż strzelcy zabiorą z sobą ofiary.

\- Ktoś musi wspiąć się w środku nocy na górę, ustawić ładunki i podpalić je. A potem szybko zbiec na dół. Mamy tylko jedną szansę. Huk wybuchu na pewno ich obudzi. Huk wody będzie porażający – mówi Kyle.

\- Nie zdążą uciec. Wioska jest w niecce po starym jeziorze, a jeśli tama pęknie pod naporem wody w kilku dodatkowych miejscach, może nawet nasza pozycja nie będzie bezpieczna – dodaje Lahey.

\- To może być nasza jedyna szansa – rzuca alfa, którego Stiles nie zna, ale w tej chwili to jest najmniej ważne.

\- Panie Kapitanie? – pyta Lahey.

Wszyscy spoglądają na Hale'a, który nadal ogląda jedynie mapę. Jego twarz nie wyraża wiele. Stiles jest pod wrażeniem, bo całym jego ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze.

\- Przygotujcie proch – rzuca Derek. – Poruczniku Lahey, oddasz omegom nasze konie. Musimy dać im przewagę. Zwierzęta i tak się spłoszą podczas wybuchu. Mają wyruszyć niezwłocznie z częścią naszego prowiantu. Synthia została poinformowana o ich zadaniu – ciągnie. – Damy im godzinę, zanim wyruszę.

\- Nie – wyrywa się Stilesowi, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

Derek spogląda na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Żaden z was nie przeszedł toru przeszkód – przypomina im pospiesznie. – Z całym szacunkiem, panie Kapitanie – dodaje, a Isaac stara się ukryć uśmiech, kiedy drapie się po nosie. – Żaden z was nie jest w stanie wyślizgnąć się nawet z tego obozu. Jest możliwe, że postawią straże przy tamie albo przy drogach prowadzących do niej. Co wtedy zrobicie?

\- Na pewno nie uda ci się po ciemku zabić kogokolwiek – informuje go Kyle.

\- Nie będę musiał – odpowiada pospiesznie. – Ominę ich. Tak jak omijałem nasze warty do tej pory oraz jak omijałem warty w mojej własnej wiosce.

\- Czyli jak? – pyta Hale. – Nie potrafisz walczyć…

\- Wiem – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Jeśli trzeba byłoby walczyć, na pewno nie pchałbym się na pierwszą linię, bo każdy jest lepszy ode mnie, ale mówimy o skradaniu. Nie będziecie nawet wiedzieli, kiedy ktoś się do was zbliża. Jesteście ciężcy. Kamienie będą usypywały się spod waszych stóp – wyjaśnia. – A ja wyczuje ich na kilometr – dodaje i zamiera.

Kyle spogląda na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których widzi coś dziwnego. I czuje, że jego serce zaczyna bić o wiele za szybko. Doszli do prawie końca tej wyprawy i ma wrażenie, że dla niego to jest ostatnia rozmowa. Parrish jednak szybko opanowuje się, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby te wszystkie małe rzeczy nie zebrały się w całość.

\- Jak? – prycha Lahey.

\- Wychowałem się wśród omeg. Śmierdzicie na kilometr. Oni pewnie też się nie kąpią – odpowiada bezlitośnie i kilka alf zaczyna poruszać nozdrzami.

Zaczynają rozumieć, kiedy ostry zapach potu uderza w ich nozdrza.

\- Stiles… - zaczyna Kyle i z pewnym strachem spogląda na Parrisha. – Alfa Stilinski ma rację – mówi w końcu mężczyzna, jakby kosztowało go to bardzo wiele.

Stiles spogląda na Dereka, ponieważ mogą się kłócić między sobą, ale ostatnie zdanie i tak należy do niego. I pierwszy raz widzi taki wyraz twarzy u tego mężczyzny. Hale zdaje się z sobą walczyć i wciąż zerka na mapę, jakby miała mu nagle przynieść rozwiązanie.

\- Dobrze – mówi w końcu Derek.

Brzmi to bardziej ostatecznie niż entuzjastycznie, ale Stilesa obchodzi jedynie zgoda, którą dostał.

\- Jeden warunek – dodaje Kapitan. – Żadnego poświęcania się. Udaje ci się, podkładasz ładunki i wracasz stamtąd w podskokach. Zostawimy mojego konia. Odbiorę cię na dole, odkąd istnieje zagrożenie zalania. Nie tracimy więcej nikogo w naszym oddziale – rzuca.

\- Veto – mówi Lahey pospiesznie. – Jesteś dowódcą. Zostajesz przy oddziale.

\- Dokładnie. Jestem dowódcą, więc ja powinienem wykonać najgroźniejsze zadanie – wchodzi mu w słowo Derek.

\- Ja jestem jego bezpośrednim dowódcą i znam jego ojca. Jeśli ktokolwiek odpowiada za tego dzieciaka, to ja – dodaje Parrish.

Stiles nie może unieść brwi wyżej, kiedy patrzy na tę trójkę mierzącą się wzrokiem. Derek jest jednak w mniejszości i to pocieszające.

\- Uhm – zaczyna niepewnie, nie wiedząc jak rozładować atmosferę. – Tracimy czas. Kiedy wzejdzie słońce, będzie za późno – przypomina im. – Poza tym, muszę zostawić z kimś mój miecz.

\- Powinieneś go mieć z sobą – odpowiada Kyle.

\- Nie, jest za ciężki. Poza tym wszyscy wiemy, że nie mam szansy w walce. Albo zabiją mnie, albo powiadomią swoich. To trzeba zrobić po cichu, więc jak najmniejsze obciążenie, a proch to już będzie sporo – wyjaśnia.

Tym razem nikt się z nim nie kłóci. Jedynie Kyle patrzy niepewnie na jego miecz, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale nie wiedział co. Genim na szczęście nie odzywał się, chociaż promieniowało z niego coś nieprzyjemnego.

ooo

Synthia rzuca mu ostatnie długie spojrzenie, kiedy wsiada na konia, trzymając przed sobą jakąś sierotę. Jej dzieci są już dorosłe i dwie córki trzymają się w siodle same. Stiles czuje się trochę dziwnie, kiedy dziewczyna tylko trochę młodsza od niego, całuje go w policzek w całkiem spontanicznym podziękowaniu. Odzywa się za nim gwizd pełen podziwu, który skręca w nim coś nieprzyjemnie, bo czuje na karku ciężkie spojrzenie Dereka.

Proch przygotowano już dla niego. Woreczki nie są ciężkie, ale musi je dostosować wagowo do swoich możliwości. Zawsze jego prawa strona była silniejsza, ale musi zrównoważyć ciężar, ponieważ czeka go wspinaczka. Pakuje krzesiwo do kieszeni, sprawdzając czy bezpiecznie tam tkwi. Pochyla się kilkukrotnie i przykuca, ale woreczki bezpiecznie spoczywają na jego barkach.

Kyle obserwuje go, co nie jest niczym nowym. Ma wrażenie, że teraz dzielą jego wspólny sekret, chociaż Parrish nie powiedział ani słowa do niego od czasu narady w namiocie Dereka. Lahey macha w jego stronę, więc podchodzi do porucznika mniej pewnie, bo nie ma pojęcia czy czasem nie zostaną odprawione jakieś modły. Kapłani z pewnością byliby wniebowzięci. Mogliby potem powiedzieć, że misja została wypełniona zgodnie z planem bożym. Stiles nie wie w co wierzy, ale na pewno nie w pachnących kadzidłem facetów z o wiele za dużymi brzuchami, którzy nie oddali swoich koni potrzebującym omegom.

To wiele mówi o ich wierzeniach i honorze ogólnie.

Wchodzi do namiotu Kapitana i może trochę spodziewa się jakiejś reprymendy za przyprowadzenie tych kobiet do obozu bez rozkazu, ale Derek przyciska go do siebie, obejmując go tak mocno i nagle, że wybija całe powietrze z jego płuc. Są tak blisko, że czuje ciepło bijące od większego ciała. I nie może nie zadrżeć, bo pocałunek, który sam zainicjował jeszcze kilka godzin temu był niczym w porównania do ognia, który teraz pożerał jego całego. Jego kolana się trochę uginają, ale to się okazuje żadnym problemem, ponieważ dłonie Dereka obejmują jego pośladki. I wydaje z siebie bardzo żenujący dźwięk, kiedy ich krocza ocierają się o siebie i dochodzi do niego, że nie jest jedynym podnieconym tutaj.

\- Masz wrócić. To jest jedyny mój rozkaz – szepcze Derek do jego ucha.

\- Każdy Stilinski wraca po swój miecz – odpowiada Stiles, bo jedynie to przychodzi mu do głowy.

ooo

Jest nieprzyjemnie ciemno, ale przynajmniej nie ma pszczół, a tylko one mogłyby powstrzymać go przed wykonaniem tego zadania. Stara się nie myśleć za wiele, ale to prawie niemożliwe w tej ciemności. Ona daje mu dziwną przestrzeń. Ma wrażenie, że świat wokół nie istnieje. Są jedynie wspomnienia, które tkwią tak mocno w jego głowie, że trudno je wyrzucić. Jego ojciec zapewne nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby wiedział, że Stiles podejmuje takie ryzyko, ale zgoda Kyle'a na jego misję jest prawie aprobatą od rodzica. Parrish wie, więc jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, będzie mógł powiedzieć ojcu, że naprawdę się starał, aby wszystkich uratować. O ile nie zostanie pochwycony, skoro wymknął się z obozu na pożyczonym od Hale'a koniu.

Proch zaczyna mu ciążyć. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do wspinania się z obciążeniem, ale adrenalina krążąca w jego żyłach popycha go do przodu. Widzi światła płonące w wiosce i nie chce zastanawiać się ile domów poszło z dymem. Nie słyszy krzyków, ale ludzie zgromadzeni wokół tego wielkiego ogniska to na pewno nie jest dobry znak. Widzi jedną z wart przy wejściu do wioski, ale wie, że musi być ich o wiele więcej. Nie starają się nawet ukryć, ponieważ wiedzą, że nie ma w pobliżu siły, która mogłaby się im przeciwstawić. Takich jak Harris mogło być więcej. Wywiad w końcu to podstawa.

Jest w połowie góry, specjalnie unikając wydeptanych ścieżek. Nie wie ile czasu minęło, ale nie może być dość wcześnie, bo nadal jest noc. Wspinaczka zajmuje mu o wiele więcej czasu niż się spodziewał, ale stara się być cicho. Kamienie nie obsuwają się spod jego stóp tak bardzo, ale i tak musi uważać, aby nie spowodować lawiny.

Prawie przegapia, kiedy jego skóra pokrywa się ciarkami. Niemal przyzwyczaił się do bliskiej obecności alf. Kąpiele z Derekiem na pewno nie pomogły wyostrzyć jego instynktu samozachowawczego. Jednak wychwytuje pierwszy patrol pieszy, który schodzi od strony tamy. Cofa się, przepuszczając ich. Stara się nawet nie oddychać. Mówią w obcym dla niego języku, ale nawet jeśli rozmawiają o przyszłych planach Deucaliona, nie miałby szans tego przekazać komukolwiek. Wraca lub nie. Misja zostaje wykonana albo wszyscy giną. To jest tak proste, że coś w nim zaciska się boleśnie, kiedy zmusza się do tego, aby wspinać się tylko szybciej. Jego serce bije jak opętane, ale nie zagłusza ciszy, która panuje wokół.

Synthia mówiła, że tama jest strzelna. Woda nie przelewa się wierzchem, ale drobny strumień jest doprowadzony z drugiej strony wioski. Wokół są jedynie góry, dlatego wiedzą również, że nie zostaną zalane kolejne wioski. Woda zatrzyma się w końcu w całości w jednej z niecek tak jak kilka setek lat temu, kiedy ta mieścina jeszcze nie istniała.

Stiles czuje jak jego mięśnie zaczynają drżeć, ale bardziej przeraża go, że wokół jednak robi się jaśniej. Ogniska na dole muszą oślepiać warty przy wiosce, ale niedługo kształt jego sylwetki będzie zauważalny dla patroli przy warcie, więc przyspiesza, chociaż nie sądził, że potrafi z siebie jeszcze coś wykrzesać. I niemal piszczy, kiedy uderza ramieniem o coś płaskiego i twardego. Początkowo sądzi, że trafił na kamienną ścianę i będzie musiał ją obejść, ale powierzchnia pod jego palcami jest zbyt gładka. Nie widzi zbyt dobrze bez promieni słońca, ale kiedy unosi głowę do góry, nie istnieje nic prócz ściany przed nim. I ma ochotę płakać z ulgi, kiedy w końcu zdejmuje worki z prochem. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę z bezruchu, nasłuchując, ale tylko na dole panuje jakieś dziwne zamieszanie. I nie chce wiedzieć. Po prostu wymazuje z pamięci, że w wiosce nadal znajdują się mężowie kobiet, które jeszcze kilka godzin temu kryły się w podziemnym omegarium.

Nie otwiera worków. Jedynie ustawia je na sobie, a potem wyciąga z kieszeni linkę, którą przygotował dla niego specjalnie Boyd. Jest nasączona jakimś olejem i podobno zadziała lepiej na wilgotnych kamieniach niż strużka prochu. Wsadza jej koniec do jednego z worków i zaczyna schodzić ostrożnie, zostawiając ją za sobą. A potem kładzie się płasko na powierzchni zbocza i zaczyna pocierać o siebie krzesiwo. Na szczęście jego kieszeń była sucha.

Kiedy pojawia się niewielki płomień, który pożera sznurek, jakby to był jego życiowy cel, Stiles ma ochotę przytulić Boyda. I patrzy zafascynowany jak ogień wspina się do góry. A potem dociera do niego, że powinien już schodzić, nie czekając na wybuch, który zmiecie ze zbocza również jego.

Zaczyna biec, ponieważ w zasadzie wszystko jest już tylko w rękach bogów. I może ci kapłani jednak mieli trochę racji, bo Stiles ma ochotę nagle się pomodlić. Szczególnie, kiedy słyszy za sobą głosy, a wybuchu nadal nie. Nie wie jak daleko ukrył się Kyle, ale ma wrażenie, że zostanie przechwycony w biegu. Parrish tylko dlatego zgłosił się do tego zadania, aby trzymać nad nim pieczę.

Coś śwista koło jego głowy i nagle orientuje się, że do niego strzelają. To nie ma zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, bo wybuch jest tak głośny, że prawie rozrywa mu bębenki uszne. I to wrażenie ginie, kiedy woda wyrywa się do przodu, ponieważ to jest dopiero koniec świata. Ma wrażenie, jakby góra drżała i pewnie po części tak to wygląda. Na dole panuje zamieszanie, ale dla nich jest już za późno. On biegnie tylko ile sił w dół, czując przypadkowe krople, które na pewno nie są deszczem. Nie spodziewał się, że woda będzie spływała tak nagłym strumieniem, ale wystarczyła jej jedna wyrwa. Ryk wcale nie zmniejsza się, co go trochę przeraża. I trochę go uspokaja, bo nie ma szans, aby przeżył to ktokolwiek.

A potem prawie wywraca się, kiedy nagle nie biegnie po krzywiźnie, ale trafia na polanę. Jego nogi nie są w stanie go utrzymać, ale to nie jest nawet bardzo konieczne, bo ktoś unosi go do góry, jakby był tylko bezwładną lalką. Obrywa gałęzią, zanim siada wygodniej za Kyle'em i nie mówią ani słowa. Nie wie nawet czy cokolwiek usłyszałby, bo ten dźwięk za nimi wydaje się przybierać na sile. Dociera do niego, że woda musiała zalać już wioskę i zderzyła się ze ścianą gór po drugiej stronie. Zapewne odbiła się również i starała się znaleźć jakieś miejsce dla siebie.

Nie jest pewien kiedy ostatni raz był tak przerażony, ale nie potrafi się skupić nawet na tej emocji, bo koń zwalnia, kiedy wyjeżdżają z lasku. Ich starego obozu nie ma. Zaczęli przenosić się w już wcześniej, kiedy Synthia wraz z pozostałymi udawały się w stronę stolicy. Kyle nie zwalnia, kiedy wjeżdżają w kolejny las. Hałas się jednak zmniejsza, co jest trochę pocieszające.

\- Udało się – szepcze Stiles.

Chyba sam w to nie wierzy.

\- Udało się – potwierdza Kyle. – Twój ojciec będzie z ciebie dumny – dodaje.

\- Słuchaj – zaczyna Stiles, ale milknie, ponieważ docierają do pierwszego ogniska i niemal siłą zostaje ściągnięty z konia.

A potem ląduje na rękach alf i zostaje podrzucony do góry. Parrish stara się go bronić, ale po chwili i on trafia w powietrze. Wiwaty się nie kończą, a Stiles obserwuje wschód słońca, za którym zaczął tęsknić dopiero teraz.

\- _Wybrałeś_ \- informuje go Genim takim tonem, jakby przestało go dziwić, że Stiles potrafił podejmować własne decyzje.

Ma ochotę zaśmiać się mieczowi w twarz, ale słowa zamierają mu w ustach, kiedy jego wzrok pada na Dereka Hale'a, obserwującego ich w ciszy. Zostaje opuszczony nareszcie na trawę, ale jego nogi nie chcą go trzymać. Zapewne po tak wielkim wysiłku i nerwach osłabł. Ktoś podtrzymuje go, ma ochotę podziękować, ale jego wzrok pada na sporej wielkości ranę na jego ramieniu.

I przypomina sobie o strzałach.


	13. Chapter 13

Jest mu słabo, co nie jest niczym dziwnym, skoro do jego krwioobiegu dostała się trucizna. Boyd ułożył go w ich namiocie, rozłożonym naprędce, kiedy nogi całkiem przestały go słuchać. Kapłani kręcą się wokół niego i zaczynają mruczeć o tym, że jego krew jest zanieczyszczona. W tym jednym mają rację. Chcą ją jednak upuścić, a uda im się to zrobić po jego trupie.

\- Przejście – warczy Lahey, kiedy wchodzą z Kapitanem do jego namiotu.

Kapłani uprzejmie wynoszą się na zewnątrz, co przynosi mu pewną ulgę. Kyle nie rusza się jednak od jego łóżka i stanowią z Boydem jakąś dziwną straż, o którą nie prosił.

Jego tunika leży na ziemi, zapomniana. Parrish starał się wymyć tyle trucizny z rany, ile to możliwe, ale ucieczka musiała wpompować ją w organizm tak skutecznie, że teraz śledzenie jej nie będzie miało sensu. Jest silny, a przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję, bo to tylko draśnięcie, więc kilka dni choroby powinny nastąpić, zanim sam zwalczy jad. Ma szczęście, że strzała nie utknęła w jego ramieniu, bo miesiącami nie dochodziłby do siebie, co szybko zmusiłoby jego kompanów do zadawania niewygodnych pytań. Kapitan Derek Hale po takiej samej ranie już w pięć dni później walczył przed swoim namiotem.

\- Co powiedzieli kapłani? – pyta alfa.

\- Nie dopuszcza ich do siebie – mówi Kyle i wzdycha. – Nie dziwię mu się. Słyszałem co zrobili z jego matką.

\- Przejdzie – szepcze Stiles, starając się podnieść. – To tylko trochę trucizny. Zwalczę to. Potrzebuję ziół. Kyle wie o naparach – dodaje, zanim zasycha mu w ustach.

Derek patrzy na niego nie tak jak wtedy nad jeziorem, ale przypomina mu się ich pożegnanie przed tym jak wyruszył w stronę tamy. We wzroku alfy jest pewna desperacja i mężczyzna zapewne przypomina sobie ostatnie słowa, które do niego skierował. Miał wrócić żywy i wypełnił zadanie. Nikt nic nie mówił o ranach, które pojawią się później.

\- _Wybrałeś_ \- przypomina mu miecz.

Stiles ma ochotę wrzeszczeć.

Derek spogląda na niego przez ten cały czas i cisza w namiocie staje się nie do zniesienia. Stiles zaczyna zastanawiać się czy nie opóźni ich przemarszu. Niczego sobie nie obiecywali, ale nie chce zostać w tyle z rozkazu Dereka. Jeśli zostawią go w jakiejś wiosce, która się nie ewakuowała, jakoś to przełknie, ale to nie będzie miłe.

\- _Wybrałeś_ \- przypomina mu Genim.

\- Zamknij się – warczy z całych sił, które jeszcze w sobie ma.

Patrzą na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Gorączka – tłumaczy Kyle, za co jest mu cholernie wdzięczny.

Parrish poprawia jego koc, zostawiając jednak ranę na wierzchu wraz z całym jego za chudym ramieniem. Jego skóra potrzebuje powietrza. Krwawienie ustało, ale rana musi wyschnąć na własnych warunkach, a przynajmniej tak zawsze twierdziła Melissa.

\- Musimy wyruszyć do wioski – rzuca Hale nagle i nadal patrzy na niego. – Jeśli ktokolwiek został w okolicy, musimy znaleźć niedobitków i rozprawić się z nimi. Może nawet pojmać kogoś, aby przesłuchanie w stolicy było możliwe. Mieliśmy szpiega w naszych szeregach. W szeregach innych oddziałów ktoś również może się znajdować.

Stiles nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Derek tłumaczy to tak dokładnie, ale mężczyzna nie spuszcza z niego oka.

\- Rannych normalnie się izoluje – ciągnie dalej Hale. – Przenieście go do mojego namiotu. Zostanie ze strażami. Pozostali za mną – rozkazuje.

ooo

Stiles nie jest pewien czy alfy przed namiotem pilnują go, żeby nie umarł, czy strzegą przed resztkami oddziałów wroga. Istnieje ogromna szansa, że głównie patrzą na ręce kapłanów, co trochę go uspokaja. Nie jest pewien jaki jest dzień albo która godzina. Jego oczy zamykają się i otwierają kiedy chcą. Ma gorączkę i dreszcze, co nie dziwi go. Nie jest też złym objawem. Śmierć bywa cicha. Wiedzą o tym tylko ci, którzy ją widzieli na własne oczy. A on chce walczyć, nawet jeśli to będzie oznaczało, że spłynie potem i przegryzie sobie wargi w gorączce.

Nie wie czy dziękować, czy przeklinać Kyle'a, który przeniósł jego miecz wraz z nim. Genim szepcze do niego przez cały czas, chociaż bardziej przypomina to krzyk. I Stiles czasami mu odpowiada, kiedy ma dość jadowitych słów, które bardziej toczą jego żyły niż faktyczna trucizna w strzale, która go trafiła. Wie, że alfy spinają się na dźwięk jego chropowatego głosu, ale to przynajmniej trzyma kapłanów z dala. Uważają, że opętały go złe duchy i modlą się, co jest śmieszne, bo najgorszym, co mogło go spotkać w życiu to duch jego własnych przodków.

\- _Nie zwalaj tego na mnie, Muriel_ \- mówi Genim. - _Sam wybrałeś. Myślisz, że jestem zadowolony, że pamięć o mnie umrze wraz z tobą? Powtarzałem ci, że musisz zawrócić z drogi, którą wybrałeś. I miałeś tak wiele szans. Mogłeś zabrać konia i mnie. Nikt nie zatrzymałby cię. On dawał ci nawet szansę na ucieczkę._

\- Nie jestem tchórzem, żeby uciekać – warczy Stiles. – Poza tym chciałeś wszystkich martwych!

\- _Oni byli martwi, kiedy zdecydowali się na tę wyprawę. Ty nie_ \- informuje go Genim.

\- A teraz są żywi i to cię tak boli? – pyta, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

\- _A ty umierasz_ \- wzdycha miecz.

\- Nie – warczy.

\- _Tak_ \- odpowiada Genim i nie ma w jego głosie żadnych emocji.

Serce Stilesa zaczyna bić tylko szybciej, ponieważ nie chce się kłócić, ale jednocześnie nie może się tak po prostu pogodzić z tym wszystkim. To nie miało tak wyglądać.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? – pyta w końcu.

\- _Widzę wszystkie ścieżki członków mojego rodu_ \- odpowiada Genim spokojnie. - _Nie jest ważne dla mnie czy jesteś omegą, czy alfą, Muriel. Jesteś ostatnim członkiem mojego rodu i nie widzę już twojej przyszłości_ \- informuje go miecz. - _Jesteś sam na pustkowiu, ale nie martw się, nie opuszczę cię_ \- obiecuje mu i Stiles odczuwa cholerną ulgę wbrew sobie.

Chce zarzucić mu kłamstwo, ale nie potrafi. Może nie ma dość siły. Albo po prostu wie, że miecz od samego początku miał rację. Kyle mówił o przeznaczeniu, ale on w nie nie wierzył, ponieważ to oznaczało, że odbierano mu wolną wolę. A dostatecznie często słyszał o tym, co było mu wolno, a czego nie. Wiązano mu ręce, kiedy był omegą. Teraz jako alfa miał się podporządkować kawałkowi metalu.

\- _Magii o wiele starszej od tego świata_ \- poprawia go Genim.

Chce czuć złość, ale również nie potrafi.

ooo

Wracają, a przynajmniej hałas sugeruje coś podobnego. Wiwaty rozlegają się ponownie i prawie żałuje, że wejście do namiotu jest zamknięte. Nie widzi niczego co dzieje się na zewnątrz. Kapłani weszli przedtem odsłaniając kotarę i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest środek dnia. Nie wie jak długo spał ani jaki jest dzień. Jego rana nie wygląda dobrze, ale paradoksalnie czuje się silniejszy, co martwi go najbardziej. Trucizna w jego organizmie została pokonana, ale przeczucie mówi mu, że to nie koniec. Szczególnie, że Genim milczy, pozwalając mu jedynie się zapaść w jego magii, w jego kojącej obecności. Jeśli miecz zabiera ból, on nie wie czy chce go odzyskać w całości.

\- Co z nim? – pyta dobrze znany mu głos.

\- Majaczył przez cały czas, panie Kapitanie – melduje jeden ze strażników. – Zmienialiśmy okłady, dawaliśmy mu wodę, ale nie przyjmuje jedzenia – wyjaśnia alfa.

Stiles nie pamięta niczego takiego, co odrobinę go przeraża. Jego usta nie są jednak suche i na jego czole faktycznie znajduje się szmatka. Stara się podnieść na łokciach, ale to trudne. Jego ciało jest dziwnie bezwładne i kiedy patrzy na ranę na ramieniu wie, że to faktycznie jest koniec drogi. Skóra wokół jest sczerniała od infekcji i widział to już wcześniej.

Derek wsuwa się do namiotu i jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy widzi go przytomnego.

\- Jak długo mnie nie było? – pyta pospiesznie Stiles, i nie uderza go nawet ironia, że jeszcze niedawno Hale pytał o to samo.

\- Trzy dni – mówi mężczyzna, ostrożnie przysiadając na łóżku, które wcześniej należało do niego. – Chcesz wody? Coś do jedzenia? – pyta Hale pospiesznie.

\- Dorwaliście ich? – interesuje się jednak Stiles.

\- Większość – odpowiada Derek spokojnie. – Znaleźliśmy ślady wokół… jeziora - mówi mniej pewnie. – Woda będzie skażona bardzo długo.

\- Jad trupi – stwierdza Stiles i wie, że się nie myli.

Śmierć poniosło wielu, ale ich ciała dopiero zaczną się rozkładać.

\- Kapłani już nazywają to miejsce przeklętym – dodaje Derek. – Woda? – pyta i patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

Stiles przełyka ciężko, ponieważ jego gorączka zmniejszyła się. I pewnie Hale sądzi, że działanie trucizny ze strzały jest dokładnie takie samo jak w jego przypadku. Stiles jednak nie jest alfą i to jest podstawowa różnica między nimi. Nikt w obozie też nie może mu pomóc, ponieważ nie znają się na ziołach. Nikt nie robił dla niego okładów, które wyciągnęłyby jad.

Patrzy na swoje ramię, a potem na Dereka ze spokojem, którego dawno nie czuł.

\- Umieram – informuje mężczyznę.

Oczy Hale'a robią się większe.

\- Nie, zdrowiejesz – odpowiada alfa z pewnością w głosie.

\- Umieram – powtarza. – Nie zabija mnie trucizna. Zrobi to infekcja, która się wdała. Rana nie była czyszczona – wzdycha. – Może nawet gdyby była, nie miałbym szans. Przeczołgałem się tunelami pod wioską – wyjaśnia.

\- Kapłani – zaczyna Derek i brzmi na wściekłego.

\- Nie mogli nic zrobić i niczego nie zrobili – wchodzi mu w słowo Stiles.

Hale przełyka ciężko, a potem przestaje na niego patrzeć, co pewnie nie powinno go dziwić. Stiles prawie czeka na to, że mężczyzna wyjdzie, ale Derek kiedy podrywa się na równe nogi, zaczyna rozrzucać po namiocie mapy i swoje własne rzeczy. Strażnicy zaglądają do środka, zszokowani, ale przytomnie zostają na zewnątrz, kiedy orientują się, że nikt nie jest atakowany.

Kapitan tymczasem dalej demoluje ich kwaterę główną i Stiles nie wie, co powiedzieć.

\- Spokojnie – zaczyna.

\- Spokojnie?! – warczy Hale. – Wiedziałem, że coś takiego się stanie od chwili, kiedy wepchnąłeś mnie do tego dołu – informuje go, skupiając na nim swój wzrok. – Powinienem był cię odesłać.

\- _Teraz zaczyna nareszcie to do niego docierać?_ \- kpi Genim, ale w jego słowach nie ma jadu.

Miecz wydaje się równie zrezygnowany co on.

\- Zamknij się – odpowiada Stiles.

Derek patrzy na niego w szoku.

\- Nie ty – jęczy i chce zakryć twarz dłońmi, ale to nie jest takie łatwe, kiedy jego jedna ręka jest sparaliżowana. – Duch przodków. Genim. Jest tutaj – wyjaśnia. – Powiedział, że umrę i wtedy dostrzegłem ranę – przyznaje.

Derek blednie, a potem zaczyna rozglądać się wokół, jakby sądził, że dostrzeże coś w namiocie. Stiles na końcu języka ma, że miecz jednak posiada duszę, ale nie potrafi tego przyznać. Nie wie co go powstrzymuje, ale nie umie wyjaśnić Derekowi, że od samego początku robił to, co uważał za słuszne, chociaż był ostrzegany. Genim przypomina mu o tym dostatecznie często. Nie chce, aby Hale myślał o nim inaczej. Chociaż nie ma pojęcia co Kapitan tak naprawdę o nim sądzi. Pocałowali się dwukrotnie, co powinno nic nie znaczyć. Alfy w końcu znane były z niestałych uczuć, ale mężczyzna rzucał się teraz po własnym namiocie.

Stiles nie wie nawet czy jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej przez gorączkę, czy fakt, że Hale usiadł ponownie na skraju łóżka, a do niego dotarło, że jest do połowy nagi.

\- Nie mogę na to pozwolić – mówi w końcu Derek.

\- Nie możesz się temu przeciwstawić – odpowiada Stiles. – Melissa miała swoje sposoby na infekcje. Jest za późno. Zioła nie pomogą. Musielibyśmy… - zaczyna i urywa, ponieważ jeden raz był świadkiem dość nieprzyjemnej sceny, którą próbował wyrzucić z pamięci.

\- Musielibyśmy? – pyta Derek, pochylając się nad nim.

Stiles przełyka ciężko, ponieważ nie wie nawet czy to zadziała. Teraz wie, że jego serce bije szybciej ze strachu, niczego więcej.

\- Będzie boleć – mówi tylko. – Kyle, potrzebuję Kyle'a – dodaje.

ooo

Wyjaśnia Parrishowi, które zioła zmniejszą gorączkę, która przyjdzie niebawem. Kyle notuje pod czujnym okiem Dereka, który uparcie nie chce się ruszyć z namiotu. Lahey przejął tymczasowo obowiązki dowódcy, ale obóz wydaje się uśpiony. Jakby wszyscy czekali. I Stiles ma wrażenie, że słyszy szepty za cienką tkaniną namiotu.

\- Wszyscy są na zewnątrz, prawda? – wzdycha.

\- Jesteś bohaterem – odpowiada Kyle. – Twoja śmierć dla nich to niesprawiedliwość. Przeklną bogów, jeśli umrzesz, więc kapłani zdwajają siły w modlitwach. Tego wiara tych ludzi na pewno nie przeżyje – informuje go. – Te zioła od omegi z pierwszej wioski…

\- Sztywność ramienia to nie problem – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Wiesz, że to moja ostatnia wojna – dodaje.

Kyle zaciska dłoń na jego kostce przykrytej kocem, jakby chciał go pocieszyć. I może Stiles pierwszy raz odczuwa ulgę, że ktoś prócz niego wie.

\- Mam wszystko – mówi Parrish.

Stiles bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Rozgrzej sztylet w ognisku – rzuca, zanim zdąży stchórzyć.

Derek niemal natychmiast się zatrzymuje na tej swojej dziwnej trasie po niewielkim namiocie.

\- Sztylet? – chrypi Hale. – Chyba nie chcesz… - zaczyna i urywa mężczyzna.

\- Trzeba wypalić ranę – przyznaje Stiles. – Całą. Jeśli zostanie chociaż trochę infekcji, wszystko na marne – mówi i robi głębszy wdech. – Ktoś będzie mnie musiał przytrzymać – dodaje mniej pewnie.

\- Poślę po Boyda – rzuca Kyle.

\- Nie, ty go przytrzymasz – decyduje Derek i wyjmuje swój własny sztylet zza paska, patrząc na Stilesa z dziwną determinacją.

\- Będę krzyczał – ostrzega go lojalnie.

\- Ja też krzyczałem, kiedy wyrywałeś mi strzałę z ramienia – przypomina mu Derek. – To cię nie powstrzymało – dodaje.

Stiles ma wrażenie, że to jakieś dziwne podziękowanie, którego nie chce. Niczego nie żałował. I nadal nie żałuje, chociaż Genim uparcie milczy.

ooo

Derek wraca od jednego z ognisk. Stiles nie widzi go, ale Kyle, odwraca go na bok, a potem przytrzymuje z taką siłą, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby się wyślizgnąć. Agonia jednak potrafi wyzwolić z ludzi niesamowite pokłady energii i wie, że stoczą tę walkę jeszcze dzisiaj. Może to nawet dobrze, że nie widzi, kiedy Derek wchodzi do namiotu, bo ból który odczuwa z zaskoczenia pozbawia go możliwości reakcji. Zaczyna wrzeszczeć dopiero później, kiedy to nie znika, a zamiast tego jego nerwy obumierają, śmiercią, której nikomu nie życzył. Jego gardło zaczyna boleć nawet bardziej niż ręka i ma wrażenie, że przekroczyli jakąś granicę, kiedy pod powiekami widzi czerwone plamy. Chyba się wyrywa, bo Kyle do niego szepcze i trzyma go nadal w swoim niedźwiedzim uścisku. Ktoś chyba się modli na zewnątrz.

Stiles nie jest pewien, bo kiedy ten jasny ból przesuwa się wzdłuż rany, czerwone plamy znikają zastąpione czarnymi. A potem orientuje się, że to ciemność.


	14. Chapter 14

Kiedy budzi się po raz pierwszy, ma wrażenie, że tonie. Jego ciało drga, spocone i obolałe, a Genim szepcze, że tym razem się mu udało, ale następnym razem tak nie będzie. Brzmi to jak zła wróżba. Nie pierwsza zresztą, więc ignoruje ją, bo nie ma nawet sił krzyczeć. Ktoś przykłada mu coś zimnego do czoła, a kiedy otwiera oczy, widzi Kapitana, pochylającego się nad nim. Stara się uśmiechnąć, ale sam czuje, że wychodzi mu to słabo.

ooo

Walczy, ale to nie jest łatwe, kiedy sam jest swoim przeciwnikiem. Ból nie znika. Czasami jedynie słabnie, ale potem znów się nasila, kiedy ktoś zmienia kompres na jego ramieniu.

\- Dlaczego się nie budzi? – pada pytanie.

\- To musi zająć trochę dłużej – odpowiada ktoś.

\- Powinien się już obudzić – nie ustępuje alfa.

\- Obudzi się, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas – pada i brzmi niezwykle ostatecznie.

Stiles ma ochotę przytaknąć, ponieważ to jedyna prawda spośród wielu, które zna. Nie ma sił się budzić teraz. Ma ochotę jedynie spać, ale ból odbiera mu możliwość decyzji. Jest zbyt słaby, aby otworzyć oczy, ale kiedy ktoś podsuwa mu miskę pod twarz, wypija gorzki napar, zdając sobie sprawę, że to znowu wybije go na kilka godzin, a może nawet dni. Nie jest w stanie określić jak źle jest. Jego ramię boli. Całe jego ciało stoi w ogniu, a głowa jest ciężka jak nigdy.

\- Śpij, Stiles – słyszy i zapada się w ciemność.

ooo

Wydaje mu się, że się budzi jeszcze kilkakrotnie, ale to mogą być halucynacje. Wie natomiast, że są w całkiem innym miejscu, kiedy w końcu na dobre otwiera oczy. Jest tak jasno, że światło razi go i zasłania twarz dłonią, która nie jest już tak ociężała. Jest wieziony na wozie i Jednooki uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, trochę upiornie, kiedy jego wzrok pada na towarzysza broni.

\- Panie Kapitanie! – krzyczy Steve. – Obudził się!

Wieść jest przekazywana dalej, aż trafia zapewne do odpowiednich uszu, bo Kyle i Derek nagle podjeżdżają do niego konno. Nie wie nawet na którego z nich powinien teraz patrzeć.

\- Robimy postój – zarządza Kapitan bez wahania.

\- Możemy napoić konie. Niedaleko jest strumień – rzuca porucznik.

\- Wydaj potrzebne rozkazy – odpowiada Derek, ale nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.

\- Jak się czujesz, Stiles? – pyta Kyle.

Wzrusza ramionami, a potem ściąga tkaninę okrywającą jego ramię, ponieważ musi to zobaczyć. Tkanka jeszcze nie zamieniła się całkiem w bliznę, ale coś nieprzyjemnie przekręca się w jego żołądku. Jego skóra zawsze była jasna, a to coś odcina się na niej jak przekleństwo, którym został ukarany za nieposłuszeństwo i może jest w tym pewna sprawiedliwość. Omegi powinny być nieskazitelnie piękne, a przynajmniej tak mu mówiono, ale jego ramię nigdy nie wróci do swojego dawnego stanu.

\- Rana się zabliźnia – informuje go Kyle.

\- Wiem – odpowiada i wzdycha, ponieważ to jest nagle najmniejszy problem.

Ma się również ochotę śmiać, bo właśnie zamiast cieszyć się z tego, że żyje, myślał o cholernej bliźnie, która była niczym w porównaniu ze śmiercią. Linie rany są zresztą dziwnie regularne i nagle dochodzi do niego, że skóra stopiła się w kształt rodowego herbu. Nie musi się nawet zastanawiać czyje znamię nosi. Triskelion Hale'ów towarzyszył im od samego początku. Tatuaż o tym samym kształcie Derek ma na środku pleców.

Spogląda na Kapitana, którego wzrok jest bardziej intensywny niż zwykle i ciężko przełyka. Stara się nie cieszyć, ponieważ to byłoby głupotą. Ma na sobie wypalony herb rodu, który nie jest jego familią. To jednak nadal robi z nim śmieszne rzeczy.

Chce zejść z wozu o własnych siłach, ale okazuje się to niemożliwe. To prawie pięć dni, odkąd wypalono tę ranę. Wszystko wydaje się goić, ale jest tak słaby, że Kyle musi pomóc mu obrócić się na drugi bok, kiedy oklepuje jego plecy. Kapłani modlą się nieopodal i wydają się zadowoleni z siebie. Stiles czuje się tak źle, że nie ma nawet siły się na nich denerwować.

\- Skąd mamy konie? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Mieszkańcy jednej z wiosek nie ewakuowali się, ale jedynie ukryli. Kapitan kazał szukać podziemi. Poinformowaliśmy ich, że granica jest bezpieczna i zabraliśmy od nich konie. Kapitan obiecał je odesłać, kiedy odzyskamy nasze zwierzęta – wyjaśnia mu Kyle. – Chcesz wody? – pyta.

Stiles stara się podnieść na łokciach, ale nie udaje mu się i tym razem.

\- Nie – odpowiada.

\- Śpij – mówi Kyle, więc posłusznie zamyka oczy.

Kiedy otwiera je ponownie, Derek przygląda mu się ze zmarszczką między brwiami. Ktoś przeniósł go do namiotu i musi być wieczór, ponieważ wyraźnie czuje, że wokół nie jest już tak ciepło. A może po prostu gorączka spadła i zaczyna odzyskiwać siły.

\- Jak się czujesz? Zawołać Kyle'a? – pyta Hale.

Potrząsa przecząco głową, bo to pierwszy raz od nie wiadomo jak dawna, kiedy są sami. Pomijając strażników przed namiotem.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – pyta Stiles.

\- Rozbiliśmy obóz niedaleko wioski – odpowiada Hale. – Minęliśmy krainę jezior. Ci ludzie się nie ewakuowali – mówi, jakby nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.

\- Kazałeś zostawić im swoje domy – stwierdza Stiles.

\- Mogli zginąć – rzuca Hale.

\- Więc dobrze, że powstrzymaliśmy armię – odpowiada.

Derek spina się wyraźnie, a potem podnosi dłoń z pewnym wahaniem, jakby nie wiedział co w ogóle chciał zrobić. I Stiles jest zaskoczony, kiedy czuje jego palce na swojej skroni poprawiające kosmyki jego zbyt długich włosów. Są prawie chłodne. Do tego dociera do niego jak bardzo musi śmierdzieć, bo nie kąpał się dobre dwa tygodnie, a pocił przez ten cały czas. Derek nie wydaje się jednak zniesmaczony tym zapachem.

\- Potrzebuję kąpieli – stwierdza, starając się nie czerwienić jak ostatni idiota.

Teoretycznie Hale powinien wiedzieć, że kiedy ludzie chorują, nie pachną dobrze, ale to nadal krępujące. Derek zresztą pochyla się i całuje go w mokre czoło z jakąś taką delikatnością, która skręca coś w jego żołądku.

\- Pójdziemy nad jezioro, kiedy odzyskasz siły – odpowiada Hale.

\- Albo mogę poprosić Kyle'a, żeby wrzucił mnie do wody. Powinienem wypłynąć – prycha.

Derek nie wydaje się rozbawiony. Jego brwi marszczą się tak bardzo, że niemal stają się jedną linią.

\- To był żart – mówi pospiesznie, kiedy atmosfera w namiocie zmienia się gwałtownie.

\- Nie żartuj w ten sposób – odpowiada Derek.

Stiles ma ochotę powiedzieć, że teraz alfa wie jak czuł się on, ale słowa zamierają mu na ustach, kiedy mężczyzna łączy ich wargi. To krótki pocałunek, ale ze wszystkich trzech, które dzielili – ten podoba mu się najbardziej. Nie jest bowiem pożegnaniem.

ooo

Mijają kolejne dwa dni, zanim udaje mu się wstać. Ma nawet tajny plan, żeby przedostać się nad jezioro, ale nie wątpi, że nie zrobi tego tak skutecznie jak wcześniej. Wartownicy jednak nawet nie mrugają okiem, kiedy opuszcza obóz chwiejnym krokiem. Derek dogadania go z łatwością kilka minut później, pozwalając mu się na sobie oprzeć, chociaż naprawdę zaczął już chodzić.

\- Masz życzenie śmierci? – pyta Hale lekko zirytowany.

\- Nie mogę już nawet sam wziąć kąpieli? – prycha.

\- Nie, kiedy nie trzymasz się na nogach – odpowiada mężczyzna. – Powinieneś był zabrać ze sobą Parrisha – dodaje.

\- Bogowie, nie potrzebna mi przyzwoitka – jęczy, a potem zamiera, kiedy zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, że Kyle zachowywał się przez ten cały czas właśnie w ten sposób.

Parrish starał się być obecny przy ich spotkaniach i jako jedyny zmieniał jego opatrunki, nie pozwalając dotknąć go nikomu innemu. Bez słowa przejął na siebie obowiązki jego opiekuna i robił to tak dyskretnie, że nikt nie zauważył, że mają omegę w obozie. To pomogło mu zachować resztki godności w czasie choroby, ale jednocześnie nie sądził, że Kyle zrobi coś takiego dla niego bezinteresownie. Pozwolił być mu sobą, kiedy Stiles tego potrzebował. Stał się wsparciem, kiedy Stiles tracił kontrolę. Odzyskuje ją jednak teraz i wie, że Parrish wypuścił go spod swoich skrzydeł, dając mu z powrotem wolność, której zawsze chciał.

Derek źle odczytuje jego milczenie, bo zatrzymuje się na niewielkiej polance przed jeziorem i zaplata dłonie na piersi, nie dotykając go już. I to jest tak bardzo złe.

\- Wiem, że sądzisz, że nie powinniśmy i szanuję twoje zdanie – mówi Hale. – To ty mnie pocałowałeś – przypomina mu całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Stiles czuje, że jego policzki płoną.

\- Wiem – jęczy.

\- Jeśli to było pożegnanie, zrozumiem to – mówi Derek i brzmi śmiertelnie poważnie.

\- To nie było tylko pożegnanie – odpowiada Stiles, starając się na niego nie patrzeć.

Wie, że nie powinien się rozbierać przy alfie, ponieważ nie tak go wychowano, ale są tutaj razem. I ma ochotę. To jest jego decyzja. Może ktoś jej w przyszłości nie poprze, ale stało się tak wiele, że nie potrafi już przejmować się konwenansami. Derek nie wie, że ma do czynienia z omegą, bo pewnie zachowywałby się całkiem inaczej. I może ten ostatni raz ma przed sobą Hale'a, który szanuje jego i jego decyzje. Muszą jeszcze dotrzeć do stolicy przekazać dobre wieści i będzie mógł wrócić do Beacon Hills, do ojca. I rozstaną się na zawsze, co jest fatalne, bo stało się między nimi tak wiele, że nie wie czy jest tą samą osobą, która opuszczała dom rodzinny.

\- Jak twoje ramię? – pyta, ponieważ przez ostatnie dni nikt nie robił okładu dla Dereka, a to nie oznacza niczego dobrego.

Mężczyzna rozpina koszulę pewnym wyćwiczonym ruchem, a potem pozwala jej opaść na ziemię. Chwyta miecz, wykonując kilka ruchów, które pokazują, że poznaczona śladami tkanka nie naciąga się zbytnio. Nie ma śladów po sztywności, więc albo maź pomogła, albo po prostu pomylił się w diagnozie.

\- Cieszę się – odpowiada Stiles, a potem ściąga przez głowę tunikę, podejmując w końcu decyzję.

Derek obserwuje go w milczeniu, więc zaczyna odpinać spodnie, czując, że jego serce zaczyna bić o wiele szybciej. Nie potrafi powstrzymać drżenia i nie wątpi w to, że cokolwiek umknęło alfie. Derek jest zbyt spięty, zbyt skoncentrowany na nim. Stiles nie wie co teraz, skoro jest tak nagi jak bogowie go stworzyli, więc po prostu odwraca się w stronę jeziora, świecąc pośladkami w stronę alfy.

Zanurza stopy ostrożnie, bo woda jest lodowata. Pora zimowa niedługo nadejdzie i przestanie zażywać kąpieli w plenerze, które tak bardzo uwielbiał. Wydaje z siebie pisk, kiedy Derek obejmuje go bez ostrzeżenia i przyciska jego plecy do swojego torsu. Między nimi nie ma, aż tak wielkiej różnicy wzrostu, ale czuje się niemal filigranowy przy mocno umięśnionym alfie.

\- Ja nigdy nie… - zaczyna i słowa zamierają mu w ustach.

Derek prycha w jego ucho.

\- Myślisz, że zrobimy dzisiaj cokolwiek? Jesteś słaby i dopiero umknąłeś śmierci – mówi Hale, a potem popycha go w głąb jeziora i temperatura wody jest bardziej znośna, kiedy jest obejmowany przez tak ciepłe ciało.

Derek zaczyna go myć, co jest początkowo krępujące, bo mężczyzna obejmuje dłońmi jego pośladki. Stiles jednak szybko się rozluźnia, kiedy dochodzi do niego, że to jest właściwie i tyle. Że Derek nie zrobi niczego więcej. Dłonie alfy suną po jego mokrym ciele, ścierając resztki gorączki i choroby, która toczyła go tak długo. Woń ziół jest prawie już teraz niezauważalna, ale Kyle musiał dla niego przygotowywać okłady z liści. Resztki papki ściekają z jego skóry wraz z wodą, którą Derek cały czas go polewa. A potem palce Hale'a dotykają delikatnie tworzącej się blizny w kształcie triskeliona i Stiles drży znowu, o wiele bardziej zauważalnie, bo nie wie co Derek o tym myśli. Oczywiście można byłoby zniekształcić znamię. Przecięcie skóry teraz kilka razy nożem, kiedy tkanka była tak nowa, nawet nie bolałoby tak bardzo. Nie chce tego jednak robić.

Nie widzi twarzy Hale'a co jest fatalne, bo chce wiedzieć co Derek sądzi o jego ramieniu i ranach na nim. Skórze, która nigdy już nie będzie doskonała. Hale musiał być przyzwyczajony do wszystkich tych wypięknionych omeg stolicy. Kobiet, które potrafiły podkreślić swoje atuty. Omeg, które miały kształty. On był jedynie chudy, a jego kości wystawały, więc nawet jeśli w przyszłości miał kogoś zainteresować, raczej byłby ciekawostką dla alfy spragnionego wrażeń z mężczyzną. Nie chciał stać się tylko maszynką do dzieci albo okazem, którym jego przyszły mąż miał się chwalić przed znajomymi, ale Stiles nie miał złudzeń.

Do tej pory każdego interesowało tylko to, że jest jedynym od dwustu lat narodzonym w Cesarstwie. Tak jak jego matka była jedyną od prawie pięciuset.

Derek dotyka go, jakby Stiles był kimś niezwykłym i to nie ma nic wspólnego z jego statusem. Nie wie jak się z tym czuje, ale wszystkie myśli zostają zepchnięte gdzieś w tył, kiedy jeden z palców alfy zahacza o jego sutek. Oczywiście dotykał się tam, ale to nigdy nie przypominało porażenia prądem. A jego nogi uginają się teraz pod nim, a penis zaczyna reagować pomimo chłodnej temperatury wody. Skłamałby zresztą, gdyby próbował udawać przed sobą, że nie czuje zainteresowania Hale'a na swoich pośladkach. Członek alfy nie wsunął się nigdzie głębiej, ale wyraźnie wyczuwa go na skórze, jakby stanowił gorący pręt.

Odwraca się, ponieważ tego chce. I może. Przynajmniej teraz i przynajmniej tu, kiedy są tylko Derekiem i Stilesem. Chce, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, ale to niemożliwe, więc chwyta ile może zaciskając magię w dłoniach. Usta alfy są szorstkie, jakby gryzł je przez ten cały czas. Nie przeszkadza mu to jednak, dopóki Derek go całuje, obejmując go tak ciasno rękami. Ich penisy spotykają się, przywierają do siebie i Stiles wypuszcza długie westchnienie z ust, bo to jest jak powrót do domu.

Kiedy dłonie Dereka tym razem docierają do jego pośladków, nie spina się, ponieważ Hale tylko zaciska palce na jego skórze z siłą, która nie powoduje bólu, jest jednak bezsłownym zapewnieniem, że alfa jest tutaj i nie wybiera się już nigdzie. Co jest cudowne, bo Stiles też nie ma teraz gdzie pójść. Nie wyobraża sobie innego miejsca, w którym byłoby mu lepiej.

Chce objąć Dereka za szyję, ale to fatalny pomysł. Jego ramię protestuje i nie może powstrzymać syku bólu.

\- Hej – szepcze Derek. – Jak twoje ramię? – pyta, a potem uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

Może Stiles faktycznie zbyt często zadawał to pytanie przez ostatnie dni, które spędził całkiem przytomnie.

ooo

Wraca do namiotu ich grupy na własne życzenie, ponieważ tak trzeba. Derek respektuje to, chociaż nie jest szczęśliwy. Kyle obserwuje ich obu, więc Stiles stara się spojrzeć na niego jakoś tak sugestywnie, żeby Parrish wiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku. Genim podejrzanie milczy nawet wtedy, kiedy zostawia go samego na całą noc. Wychodzi z ich namiotu, nie starając się nawet przekradać do Kapitana, ponieważ to byłoby podejrzane. A on ma bardzo dobrą wymówkę. Jeśli ktokolwiek zapyta; powie, że ma dla Hale'a maź. Powtarza sobie to cały czas w głowie, ale nikt nie pyta, a straże wpuszczają go bez słowa komentarza do środka.

Derek siedzi bez koszuli na swoim łóżku, które Stiles jeszcze niedawno okupował i wygląda na zaskoczonego, co sprawia mu ulgę, bo przez to czuje się trochę mniej puszczalsko. Alfa chyba chce nawet zapytać, co się dzieje, że Stiles ma dość rozmawiania. Przynajmniej na teraz.

Zimna woda jeziora uniemożliwiła im jakiekolwiek interesujące działania. A jego ciało płonie, co tylko oznacza, że odzyskało dawną sprawność i energię. I Stiles wie, co ugasi ten pożar.

Całuje Dereka, zanim ten zdąża powiedzieć cokolwiek. Siada na kolanach mężczyzny okrakiem, ale szybko zostaje wciągnięty pod większe ciało, wepchnięty w materac, który jest o wiele dla nich za twardy i za mały. Derek gryzie go lekko w szyję, a potem zlizuje krople potu z jego skóry i szarpie się z tuniką. I nagle się zatrzymuje.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? – pyta Hale, prawie wyrywając w jego sercu kolejną dziurę.

\- Jak niczego innego na świecie – odpowiada Stiles. – Jeśli mnie chcesz – dodaje mniej pewnie.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek nie mówi nic i Stiles orientuje się, że sam nie jest w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa pomimo swoich niezwykłych talentów w tej kwestii. Trudno jednak wypowiedzieć cokolwiek, kiedy jest się całowanym z taką pasją. Jego usta są spuchnięte, może nawet zaczynają piec, ale nie potrafi przestać nimi poruszać, bo Derek smakuje tak cudownie. Nie chodzi tylko o posiłek, który spożyli kilka godzin wcześniej, ale przede wszystkim istotę alfy, którego Stiles może poczuć na swoim języku. Zawsze uważał za śmieszne te opowieści o dwóch pasujących do siebie połówkach pomarańczy, ale chichot nie przychodzi mu teraz na myśl, kiedy Derek dociska się do niego tak prawidłowo. Mężczyzna nie jest za ciężki, chociaż przykrywa go w całości o wiele większym ciałem. Jest po prostu doskonały w każdej twardości mięśnia, które Stiles wyczuwa pod swoimi palcami.

\- Mogę cię rozebrać? – pyta Hale.

Stiles ma wrażenie, że coś wypełnia namiot, ale nie potrafi wydobyć z siebie z dźwięku, więc po prostu kiwa głową pospiesznie, nie czując się wcale głupio, kiedy Derek uśmiecha się na widok tego jak bardzo jest mu prędko do nagości. Jego tunika ląduje na ziemi, alfa już wcześniej nie miał koszuli, więc teraz to Stiles sunie po jego skórze palcami, przypominając sobie ją na nowo. Jego ramiona są silne, twarde od mięśni, które napinają się, kiedy mężczyzna pracuje nad pozbawieniem go spodni. Stiles unosi biodra, ponieważ to jedyne co może zrobić, a potem rozstawia szeroko nogi bezwstydnie pozwalając alfie na zajęcie wygodniejszej pozycji.

Nie zrobili tego nad jeziorem, bo Derek twierdził, że jest za wcześnie, ale mylił się. Doskonałej pory nie będzie nigdy. A Stiles chce po raz pierwszy sięgnąć po coś i nie powinno mu się tego odbierać. Syczy, kiedy usta alfy dotykają gojącej się rany. Jego ramię może boleć nawet przez kilka kolejnych lat. Na szczęście jego tuniki zakryją obrażenia. Przy odrobinę szczęścia nikt się nigdy o tym nie dowie.

\- Nawet nie wiesz od jak dawna chciałem to zrobić – szepcze Derek do jego ucha, a potem przygryza je dość mocno.

I to też jest cholernie dobre, więc Stiles wbija palce w jego ramiona, przyciągając go bliżej. Ciało spotyka się z ciałem i niczego więcej nie pragnął, tylko poczuć Dereka w całości. Alfa ma odrobię wyższą temperaturę, co jest normalne dla jego statusu, ale Stiles nagle uważa to za cudowny wynalazek, bo nawet chłodne nocne powietrze nie może go teraz tknąć, kiedy leży pod rozgrzanym ciałem swojego kochanka. Ich nogi są splecione razem i Derek porusza biodrami całkiem sugestywnie w poszukiwaniu tarcia. Stiles nie pozostaje zresztą dłużny, bo jego własny penis jest tak wrażliwy jak nigdy. Nie pamięta kiedy ostatnim razem trzymał się sam w dłoni. To mogło być na długo przed wyruszeniem na tę wyprawę, kiedy jeszcze miał jakąś prywatność. Na pewno Derek część z niej odebrał mu, kiedy zaczęli wspólne kąpiele w jeziorze. Powoli zaczyna docierać do niego, że alfa mógł podążać za nim specjalnie, odkąd odkrył jego wieczorny rytuał. Nigdy nie popychał go, ale już wcześniej Stiles czuł to przyciąganie.

\- Chyba wiem – odpowiada i jego głos jest trochę ochrypnięty.

Derek liże jego szyję, co powinno być obrzydliwe, ale on czuje jedynie dreszcze przechodzące przez jego ciało. Ręka mężczyzny zatrzymuje się na jego pośladku i palce zaciskają się prawie boleśnie na jego udzie. Niemal czuje jak się otwiera jego ciało, co jest w zasadzie przyjemne, chociaż nadal ma wrażenie, że jest niekompletny, że czegoś mu brakuje.

Wygina się w łuk, żeby otrzeć się o Dereka, który wisi na kilka centymetrów nad nim, przerywając ich kontakt, za co powinien zostać poddany pod sąd polowy. Stiles chyba mówi to na głos, bo alfa zaczyna się śmiać, co jest tak cudownym dźwiękiem, że chce go słyszeć zawsze.

\- Sąd polowy – prycha Derek, a potem gryzie go w ramię, co pewnie ma go przywrócić do szeregu, ale Stiles czuje jedynie iskrę rozpalającą się tylko mocniej w jego podbrzuszu.

Nigdy nie przepadał za bólem, dlatego to takie zaskoczenie.

\- Lubisz to? – pyta niemal natychmiast alfa i wbija swoje zęby odrobinę mocniej tuż nad jego sutkiem.

Jego skóra nie zostaje przebita, ale to prawie zbyt wiele. Zresztą prawie krzyczy, kiedy Derek w końcu zaczyna lizać jego sutki. Dźwięki, które wydaje, powinny być zakazane i ma ochotę schować twarz w poduszce, co nie jest łatwe, odkąd leży na plecach.

\- Nikt cię nie usłyszy – szepcze Derek.

Stiles mu jednak nie wierzy.

\- Tylko strażnicy, ale oni nie powiedzą ani słowa – obiecuje mu alfa i to brzmi o wiele bardziej wiarygodnie.

Stiles ma ochotę zapaść się jednak pod ziemię. Zaciska wargi, kiedy Derek zaczyna od nowa wędrówkę po jego skórze, tym razem nie poprzestając na jednym sutku. Guzek robi się twardy o wiele za wcześnie i kiedy zaczyna pulsować krwią, każde liźnięcie Dereka jest słodką torturą, na którą reaguje bardziej jego penis niż mózg. Funkcje myślowe wydają się kompletnie zbędne, więc poddaje się chwili, zmuszając się jedynie do tego, żeby przesunąć głowę alfy w stronę drugiego sutka, skoro mężczyzna zafiksował się tak bardzo na punkcie jego klatki piersiowej.

Derek prycha, a potem ostatni raz liże zmaltretowany guzek, wydzierając z niego niemal siłą płaski jęk, który starał się zatrzymać samą wolą. A potem gryzie drugi sutek, jakby chciał go ukarać, co jest idiotyczne, bo Stiles lubi odrobinę dzikości, która przyszła, gdy alfa porzucił swoje delikatne zapędy względem jego ciała. Nie jest kruchy – Derek myli się w tej kwestii. Jest natomiast bardzo podatny na dotyk i wiedział to od zawsze, dlatego stronił od kontaktu fizycznego.

Nie potrafi uleżeć spokojnie, kiedy Derek ssie i liże jego skórę, zostawiając na nim kolejne swoje ślady. Jakby znamię na ramieniu to było za mało i kiedy w końcu mężczyzna osuwa się w dół i zawisa nad jego penisem, Stiles prawie niczego nie widzi przez łzy, które uformowały mu się pod powiekami, kiedy z sobą walczył.

\- Proszę – szepcze i to jest bardziej błaganie o litość, bo nie chce krzyczeć, a zacznie, jeśli Derek pocałuje go choćby w okolicach krocza.

Jest zbyt podniecony, żeby leżeć spokojnie. Jego jądra są tak ciężkie, że czuje jak zwisają między jego nogami.

Hale patrzy na niego jakoś inaczej i może wie, że Stiles lubi swoją przestrzeń i prywatność. Albo sam nie chce, aby słyszano krzyki jego kochanka w ciszy nocy. A Stiles wie, że potrafi być głośny.

Derek kładzie się z powrotem na nim, ocierając dłonią pot z jego czoła, kiedy na krótko łączy ich usta. Pocałunek jest prawie niezauważalnym muśnięciem. A może Stiles skoncentrował się bardziej na członku alfy uwięzionym między ich ciałami. Twardym i tak bardzo przyzywającym go do siebie.

\- Nie robiłeś tego nigdy – mówi Derek i nie jest to pytanie. – Nawet z omegami? – upewnia się.

Stiles ma ochotę się roześmiać, ale kiwa przecząco głową i w oczach mężczyzny pojawia się głód, którego się nie spodziewał.

\- Podoba ci się to – stwierdza trochę zaskoczony.

\- Podoba mi się, że tak łatwo mi się poddajesz, a jednak nadal jesteś wyzwaniem – odpowiada całkiem szczerze Hale.

Stiles nie wie co powinien z tym zrobić. Chwila rozmów jednak najwyraźniej mija, bo Derek sięga gdzieś za siebie i wyciąga z torby ostro pachnący olejek. Rozciera część na palcach dłoni, zanim wsuwa rękę między nich i patrząc mu nadal w oczy, dotyka jego wejścia. To początkowo dziwne uczucie, nie do końca wygodne, ale Stiles nie spodziewa się w zasadzie niczego innego. Nikt go nie uprzedził jak będzie wyglądał jego pierwszy raz. Melissa starała się znaleźć jakieś wzmiankę o tych, którzy byli przed nim, ale poradziła mu jedynie, aby zrobił to z kimś, komu zaufa.

A Derek jest delikatny i pewny siebie, jakby nie robił tego pierwszy raz. Jakby wiedział jak sprawić, że będzie mu przyjemnie i Stiles ufa mu z bardzo wielu powodów. I nawet jego przeczucia są dobre, więc odpręża się, kiedy alfa szepcze do jego ucha, że to potrwa tylko chwilkę, a potem wszystko będzie tego warte.

\- Robiłeś to już wcześniej – stwierdza.

Nie pyta o byłych kochanków, to zbyteczne.

Derek nie zaprzecza również.

\- Byłem w szkole wojskowej – odpowiada jedynie Hale.

To pewnie coś znaczy, ale Stiles pierwszy raz jest poza Beacon Hills i ten świat po prostu wydaje się alternatywną rzeczywistością. Sądził, że kiedy w końcu odda się komuś, to będzie bardziej nagłe i spontaniczne. I może gdyby przejął inicjatywę, tak to wyglądałoby, ale Derek jest z nim ostrożny, co rozpuszcza jakieś pokłady strachu w nim, o których nawet nie wiedział. Jego wątpliwości ulatniają się wraz z każdym wyważonym powolnym ruchem, z którym mężczyzna go otwiera i kiedy w końcu alfa wyciąga z niego palce, Stiles ponownie nie potrafi złapać tchu.

Chce się odwrócić, bo słyszał, że tak jest łatwiej, ale Hale powstrzymuje go, a potem całuje w spocone czoło.

\- Chcę widzieć – mówi Derek i chyba nie chodzi tylko o jego twarz, bo oczy alfy zatrzymują się na jego ranie, która już za kilka dni wygoi się całkowicie.

Pozostanie jednak blizna w kształcie herbu rodowego Hale'ów i obaj o tym doskonale wiedzą.

Stiles unosi odrobinę biodra i mężczyzna wślizguje się w niego prawie bez oporu, co jest chyba dziwne, bo nawet alfa wydaje się zaskoczony. Szybko jednak przymyka oczy, kiedy wycofuje się, pozostawiając w nim uczucie pustki, którą należy wypełnić. Stiles czuje ciepło, które buduje się w nim z każdym ruchem Dereka, a potem dławi się łkaniem, kiedy Hale wchodzi w niego mocniej i pod innym kątem, ocierając się o coś, co mogli stworzyć tylko bogowie.

\- Tak, dokładnie – szepcze alfa, wchodząc w niego coraz mocniej i coraz szybciej.

I ciało Stilesa go przyjmuje, jakby zostało stworzone tylko do tego jednego. Jakby byli jednym organizmem, działającym prawidłowo tylko kiedy są razem. Zaczyna nawet w to wierzyć, bo jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak doskonale, a wzrok Dereka, który przewierca go na wylot, jest pełen emocji, których normalnie nie spotykał u opanowanego Kapitana. Czuje się cholernie dumny, że sprawia, iż ten mężczyzna też jest strzępkiem, bez kontroli i świadomości, kiedy ogrzewa się jego ciałem, kiedy bierze z niego wszystko, na co Stiles pozwala.

A potem Derek obwija dłoń wokół jego penisa, co jest jeszcze lepsze i Stiles ma ochotę krzyczeć, kiedy oczy wywracają się w głąb jego czaszki. Alfa knebluje mu jednak usta językiem, pieprząc go przez orgazm tak silny, że ma wrażenie, że śmierć jednak czekała na niego za rogiem. I upadają splątani na łóżko, spoceni, jakby obaj zbiegali z tamy pod obstrzałem. Nasienie zaczyna wyciekać z jego pośladków, co jest nieprzyjemne, ale nie potrafi się ruszyć, bo jego ciało nadal drży z niemocy.

Derek przykrywa ich kocem, trzymając go bardzo blisko siebie i zasypiają w całym tym bałaganie.

ooo

Wymyka się nad ranem i stara się nie myśleć, że zrobili coś złego. Jego ojciec nie byłby zadowolony, podobnie jak całe Cesarstwo, gdyby wiedzieli o tym jak się prowadził, ale nikt się nie dowie i na pewno to nie jest dla niego usprawiedliwienie. Nie potrafi się jednak przejmować, bo jego nogi nadal drżą na samo wspomnienie tej nocy.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś sobie ktokolwiek cokolwiek o mnie pomyślał – powiedział całkiem szczerze Derekowi, kiedy ubierał się w namiocie.

Hale nie wydawał się zadowolony jego ucieczką, ale nie powstrzymywał go.

\- Jestem od ciebie młodszy i jesteś moim dowódcą – ciągnął dalej Stiles.

\- I każdy inny na twoim miejscu próbowałby coś z tego wyciągnąć – przyznał szczerze Derek.

Stiles zamarł wtedy, nie bardzo wiedząc jak to odebrać, ale alfa zaśmiał się, jakby to było naprawdę zabawne.

\- Nazywam się Hale. Więcej niż jedna rodzina w tym Cesarstwie marzy, aby być z nami spowinowacona – poinformował go mężczyzna.

\- Na pewno nie na drodze skandalu – odparł Stiles i zrozumienie pojawiło się w oczach alfy.

\- Nie, nie na drodze skandalu – przyznał Derek, wypuszczając go.

I to było kilka minut temu i teraz Stiles stara się jakoś ułożyć wygodniej w namiocie pełnym alf. Nie miał kiedy się wykąpać, więc nadal czuje nasienie na swoich pośladkach, które zaschło, kiedy zasnęli. Nikt się chyba nie obudził, ale może się mylić. Nie wątpi jednak, że będą milczeli. Przeszli tak wiele razem, że niemal czuje, że ci ludzie są jego rodziną. Może o tym mówił Kyle jeszcze kilka tygodni temu w obozie.

Ma również nadzieję, że nawet jeśli wiedzą, że ich kontakty z Derekiem nie są do końca odpowiednie, machną na to ręką poprzez wzgląd na własną przeszłość, która nie była krystalicznie czysta. Zapewne więcej niż jeden z nich korzystał z usług dziwek, więc ich moralność względem seksu powinna być inna. I na to liczy, ponieważ następnej nocy też chce się przemknąć do namiotu Dereka. Albo mogą spotkać się nad jeziorem, chociaż woda miała stawać się coraz chłodniejsza.

\- _To nie będzie konieczne_ \- informuje go Genim.

 _Dlaczego?_ \- pyta w myślach Stiles.

Miecz nie odpowiada przez pewien czas i zaczyna odnosić wrażenie, że tym razem mu się to wszystko przyśniło.

\- _Nie jesteś już ostatnim członkiem rodu Stilinskich_ \- rzuca Genim.

Przez krótką chwilę przez myśl przemyka mu, że ojciec i Melissa nareszcie postanowili być razem. Może nawet planują wspólną przyszłość, ale to wymagałoby rozwodu, którego kobieta nie miała. A jego ojciec nigdy nie spłodziłby dziecka poza małżeństwem. Honor nie pozwoliłby mu na dopuszczenie do takiej sytuacji i tylko dlatego od kilku lat obserwowali najbardziej romantyczną i zakochaną w sobie parę w Beacon Hills, która nawet się nie całowała na powitanie.

Jego ojciec nie zrobiłby tego Melissie i nie zrobiłby tego sobie. Co pozostawiało tylko jego. A to oznaczało…

\- Nie możesz być pewien – prycha, ponieważ to był jego pierwszy raz.

Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolił się nikomu dotknąć. I na pewno zabierało o wiele dłużej spłodzenie potomka niż ten jeden raz.

\- _Widzę drogę twoją i twojego dziecka_ \- szepcze jednak Genim.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie ostrzegłeś? – syczy, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- _I pozbawić się możliwości przedłużenia rodu?_ \- pyta z niedowierzaniem miecz.

Stiles jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie nienawidził go tak bardzo.

ooo

Rano jest niewyspany, ale nikt tego nie komentuje. Podobnie jak faktu, że jego miecz jest zawinięty w koc, a u jego boku tkwi całkiem nowe ostrze. Genim nie mówi do niego, a Stiles odrzuca taką możliwość, aby był w ciąży. Nie zrobili z Derekiem niczego, co mogłoby go zaniepokoić. Poza tym był facetem, a to oznaczało bardzo wiele prób i to bez stuprocentowej szansy. Nie powstrzymało to alf kilka wieków temu przed wiązaniem się z męskimi omegami i płodzeniem dzieci na potęgę. Po prostu sporo czasu zajmowało zrobienie pierwszego. A potem jakby ciała tych omeg odblokowywały się i każde następnego dziecko wyskakiwało bez żadnego problemu. Melissa ostrzegła go już wcześniej, żeby nie martwił się rzekomą bezpłodnością i teraz ten cholerny miecz psuje specjalną noc w jego życiu.

Nie wierzy, ponieważ nie ma podstaw przypuszczać, że Genim go nie okłamuje. Nie zrobił tego nigdy wcześniej, ale jest duchem przodków, zawsze w interesie rodu może zacząć. Jego niechęć do Dereka jest Stilesowi dobrze znana, więc nie ma pojęcia jaki interes miecz miałby teraz w łączeniu ich dwójki. Raczej bardziej wyobrażał sobie, ze Genim będzie trzymał ich na odległość.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Kyle.

Stiles nie musi się nawet sekundy zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.

\- Tak – mówi i pospiesza swojego konia.


	16. Chapter 16

Miecz jest szczęśliwy, co jest niepokojące. Stiles nie chce go słuchać, ale to trudne, kiedy ostrze nadal znajduje się tak blisko. Wcale nie lepiej czuje się jadąc konno, kiedy jego tyłek nie jest w najlepszej kondycji do tego. Genim śmieje się z niego, a Stiles nienawidzi go tylko bardziej i tylko mniej wierzy w jego słowa. Gdyby miał wybrać pomiędzy doświadczeniem i wiedzą Melissy, a gierkami Genima – odpowiedź staje się tak klarownie jasna, że czuje jedynie ulgę.

Kyle nie przyczepia się do niego na cały dzień, ale Stiles wie, że jest obserwowany. Parrish czuwa, co jest cudowne, bo daje mu jakąś taką pewność, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie zachowywał się jak omega od dawna, ale ma ochotę przygotować dla alfy coś specjalnego w formie podziękowania. Może kompres na rany, który uśmierzy ból nie tylko ten, który mężczyzna czuje teraz po stoczonych walkach.

\- Wojna się skończyła – mówi nagle Parrish, stając koło niego, kiedy Stiles próbuje dogadać się z kolejnym koniem.

Żadne z tych zwierząt nie chce go jednak słuchać.

\- Wojna się skończyła – potwierdza Stiles ostrożnie.

\- Chcesz posłuchać o mnie? – pyta alfa i nagle wydaje się dużo młodszy niż w rzeczywistości.

Gdyby Stiles go nie znał, pomyślałby, że ten się lęka jego reakcji, co było śmieszne, bo byli przyjaciółmi od tak dawna. W zasadzie nie, minęły zaledwie tygodnie, ale Stiles i tak czuje, że może na nim polegać. To inna więź niż pomiędzy nim i Scottem. Kyle nie jest jego bratem, ale przyjacielem na całe życie. Te wspomnienia będą należały tylko do nich.

Siadają przed jednym z ognisk, gdy pozostali są zajęci. Coś takiego jak miejsce do rozmów nie istnieje w obozie. Nie przeprowadza się tutaj prywatnych dysput. Zresztą obawia się, że większość na sumieniu ma coś podobnego jak Kyle. W końcu dostali się do tego oddziału na tych samych warunkach.

\- Wojna zmienia wszystkich – zaczyna alfa, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Twój ojciec był kiedyś uparty, ale nauczył się ustępować, kiedy to było konieczne. Widziałem ludzi, którzy łamali się na widok śmierci. Widziałem takich, którzy stawali się bez serca – ciągnie dalej mężczyzna i Stiles nie wie jak zareagować. – Kiedy wróciłem do domu, nic nie było takie same. Nie miałem o co walczyć. Strach, który czułem każdego dnia po prostu zniknął pewnego dnia i nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Byłem tak młody, że wojna mnie wychowała – wzdycha Kyle. – I wtedy popełnia się błędy.

\- Twoje błędy nie określają ciebie – mówi Stiles.

\- Mylisz się. Moje błędy określają tego kim jestem. Oraz to jak sobie poradziłem – prycha Kyle. – Na błędach możesz się uczyć lub nie. Ja się na nich uczyłem. Zabiłem kogoś. Cywila. Nie miał szans, ale nie pomyślałem nawet o tym, kiedy podnosiłem rękę do góry, w której trzymałem miecz. Zaatakował mnie i pewnie spodziewał się bójki na pięści. Byłem pijany, ale odruchy pozostały mi z lat. Nikt nie zdążył wstać, a ten człowiek leżał na piasku, wykrwawiając się. Nie potrafię tego żałować i nie potrafię tego nie żałować. We wszystkich nas zostanie ta część, która nauczyła się zabijać. Ona nie odejdzie. Jesteś najmniej agresywny z nas i nie zrobiłeś niczego złego, więc kiedy wrócisz do domu, zaśnij snem sprawiedliwego i staraj się nie myśleć o życiach, które odebrałeś, bo z tego nic dobrego jeszcze nie wynikło.

Stiles ma ochotę zaśmiać się gorzko, ale to nie jest łatwe. Nie ma koszmarów, ale czuje się nieswojo, kiedy mijają kolejne wioski. Ludzie się nie ewakuowali – tego obawiał się od samego początku, ale nie miało znaczenia, skoro i tak całe Cesarstwo miało zostać spustoszone, gdyby im się nie powiodło. Wie, że nie miał innego wyboru, ale to się nie staje łatwiejsze.

\- Jestem mordercą – mówi Kyle.

Już otwiera usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, kiedy czuje ciepłą dłoń alfy na ramieniu.

\- Nie przerywaj mi. Jestem mordercą – powtarza Kyle. – Nie przez to co zrobiłem na wojnie, ale przez to co stało się, kiedy z niej wróciłem. Stałem się mordercą, bo potrafię zabijać i robię to dobrze, bo zabiłem bez mrugnięcia okiem i bez żalu po życiu, które odebrałem. Jestem mordercą, Stiles, ale walczę z tym – dodaje.

Pozostaje mu pokiwać głową. Nie wie jakie słowa uspokoją Parrisha.

\- Rozumiem – mówi w końcu.

Kyle uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Naprawdę? – prycha alfa. – A rozumiesz dlaczego nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej? – pyta ciekawie mężczyzna.

Stiles stara sobie przypomnieć ich pierwsze spotkania. Kiedy zobaczył ich oddział, prawie zawrócił. Ci ludzie mieli na twarzach wypisane okropieństwa, których się dopuścili. Nie wie jednak jak będzie wstanie w domu, nie myśleć o nich jak o swoich towarzyszach. Nie wie co to teraz świadczy o nim, skoro ma takich przyjaciół, bo za każdego faktycznie oddałby życie. I nie sądzi, aby to co działo się w przeszłości miało znaczenie.

\- Zmieniłem się – przyznaje ostrożnie. – Wszyscy się zmieniliśmy. Jestem dumny mogąc nazwać cię przyjacielem – dodaje.

Kyle wygląda na zaskoczonego przez zaledwie ułamek sekundy.

\- I dziękuję, że pozwalasz mi popełniać moje własne błędy – mówi jeszcze i podnosi się na równe nogi, a potem wyciąga rękę w stronę alfy, która ściska ją mocno i pewnie.

\- Zawsze, Stiles. Twój ojciec nie mógłby sobie wymarzyć lepszego syna – odpowiada Parrish.

ooo

Spotykają się z Derekiem nad jeziorem i Stiles nawet nie próbuje się powstrzymać, kiedy zszarpuje z niego koszulę. Hale się śmieje, trochę zaskoczony jego pośpiechem, ale dźwięk zamiera mu w ustach, kiedy Stiles całuje go nareszcie. Spędził cały dzień wpatrzony w plecy Kapitana, nie mogąc dotknąć ani zamienić kilku słów. I wie, że sam narzucił te zasady, ale coraz mniej mu się podobają.

Derek szczypie go w pośladek, co powinno go urazić, ale zamiast tego prycha w twarz mężczyzny, zanim sam nie zaczyna gryźć. Poprzedniej nocy nie mógł dotykać. Jego dłonie zwiedziły jedynie plecy alfy, ale teraz może nareszcie odsunąć się i dotknąć jego brzucha z tym zagajnikiem włosów, który rozszerza się ku dołowi. Jego palce zsuwają się coraz niżej, kiedy obserwuje jak oddech alfy staje się coraz bardziej urwany. I kiedy w końcu dotyka jego członka, Derek drga nieznacznie, nie przerywając jednak kontaktu wzrokowego. Ruchy Stilesa są początkowo nieśmiałe. Nigdy nie zajmował się kimś innym niż sobą. Kąt jest inny i ciężar w dłoni jest trochę większy niż jego własny, ale zasady pozostają te same, więc pracuje ręką, ciesząc się kiedy Derek wypuszcza przez nos długi wydech i odpręża się w jego dłoniach.

Może powinni się schować, ponieważ są odsłonięci, ale nie wątpi, że są jedynymi kąpiącymi się w całym oddziale. Poza tym Hale byłby zdolny wydać rozkazy, aby im nie przeszkadzano.

Jego dłoń staje się śliska od potu i nasienia, które szczodrze zaczęło wypływać z główki penisa Dereka. Sperma jednak zasycha i potrzebuje czegoś innego, czegoś wygodniejszego, żeby uczynić to przyjemnym. Obraca się w stronę jeziora, ale woda zapewne jest przerażająco chłodna. Zerka niepewnie na Dereka, nie wiedząc co dalej, ale niezdolnym do faktycznego zadania tego pytania.

A potem jego kolana same uginają się przed nim, kiedy w jego głowie pojawia się całkiem klarowna wizja tego, co zrobić może, nawet jeśli nie mają żadnego olejku, który pomógłby przy seksie. Słyszy jak oddech więźnie Derekowi w ustach i czuje cholerną satysfakcję, która jednak znika, kiedy przed jego oczami pojawia się członek. I Stiles ma wrażenie, że penis nagle urósł do monstrualnych rozmiarów.

\- Jak miałbym…? – zaczyna i urywa, bo to idiotyczne.

Otwiera usta i otacza główkę miękko wargami, zastanawiając się nad odpowiednim naciskiem, a wtedy czuje na ramionach ręce Dereka. Jest tak zaskoczony, że bierze go zbyt głęboko i dławi się, czując palący wstyd i trochę gniew, ponieważ miał plan. I plan był genialny. I oczywiście jakiś alfa musiał go zepsuć.

\- Co robisz? – prycha, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni.

Derek patrzy na niego zafascynowany.

\- Nie ruszaj się albo wrócimy do obozu – grozi mu Stiles.

Hale uśmiecha się nagle cholernie szeroko, pokazując światu swoje królicze zęby.

\- Naprawdę? Myślałem, że to ja jestem twoim dowódcą – prycha mężczyzna.

\- W obozie możesz być szefem, ale tutaj nie miej złudzeń – odpowiada Stiles, chociaż wcale nie czuje się tak pewnie.

I Derek musi o tym wiedzieć, ale nie naciska. Hale jedynie śmieje się cicho, zanim kiwa głową na znak zgody.

\- Podoba mi się to – stwierdza alfa i pociera kciukiem o jego policzek, co weszło mu w nawyk, kiedy Stiles chorował.

I cóż mógłby na to odpowiedzieć.

ooo

Nie zawsze uprawiają seks. Czasami są tak zmęczeni po całodziennej jeździe, że padają na swoje posłania. Stiles każdej nocy się przekrada i wie, że Kyle nie zawsze śpi, ale alfa nie komentuje jego zachowania. Może zwala to na karb rzeczy, które robili podczas wojny i nigdy się już nie powtórzą. Stiles chce, aby Parrish nie myślał o nim źle i to jest jakoś dziwne ważne. Alfa nie wydaje się zresztą oceniać go, więc z serca spada mu kolejny kamień.

Zresztą – nie zawsze uprawiają seks. Czasami leżą przytuleni, nadal w ubraniach, chociaż Derek ma tendencje do ściągania koszulki, kiedy to tylko możliwe. W ostatniej wiosce pomagali wnieść na wał ogromną krokiew, bo wszystkie alfy z okolicy zostały wcielone do oddziałów i mieli wrócić dopiero po zimie. Hale rozebrał się do spodni bez chwili wahania, odkładając swój miecz i Stiles czuł się dziwnie, kiedy obserwował wszystkie te omegi, które nie spuszczały z Dereka oka. Nie był pewien co to za uczucie wypełniało jego klatkę piersiową, ale wcale mu nie odpowiadało.

\- Cały czas chodzisz w swojej tunice – mówi Derek pewnej nocy.

\- Dlaczego miałbym się cały czas rozbierać? Nie tak mnie uczono – prycha w odpowiedzi.

\- W Beacon Hills jesteście tak skromni? – dziwi się Derek.

Ma ochotę powiedzieć, że omegi powinny być skromne niezależnie od miejsca pochodzenia, ale gryzie się w język. A potem jego całe ciało się spina, bo nie ma wątpliwości jaka byłaby reakcja Hale'a, gdyby dowiedział się, że przebywa w swoim namiocie po zmroku z omegą i to nie pierwszy raz.

Jako alfa Stiles jest skromny, kiedy nosi prostą tunikę i odmawia odsłaniania ciała co dwie minuty, kiedy tylko wzejdzie słońce. Nie ma piersi jak kobiety, ale wie, że jako omega powinien zostać zakryty pod samą szyję. Ma ubrania, które odsłaniają tylko jego nadgarstki i głowę. Nienawidzi ich z całego serca, ale zasady nie zmieniły się od setek lat i nie wątpił, że dla jednej męskiej omegi nikt nie zrobi wyjątku.

\- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli – mówi pospiesznie Derek. – Szanuję cię – dodaje, przytulając go mocniej.

Stiles ma ochotę prychnąć, ale nie robi tego ten jeden raz, bo bardzo chce wierzyć, że byliby tym samym, gdyby wiedza o jego statusie była powszechna.

ooo

Czasami, kiedy leżą w namiocie, Derek wyciąga stare zdjęcia swojej rodziny, które woził przez ten cały czas. Stiles opowiada o matce, ponieważ nikt dotąd nie chciał słuchać. Nikt nie wiedział też jak silną była kobietą.

\- Mówią, że to oznacza szczęście dla Cesarstwa, kiedy rodzi się alfa płci żeńskiej – informuje go Derek jeszcze tej samej nocy.

\- Nie wiem jak z Cesarstwem, ale mój ojciec był szczęśliwy i tylko to się liczy – odpowiada, ponieważ to jedyna prawda, którą zna.

Chce dodać, że napisze do Dereka list, kiedy wróci do domu, ale spodziewa się, że pierwszy raz odzyska wolność na swoim ślubie. Ten może się odbyć nawet o wiele za wcześnie, bo jego ojciec poważnie traktował kwestie honoru. Nawet jeśli nie przyznałby słowem co działo się między nim, a Derekiem podczas tych tygodni, wszyscy będą wiedzieli, że przebywał w towarzystwie niezwiązanych alf. Okolica pewnie już szumiała od plotek.

\- Szczęście Cesarstwa jednak chyba przebija wszystko inne – mruczy Derek, całując jego ramię.

\- Cesarstwo jest tak szczęśliwe jak jego mieszkańcy – odpowiada bez chwili wahania.

Derek spogląda na niego zaskoczony.

\- Przekroczyłem granicę? – pyta całkiem szczerze Stiles.

\- Nie – rzuca Derek. – Zawsze mów przy mnie to o czym myślisz. Po prostu nie popatrzyłem na to z tej strony.

\- Wychowano cię inaczej – mówi Stiles. – Szkoła wojskowa nie mogła być łatwa.

Derek spina się trochę, a potem zmusza ich, aby odwrócili się tak, że Stiles teraz nie widzi jego twarzy.

\- Byłoby łatwiej, gdybym mógł widywać siostry. Musiały zostać same, co przerażało mnie – przyznaje alfa.

\- Poradziły sobie – przypomina mu Stiles.

\- Wychowały się w stolicy, a nie na naszych ziemiach. Są bardziej dziećmi miasta – wzdycha Derek.

Stiles ma ochotę się roześmiać.

\- Ale na świat wydała je wasza ziemia, a nie śmierdząca zatłoczona stolica. W głębi serca są dalej sobą – prycha. – Poza tym jestem z głębokiej prowincji. Nasz dom mój ojciec zbudował sam na ziemiach, które zostały mu podarowane przez Cesarza. Był najmłodszym synem, ale jedynym zainteresowanym walką. Wiesz jaką ma to wartość? – pyta retorycznie.

\- Jest zarządcą waszej wsi – przypomina mu Derek.

\- Jest, ale tylko dlatego, że ludzie szanują go i wierzą w jego słowa, jego osąd. I to dla naszej rodziny jest ważniejsze niż złoto i ziemie, które moglibyśmy posiadać – odpowiada.

\- Cesarz będzie chciał cię obsypać złotem i klejnotami – rzuca Hale niby przypadkiem.

Stiles wzdycha głęboko.

\- Nie wybieram się do stolicy. Muszę wrócić – przyznaje, spinając się lekko.

\- Nie możesz – odpowiada Derek bez wahania. – Dostaliśmy rozkazy. Każdy kto nie jest martwy z naszego oddziału ma stawić się w stolicy. Cesarz obiecał ułaskawienie każdemu. Będę wnioskował o nagrodę dla ciebie. Chyba, że masz na sumieniu jakieś zbałamucenie, o którym nie wiem.

Stiles prycha, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

\- A zbałamucenie dowódcy się liczy? – pyta, starając się brzmieć niewinnie.

\- Jesteś właściwie częścią moich ziem – odpowiada Derek, dotykając jego ramienia.

\- Nie jestem twoją własnością – rzuca z mocą Stiles i gryzie go w nadgarstek, bo chociaż wie, że to żart, nadal to stanowi dla niego przekroczenie pewnej granicy. – Chcesz wylądować z odpowiednikiem mojego herbu rodowego na pośladku? – grozi mu.

Derek wsuwa go pod siebie, skutecznie unieruchamiając swoim ciężarem. Stiles stara się wierzgać i bronić, ale wychodzi mu to słabo. Nadal nie ma dość siły, żeby się podnieść i zrzucić z siebie większe ciało. Jego ręka od czasu do czasu o sobie przypomina. Wątpi jednak, aby nawet kilka tygodni temu, kiedy jego ciało nie było znużone walką i podróżą był w stanie przeciwstawić się alfie.

Derek zresztą wydaje się całkiem usatysfakcjonowany faktem, że może go mieć takiego, więc Stiles porusza biodrami, ocierając się o przyrodzenie mężczyzny, bo tylko tak jest w stanie odzyskać przewagę.

Czasami leżą rozmawiając w nocy. Częściej jednak uprawiają seks.


	17. Chapter 17

Powoli wieści o pokonaniu Deucaliona roznoszą się po Cesarstwie i zaczynają być witani w wioskach jako bohaterowie. Stiles nie do końca dobrze czuje się z całą tą uwagą, która jest mu poświęcana, szczególnie kiedy Derek wymusza na nim rozmowę z jedną ze znachorek. Kobieta ogląda jego ranę, uparcie milcząc, ale on czuje jej wzrok. Ona wie. I on wie. Oboje milczą.

Nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem każda z tych mądrych kobiet rozgryza go po jednym rzucie oka. Może to cecha akuszerek, że zawsze rozpoznają omegę, kiedy widzą taką. Nie do końca chce to rozgryzać. Jemu wystarcza jedynie tyle, że kobieta nie zdradza jego sekretu, a rana wygoiła się, pozostawiając po sobie tylko ogromną bliznę.

\- Będziesz to miał do końca życia – mówi znachorka, patrząc na głęboką bliznę.

Derek wyraźnie spina się tuż za nim. W zasadzie cały ich oddział poddaje się badaniom tej kobiety. Jednooki dostał nawet herbatkę na swoje plecy, której Stiles nie zdążył mu zaparzyć. Znachorka opatrzyła najbardziej potrzebujących wcześniej, zostawiając go sobie na sam koniec.

\- Ręka jest sprawna – ciągnie dalej kobieta. – Jeśli będziesz chciał usunąć ten znak ze skóry mam coś specjalnego. Mogę uśmierzyć również ból, zanim sprawię, że herb będzie nierozpoznawalny – proponuje mu.

Teraz to Stiles się spina. Może trochę udawał przed sobą, że triskelion zostanie z nim na zawsze, kiedy tylko blizna uformuje się na dobre. Ma jednak wybór i Derek o tym wie. Nie jest pewien czy powinien usunąć herb Hale'ów. Czy alfa nie życzy sobie, aby nosił coś podobnego na sobie.

\- Dopiero dochodzi do siebie – mówi Derek, zaskakując go trochę. – Masz sprawdzić czy jest zdrowy, a nie pogarszać jego stan – przypomina jej, trochę zbyt ostrym tonem.

Kobieta unosi głowę i patrzy wprost na Hale'a z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, który jednak szybko ginie i zastępuje go czysty lód.

\- To nie twój wybór żołnierzu – prycha starucha. – Jeśli będziesz chciał to usunąć, nie musisz wykrajać mięsa ze swojego ramienia. A ponieważ ten tutaj mówi, jakby wiedział wszystko, kiedyś nadejdzie taki czas, kiedy triskelion na twojej skórze będzie palić cię bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy powstawał – zwraca się tym razem do niego i Stiles czuje, że po plecach przebiega mu nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- To jakaś klątwa? Rzucasz na nas klątwę?! – warczy Derek, podchodząc do kobiety.

Zanim jednak zdąża dotknąć jej ramienia, znachorka odsuwa się z szybkością, która zaskakuje nawet jego samego.

\- Uderzysz starą kobietę, żołnierzu? – pyta tamta. – Omegę? – prycha z pogardą. – To nie klątwa, ale obserwacja. Chłopak jest młody. Rana została wypalona dobrze. Nie ma śladów po chorobie, która toczyła jego ciało. Jest słaby i nim minie rok, poprawi mu się, ale na razie jedynie tyle mogę dla niego zrobić – wyjaśnia, odsuwając się od Stilesa.

Nasuwa na siebie pospiesznie tunikę, czując dalej ten sam strach. Przełyka ciężko, nie chcąc patrzeć na Dereka, ale Genim na jego plecach rozgrzewa się tak, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.

\- _Mądra kobieta_ \- szepcze do niego miecz.

Stiles spina się i znachorka spogląda na niego ponownie, jakby wiedziała, że nie są sami.

\- W twojej wiosce nie mieliście żadnej mądrej baby – stwierdza omega bez wahania.

\- Jedynie uzdrowicielkę ze świątyni – przyznaje.

\- Będzie wiedziała jak ci pomóc, jeśli będziesz potrzebował jej rady – odpowiada kobieta. – Staraj się nie podnosić żadnych ciężarów przez pewien czas. Okłady, które robiłeś dowódcy, pomogły. Żaden z was nie będzie cierpiał po tej wojnie dłużej niż to konieczne – dodaje, co niewiele mu mówi.

Stiles nie wie czym jest 'czas konieczny', ale podejrzewa, że kobieta nie mówi mu wszystkiego.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że ja robiłem okłady? – pyta lekko przerażony.

\- Reszta to idioci – odpowiada kobieta. – A teraz odejdźcie – rzuca, odwracając się z powrotem do półki z ziołami.

Derek prycha z niezadowoleniem, ale przynajmniej nie drażni znachorki. Stiles czuje lęk przed tą kobietą. Poznał ich kilka podczas ich wędrówki, ale o ile Melissa jest cudowna i bardzo przystępna, każda inna z tych bab przerażała go. Wydawały się wiedzieć o wiele więcej niż powinny nie tylko o tym, co obecne. I mógł przysiąc, że kobieta wiedziała o jego mieczu. A nawet on nie był pewien co jest grane z Genimem. Duch jego przodków odzywał się jedynie, kiedy chciał.

\- _Bo nigdy dotąd nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać_ \- prycha Genim.

Kobieta odwraca się w jego stronę, jakby wiedziała, że coś właśnie zawisło w powietrzu, więc Stiles podnosi się pospiesznie i prawie wybiega z jej domu.

\- Hej, hej, spokojnie – śmieje się Kyle tuż za nim. – Uciekasz, jakby cię goniło sto diabłów.

\- Ale wystarczyła jedna znachorka – prycha jakiś inny alfa i zaczynają się z niego wyśmiewać. – Sądziliśmy, że lubisz towarzystwo mądrych bab z wioski.

\- Tylko tych mniej przerażających – rzuca. – Poza tym nie widziałem, żeby chociaż jeden z was wytrzymał z nią tak długo jak ja – dodaje.

Śmiech milknie niemal natychmiast.

Stiles jest na siebie wściekły za tę ucieczkę, ale w kobiecie jest coś niepokojącego. Wyczuwa, że są tacy sami, ale jest pewien mrok w niej, który go odstręcza. Omegi normalnie nie mają takiej aury wokół siebie.

\- _Pewnie tak się dzieje, kiedy zabijasz swoje trzy kolejne alfy_ \- informuje go Genim.

Wszystko w nim się spina.

\- _Każdy z nich nie chciał dla niej dobrze_ \- dodaje miecz, jakby chciał go pocieszyć.

Stiles zamierza jeszcze dzisiaj sprawdzić zioła, które kobieta podarowała ich oddziałowi do spożycia.

ooo

Znajdują się dwa dni konnej jazdy od wioski, kiedy Lahey zarządza postój przy jeziorze. Stiles nie wie co powinien zrobić, bo jeszcze nigdy nie byli tak blisko wody, więc przemycanie się po kąpiel nie ma nagle sensu. A to oznacza, że będą się mniej dotykali z Derekiem. Hale musiał wydać ten rozkaz, ale Stiles nie widzi w tym szerszego planu, dopóki nie słyszą, że już niedługo znajdą się w stolicy i jego wzrok pada na zakrwawione szaty alf wokół niego. Jako jedyny robił pranie, więc nie prezentuje się jak obdartus i kryminalista.

W wioskach, które mijali wzbudzali sprzeczne emocje. Ludzie na pewno nie wyobrażali sobie, że ich bohaterowie wyglądają w ten sposób.

\- Chcą, żebyśmy uprali swoje rzeczy – prycha ktoś obok niego. – Nie mogliśmy oddać naszych rzeczy omegom w jakiejś wiosce?

\- A zamierzałeś im zapłacić cudownym uśmiechem za ich ciężką pracę? – kpi Kyle i Stiles się orientuje, że skarżący się alfa nie ma połowy swoich zębów.

Jak zna życie, mężczyzna zapewne oberwał rękojeścią miecza w twarz. Nie powinien, ale śmieje się jak opętany i Boyd popycha go dość mocno, nie jest nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy ląduje w jeziorze, plując wokół. Zaczyna chlapać w stronę alf, ale przy brzegu nie jest dostatecznie głęboko, aby mógł nabrać więcej wody. Czuje się trochę dziwnie, kiedy mężczyźni zaczynają się rozbierać przy brzegu. Kyle obserwuje go z pozoru obojętnie, a potem wzdycha, chyba widząc jego niezdecydowanie.

\- Stiles, pomożesz mi przy koniach? – pyta Parrish.

\- Hej! Miałem nadzieję, że namówię go do prania! Czy to nie powinno być zajęcia dla najmłodszego? – prycha Steve.

\- Albo najniższego stopniem – rzuca Kyle. – Jako dowódca naszego namiotu, mianuję alfę Stilinskiego moją prawą ręką. Walczysz najgorzej nożem, Steve. Możesz poprać nasze tuniki, może to pomoże w sprawności twoich rąk – sarka Parrish.

Steve obrywa koszulą Boyda w twarz, a potem zaczynają się szamotać, ponieważ najwyraźniej w głębi duszy nadal są zwierzętami i to krótkie szkolenie, które przeszli ucywilizowało ich tylko na czas walk.

Nie rozmawiają z Kyle'em, kiedy zdejmują siodła, ani później, kiedy tylko we dwóch po zmroku idą wyprać swoje tuniki. Stiles ma wrażenie, że żadne słowa nie są konieczne.

ooo

Ostatni postój przed wjazdem do stolicy mają w szczerym polu. Światła miasta sprawiają, że nie widzi nieba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Gwiazdy na pewno tam gdzieś są, ale jest zagubiony i nie wie tak naprawdę co zrobi, kiedy już spotkają się z Cesarzem. Nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie samotnego powrotu do Beacon Hills, ale może Kyle zgodziłby się go odstawić z powrotem do wioski. Ma nadzieję, że Parrish zechce odwiedzić jego ojca. Może gniew szeryfa Stilinskiego zmniejszy się chociaż trochę, kiedy dowie się, że Stiles był pod opieką kogoś odpowiedzialnego.

\- Co próbujesz znaleźć? – pyta Derek, siadając na trawie zaraz obok niego.

Są niedaleko obozu, ale pewnie nie widać ich z tej odległości.

\- Może drogę do domu. Nie wiem – przyznaje. – Po raz pierwszy nie widzę gwiazd. Kiedy ojciec mówił mi, że stolica jest inna, nie wierzyłem mu. Niebo jest niezwyciężone i ogromne.

Derek prycha.

\- Jest zbyt jasno. To gra świateł. Można się przyzwyczaić – rzuca Hale. – Nie myślałeś o pozostaniu w stolicy? Cesarz na pewno zaproponuje, abyś podał swoją cenę za uratowanie Cesarstwa.

Stiles wzrusza rękami.

\- Myślisz, że ochroni mnie przed ojcem? – kpi. – Myślę, że w tej kwestii nawet Cesarz nie pomoże.

Derek zaczyna się śmiać, co pewnie powinno go zirytować, ale ta rozmowa jest tak kuriozalna, że sam nie potrafi przestać. Jego ojciec bardziej wszechwładny od Cesarza – każdemu poprawiłby się humor na myśl o czymś podobnym. Niestety to prawda. Stiles jednak nigdy nie był tym, który uciekał przed konsekwencjami swoich czynów. I nie można go winić za to, że nie chciał, aby jego ojciec ginął na wojnie.

Derek całuje go zupełnie znienacka, ale nie idzie za tym nim więcej. Po prostu ich usta się łączą w powolnym tańcu pod niebem, na którym nie widać gwiazd.

ooo

Stolica jest gwarna i głośna. Zapachy, które uderzają go na każdym kroku są obce i nieznane. Nic nie jest takie po prostu. Zapowiedziano ich nadejście, więc ludzie wyszli z domów w swoich najlepszych ubraniach. Ich stare tuniki nie prezentują się zbyt dobrze, ale nikt zdaje się tego nie zauważać, bo ich miecze błyszczą. Genim może nawet bardziej niż inne. Nie jest nawet tak ciężki, więc może wybaczył mu nieporozumienie.

\- _Przysięgałem chronić nasz ród. Nosisz ostatniego_ \- informuje go miecz i Stiles zaciska na nim mocniej palce.

Oglądał swój brzuch, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Powinien się inaczej czuć, ale tak się nie dzieje.

\- _Ochronię cię_ \- szepcze miecz.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej ochrony – mówi i Kyle rzuca mu ostre spojrzenie.

Mieli milczeć podczas pochodu.

\- _Nie mówisz poważnie, Muriel, Stiles. Nie mów w ten sposób_ \- prycha Genim. - _Wasza linia należy do mnie_.

 _Należę tylko do siebie_ \- myśli Stiles, ponieważ taka jest prawda.

Nigdy nie będzie inaczej. Dopóki będzie miał wybór.

Genim rozgrzewa się w jego dłoni, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale Stiles jest nieugięty. Miecz twierdził, że dokonał złego wyboru, ale przeżył i właśnie kierował się w stronę Cesarza na prywatną audiencję. Tłumy wiwatowały na jego cześć. Rzucano im kwiaty pod nogi i nie jeden z tych alf, które jeszcze nie dawno wypuszczono z więzień, miał łzy w oczach. Uratowali całe Cesarstwo nie dlatego, że byli doskonale wyszkolonymi żołnierzami. Udało im się, ponieważ dokonywali własnych wyborów. Byli kowalami własnego losu.

Po bokach są ustawieni w równych rzędach gwardziści cesarscy. Ich mundury świecą się złotem i zdobieniami, ale to oni są bohaterami. To oni ocalili całe Cesarstwo i Stiles czuje z tego powodu dumę. Wie, że inni dzielą to z nim.

Dochodzą do pałacu, wszystko jest ferią barw. Ma wrażenie, że wokół nich jest więcej ludzi niż we wszystkich wioskach razem wziętych, które mijali przez te kilka tygodni. To nadal tylko ułamek mieszkańców Cesarstwa. Nie widzi znajomych twarzy, ale ludzie z Beacon Hills nigdy nie wędrowali tak daleko. Nieliczni handlarze przynosili wieści i plotki z miast, których gawiedź słuchała z rozdziabionymi ustami.

Dochodzą do stopni, które prowadzą na podium. Wcześniej widział Cesarza w oddali na złotym tronie. Mówiono, że Cesarzowa była w ciąży, więc nie był zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzegł jej brak podczas uroczystości. A może omegi nie dopuszczano do witania żołnierzy. Nie znał tutejszych zwyczajów.

Derek wspina się na stopnie w stronę Cesarza bez lęku. Za nim podąża porucznik Lahey. Nie zna każdego alfy w ich oddziale, ale pamięta twarze. Ma wrażenie, że każdy z nich wymłodniał w ciągu tych kilku sekund albo radość i duma rozluźniała mięśnie. Kyle kroczy tuż obok niego i Stiles uśmiecha się do niego, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, a potem nagle mocno uderza w ścianę, której się nie spodziewał na środku planu w cesarskim pałacu.

Spodziewa się niemal, że ich szereg się zatrzymał, a on tego nie dostrzegł, ale alfa przed nim idzie dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Ktoś popycha go niecierpliwie, ale uderza w zaporę po raz kolejny i zaczyna czuć magię, która opiera mu się.

\- Co jest? – warczy ktoś i Stiles zostaje znowu potrącony, ale tym razem wypada w bok, a na placu robi się przeraźliwie cicho.

Przestano bić w bębny, kiedy ich oddział się zatrzymał. Jest mocno zszokowany, że przeszkoda przed nim jest niewidoczna, a potem przypomina sobie mgliście o plotkach, które słyszał. Alfanarium. Magia, która miała strzec Cesarza i pokazywać jego wyższość nad innymi.

Wie, że wszyscy patrzą na niego w czystym szoku i ma ochotę uciec, ale nie ma gdzie. Są otoczeni z każdej strony. I Lahey z Derekiem zbiegają w dół. Mina Hale'a wyraża czysty szok. Szuka w tłumie Kyle'a, który jest pobladły jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej i wie, że to koniec.

\- Stiles? Alfo Stilinski – warczy Derek. – Do szeregu – dodaje.

\- Wejdź na schody – dodaje Isaac, bo chyba dociera do niego co się stało. – Na schody! – warczy i Stiles wyciąga dłoń przed siebie, ale ona zatrzymuje się na ścianie z magii.

Teraz to nawet Derek blednie. Zaczynają się szepty, których Stiles obawiał się najbardziej, ale nie może się wycofać, bo wszelkie drogi ucieczki są zamknięte. Derek patrzy na niego w czystym szoku, a potem na jego twarzy pojawia się w końcu zrozumienie i kolejne emocje nie są do końca jasne dla niego, bo nie widział ich nigdy wcześniej.

\- Kapitanie Hale, skąd opóźnienie? – pyta sam Cesarz.

I ich oddział klęka na jedno kolano, pochylając głowę tak jak nakazuje zwyczaj. Derek osuwa się również, ale patrzy na niego uparcie przez cały czas. I Stiles wie, że jest na metr od Cesarza, więc przełyka ciężko ślinę, kiedy osuwa się na podłogę. Tylko zamiast zostać na kolanach, pochyla się, aż do samej ziemi i cisza na placu jest przerażająca.

Hałas, który wcześniej go ogłuszał, zamienił się w bezwzględne milczenie. I od alf wokół emanuje coś nieprzyjemnego, co nie pozwala mu się czuć bezpiecznie.

\- Kto to jest? – pyta Cesarz i jego głos jest ostry.

Nie pada jednak żadna odpowiedź. Stiles wie lepiej, żeby milczeć. Nie wie co prawda jak mógłby pogorszyć swoją sytuację, ale nie chce dowiedzieć się, że to jednak byłoby możliwe.

\- _Twoja kolej_ \- szepcze Genim. - _Jego wybór_ \- dodaje miecz i wydaje się na coś czekać.

\- Kto to jest Kapitanie Hale? To członek twojego oddziału? – pyta Cesarz.

\- W moim oddziale nie było omeg, Wasza Cesarska Mość – odpowiada Derek głośno i wyraźnie.

Stiles ma wrażenie, że jego świat zaczyna się zapadać.

\- _Miałeś w nim wiarę, więc też ją w nim złożyłem_ \- syczy wściekle miecz. - _Ochronię cię i twojego potomstwo, ale popatrz na niego, kiedy cię odeślą_ \- dodaje.

Stiles nie słucha go nawet, bo na placu nadal jest przerażająco cicho i czuje, że wszyscy wpatrują się w niego, więc stara się zrobić mniejszym.

\- Kim jesteś? – pyta Cesarz i tym razem słowa są skierowane do niego.

Przełyka ciężko i naprawdę planuje odpowiedzieć, kiedy słyszy, że ktoś podbiega do niego i przyklęka tuż obok.

\- Jestem Scott, alfa McCall, Wasza Cesarska Mość – mówi jego przyjaciel pospiesznie. – Członek gwardii, Waszej Cesarskiej Mości. Jeśli mógłbym…

\- Kontynuuj – zezwala Cesarz.

\- To jest S… Muriel, omega Stilinski, jedyny syn Johna alfy Stilinskiego, bohatera poprzedniej wojny – wyjaśnia Scott pospiesznie. – Ojciec niepokoił się o niego. Słał do mnie listy do stolicy, ale nie słyszeliśmy o Sti… Muriel – mówi dalej. – Kiedy przyszło wezwanie, Muriel postanowił zastąpić ojca. Alfa Stilinski ma najlepsze lata za sobą. Ludzie w naszej wiosce potrzebowali go – wyjaśnia. – Więc Muriel…

\- Więc to była samowolka – wchodzi mu w słowo Cesarz.

\- Nie – mówi Scott. –To znaczy tak, Wasza Cesarska Mość – zgadza się w końcu, chyba przypominając sobie nareszcie.

\- Do lochu – rozkazuje Cesarz.

\- Nie – mówi pospiesznie Scott, tym razem ciszej. – Zamierzasz panie skazać go za miłość do ojca? To pierwszy omega płci męskiej od dwustu lat, jedyny zrodzony z matki alfy. Nie twierdzę, że zrobił dobrze, wykradając się z domu, ale zrobił to, ponieważ kochał swojego ojca i nie chciał stracić swojego jedynego rodzica – rzuca McCall niemal jednym tchem.

\- Scott – szepcze, ale alfa go kompletnie ignoruje.

\- Poza tym nie mamy więzień dla omeg, a jestem jego opiekunem, kiedy w pobliżu nie ma jego ojca. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby przebywał z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi bez kogoś, kto miałby na nich oko – ciągnie dalej Scott. – To moja odpowiedzialność względem rodziny, która dała nam schronienie, kiedy tego potrzebowaliśmy. Jestem panie lojalny w stosunku do ciebie, ale Stilinscy zawsze byli wierni Cesarstwu, nawet teraz, kiedy na wojnę nie mógł pójść nikt inny – dodaje.

Jest tak cicho, że Stiles niemal słyszy swój własny przyspieszony oddech.

\- _Uratuję cię_ \- szepcze Genim.

Stiles ma ochotę mu powiedzieć, żeby miecz się zamknął, ale nie może tego zrobić teraz.

Milczenie się przedłuża, co nie jest dobrym znakiem. W tle jednak zaczyna słyszeć szepty i takie słowa jak 'omega' obiegają plac przed pałacem bardzo szybko.

\- Samowola nie powinna być nagradzana, ale jestem świadom, że wierność i lojalność ponad status mają swoją wartość – mówi nagle Cesarz. – Pozostanie w pałacu, dopóki alfa Stilinski nie pojawi się w stolicy, aby odebrać syna. Zwalniam cię ze służby alfo McCall. Rozumiem, że wolisz pilnować swojego podopiecznego.

\- Dziękuję panie – wzdycha nagle Scott z cholerną ulgą.

\- Odebrać mu miecz – zażądza Cesarz i nie tego spodziewał się Stiles.

Nikt inny jednak nie wyciąga z jego dłoni Genima, tylko Kyle.

\- Odeskortować do pałacu – mówi Cesarz jeszcze, zanim odwraca się i wraca powoli na sam szczyt schodów, w stronę swojego tronu.

Stiles również nie spogląda za siebie, kiedy w towarzystwie Kyle'a i Scotta, odchodzi.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Coś ty sobie myślał – syczy Scott, kiedy oddalają się od tłumów.

Przemykają jakąś wąską ścieżką, ale straże są obecne gdzieniegdzie, więc pewnie są już na pałacowym terenie.

\- Bogowie, Stiles. Przeszukałem całe miasto. Pisałem do przyjaciół matki – ciągnie dalej McCall.

\- Żyję – mówi tylko, bo nie wie co mógłby odpowiedzieć.

\- Ale ten oddział? – pyta McCall z niedowierzaniem. – Wiesz kim są ci ludzie?

\- Wiem. I obrażasz członka tego oddziału – przypomina mu Stiles.

\- Nie jesteś jednym z tych kryminalistów – warczy McCall.

\- Ja nie, ale Kyle, alfa Parrish i owszem – rzuca.

Scott zatrzymuje się tak nagle, że prawie się potykają. Parrish spogląda na jego przyjaciela bez cienia rozbawienia we wzroku.

\- Odprowadzę go sam – mówi McCall.

Kyle przewraca oczami.

\- Walczyłem z jego ojcem w pierwszej wojnie – informuje go alfa spokojnie. – Nie warcz na niego, bo chłopak dokonał pięknych czynów, kiedy każdy z nas był bezradny. Uratował nas i zapewne całe Cesarstwo nie tracąc przy tym ludzi – wyjaśnia Kyle.

Stiles jest mu cholernie wdzięczny, ale nie mówi nawet słowa, bo to nie miejsce i czas. Czuje znajomą magię, która ociera się o jego skórę. Nie wie dlaczego jest zaskoczony. Pewnie nie powinien spodziewać się niczego innego.

\- Omegarium? – pyta słabo.

\- Lepsze to niż lochy – prycha Scott.

\- Nie powinieneś był wystawiać się, McCall. Co z twoją cholerną karierą? – jęczy Stiles.

\- Nie mów w ten sposób w stolicy – warczy Scott.

\- Zwariowałeś? – pyta Stiles z niedowierzaniem.

McCall patrzy jednak na niego twardo i nieustępliwie. Nie przypominał sobie, aby Scott kiedykolwiek zachowywał się w ten sposób, więc bierze głębszy wdech, starając się uspokoić. Nie tylko on się zmienił od czasu wyjazdu z domu.

\- To pałacowe omegarium – mówi McCall. – Cesarzowa, jej dwórki, wszystkie kobiety znajdują się tam. Musimy odebrać ci broń. Jeśli masz cokolwiek, sztylety, noże, miecz… - wymienia Scott, kiedy wchodzą do sporej wielkości ogrodu i Stiles widzi wyraźnie, gdzie zaczyna się miejsce dla kobiet.

Kilka z nich obserwuje go ciekawie z okien sporego budynku. Drzewa i krzewy są idealnie wycięte w fantazyjne kształty, które zapewne ucieszyłyby oko wielu, ale Stiles nie przepada aż tak bardzo za ogrodami. Wolałby łąki Beacon Hills, ale wydostanie się stąd nie będzie łatwe. Strażnicy są niemal wszędzie, nawet na obrzeżach omegarium.

\- Scott, przepraszam – mówi w końcu.

McCall wydaje się zaskoczony.

\- Myślisz, że jestem wściekły? – wyrywa się jego przyjacielowi. – Byłem przerażony, ale wściekły nigdy. Cieszę się, że jesteś cały. Cieszę się, że wojna się skończyła. I cieszę się, że wracamy do domu.

Stiles ma wrażenie, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca. Obraca się w stronę budynku, gdzie czekają już służące, zapewne powiadomione przez strażników. Znajdzie się tam sam już za parę minut, więc przełyka ciężko, kiedy patrzy na Kyle'a. Nie wie za bardzo co powiedzieć. To zapewne ich pożegnanie, tym bardziej jest zaskoczony, kiedy Parrish wyciąga miecz ze swojej pochwy, a potem przyklęka przed nim.

\- Nie pozwolą ci wnieść tam miecza, ale wiedz, że ten należy tylko do ciebie – mówi Kyle. – Każdy z nas jest ci winien życie. Kiedyś to do nich dojdzie – dodaje.

Stiles zaczyna dławić się od emocji i cholernie bardzo nie chce płakać, ale to trudne, kiedy Scott sam się ledwo trzyma.

\- Dziękuję! – rzuca tylko, odwracając się, kiedy pochłania go magia.

ooo

Omegaria w Beacon Hills są podziemnymi kryjówkami, ale magia w pałacu jest o wiele silniejsza i nie chroni jedynie wejścia. Ma wrażenie, że jego skóra pokrywa się czarami tak starymi, że niemal czuje mrowienie. Kobiety unikają go uparcie i wcale im się nie dziwi. Jest mężczyzną. Status nie zmienia tego. Instynktownie nie chcą mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Zresztą plotki zrobiły już swoje i część z nich przynajmniej sądzi, że był zabawką ich oddziału, co powinno go urazić, ale w pamięci ma tylko pocałunek z Derekiem pod bezgwiezdnym niebem.

Przestali się ukrywać i to był błąd. Każdy kto widział ich wtedy, wie, że w tych cholernych plotkach jest ziarno prawdy. Może Derek zaczął je rozpuszczać, żeby nikt nie wziął go na poważnie, jeśli będzie miał szansę z kimkolwiek porozmawiać. Jakby chciał się przyznawać do romansu, który nie miał znaczenia.

Genima nie ma razem z nim i prawie tego żałuje, bo przynajmniej mógłby z nim porozmawiać. Kobiety, które mijają go każdego dnia, poświęcają mu najwyżej jedno spojrzenie. Te młodsze chichoczą na jego widok. Te starsze są zbulwersowane. Nie wie co gorsze. I może ich milczenie jest błogosławieństwem, bo boi się, co mogłyby mu powiedzieć.

Scott odwiedza go dość często, przynosząc mu wieści ze stolicy. Najwyraźniej nadal świętują zwycięstwo, ale pojawiły się również słuchy o męskiej omedze. To podobno dla nich lepiej, bo kojarzono to jedynie ze szczęściem, więc był teraz symbolem triumfu nad Deucalionem. Cesarz nie mógłby go ukarać zbyt surowo, skoro powszechnie zaczynano go czcić. Nigdy nie był dobry w polityce, ale wierzy Scottowi na słowo.

Prawdziwym zaskoczeniem dla niego jest, kiedy Parrish pojawia się w ogrodzie ponownie. Jego tunika nie jest już taka zniszczona. Straże podchodzą do alfy niemal od razu i Stiles się nawet nie dziwi, bo Kyle niesie z sobą chyba ze dwadzieścia mieczy, które rzuca pod jego nogi i mruga do niego jedynie porozumiewawczo, kiedy zostaje wyprowadzony z ogrodu.

Stiles ma ochotę zacząć się na nowo śmiać, ale to nie takie proste, kiedy czujne oczy obserwują go cały czas. Alfy, strażnicy pilnują, żeby nie wyszedł z omegarium, a mieszkanki domu starają się dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest tutaj mile widziany. Ma wrażenie, że tkwią w impasie, bo większość z tych kobiet, omeg – przypomina sobie na każdym kroku, że pochodzą z miast o wiele większych niż jego mała mieścinka. Ich suknie są bogato zdobione i wiedzą jak zachowywać się w towarzystwie. Większość z nich szyje, haftuje i czyta poezję w ogrodzie. Stiles w tym czasie się wałęsa.

Mają problemy ze znalezieniem dla niego ubrania. Najwyraźniej kodeks pałacowy zaleca suknie dla omeg. Żadna jednak nie pasuje na jego długie wąskie ciało pozbawione kształtów. Ląduje zatem w czymś nieforemnym, co zapewne było modne lata temu. Jego tunika ląduje w śmieciach i nie pozwalają mu jej zatrzymać. Ma ochotę wrzeszczeć ilekroć widzi swoje odbicie. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do chodzenia boso, ale nie ma innego wyboru.

\- Ubrali cię w sukienkę – mówi pewnego dnia Scott.

\- Wiem – warczy.

\- Znaczy, stary. Nie byłem pewien co widziałem ostatnim razem, ale to faktycznie sukienka – rzuca jego przyjaciel.

Najdziwniejsze jest to, że McCall nie wydaje się rozbawiony. Jest przerażony, co sprawia Stilesowi minimalną ulgę, bo najwyraźniej jest jedynym, który go tutaj rozumie.

\- Powiedz chłopakom z oddziału, że dziękuję za gest – wzdycha.

\- Alfie Parrishowi oraz alfom pozostałym – poprawia go Scott. – Wiem, że nie lubisz form oficjalnych, ale jesteśmy w stolicy. Jeśli nie zrobisz tego dla siebie, zrób to dla mnie i dla swojego ojca – rzuca.

A to jest tak tak bardzo nie tak.

\- I miałem ci mówić – ciągnie dalej Scott. – Twój ojciec dzisiaj dotarł do pałacu.

\- Dzisiaj? – pyta zszokowany. – Do Beacon Hills jest tydzień konno – dodaje.

\- Był w okolicy – wyjaśnia Scott. – Naprawdę wszędzie cię szukaliśmy, ale trzymaliśmy się z dala od granic. Nie sądziliśmy, że… - urywa Scott. – Gadałem z Kyle'em. Słyszałem co zrobiłeś wtedy z tamą. Jesteś bohaterem stary – mówi McCall i uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. – Najważniejsze jednak, że nareszcie cię odnaleźliśmy – dodaje.

ooo

Stiles jest mocno zaskoczony, kiedy omega, przeglądająca książki w małej biblioteczce zaczyna rzucać mu spłoszone spojrzenia. Kobieta musi być trochę starsza od niego, więc spodziewał się raczej, że zostanie zaatakowany, kiedy weszła do pomieszczenia i zauważyła, że są sami. Większość przeważnie wychodziła, zostawiając go swoim własnym myślom.

Wrócił z ogrodu tego dnia bardzo wcześnie, bo nie spodziewał się spotkać Dereka. Zobaczył zaledwie zarys jego sylwetki i sądził, że alfa przyszedł na spotkanie z nim, ale minęła go w drzwiach jakaś młoda omega, którą zaczął kojarzyć ze zdjęć, które Hale pokazywał mu jednego wieczoru.

Cora.

Widział ją gapiącą się na niego wcześniej. Zdołał nie myśleć o Dereku przez kilka pierwszych dni, ale teraz jest to prawie niemożliwe. Myślał, że alfa wyjechał ze stolicy, ale pomylił się i to bardzo.

\- Widziałam Hale'a – rzuca nagle omega.

Stiles czuje jak jego ciało się spina.

\- To twój dawny dowódca, prawda? – pyta kobieta, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.

Jest piękna. Jej jasne włosy spadają kaskadami po jej ramionach i zapewne lista alf, które chciałyby się z nią związać jest tak długa jak jego ramię. Jest w niej jednak coś jeszcze, co nie sprawia, że ma ochotę przewrócić oczami. Jej spojrzenie wydaje się całkiem inteligentne i co najważniejsze – kobieta nie ukrywa tego.

Nie wie jednak co miałby jej powiedzieć, więc milczy.

\- Nie wszystkie myślimy tak samo – rzuca nagle omega.

Stiles bierze kolejny wdech.

\- A nawet jeśli z nimi spałeś, miałeś do tego prawo. Co czyni nas gorszymi? – pyta retorycznie omega.

Wie, że pewnie jego oczy otwierają się w czystym szoku, ale nie może powstrzymać swojej reakcji.

\- Nie mówię, że to odpowiednie, ale na pewno zamykanie cię z nami, nie jest odpowiednią nagrodą za uratowanie Cesarstwa. Widziałam miecze, które przyniósł dla ciebie tamten alfa – wyjaśnia kobieta.

Stiles wie, że ma sucho w ustach, ale nie znajduje żadnych słów.

\- Dziękuję – szepcze w końcu.

\- Jestem Kate – słyszy na odchodnym, kiedy kobieta opuszcza bibliotekę.

ooo

Dostrzega ojca dopiero późnym wieczorem. Scott tłumaczy coś półgłosem, kiedy stoją we trzech i jest trochę spokojniejszy, kiedy widzi Kyle'a wraz z nimi. Derek Hale mija całą grupę, kiedy podchodzi do granicy omegarium i nakazuje strażnikowi wezwanie swojej siostry. Stiles stara się na niego nie patrzeć, odkąd sam jest ignorowany, ale to nie jest takie łatwe. Koszula alfy ma trudny do zidentyfikowania w ciemnościach kolor, ale Derek wygląda doskonale jak zawsze.

Cora wychodzi z omegarium nie poświęcając mu nawet jednego spojrzenia, co nie jest niczym nowym. Nie wie nawet dlaczego to tak boli.

\- _Jutro zaczniesz wymiotować. Zostaw sobie wodę w łazience_ \- mówi Genim i Stiles zaczyna nerwowo rozglądać się wokół.

Scott i jego ojciec stoją jednak poza zasięgiem jego głosu. A nawet jeśli byliby bliżej, nie mógłby przecież krzyczeć w pałacu. Zostało mu przynajmniej tyle godności.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego ojciec nie przychodzi, aby z nim rozmawiać. Muszą go widzieć w świetle latarni, ale kompletnie go ignorują, co zaczyna go denerwować. Spodziewał się, że wyruszą, kiedy tylko Cesarz go zwolni, ale zaczyna się zastanawiać czy kiedykolwiek opuści stolicę. Jego ciało się zmienia prawie niezauważalnie. Początkowo sądził, że to brak ćwiczeń, ale słowa Genima wracają do niego raz po raz. Trudno jest je teraz ignorować, kiedy pozostały mu tylko myśli o przyszłości, którą zaprzepaścił.

Jedyna pociecha w tym wszystkim polega na tym, że Cesarz nie będzie mógł wydać go za mąż na siłę. Nosi w sobie dziecko i chociaż imię jego ojca zamierza zachować tylko dla siebie, ludzie z ich oddziału będą wiedzieli. Pojawią się kolejne plotki, ale nikt nie zechce omegi, która sypiała z każdym po kolei. Legendy głoszą, że trudno jest zapłodnić mężczyznę i nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że cholerny miecz przepowiedział mu to pierwszej nocy. Jego syndrom wyparcia przestaje działać, ponieważ jest zmęczony oczekiwaniem. Nikt nie mówi mu jaki los go czeka, więc każdego dnia spodziewa się posłańca i może nawet kajdanek.

Nie chce pewnego ranka dowiedzieć się, że ojciec zostawił go tutaj samego, oddając go pod opiekę Cesarza. Albo co gorsze pozbawił go nazwiska, nie mogąc znieść hańby, którą przyniósł na ich ród. Śmieszne jest to, że cały czas powtarzano mu, że jest bohaterem i, że uratował ich wszystkich. To jednak przestało mieć znaczenie, kiedy odkryto jego status. Jakby przekreślało wszystko kim był, ponieważ potrafił przynieść na ten świat dziecko.

Jest tak przerażony faktem, że jedno faktycznie w sobie ma, że uważa, że sam akt jest bohaterstwem. Jego ciało zdradza go i nic nie mogło przygotować go na te zmiany.

\- _Słuchaj mnie od tej pory_ \- szepcze Genim. - _Uratuję cię, ale chcę twojego posłuszeństwa_ \- ciągnie dalej miecz.

Stiles nie wie już czy tylko sobie to wyobraża czy faktycznie magia Genima jest tak silna. W końcu miecz na pewno należał do alf, więc nie powinien przenikać przez bariery omegarium. Stworzono te przestrzenie tak, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo ukrywającym się. Stiles nie chce myśleć o tym, że to idealne więzienia.

Kiedy wchodzi w końcu do budynku, kobiety plotkują o uroczystości, która ma się odbyć następnego wieczoru. Oddział, który pokonał Deucaliona miał zostać obsypany podarkami i widzi jak podekscytowana jest Cora. Wie, że nie mówią o nim. Nigdy nie był tak naprawdę częścią tego oddziału, bo to zależało od dowódcy, a Derek dokonał swojego wyboru.

Nie wie dlaczego to tak ważne, żeby nie czuł bólu, ale stara się zapomnieć, kiedy kładzie się spać.

Rano, gdy zaczyna wymiotować, żałuje, że nie posłuchał Genima w kwestii wody.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles widzi alfy, które wytykają go palcami po drugiej stronie linii. Siedzi sam na pluszowej kanapie, bo inne omegi unikają go jak mogą. Kobieca tunika, którą ma na sobie, gryzie go w miejscach, do których nie powinna przylegać, chociaż materiał wygląda na drogi i zapewne powinien być wygodny. Miesiące w żołnierskim ubraniu przyzwyczaiły go jednak do większej przestrzeni i pewnie długo się nie przyzwyczai z powrotem do starych omegowych krojów tunik.

Nie rusza się z miejsca i uparcie gapi przed siebie nie chcąc nawiązywać z nikim kontaktu wzrokowego. Jego policzki płoną wstydem i zawodem, bo Derek jest jednym z tych, który szepcze wraz z pozostałymi. Nie takiego sposobu na wyjawienie prawdy chciał, ale sytuacja nie pozwoliła mu na wybór i musi się z tym pogodzić. Nie ma ochoty przechodzić na część pomieszczenia należącą do alf, bo nie jest jeszcze gotów na rozmowę z ojcem. Widział go w towarzystwie samego króla a to nie oznacza nic dobrego.

Wszyscy wokół śmieją się i cieszą, bo wojna, do której mogło dojść jest już wygrana i w całej krainie zapanuje pokój. I Stiles też nie może powstrzymać uczucia ulgi, które miesza się niemal natychmiast z goryczą i bólem. Dla każdej alfy w pomieszczeniu musi śmierdzieć rezygnacją. I ma to w nosie. Pierwotny plan został wykonany, jego ojciec nie musiał wyciągać miecza z pochwy i bezpiecznie przeżył walki. Niczego więcej nie potrzebował od życia, a nawet jeśli jakieś niewielkie serce zaczynało bić w jego ciele, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Wiadomość nie była wyczekiwaną jakoś specjalnie, ale była dobrym wstępem do rozmowy z ojcem, ale nie sądził, aby zostało mu to oszczędzone.

Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła wyrywa go z zamyślenia i niemal natychmiast staje w pozycji bojowej. Tylko że nie ma przy pasie przytroczonego miecza. Na sali robi się nagle niesamowicie cicho, gdy oczy wszystkich zwracają się w kierunku brzemiennej Cesarzowej. To dopiero drugi miesiąc, więc nie widać za wiele, ale dziecko już się rozwija. Cesarstwo rozpoczęło świętowanie dlatego wprowadzono zwiększone środki ostrożności. Dlatego też Cesarzowa dzisiaj nie wyszła z omegarium.

Kobieta, która trzyma nóż przy szyi Marin, jest wysoka, piękna, ale nie ma w niej łagodności, która cechuje omegi. Jej twarz jest zdeterminowana i Stiles zamiera, gdy widzi, że nieznajoma ma tylko jeden cel.

Rozpoznaje też Kate bez najmniejszych trudności. Tylko ona jedyna rozmawiała z nim w omegarium.

\- Jeden krok, a ją zabiję – syczy napastniczka wściekle.

Nóż w jej dłoni jest krótki i poręczny. Potrafi się nim posługiwać, sądząc po tym jak trzyma rękojeść.

\- Ciebie zowią Muriel – prycha Kate.

\- Tak – odpowiada spokojnie, podchodząc bliżej, ponieważ coś się dzieje, ale nie potrafi odgadnąć co.

Genima tutaj nie ma, ale niemal słyszy krzyk miecza, żeby wycofał się i pozwolił się toczyć dalej losowi.

\- Nie Stiles? – pyta z przekąsem kobieta.

Stiles bierze głębszy wdech, bo nie wie jaka odpowiedź będzie dobra. Alfy z tyłu tłoczą się wzdłuż linii magii, która nie wpuszcza ich do środka. Omegarium stworzono w ten sposób by zaklęcia chroniły zamknięte w nich kobiety przed napastnikami. Nie przewidziano, że agresorem może być jedna z nich.

Przerażone dziewczęta w różnym wieku tłoczą się w jednym kącie, kolejne starają się dotrzeć do nich tak, aby kobieta ich nie zauważyła.

\- Kate – mówi nagle królowa bardzo cicho. – Nie zabijaj mojego dziecka – prosi.

\- Nie wyjdziesz stąd żywa – dodaje dowódca straży. – Magowie są w drodze – informuje wszystkich i kiedy Kate uśmiecha się krzywo, Stiles wie, że kobieta to wie.

I nie zamierza przeżyć tego starcia.

\- Nie w tym rzecz – mówi Stiles spokojnie.

Kate prostuje się dumnie i lekko kaleczy gardło Marin, ostrzegawczo, nie na tyle głęboko, żeby się w tej chwili martwić.

\- Chcę, żebyś ze mną napisał Historię – oznajmia mu kobieta. – Chcę, żebyś stanął u mojego boku. Pierwsza od setek lat omega płci męskiej, która pokazała do tego na co nas stać – ciągnie Kate. – Wiesz, że rozpowiedzieli na mieście, że tylko zrządzeniem losu stolica została ocalona? Nie wspomnieli o tobie ani słowa! Jakbyś był nikim, jakbyś to nie ty uratował ich wszystkich! – oskarża ich i Stiles nie jest zaskoczony.

Właśnie z czymś takim się liczył, gdy na jaw wyszło, że jest omegą.

\- Nie chciałem sławy – informuje ją spokojnie. – Mam jedynie ojca, moja matka zmarła, gdy miałem osiem lat i został mi tylko on. Jest stary i schorowany, nigdy nie uważa na swoją dietę. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby poszedł na wojnę – wyjaśnił. – Chciałem tylko, żeby został w domu…

\- One mówią, że jesteś dziwką, która wpełzła Hale'owi do łóżka. Że szedłeś za nim kilometrami skomląc o jego uwagę – syczy Kate. – Nazywają cię suką tej kompanii, wiedziałeś? – pyta retorycznie kobieta i Stiles kiwa głową. – Kazali ubrać cię w sukienkę, drogą ze szlachetnymi kamieniami, ale to tylko kolejny sposób na to, żeby cię upokorzyć i to tylko dlatego, że odważyłeś się pokazać im, że jesteś lepszy. Słyszałam co zrobiłeś na tamtej przełęczy – mówi Kate, szarpiąc Cesarzową. – Ale oni o tym zapomną, napiszą własną historię z omegą dziwką, która mieszkała z alfami ku ich uciesze. Dzielnymi alfami, które uratowały całe cesarstwo – ciągnie. – I wiem, że mnie rozumiesz. Widziałam to w twoich oczach, gdy Hale warknął, że nigdy nie byłeś i nie będziesz częścią jego kompanii.

Stiles wie, że słychać jego przyspieszony oddech. Stoi jak sparaliżowany, bo Kate mówi prawdę i tylko prawdę.

\- Dzisiaj jest dzień, gdy oni będą na kolanach – dodaje kobieta. – Oboje możemy to zrobić! Napisać własną historię! Nie nazwą cię wtedy Muriel, ale Stiles! Wiem, że nawet nie sprawdzili jakiej płci jesteś przy narodzinach, ale uznali, że jako omega musisz być kobietą! Jakby to nas określało! – warczy Kate.

Stiles mruga, bo za nim panuje niemałe poruszenie. Słyszy jak pięści alf odbijają się od magicznej bariery, która miała chronić, ale teraz izoluje ich od królowej. Ironia sytuacji wymusza na nim nie tak znowu ciche parsknięcie, które odbija się echem od ścian.

Kate źle interpretuje jego zachowanie i uśmiecha się z wyrazem triumfu.

\- Dołącz do mnie – mówi kobieta.

\- Chcesz mi dać moją zemstę? – pyta jednak Stiles, przypominając sobie słowa Dereka, gdy ten szkolił ich oddział. – Chcesz mi dać moją zemstę? – powtarza podchodząc bliżej.

Kobieta uśmiecha się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Królowa mnie nie interesuje – mówi szczerze, obserwując jednak uważnie nóż. – Chcę czegoś, co zaboli jego – dodaje. – Derek ma siostry.

\- Stiles! – Z tłumu za nim rozlega się warkot.

Nie musi się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że Derek wraz z pozostałymi próbuje siłą sforsować barierę. Staje jednak do niego przodem i nabiera powietrza w płuca.

\- A jednak znasz moje imię! – krzyczy ze sztucznym zaskoczeniem w głosie. – Doprawdy, a myślałem, że doznałeś jakiejś dziwnej amnezji – kpi całkiem otwarcie.

Ta złość jest całkiem szczera i Derek widzi to. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone i Stiles prawie waha się, gdy rozumie nagle, że to strach. Gra jest jednak jedynym, co może ich teraz uratować, więc mija Kate, która patrzy na niego z aprobatą i podchodzi do grupki omeg.

\- Ciekawe, która z was to Cora – zaczyna Stiles ciekawie, łapiąc pierwszą z brzegu dziewczynę za ramię.

Odpycha ją za siebie jednak, podobnie jak kolejne dwie. Przetrzebia prawie połowę, umożliwiając im bezpieczne przejście do alf. Kate na razie wydaje się rozbawiona warkotem Dereka, groźbami, kierowanymi w ich stronę i tym, że Stiles zaczyna się zachowywać irracjonalnie. Ma kolejne zawahanie, gdy rozpoznaje dziewczynkę ze zdjęcia, które pokazał mu Hale tygodnie wcześniej, gdy leżeli w łóżku, ciepłym i wygodnym, pachnącym seksem i miłością. A przynajmniej miłością Stilesa.

\- Mam zgubę! – obwieszcza uradowany i ciągnie piętnastolatkę na sam środek omegarium.

Czuje strach dziewczynki, który go dławi i kątem oka dostrzega, że Derek zaczyna blednąć w oczach. Podchodzi do Kate bez wahania i wyciąga do niej dłoń.

\- Masz drugi nóż? – pyta jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Odebrali mi ubranie i broń.

Kate odchyla głowę w bok, szukając zapasowego ostrza i Stiles na to właśnie liczył. Odpycha od siebie Corę, a uzbrojoną kobietę uderza w szczękę.

\- Uciekajcie! – krzyczy do Cesarzowej i reszty omeg.

Kate wyciąga ostrze w stronę brzemiennej, ale Stiles staje jej na drodze i uskakuje, gdy kobieta dźga do przodu. Materiał tuniki zostaje przecięty, ale cios chybia, a to najważniejsze. Ubranie jest niewygodne, krępuje mu ruchy, ale uchyla się z coraz większym trudem. Poduszki, owoce, puchary są porozrzucane wszędzie, a ostatnim czego chce to potknąć się, gdy cofa się w stronę ściany.

Kątem oka widzi, że wszystkie kobiety są już bezpieczne, a Derek patrzy na niego z dziwną mieszanką ulgi i przerażenia.

Kate nie daje mu ani chwili wytchnienia. Tnie i sieka, bez wyraźniej finezji, ale po to by nie pozwolić mu się zbliżyć. Na jego ramieniu jest krótkie nacięcie, które zaczyna krwawić, bo ciśnienie krwi wzrasta mu przy każdym szybszym ruchu. Udaje mu się kopnąć kobietę, ale ją też musiał ktoś szkolić, bo Kate ma wprawę w zadawaniu ciosów.

Nie słyszy nic prócz szumu własnej krwi, ale widzi kilka znanych twarzy na granicy bariery. Alfy wciąż walczą o dostanie się do środka. Na jego drodze do nich tkwi Kate. Ma jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że nie uda mu się tego przeżyć. Nigdy nie był dobry w walce wręcz mimo starań Dereka i Kyle'a. Nawet najlepszy trening nie przynosi skutków, gdy ma się do czynienia z totalnym beztalenciem.

\- Myślałeś, że ratując ją zyskasz ich szacunek? – pyta nagle Kate.

Jad jest doskonale słyszalny w jej głosie.

\- Czasami trzeba zrobić to co należy bez względu na skutki – odpowiada bez wahania.

\- Nigdy o tobie nie wspomną! – zaczyna ponownie kobieta.

\- Wolę, żeby milczeli, niż gdyby mój ojciec miał znosić kolejne poniżenie – stwierdza po prostu i orientuje się, że popełnił błąd.

Jest rozproszony, uderza w ścianę plecami, a Kate rzuca się do przodu z nożem w dłoni. Nie ma drogi ucieczki, a ostrze wymierzone jest w jego brzuch. Jedyne o czym teraz myśli to rozwijające się w nim dziecko.

Ręka piecze go żywym ogniem, ale wzdycha z ulgą, gdy zauważa, że udało mu się złapać ostrze. Kopie Kate w pierś, posyłając kobietę na podłogę, przekłada nóż do lewej dłoni, ważąc go. Krew skapuje na dywan nie wydając dźwięku i dosłownie ułamek sekundy zajmuje mu zerknięcie, czy skóra na jego brzuchu jest nienaruszona. Tunika trzyma się na nim na samych strzępach, ale nie chce jej zrywać. Wtedy zawsze łatwiej trafić przeciwnika, a on potrzebuje każdej niewielkiej nawet przewagi jaką może dostać.

\- Jesteś przy nadziei – mówi nagle Kate, zaskoczona.

Kobieta wyjmuje zza pleców kolejny nóż. Zapewne ten, który chciała pożyczyć Stilesowi.

\- Czyje to dziecko? – pyta ciekawie Kate. – Któregoś z twoich kolegów? Czy samego Dereka Hale'a? – ciągnie, cofając się, bo teraz Stiles też jest uzbrojony. – Nie zaprzeczaj. Nie chroniłbyś inaczej swojego brzucha – rzuca kobieta, zerkając wymownie na jego broczącą krwią dłoń. – Wykroję je z ciebie, gdy tylko…

Warkot za jej plecami wzmaga się i Stiles rozpoznaje tym razem więcej głosów. Scott i jego ojciec muszą być gdzieś tam ukryci za strażnikami Cesarza. Nie chce patrzeć na Dereka, bo nie ma ochoty zobaczyć jego wyrazu twarzy.

Kate śmieje się, biorąc do rąk paterę. Krążą wokół siebie, ale coś jest nie tak. Nie ma sensu to przedłużanie ataku, bo kobiecie nie ma kto pomóc. Ona nie zyskuje na czasie, lecz on. Uderza to w niego tak mocno, że zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. Kate jest zadowolona, szczęśliwa, jakby właśnie to ona wygrała. Wszystko staje się logiczne, gdy zaczynają mu się pojawiać czarne mroczki przed oczami.

\- Trucizna – mówi przerażony.

Kate uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Jeśli boisz się o dziecko… - zaczyna kobieta. – Ta była dla Cesarzowej. Skonstruowałam ją tak, by płód żywy gnił w jej ciele – informuje go lodowato Kate.

Jego serce bije coraz szybciej, a po czole zaczynają mu spływać kolejne krople potu. Słyszy krzyki, ale nie wie do kogo należą. Na dobrą sprawę to może być jego wrzask bólu, spóźniony. Powinien był zauważyć, że jego nerwy są otępiałe, gdy nóż przebił jego dłoń. Trucizna musiała wchłaniać się do jego organizmu od pierwszego cięcia, gdy pomógł uciec Cesarzowej.

Kate przemieszcza się z zawrotną szybkością albo to tylko wrażenie. Nie może już ustać na nogach, więc klęka dysząc ciężko. Czuje zapach perfum kobiety, mocny i nieprzyjemny, i zimne ostrze drażni skórę na jego gardle.

Nie potrafi zmusić się do tego, żeby otworzyć oczy, ale z doświadczenia wie, gdzie Kate stoi, myli się zaledwie o kilka centymetrów, ale chybia właśnie przez to. Wie, że to koniec, ponieważ jeśli czegoś się dowiedział o śmierci podczas tych tygodni to tego, że łatwo ją przewidzieć. Tak wiele razy był bliski i uciekał, ale teraz nie ma już wyjścia.

Cofa się, aż napotyka na ścianę i otwiera oczy z trudem. Kate nie próbuje go nawet gonić, jakby doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę jak bardzo słaby jest.

\- Genim! – wrzeszczy, ponieważ pieprzony miecz obiecał mu ochronę.

Kate zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Wołasz ojca? On ci już nie pomoże – prycha kobieta.

\- Genim! Genim! – krzyczy, wyciągając przed siebie rękę.

Prawie osuwa się na kolana, bo wszystko wokół niego się kręci. Z największą chęcią zamknąłby oczy, ale jeśli to zrobi to będzie koniec.

\- Genim! – dodaje odrobinę ciszej, bo to nie ma sensu, a uderzenia o magiczną barierę stają się coraz bardziej desperackie.

A może to jego serce bije tak głośno.

\- Genim! Moje dziecko i ja, jeśli tylko je ocalisz. Nigdy więcej ci się nie sprzeciwię! – krzyczy.

\- _Masz wyczucie_ \- prycha miecz i Stiles ma ochotę załkać, bo Kate jest tak blisko, że czuje jej oddech na swoim policzku.

Stara się ją odepchnąć, ale to bez sensu. Jego lewa ręka jest otępiała. Prawa krwawi tak mocno, że rozsmarowuje na jej skórze plamy. Ma ochotę zakpić z pomocy przodków, ale coś w powietrzu rośnie, wypełnia przestrzeń wokół niego. I nie wie jak, ale w jego dłoniach pojawia się miecz. Robi zatem ostatni zamach, słysząc tę samą melodię, co wtedy, kiedy stanął naprzeciwko Harrisa. Nie wie dlaczego wykonuje półobrót, ale ostrze noża mija go na milimetry, raniąc jego ramię tylko nieznacznie. A potem zapada cisza.

Spodziewa się, że to śmierć albo utrata przytomności, ale Genim prycha w jego głowie. I sam się porusza, nie pozwalając mu upaść, co jest idiotyczne, bo Stiles chce się tylko położyć.

\- Musisz iść – tłumaczy mu miecz. – Idź Stiles.

\- Jestem Stiles – poprawia go niemal z przyzwyczajenia.

\- Wiem – sarka miecz. – Przecież to właśnie powiedziałem – dodaje zgryźliwie.

Stiles osuwa się na podłogę, bo nie jest jednak, aż tak posłuszną omegą, jakby się wydawało.

ooo

Budzi się odrętwiały i ktoś obmywa jego spierzchnięte usta niewielką gąbką. Niebo to przyjemne miejsce, przychodzi mu niemal natychmiast na myśli. Ktoś kręci się koło jego łóżka, ktoś inny szepcze. Drzwi zamykają się i otwierają, a czas płynie nierówno i urwanie poprzecinany przez nieuchronną ciemność.

Pierwszym co słyszy i jest ludzkim głosem, są słowa wypowiedziane przez jego ojca.

\- Zawsze był niesforny, ale jego wola walki… - mówi alfa Stilinski.

\- Wyjdzie z tego. Marin twierdzi, że kapłani ze świątyni usunęli całą truciznę z jego ciała – odpowiada inny mężczyzna.

Stiles zaczyna zastanawiać się nad tym kto ma czelność nazywać Cesarzową publicznie po imieniu, ale zasypia zanim zdąża zapytać.

ooo

Budzi się w pustym pokoju i jest mu słabo, ale zsuwa nogi z łóżka, bo jeśli natychmiast nie dotrze do łazienki, zwymiotuje tu i teraz. Nie wie czy to skutek kuracji czy poranne mdłości, ale ma to w nosie. Jest nagi, więc sięga po pierwszą z brzegu tunikę, która jest ewidentnie kobieca. Marszczy nos, ale to nie tak, że nie zdążył się przyzwyczaić.

\- Naprawdę zamierzasz ubrać jedną z moich sukien? – pyta ktoś.

Odwraca głowę, by dostrzec stojącą w drzwiach Cesarzową.

\- Pani? – zaczyna niepewnie.

\- Kazałam przygotować moim szwaczkom ubrania dla ciebie – mówi Marin.

Stiles nie bardzo wie co zrobić, ale natychmiast odkłada wykładany drogimi kamieniami materiał.

\- Szaty dla ciebie są w szafie – kontynuuje kobieta niezrażona jego nagością.

Stiles idzie jednak we wskazanym kierunku, ale rzuca się w stronę drzwi, które powinny prowadzić do łazienki. Ma rację i już po sekundzie pochyla się nad muszlą klozetową z wyraźną ulgą.

Marin chichocze stojąc za nim, ale nie wydaje się urażona.

ooo

Wiele kobiet przewija się przez jego pokój, przynosząc mu jedzenie i wodę. Zmieniając opatrunki czy po prostu modląc się. Lekarz bada jego brzuch ostrożnie, ale ciąża wydaje się rozwijać normalnie. Jego ojciec wchodzi jako ostatni i Stiles nie może nie uśmiechnąć się sztucznie.

\- Przepraszam – mówi zanim jego ojciec zdąża otworzyć usta. – Tak bardzo przepraszam, ale nie mogłem...

\- Stiles, wszystko jest dobrze. Jestem szczęśliwy, że nic ci nie jest – zaczyna alfa Stilinski. – Kiedy Scott powiedział, że cię znalazł… - głos załamuje mu się nieznacznie. – Bałem się, że zginąłeś w tej wojnie i nie będę mógł nawet pochować twojego ciała. Ulżyło mi, że jesteś żywy, a teraz jestem z ciebie dumny. Całe Beacon Hills jest z ciebie dumne – mówi jego ojciec, przełykając łzy. – I nigdy więcej nie wypuszczę cię z domu. Wraca szlaban i jeśli będziesz chciał wyściubić nos poza nasze terytorium ma ci towarzyszyć Scott…

Stiles nie może się nie roześmiać z ulgą.

\- Nie mam nawet ochoty na podróże – oznajmia ojcu szczerze.

Silne ramiona oplatają go w pasie, dając ukojenie, którego potrzebował.

\- Słyszałem też, że jestem dziadkiem – zaczyna ostrożnie jego ojciec.

\- Jeśli o to chodzi… - urywa Stiles.

\- Jestem szczęśliwym dziadkiem – uświadamia go mężczyzna. – Bardzo szczęśliwym dziadkiem – dodaje. – Jeśli jesteś szczęśliwym rodzicem.

Stiles uśmiecha się lekko, bo ta kwestia została już dobrze przemyślana.

\- Jestem szczęśliwym rodzicem – potwierdza spokojnie.

\- Alfa Hale chciał porozmawiać z tobą, ale Cesarzowa Marin nie wpuściła go. Zbyt wielu gości miałeś dzisiaj – oznajmia mu ojciec.

Stiles nie bardzo wie, co powiedzieć, więc przygryza wargę. Jego serce znowu zaczyna bić o wiele za szybko, więc stara się uspokoić, ale alfa wyłapuje tę zmianę z łatwością i ściska mocniej jego dłoń.

\- Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać – mówi powoli Stiles, podejmując nagle decyzję. – Nie mogę z nim rozmawiać – dodaje, żeby wszystko było jasne.

\- Wiesz, że zawsze poprę twoje decyzje, ale powinieneś to przemyśleć. Jesteś jeszcze…

\- W pełni świadom tego co robię. Postanowiłem wcześniej, że nie chcę go w to mieszać i gdyby ode mnie to zależało, nie dowiedziałby się o dziecku – mówi szczerze i wie, że jego ojciec słyszy, że każde słowo jest prawdą.

\- Stiles… - zaczyna mężczyzna, kiwając głową.

\- Sypiając z nim popełniłem błąd – przyznaje głucho. – I chcę, żebyś powiedział mu, że… - urywa. – Że to nie jego dziecko – kończy. – Nie będzie miał problemu z uwierzeniem w to – dodaje gorzko.

Jego ojciec otwiera usta, ale zamyka je szybko i wzdycha.

\- Jeśli ja mu to powiem, wyczuje kłamstwo – tłumaczy Stiles. – I proszę cię, żebyś to tak wtrącił, żeby…

\- Zabrzmiało prawdopodobnie – kończy za niego ojciec, pocierając czoło. – Myślę, że powinieneś to przemyśleć – zaczyna ponownie.

Stiles kiwa głową z mocą.

\- Nie mam nad czym się zastanawiać – oznajmia mu. – Teraz naprawdę przemyślałem wszystko, rozumiesz? Nie myślałem sypiając z nim, ale teraz wszystko się wyklarowało – ciągnie dalej.

\- Stiles… Widziałem jak walczysz o życie trzy dni temu. Widziałem jak patrzyłeś na niego tamtego wieczora, gdy myślałeś, że nikt nie widzi – zaczyna jego ojciec. – Nie jest rozsądnym chociaż nie porozmawiać z nim. Dziecko zmienia percepcję…

\- Dziecko, właśnie, dziecko. Dziecko mogę wychować sam. Nie potrzebuję wymuszać na kimś uwiązywania się do mnie, bo mamy dziecko. Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że to tymczasowe, a on sypiając ze mną nie wiedział, że może zostać ojcem, więc nakładanie na niego odpowiedzialności za moje błędy jest… - urywa i bierze głębszy oddech. – Zamierzasz zmusić kogoś do poślubienia mnie? Teraz? Kiedy na nasz ród sprowadziłem dyshonor? – pyta pospiesznie.

\- Stiles – wchodzi mu w słowo ojciec.

\- Nie, tato. Możesz mówić co chcesz, ale wiesz, że to prawda. I wiesz, wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy, ale nie mogłem pozwolić im zabrać cię na kolejną wojnę – mówi z mocą. – I wiem, że nie postąpiłem dobrze, ale nie miałem innego wyjścia.

Jego ojciec przytula go mocniej.

\- Nie chcę być związany z kimś kto mnie nienawidzi lub mną gardzi – wydusza przez ściśnięte gardło. – A jak zabierze mi dziecko? A jeśli o to mu chodzi…

Oddycha tak głośno, że niemal nie słyszy skrzypnięcia za parawanem. Instynktownie chwyta za krótki nóż, który wcześniej podkradł z obiadu i schował pod poduszką.

Jego ojciec sztywnieje, ale wstaje z łóżka, stając między nim, a nowoprzybyłym. Stiles zamiera, bo zza parawanu wychodzi Cora Hale wraz ze swoim bratem. Derek gapi się na niego otwarcie, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których czai się jakaś dziwna emocja. Jedna z tych, których Stiles nigdy nie rozszyfrował i nigdy nie rozszyfruje.

\- Muszę was prosić o wyjście – zaczyna jego ojciec na szczęście.

Stiles nie wie ile rodzeństwo Hale słyszało i prawdę powiedziawszy nie chce się dowiedzieć.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z twoim synem – mówi po prostu Derek.

\- Ostatnie dni były wyczerpujące i Stiles potrzebuje spokoju – oznajmia mu alfa Stilinski.

Nagle jasnym się staje dlaczego jego ojciec faktycznie jest tak bardzo szanowaną osobą.

\- Naprawdę chcesz mi się przeciwstawić, synu? – pyta jego ojciec, prostując się nieznacznie.


	20. Chapter 20

Przenoszą go z powrotem do omegarium, kiedy tylko jest w stanie chodzić. Najwyraźniej Cesarzowa gościła go w swoich prywatnych kwaterach i jest mu jakoś przyjemniej z tą myślą. Wszyscy są teraz dla niego mili, więc powinien się cieszyć ze zmiany wiatru, ale tego akurat nie potrafi. Te same dziewczęta, które szeptały za jego plecami, pomagają mu układać podarowane przez Cesarzową szaty w jego starym pokoju.

Nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest Genim, ale sprawa się wyjaśnia, kiedy wychodzi na dwór i dostrzega ostrze tuż przy szyi Parrisha. Instynktownie rzuca się do biegu i w połowie drogi robi mu się słabo, ale nie upada, bo rękojeść miecza trafia do jego dłoni i podtrzymuje go, aż Stiles odzyskuje oddech.

\- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles – wzdycha Genim. – Bieganie? Ile razy uniknąłeś śmierci przez ostatnie dni? – pyta retorycznie miecz.

\- Atakowałeś Kyle'a – warczy, a potem patrzy na alfę, uśmiechając się głupkowato. – Nie zwariowałem. On do mnie mówi.

\- Wiem, słyszę go – odpowiada Parrish.

Stiles zaciska dłoń na rękojeści o wiele mocniej, prawie boleśnie.

\- Poważnie, Genim?! Nie mogłeś się zaczarować w ten sposób? Ludzie zaczynali szeptać, że zwariowałem, za każdym razem kiedy próbowałem cię uciszyć – jęczy.

Kyle śmieje się głośno i dźwięcznie. Genim rozgrzewa się w jego dłoniach. Stiles nie cierpi tak bardzo ich obu.

\- Uhm, jest tutaj mój ojciec? – pyta niemal od razu, rozglądając się.

\- Nie, został wezwany na naradę. Najwyraźniej polityka prowincji weszła na pierwszy plan – wyjaśnia Kyle. – Alfa McCall jednak powinien pojawić się zaraz. Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się skrępowany moją obecnością, szczególnie po tym co się stało podczas balu – ciągnie dalej Parrish i sugestywnie patrzy na jego brzuch. – Ale ten tutaj mnie zaciągnął niemal siłą do ogrodu.

\- Bo masz prezenty – rzuca Genim. – Pokaż prezenty! – rozkazuje mu miecz i wydaje się podekscytowany.

Stiles nie może nie unieść brwi niepewnie. Jeśli nie wiedziałby lepiej, pomyślałby, że Genim przestał zachowywać się jak dupek, a zaczął jak czteroletnie dziecko. Parrish jednak nie wydaje się tym zażenowany, a co ważniejsze teraz obaj słyszą miecz, więc nikt nie uzna go za wariata.

\- Och, jestem dupkiem. To cecha genetyczna rodu – informuje go Genim.

\- To było głębokie – odpowiada Stiles, ponieważ nagle zaczyna żyć w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdzie miecze faktycznie mówią.

\- Jestem duchem twoich przodków – rzuca Genim.

\- Nie czytaj mi w myślach – warczy.

Kyle prycha i przewraca oczami.

\- Może usiądziesz? – proponuje alfa i faktycznie to doskonały pomysł.

Nie powinien był biec wcześniej, ale nie chciał, żeby Genim pozbawił głowy jego przyjaciela. Ma też nadzieję, że jeśli ukryją się w głębi ogrodu, nie będzie obserwowany. Cora patrzyła na niego od kilku dni za każdym razem, kiedy mieli okazję przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu. Jej starsza siostra Laura miała powrócić do pałacu już niebawem, więc miał mieć do czynienia nie z jednym, ale aż dwoma Hale'ami.

Wie, że nie powinien był mieszać dziewczynki do tamtej sytuacji, ale gdyby nie jej pomoc, nie ocaliliby Cesarzowej i jej dziecka. Trucizna okazała się paradoksalnie silna, ale szybko ulatująca z organizmu, więc Kate zapewne nie bawiłaby się z kobietą jak z nim. Poderżnęłaby jej gardło przy pierwszej sposobności.

Jeśli Cora była na niego wściekła, nie mógł nic na to poradzić. A na pewno nie była zadowolona, że pewne plotki krążyły o jej rodzinie. To mogło odbić się na jej opinii, a omegi za tym nie przepadały.

Siada na jednej ławeczek, trochę zaskoczony, kiedy miecz unosi się na wysokości jego głowy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz latać – rzuca.

\- Było we mnie jedynie odrobinę magii, ale twoja obietnica i wiara dała mi moc – wyjaśnia Genim. – Ochronię cię – mówi.

\- Już nie masz przed czym – stwierdza i wzrusza ramionami. – Nasze przygody dobiegają końca.

\- To, że przestałeś mieć wiarę w siebie…

\- Będę miał dziecko – wzdycha.

Kyle zaplata dłonie na piersi i patrzy na niego, jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć. A Stiles nie chce usłyszeć, że Parrishowi przykro, ponieważ jemu nie było. Derek go nienawidził, ale przynajmniej miał teraz jakąś cząstkę, która łączyła ich razem. Nie tylko bliznę na ramieniu, która wyglądała jak herb rodowy rodziny, która nie chciała go u siebie.

\- Ta kobieta w wiosce miała racje – dodaje, bo najchętniej odrąbałby sobie rękę.

Kobiety, które pomagały mu się przebrać dzisiejszego ranka na pewno opowiedziały już wszystkim o jego bliźnie. Jeśli członkowie jego byłego oddziału nie roznieśli tego po stolicy, teraz na pewno wszyscy już wiedzieli.

\- Jak ojciec przyjął wieści? – pyta Kyle.

\- Dość dobrze – stwierdza.

\- Powiedziałem mu, że nie wiem wszystkiego, ale to wyglądało jak nasza pierwsza wojna – rzuca Parrish, zaskakując go nagle. – Nie wiedziałem, że twój miecz z tobą rozmawia, ale jest w tobie coś pociągającego. Masz charyzmę i umysł, którego pozazdrościłby ci niejeden dowódca.

Stiles przełyka ciężko, kiedy stara się uśmiechnąć.

\- Czyli jesteś powodem, dla którego mój ojciec nie jest wściekły – rzuca i ma nadzieję, że brzmi dowcipnie.

\- Nie, był dalej wściekły i nie chciał mnie słuchać. Nie chciał słuchać o tym, że każdy z naszych chłopców oddałby za ciebie życie, bo są tobie winni swoje własne. Jest uparty i nikogo nie słucha. Nie przypomina ci to czegoś? – pyta Kyle.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – prycha Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, a potem przypomina sobie słowa Scotta, proszącego go o uważanie na to co i jak mówi. – Sarkazm nie przystoi alfom z dobrego domu, alfo Parrish – poprawia się i brzmi jak naburmuszony idiota.

Kyle unosi brew tak wysoko, że niemal ginie w linii jego grzywki. Chyba każdy z nich powinien odwiedzić fryzjera.

\- Twój ojciec przestał być wściekły, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że mogłeś zginąć. Wszystko straciło znaczenie, kiedy cię odzyskał – wyjaśnia mu alfa. – Poza tym… on wie, że przeznaczenie nie wybiera. Wie ile kosztuje przezwyciężenie strachu i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy duchy przodków przemawiają, dzieją się wielkie rzeczy, których nie można powstrzymać.

Stiles zerka na Genima wciąż wiszącego w powietrzu.

\- Ekstra. Awansowałeś społecznie z kawałka żelaza na symbol czci – kpi.

\- Mój awans, oznacza twój awans. Korzystaj – prycha miecz.

Stiles nie może nie zbić ust w wąską kreskę, ponieważ tego też się obawiał. Nie ma pojęcia również co planuje miecz. Genim mógł teraz wszystko, a duch przodków chciał przede wszystkim przedłużenia rodu. Może dziecko, które rozwijało się już teraz w nim było pewnym rozwiązaniem jego problemu, ale Stiles nie miał wątpliwości, że Genim znajdzie dla niego męża, kiedy nadejdzie czas. W końcu oddał też siebie, a alfa u jego boków oznaczał kolejnych potomków.

\- Prezenty – rzuca Kyle, kiedy zapada nieprzyjemna cisza.

Stiles bynajmniej nie spodziewa się, że Parrish znowu przed nim uklęknie na jedno kolano z mieczem na dłoniach.

\- Dziękuję, ale dalej nie mogę go tam zabrać – informuje mężczyznę. – To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczyło i znaczy – dodaje i przełyka ciężko.

Kyle uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, z pewną dumą.

\- To nie tylko mój miecz. To miecz każdego z naszego oddziału – mówi Parrish. – Jestem jedynym, którego dopuszczono do pałacu, ale Jednooki i Boyd odwiedziliby cię już wcześniej. Pozostali nie tyle chcą przeprosić, co wyrazić swoje oddanie.

\- Każdego? – wyrywa się Stilesowi piskliwie.

\- Prócz dowództwa. Mogłem służyć pod Laheyem, ale to nadal dzieciak – rzuca Kyle.

Stiles przewraca tylko oczami, ponieważ nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Dziękuję – mówi jeszcze raz, kiedy alfa w końcu się podnosi.

Nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego prezentu i Kyle zdaje się to rozumieć. Pozbawiono go broni, obdarto z tego na co ciężko zapracował, ale oni pozostali razem z nim, chociaż część musiała dopiero do tego dotrzeć. To jest jednak ważne, bo dotąd sądził, że ma jedynie ojca i Scotta. Kyle jednak nigdy tak naprawdę go nie opuścił, o czym nie powinien zapominać.

Powietrze w ogrodzie wydaje się zmieniać, kiedy słyszy przyspieszony ciężki krok. I kiedy podnosi głowę, dostrzega Dereka Hale'a. Mężczyzna jest wyraźnie spięty i kiedy spogląda w ich stronę, między jego brwiami pojawia się głęboka zmarszczka. Stiles wie, że to wygląda na to, że bez cholernej przyzwoitki spotyka się z alfą w ogrodzie, ale Kyle to przyjaciel. Pewnie jednak nie pomaga fakt, że ukryli się w zacienionym miejscu, żeby pozostałe omegi nie mogły ich obserwować.

Może nawet Cora posłała po brata, żeby go zobaczył w lekko kompromitującej sytuacji. Teoretycznie nikt nie powinien wziąć mu za złe rozmowy ze starym przyjacielem, ale to bardzo grząski grunt. Cokolwiek może zostać wykorzystane przeciwko niemu, więc stara się wybiegać w przód myślami. Dalej nie wie, czego Derek chce. A on nie odda dziecka bez walki, więc może nawet lepiej, że Kyle jest tutaj z nim, bo Parrish jest na tyle oddanym mu, że może zgodziłby się zeznać, że to jego dziecko nosił.

Niemal spodziewa się, że Derek ich minie, ale mężczyzna skręca w ich stronę wcale nie zwalniając. Genim układa się miękko na jego kolanach, jakby wcale nie ważył dla niego zbyt wiele.

\- Parrish – warczy Hale.

\- Kapitanie – odpowiada spokojnie Kyle, podnosząc się z ławki.

\- Kto wpuścił cię do pałacu? – pyta Derek wprost i wydaje się wściekły.

Coś nieprzyjemnego przebiega po twarzy Parrisha, ale Kyle zachowuje spokój, a nawet się uśmiecha lekko, kiedy odwraca się w jego stronę.

\- Pójdę już – rzuca alfa w jego stronę.

\- Oczywiście – mówi pospiesznie Stiles. – Genim cię odprowadzi – dodaje.

\- Odprowadzę ciebie, mój skarbie – prycha miecz. – Sam w ogrodzie? – kpi, a potem obraca się ostrzem w stronę Kyle'a, który nie wydaje się ani trochę zaniepokojony. – Dziękujemy za prezenty, alfo Parrish. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się już niebawem. Pożegnaj się Stiles – rzuca Genim.

Normalnie kazałby mu się wypchać, ale miecz jest diabelnie skuteczny. I Stiles może ma ochotę wypolerować go trochę później tak w ramach okazania wdzięczności. Wzrok Dereka jest ciężki i nieprzyjemny.

\- Alfo Parrish, dziękuję za odwiedziny – mówi i bierze głębszy wdech. – Alfo Hale – dodaje w ramach pożegnania i kieruje się w stronę omegarium bez zbędnej zwłoki.

Kiedy drzwi budynku zamykają się za nim, Cora obserwuje go niczym jastrząb. Genim nadal jest przy nim, co jest dziwne, bo jego magia powinna być zespolona z alfą.

\- Strzegę ciebie – przypomina mu miecz. – Dałeś mi moc, o której nie śniłem – wyjaśnia Genim i omegi na korytarzu gapią się na nich otwarcie. – A teraz wyprostuj się i idź dumnie przed siebie tak jak powinieneś od samego początku – dodaje Genim i Stiles ma ochotę prychnąć.

ooo

Scott pojawia się kilka godzin później wraz z jego ojcem. Genim unosi się w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi i uparcie milczy, co jest czymś nowym. Rozmawiali tak wiele w jego pokoju, że zaczyna zastanawiać się dlaczego nie cierpiał ducha przodków od samego początku.

\- Kazałem ci odejść i pozwolić zginąć tym, których kochasz – rzuca miecz.

\- Co? – wyrywa się jego ojcu. – Co kazałeś zrobić mojemu dziecku?

\- Wskoczył między alfy podczas bitwy nie potrafiąc nawet posługiwać się mieczem – wyjaśnia Genim. – Kazałem mu odejść, ale podjął walkę, więc nie miałem innego wyjścia – prycha miecz. – Wiesz jak to działa, John. Kiedy raz przeciwstawiasz się przeznaczeniu, obierasz własną drogę. Pomagałem mu, ale to nie było łatwe – wzdycha.

\- Może dlatego, że twoje opcje zawsze polegały na tym, żebym uciekł i zostawił innych na pastwę losu – warczy, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Genim zawraca i kieruje swoje ostrze w stronę jego twarzy, co powinno być przerażające, ale tak chyba miecz wskazuje swojego rozmówcę, do czego zaczyna się przyzwyczajać.

\- Może kazałem ci tak zrobić, bo wiedziałem, że oni zostawią ciebie – syczy Genim. – I nie pomyliłem się, prawda?

\- Kyle nigdy mnie nie opuścił – wytyka.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem złego słowa na alfę Parrisha. To człowiek honoru i cieszy mnie wasza przyjaźń – odpowiada miecz. – Był przy twoim ojcu wiele lat temu i jest teraz przy tobie. Rodzina nie mogła wymarzyć sobie bardziej lojalnego alfy. Zostanie wynagrodzony.

\- Wynagrodzony? – prycha Stiles. – Chciałeś go zabić – przypomina mu.

\- Ale żyje, czy to ważne? – rzuca Genim.

Stiles chce jeszcze się kłócić, ale ojciec kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu, całkiem nieświadomie dotykając blizny ukrytej pod materiałem tuniki. Nie wie jaka jest w dotyku, ale nie chce, aby odkryto ją w ten sposób. Scott jeszcze nie wiedział.

\- Jest duchem przodków – przypomina mu ojciec. – Nie rozumie spraw żyjących.

\- Nie rozumiesz, że żyjący, to nie jedyny problem – prycha Genim. – Jest jeszcze przyszłość przed wami oraz ci, którzy się narodzą i którzy zmienią świat.

\- Mówiłeś to ponad dwadzieścia lat temu – wzdycha jego ojciec.

\- Z tobą też rozmawiał? – dziwi się Stiles.

\- Pilnuje każdego alfy z naszej rodziny – wyjaśnia ojciec. – Nie rozmawiał ze mną bezpośrednio, ale wiedziałem, co chciał powiedzieć.

\- Był przeciwny mamie? – pyta, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

Ojciec jednak potrząsa głową przecząco.

\- Krew alf wzmocniła linię, dlaczego miałbym protestować? – prycha Genim. – Musimy wzmocnić linię rodu, bo wraz z nią upadnie Cesarstwo. Każdy z Cesarzy to wie, dlatego ukryłeś się na prowincji John? Dlaczego nie chcesz być wielki?

\- Lubię świeże powietrze – odpowiada jego ojciec, ponieważ faktycznie każdy Stilinski jest trochę dupkiem.

ooo

Ma wrażenie, że Genim straszy omegi specjalnie, ale nie potrafi powstrzymać miecza. Duch przodków przemierza całą przestrzeń omegarium, jakby miał do tego pełne prawo. Stiles ma świadomość, że Genim przejął kontrolę nad jego życiem i stara się jak może o tym nie myśleć, bo obietnica pozostawała rzeczą świętą. Nie był jednak przyzwyczajony do potulnego znoszenia kogokolwiek.

Jest w stanie milczeć, kiedy to konieczne. Wie, że podejmowanie rozmów z omegami w bibliotece nie jest dobrze widziane. Przybyły tutaj, szukać bezpieczeństwa podczas wojny. Zostały odesłane z domów jako słabe, jako zawady i kule u nogi. Stiles nigdy nie pozwoliłby nikomu mówić o sobie w takich kategoriach, ale chociaż przemierzył część kraju, ostatecznie i on pozostaje zamknięty w omegarium. Przynajmniej teraz może wyjść do drugiej części ogrodu, spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Rozmowy przez magiczną barierę nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych.

Strażnicy nadal nie wiedzą jak go traktować, a Genim nakreśla cały czas nowe granice. Jeśli miecz chce odzyskać honor rodziny, będzie miał pewien problem, bo z dnia na dzień staje się bardziej oczywiste, że nosi nieślubne dziecko. Poranne mdłości nie ustąpiły, ale za to od czasu do czasu dochodzą zapachy, które sprawiają, że w jego żołądku przewraca się. Cesarzowa ostrzegła go, że początki ciąży bywają ciężkie, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy został postrzelony.

Biegnie do łazienki, kiedy tylko przynoszą dla nich posiłek tego wieczoru i żegnają go całkiem sugestywne spojrzenia. Kiedy w końcu siada na podłodze drzwi otwierają się i Cora Hale wsuwa się do środka. Unikali się na tyle na ile to było możliwe i Stiles ma świadomość, że gdyby dziewczyna nie chciała tutaj być, mogłaby zostać w jadalni.

Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę i Stiles zastanawia się ile z tego zostanie przekazane Derekowi.

\- Nie spytam czy to dziecko mojego brata – rzuca omega, zaskakując go. – Uważam jednak, że powinieneś z nim porozmawiać.

\- Przysłał cię tutaj? – pyta wprost.

\- Derek jest uparty – wzdycha dziewczyna. – Ale rozumie, że uratowałeś mi życie. Że uratowałeś życie Cesarzowej – wyjaśnia. – Mogłeś mną mniej szarpać, ale nie zamierzam się skarżyć – dodaje.

Stiles nie wie czy to jest moment, w którym powinien przeprosić.

\- Derek jest uparty – powtarza Cora. – A ty jesteś omegą. Wiesz jacy są. Porozmawiaj z nim – mówi.

\- Wiem jacy są – potwierdza. – Powiedz mu, że nigdy nie wymieniłem jego nazwiska. Nikt się nie dowie.

Cora prycha.

\- Nie wymieniłeś jego nazwiska? – kpi dziewczyna. – Słyszałam, kiedy mówiłeś ojcu.

\- Miałem mu nie powiedzieć?! – pyta zszokowany.

\- Mogłeś nas później nie wyrzucać. Dziecko w tobie jest Hale – informuje go Cora.

\- Dziecko w nim jest Stilinski – mówi Genim wsuwając się między nich. – Ta decyzja nie należy do niego, ale do mnie – dodaje miecz.

Genim kładzie się koło niego na chłodnych płytkach, jakby chciał chociaż mu potowarzyszyć podczas tego trudnego wieczoru. Stiles nie potrafi nie czuć wdzięczności.


	21. Chapter 21

Jego skóra zaczyna nabierać przyjemnego koloru, odkąd częściej przesiaduje w ogrodzie. Scott stara się go odwiedzać każdego dnia, ale to nie takie proste. Został zwolniony ze służby u Cesarza przynajmniej na razie, ale obaj z jego ojcem spędzają sporo czasu w sali obrad. Stiles nie potrafi nie niepokoić się tym, co z tego wyniknie, ponieważ niczego mu nie mówią. Kyle też wydaje się całkiem nieświadom tego, co się dzieje, ale jego to nie dotyczy, a przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio.

\- Myślisz, że dostaniemy dzisiaj jakieś prezenty? – pyta Genim.

\- Poważnie? Prezenty? – prycha Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Jesteś mieczem. Te wszystkie miecze, które przyniósł Kyle nie są ci potrzebne. Chyba że masz zamiar stworzyć magiczną armię latających ostrzy, co byłoby po prostu dziwne.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – ofukuje go Genim. – Straciłbym całą moc, którą mam teraz.

\- A która pozwala ci latać, wow – mówi Stiles, udając, że jest pod wrażeniem i miecz dotyka swoim końcem miejsca, w którym jego szyja łączy się ze szczęką.

\- Ta magia pozwala mi nareszcie poczuć się żywym – informuje go Genim sztywno. – Kiedyś staniesz się częścią nas wszystkich i będziesz tylko czekał na taką jak ta okazję – rzuca miecz.

\- Jestem omegą – przypomina mu.

\- Jesteś Stilinski – rzuca Genim tonem, który wydaje się ucinać wszelkie dyskusje.

Stiles bierze kolejny głębszy wdech i stara się odprężyć, ale chociaż miecz się od niego odsuwa, nie potrafi tak po prostu zamknąć oczu i rozkoszować się spokojem ogrodu. Teoretycznie powinien się tutaj czuć bezpiecznie, ale to trudne, kiedy jest obserwowany przez Corę Hale. Dziewczyna wydaje się zirytowana jego postawą, co trochę go gubi, ponieważ nie robił nic innego jak starał się od nich trzymać z daleka. Stara się nie myśleć o Dereku, ale to nie jest łatwe, kiedy alfa każdego wieczora przychodzi porozmawiać z siostrą. Wie, że to trochę tchórzliwe z jego strony, ale nigdy wtedy nie wychyla się z omegarium. Nie ma pojęcia nawet jak mieliby zacząć tę rozmowę, a na pewno sytuacji nie polepszył fakt, że Hale podsłuchał jego wymianę zdań z ojcem. Plan zawalił się, zanim miał szansę w ogóle wejść w życie.

\- Nudzisz się – stwierdza Genim.

\- Gdyby ciebie ktoś zamknął, też byś się nudził – odpowiada, nie kryjąc tym razem irytacji.

\- A to nazywasz wolnością? – pyta miecz, unosząc się na linii jego wzroku.

ooo

Scott pojawia się z Parrishem jeszcze tego samego popołudnia. Stiles nie spodziewa się tylko, że będzie towarzyszył im Derek. Genim nie wydaje się bynajmniej zaskoczony, co zaczyna go ponownie irytować.

\- Hormony – szepcze miecz.

\- Zamknij się – odpowiada Stiles pospiesznie, czując, że od jego policzków zaczyna bić ciepło.

Patrzą na niego zaskoczeni, a on nie chce przyciągać dodatkowej uwagi. Derek uparcie milczy, a Scott stara się najwyraźniej wciągnąć do dyskusji o mieczach Kyle'a. Napięcie wypełnia przestrzeń między nimi, ale przynajmniej tym razem Hale nie pyta dlaczego Kyle'a dopuszczono do pałacu. Nie był pewien kto ostatnim razem czuł się bardziej zażenowany. Przebywał pośród alf z różnych rodzin i każdy z nich miał swoje grzeszki, ale żaden z nich nie skrzywdziłby go. Może początki mieli trudne, ale teraz czuł, że zyskał ich szacunek.

\- Coś się stało, Stiles? – pyta pospiesznie Scott.

\- Genim – wzdycha i patrzy sugestywnie na miecz, który unosi się w powietrzu.

\- Nie zaczepiaj mojego przyjaciela – prycha Scott.

Genim odwraca się w jego stronę, ale kiedy próbuje swojego starego zagrania, Parrish ma swój miecz w dłoni i odbija go lekko w prawo. Stiles ma ochotę przewrócić oczami, bo Genim nie przestaje atakować i przynajmniej wie czego świadkiem był ostatnio.

\- Zawołam straże – mówi Scott.

\- I powiesz im, że rodowy miecz Stilinskich właśnie ucina nudę? – pyta Stiles, a potem spina się, kiedy wzrok Dereka pada na niego ponownie.

\- Nudzisz się – mówi Hale.

Brzmi to jednocześnie jak pytanie i stwierdzenie. Stiles nie wie jak na to odpowiedzieć, ale przynajmniej tym razem nie odnosi wrażenia, że jest o coś oskarżany.

\- Nikt tutaj prawie nie przychodzi – próbuje, ale to wychodzi słabo.

Tymczasem Genim dalej atakuje Parrisha, zmuszając go do wycofania się. Jego miecz nie jest specjalnie agresywny, ale jego ruchy są pewne. Stiles ma wrażenie, że zna tę technikę, chociaż to niemożliwe, ponieważ nie tego uczyli ich podczas szkolenia. Jest również przekonany, że trudno jest walczyć z przeciwnikiem, którego nie widać.

\- Nie przerwiesz tego? – pyta Scott nerwowo spoglądając za siebie.

\- Myślisz, że mam nad nim jakąkolwiek władzę? – kpi. – Daj mi swój miecz – prosi, zsuwając się z ławki.

McCall waha się, ale kiedy patrzą sobie w oczy przez tę krótką chwilę, jego przyjaciel w końcu poddaje się.

\- Jeśli się zranisz, nie będę za to odpowiadał – rzuca Scott.

\- Taką odpowiedzialność za niego bierzesz? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Hale.

Stiles jednak jest dostatecznie daleko, żeby nie przejmować się niczym.

\- Myślisz, że mam nad nim kontrolę? – prycha Scott.

Kyle uchyla się, ale nie na tyle zgrabnie, co poprzednio, więc chyba dobrze, że może odbić to uderzenie. Miecz McCalla jest o wiele dla niego za ciężki i jego prawa ręka nadal nie wygoiła się do końca, ale udaje mu się przyjąć kolejny cios. Kyle popycha go w bok, więc Stiles nurkuje pod jego ramieniem, kiedy alfa atakuje niewidzialnego przeciwnika.

\- Byłoby łatwiej, gdybym go widział – sapie alfa.

\- Może powinieneś był się nad tym zastanowić, zanim podjąłeś walkę? – sarka Stiles.

\- Jakbyś był lepszy, Muriel – prycha Genim, tnąc od boku.

Kyle osłania go tym razem, więc to Stiles uderza. Ta praca w tandemie podoba mu się coraz bardziej. Nie wie dlaczego nie trenowali tak od samego początku. Nie ma siły potrzebnej do walki, ale jego gibkość pozwala mu wychwycić i zareagować na ruchy przeciwnika z odpowiednią szybkością.

\- Może powinieneś nie pchać się tam, gdzie śmierć jest pewna? – pyta miecz.

\- Jestem Stiles – przypomina mu sucho.

\- Tak, oczywiście – kpi miecz. – Imię, które nadałeś sobie sam – rzuca Genim.

\- Dobre imię dla mężczyzny, a nie chłopca – dodaje Kyle.

\- I tylko dlatego nie odetnę ci ręki – informuje ich Genim, zanim zatrzymuje się w powietrzu. – Oddaj alfie jego miecz. Nie lubię, kiedy masz obcą broń – rzuca miecz, układając się rękojeścią w stronę jego dłoni.

Scott wkłada swoje ostrze do pochwy i patrzy na niego jak na wariata, ale nie obchodzi go to za bardzo, bo to pierwszy raz, kiedy miał tak dużo zabawy od nie wiadomo jak dawna. Jego krew zaczyna szybciej krążyć w żyłach i te rumieńce, które ma teraz na twarzy, na pewno wyglądają zdrowo. Nie był to tak wielki wysiłek, aby jego tunika była przepocona, ale jego mięśnie spinają się przyjemnie na wspomnienie wysiłku.

\- Twój ojciec nie lubi cię z mieczem – przypomina mu Scott.

\- Twoim mieczem – rzuca Derek i atmosfera ponownie staje się napięta.

Stiles nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować i na tą uwagę. Po prostu zatem spogląda na Hale'a, starając się rozgryźć czy mężczyzna jest na niego wściekły. Albo po prostu co tutaj robi.

\- To dobre pytanie – mówi Genim.

\- Nie czytaj mi w myślach – syczy.

Genim jednak wysuwa się z jego dłoni i podlatuje do Dereka. Alfa nie drga nawet o milimetr, chociaż ostrze zaczyna mocno naciskać na skórę jego karku. Hale wydaje się całkiem nieporuszony.

\- Nie będę brał udziału w twoich gierkach – informuje Genima Derek.

\- Nikt cię tutaj nie trzyma, alfo Hale – odpowiada miecz spokojnie, chociaż wydaje się naprawdę rozbawiony. – Jesteś wolny. Możesz odejść – rzuca odsuwając się.

Usta Dereka zbijają się w wąską kreskę. Stiles doskonale zna tę minę. Normalnie alfa atakowałby już w tej chwili, ale Derek bierze głębszy wdech, zanim na powrót rozluźnia się.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – informuje Genima mężczyzna.

\- Na pewno? – kpi miecz.

\- Chcę z nim porozmawiać na osobności – rzuca Hale.

Śmiech miecza jest nieprzyjemnie metaliczny, ale pociesza go, że nie tylko on jest w szoku. McCall niemal natychmiast rusza w jego kierunku, jakby chciał go odgrodzić od Dereka fizycznie za co Stiles jest mu naprawdę wdzięczny. Prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w końcu w biedzie.

Genim śmieje się o kilka minut zbyt długo, co jest nieprzyjemnie sztuczne i na twarz Dereka wraca ta zirytowana mina.

\- A czy ja jestem jego właścicielem? – pyta miecz w końcu. – Zamierzasz rozmawiać z nim tak jak rozmawiałeś do tej pory? – kpi Genim. – Może zapytasz jego czy ma ochotę na rozmowę z tobą? – dodaje Genim.

Stiles wie, że jego oczy są szeroko otwarte w szoku, ale nie potrafi się ruszyć. A omegarium przyzywa go niemal. Wystarczy kilka kroków i przynajmniej ucieknie przed nimi. Nie wie nawet czy bardziej krępuje go to jak Genim odnosi się do Dereka czy fakt, że Kyle i Scott tego słuchają.

Pierś Hale'a unosi się dość szybko, kiedy mężczyzna na niego w końcu patrzy.

\- Nie odbiorę ci dziecka, chcę z tobą tylko porozmawiać – mówi Derek i wydaje się, jakby każde słowo sprawiało mu ból, co jest w zasadzie normalne.

Kapitan, którego Stiles poznał kilka tygodni temu nie przepadał za słowami. Derek, z którym spędził kilka miłych dni jednak był kimś całkiem innym. Nie bardzo wie kogo ma teraz przed sobą, bo Hale na pewno nie jest już jego dowódcą. Może jego nazwisko zostało wykreślone z kronik, odkąd Derek przed Cesarzem pozbawił go miejsca w oddziale. Nie jest pewien jak to się potoczyło. Nikt nie mówi mu niczego.

\- Co się dzieje? – pyta w końcu wprost. – Genim, powiesz mi natychmiast co się dzieje. Wiem, że sądzisz, że masz nade mną władzę, ale jeszcze mogę ci grozić – dodaje.

Ma kilka całkiem dobrych pomysłów, których nie chce teraz wykorzystywać. Wie, że nie ma zbyt wielu opcji, ale to zaczyna go denerwować. Powinien już dawno być w drodze do domu i wtedy nie musiałby unikać Dereka. Kyle zapewne odjechałby razem z nimi, a zapewne Scott też tęsknił za matką. Nie wyobrażał sobie, aby ktokolwiek inny zresztą odbierał poród jego pierwszego dziecka. Mieli jeszcze sporo czasu, ale spędzenie go w zamknięciu w omegarium z ludźmi, którzy traktowali go jak okaz dzikiego zwierzęcia nie mogło mu się przysłużyć. Kiedyś mieli odkryć, że nie ma w nim nic nadzwyczajnego, a wtedy plotki o tym jak poczęto jego dziecko miały powrócić. Do tego czasu chciał bezpiecznie ukryć się w Beacon Hills.

\- Cesarz otrzymuje wiele propozycji – informuje go Genim.

\- Propozycji? Chcą przejąć królestwo Deucaliona? – pyta zdezorientowany.

\- Propozycji matrymonialnych – uściśla miecz.

Brwi Stilesa unoszą się tak wysoko, że niemal giną w linii włosów. Derek wydaje się niemożliwie spięty, co wiele wyjaśnia.

\- Mój ojciec nie dyskutuje kwestii politycznych prowincji – odgaduje i patrzy na Scotta z wyrzutem.

\- Po części i owszem. Prowicja oznacza ciebie – ciągnie dalej Genim. – Twój ojciec odrzuca propozycje w tej chwili – uściśla i Stilesowi spada ciężar z serca. – Oczywiście, że to jego obowiązek, ponieważ jesteś mój, chociaż nie mam cię na własność. Widzę twój los i twoje przeznaczenie. Wiedziałem jakie ma być od samego początku i na pewno nie umniejszę znaczenia naszej rodziny, wybierając kogokolwiek.

Stiles ma wrażenie, że coś nieprzyjemnie zaczyna ściskać go w żołądku.

\- Muszę się położyć – rzuca, kiedy podnosi się pospiesznie z ławki.

Magia omegarium pochłania go, zanim ktokolwiek zdąża zareagować. Genim na szczęście za nim tym razem nie podąża.

ooo

Cora Hale tym razem wchodzi do jego pokoju, więc Stiles się nakrywa tuniką, zastanawiając się od kiedy omegi w jej wieku nie pukają. Nie jest jednak sama, bo zaraz za nią wsuwa się do środka kilka lat starsza od niego kobieta. Widział je obie na zdjęciach Dereka. Cora i Laura Hale.

\- Powinnyście były zapukać – mówi, nie wiedząc jak powinien wciągnąć na siebie tunikę, żeby nie pokazać zbyt wiele skóry.

\- Mój brat powiedział nam o bliźnie z naszym herbem, którą nosisz na ramieniu – podejmuje Laura. – Nie widzę powodu, żebyś się okrywał, kiedy jesteśmy tutaj – ciągnie dalej. – Jestem Laura Hale, siostra Dereka.

\- Wiem – odpowiada, ale nie odkrywa się, ponieważ obie są trochę przerażające.

Kobieta wygląda jakby dopiero co wróciła z podróży. Nadal ma na sobie płaszcz i raczej nie spała dobrze od kilku dni. Wyciąga przed siebie niewielkie pudełko i otwiera je dla niego. Pierścień z ogromnym szmaragdem w środku lśni przyjemnie w tym świetle. Stiles może unieść tylko brew i spojrzeć na nią pytająco.

\- Podarunek od mojego brata. Ten pierścień należał do naszej matki – wyjaśnia Laura. – Derek chciał, abyś go miał.

Stiles przełyka przez chwilę, chociaż w jego ustach jest przerażająco sucho. Jego serce bije o wiele za mocno, ale nie jest w stanie uspokoić rozszalałych myśli. Laura musiała się udać specjalnie po rodowy pierścień, ale nie do końca wie, co to oznacza. A raczej nie chce myśleć o Dereku w kategoriach, które mogą mu się nie spodobać. Słowa Genima, że wraz z nim jego przyszły mąż otrzyma całą prowincję zapadły mu w pamięć i nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku. Wiedział, że jego ojciec był ważny w okolicy, ale nigdy nie rozmawiali o polityce.

Laura podaje mu pudełko, podchodząc ostrożnie bliżej, ale to zbyt wiele. Poza tym cały czas ma w pamięci szok Hale'a, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że sypiał z omegą. Nikt nie dawał prezentów, które miały takie znaczenie ludziom, którzy okłamywali ich przez tygodnie. Powinien był spodziewać się, że Derek jest zbyt honorowy, żeby pozwolić mu na taką hańbę donoszenia nieślubnego dziecka.

\- To zbyt cenne – mówi. – Nie mogę go przyjąć. Jest pamiątką rodzinną – dodaje.

Laura spina się, ale w kąciku jej ust błądzi niewielki uśmiech.

\- Kiedy brat poinformował nas, że urodzi się jego potomek, przyznaję, że przyjęłyśmy te wieści z mieszanymi uczuciami. Szok jest dobrym słowem, żeby określić stan, w którym się znalazłyśmy – wyjaśnia kobieta spokojnie. – Nigdy jednak przez myśl nam nie przeszło, że nie będziesz członkiem naszej rodziny. Nosisz dziecko, które jest Hale – informuje go Laura i dodaje pospiesznie; - Wiem, że nie będzie nosiło takiego nazwiska, ale to nie zmieni nigdy tego kim będzie. Będzie członkiem naszej rodziny i to dla nas ważne, ponieważ pozostało nas tylko troje. Teraz jest nas czworo i to tylko powód do radości.

Stiles jakoś nie widzi tego szczęścia wypisanego na twarzy Cory, ale przytomnie milczy w tej kwestii.

\- Dziękuję, ale jak mówiłaś; to pamiątka rodzinna – przypomina jej. – Nie mogę tego przyjąć. Podziękujcie alfie Hale, ale to nie jest konieczne. To nie ja również decyduję o nazwisku, które nadam dziecku – dodaje na wszelki wypadek, ale Laura nie wydaje się zaskoczona również tym.

Coś jednak pojawia się we wzroku kobiety, kiedy zamyka pudełko z pierścieniem. Stiles ma wrażenie, że w jego pokoju robi się ciemniej.

\- Zostawię pierścień, ponieważ należy do ciebie decyzją nas trojga. Jeśli będziesz chciał go zwrócić, sugerowałabym rozmowę z moim bratem – mówi Laura. – Nie jest moim miejscem, żeby stawać pomiędzy nim, a omegą, która nosi jego dziecko. Nie jestem również twoim posłańcem – dodaje.

\- Oczywiście – rzuca pospiesznie Stiles. – Nie chciałem cię urazić. Po prostu… - dodaje i urywa. – Porozmawiam z alfą Hale, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja – zgadza się w końcu.

Laura patrzy na niego z pozoru obojętnie, ale widzi kiedy jej kąciki ust drgają, jakby powstrzymywała się przed mówieniem.

\- Cieszy nas to – podejmuje kobieta. – Cora wspominała, że ciąża nie traktuje cię łaskawie – rzuca Laura. – Zaparzę dla ciebie herbatę, o której wspominała moja matka. Kiedy nosiła Dereka cały czas dokuczały jej nudności. Istnieje takie powiedzenie, że to oznacza, iż jesteś brzemienny z alfą – dodaje Laura i nie spuszcza go z oka nawet na chwilę.

Stiles stara się uśmiechnąć, ale nic poza słabymi podziękowaniami nie przychodzi mu do głowy. Laura jest najbardziej opanowaną omegą, jaką poznał kiedykolwiek. Sądził, że większość kobiet tutaj łącznie z Cesarzową stosuje ten dziwny kodeks zachowań, ale siostra Dereka to zupełnie inny poziom. Hale'owie są starą rodziną, ale szlachectwo wprost promieniowało z każdego pora skóry Laury. Jeśli Derek miał do czynienia tylko z takimi kobietami w stolicy, przestawał go dziwić nawet szok, którego Hale doznał. Stiles na pewno nie należał do grupy tradycjonalnych omeg, ale teraz zaczynał się zastanawiać czy Scott nie miał racji również w kwestii jego kultury osobistej.


	22. Chapter 22

Prawda jest taka, że gdyby nie chciał, okazja do rozmowy z Derekiem nigdy by się nie nadarzyła. Nikt nie mówi tego wprost, ale kobiety przeważnie nie wychodzą z omegarium, aby wędrować po pałacu. Nie ma pojęcia jak skontaktować się z Derekiem ani Scottem – tak naprawdę. McCall po prostu przychodzi każdego dnia, aby podtrzymać go na duchu. I czasami rozmawiają o Beacon Hills, ale nigdy o tym co dzieje się w świecie poza omegarium. Prawdę powiedziawszy nawet nie interesuje go to za bardzo. Zobaczył na własne oczy dostatecznie wiele, aby wiedzieć, że wojna to nie jego element.

Nie jest pewien kiedy Derek dokładnie odwiedza siostry, ale przeszkadzanie w ich prywatnym czasie wydaje mu się nieodpowiednie. To nie koliduje wcale z tym jak obserwuje ich czasem przez okno. Zdążył już nawet spaść z małej ławeczki na ziemię, kiedy alfa spojrzał w kierunku budynków. Stiles miał nadzieję, że Derek nie dojrzał go w ciemności, chociaż z Hale'em nigdy nie było nic wiadomo.

I może gdyby był pewien gruntu, na którym stoi, byłoby łatwiej.

Derek nie chce mu zabrać dziecka – wierzy w to, a raczej bardziej ufał w to, że Genim zabije wszystkich zanim ktokolwiek tknie ostatniego potomka rodu. Hale jednak nastaje na rozmowę i Stiles rozważał już dziesiątki opcji. Derek jest żołnierzem, dowódcą oddziałów, Kapitanem. Pochodzi z rodu tak starego jak same Cesarstwo. Ich rodziny niejednokrotnie walczyły ramię w ramię. To nie pierwsza wojna, w której wzięli udział.

Gdyby był romantykiem, pomyślałby, że Hale chce jego, ale to idiotyczne, ponieważ zaczęli cały ten romans, kiedy Derek sądził, że Stiles to alfa. Zatem wiedział, że to nigdy nie rozwinie się w coś poważnego. Koniec ich spotkań miał przyjść wraz z ostatnimi dniami w stolicy. Może nawet wcześniej, jeśli nie spaliby w tym samym kompleksie, bo Stiles nie ma złudzeń. Derek wszedł w to bez uczuć, powodowany jedynie pociągiem seksualnym. I chociaż to nie jest przyjemne – pozwolił mu na to. Pozwolił na to sobie i nie potrafi żałować.

Zna Dereka, co przeraża go najbardziej. Widział każdą z jego stron. Hale-dowódca, Kapitan skazał na śmierć jeszcze nie tak dawno ludzi, których nie mogli pozostawić w tyle. Kyle poparł tę decyzję, ale Stiles czuł lęk dostatecznie długo, aby o tym nie zapomnieć.

Derek, którego poznał nad jeziorem, miał najcudowniejszy uśmiech na świecie. I potrafił okazywać troskę.

Stiles nie wie który z nich jest prawdziwy. Najbardziej boi się, że obaj, bo wtedy Dereka interesowałyby czyste fakty, a te są dość klarowne w ich sytuacji. Uciekł z domu, okłamał wszystkich, dołączył do oddziału alf bez przyzwoitki i rozbierał się przy tych ludziach przez kilka tygodni. Przestaje dziwić, że zaszedł w ciążę jak ostatni idiota.

Nie jest jednak na tyle głupi, żeby nie wiedzieć jak są traktowane takie omegi jak on. Na własne życzenie pozbawił się szacunku, więc zapewne ma go nigdy nie odzyskać. Ktokolwiek zostanie jego mężem, będzie pamiętał o tym, że najpierw nosił nie jego dziecko. W Beacon Hills było spokojnie, ale kłótnie małżeńskie zdarzały się na porządku dziennym. Alfy pomiatały tymi, które nie potrafiły się upilnować i to była jedyna prawda życiowa.

Laura popycha Corę w stronę ich pokoju, kiedy sama przysiada koło niego. Znowu ma ten lekki uśmiech na twarzy, ale sztywnieje, kiedy patrzy na jego dłonie.

\- Nie nosisz pierścienia od mojego brata – zauważa kobieta.

\- Już mówiłem, że to za wiele – przypomina jej.

\- A jednak nie zdecydowałeś się go zwrócić – rzuca Laura i ma cholerną rację.

Trudno jednak powiedzieć, że boi się tego spotkania. Armia Deucaliona nie stanowiła takiego problemu jak rozmowa twarzą w twarz z Derekiem Hale'em.

\- Nie wiem jak miałbym się z nim spotkać – przyznaje w końcu. – Nigdy nie jest tutaj dla mnie.

To naprawdę słaba wymówka, ale jedyna jaką posiada.

\- Jutro wieczorem – mówi Laura, ale nadal się nie podnosi.

Zamiast tego łapie go za nadgarstek i ściska pocieszająco.

\- Czy herbata, którą ci robię, skutkuje? – pyta omega.

\- Tak, ogromnie dziękuję – odpowiada.

\- Derek lubi jej smak. Zrobię ją dla was jutro wieczorem – rzuca Laura i tym razem wstaje.

ooo

Scott obserwuje go niepewnie. Stiles ma ochotę spytać gdzie jest Genim, ale ma wrażenie, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba. Miecz zapewne dyskutuje z Cesarzem kolejnych kandydatów, chociaż już sobie wyobraża protesty ojca. To szaleństwo się kiedyś skończy, ale boi się efektów, które nadejdą. Tym razem nie może uciec. W ciąży zapewne nie poradziłby sobie długo i nawet jeśli jakaś znachorka ukryłaby go, na pewno wieść obiegłaby Cesarstwo. Ciężarne męskie omegi nie były normalnością na tych drogach.

\- Coś jest nie tak? Ktoś ci coś powiedział niemiłego? – pyta Scott i wydaje się nawet, że zamierza walczyć z jego imieniu. – Podaj imię i załatwimy to z Kyle'em.

\- Polubiliście się – prycha, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

Scott przewraca oczami.

\- Nie jest taki zły. Poza tym twój ojciec mu ufa, ty go lubisz, stanął w twojej obronie i traktuje cię jak błogosławieństwo, chociaż nieprzesadnie. Dokładnie taka mieszanka jak lubię, więc… - urywa Scott. – Powiedział mojemu ojcu, żeby sobie wsadził swój tytał – dodaje.

\- Nieźle – mówi Stiles. – I?

\- Najwyraźniej wiadomość dociera, kiedy te słowa padają z ust kogoś, kto przeżył obie wojny – rzuca McCall. – Wrócę do Beacon Hills może bez nazwiska, ale twój ojciec chce, żebym został nowym alfą Stilinskim, jeśli tobie to oczywiście nie będzie przeszkadzało…

Stiles podrywa się na nogi zanim zdąża o tym pomyśleć i Scott jest w jego ramionach w ciągu sekund.

\- Zawsze byłeś moim bratem – przypomina mu. – Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby twoja matka, była moją matką – dodaje pospiesznie.

Scott czerwieni się wściekle.

\- To już muszą sami załatwić – prycha jego przyjaciel. – A propos związków i małżeństw… Coś wiadomo? – pyta mniej pewnie.

Stiles traci humor w ciągu kilku sekund, bo o tym właśnie chciał zapomnieć. Nie zna imion ludzi, którzy się nim interesują, ale ma złe przeczucia. Wie, że część z nich może chcieć go z pobudek politycznych, ale nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby nie wiedzieć, iż istnieją alfy zapewne zafascynowane faktem, że jest pierwszym od dwustu lat omegą facetem. I on nie chce z nimi sypiać w przyszłości. Wszystkie jego instynkty zawsze krzyczały, aby trzymał się od takich ludzi z daleka, ale teraz to nie jest możliwe. Decyzja nie należy do niego.

\- Potrzebuję cię dzisiaj wieczorem – mówi, ponieważ to prawda. – Mam takie spotkanie i… - urywa. – Wiesz, może raz dla odmiany zachowywalibyśmy się jak omega Stilinski i jeszcze alfa McCall? – prosi niepewnie.

Scott patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Znaczy jak? – pyta jego przyjaciel.

\- Jak dorośli, a nie dwóch dzieciaków, którzy urwali się z prowincji – uściśla.

Brew Scotta ląduje naprawdę wysoko.

\- Z kim będziesz rozmawiał? – pyta jego przyjaciel wprost.

\- Derek przysłał mi prezent, muszę go zwrócić – przyznaje i bierze głębszy wdech, bo Scott zaplata dłonie na piersi i wydaje się nagle dwa razy większy.

To co z niego promieniuje nie jest wcale miłe i urocze jak przeważnie. Normalnie nie zauważa nawet tego, że Scott jest alfą, ale teraz to nie pozostawia żadnych złudzeń.

\- Nie lubię go – informuje go przyjaciel. – Jeśli nie chcesz z nim rozmawiać…

\- Powinienem – prycha Stiles. – Myślisz, że kogokolwiek obchodzi, czego chcę? Myślisz, że kogokolwiek obchodziło? – pyta wprost.

Scott milknie, bo może to nareszcie do niego dociera.

ooo

Derek pojawia się odrobinę wcześniej, co trochę go dziwi, bo to nie leżało w jego zwyczaju. Wydaje się dość spięty, ale jest jeszcze gorzej, kiedy dostrzega Scotta. Podchodzi coraz wolniej, jakby zastanawiał się nad wycofaniem się i Stiles prawie ma nadzieję, że minie jego ławkę i pójdzie dalej. A jednocześnie cholernie chce z nim porozmawiać, bo to trwa za długo i ma nadzieję, że jego przeprosiny zostaną przyjęte.

\- Alfo Hale – mówi Scott spokojnie.

\- Alfo McCall – odpowiada Derek, a potem spogląda na niego. – Stiles – mówi po raz pierwszy od nie wiadomo jak dawna. – Prosiłem o prywatne spotkanie.

\- To jest prywatne spotkanie, alfo Hale – rzuca, starając się wyglądać na opanowanego, ale to nie jest łatwe.

\- Prywatne, czyli na osobności – mówi Derek i chyba to oznacza, że nalega.

\- Nie wypada, żebyśmy przebywali na osobności – odpowiada jedynie Stiles, zaczynając obracać puzderko w dłoniach.

Ten pierścień nie był, aż tak ciężki jeszcze kilka chwil temu, ale teraz wydaje się ważyć tonę.

Derek wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który może być gorzkim śmiechem albo tylko zirytowanym warknięciem.

\- Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyśmy nigdy nie rozmawiali sami – rzuca Hale i właśnie tego Stiles obawiał się od samego początku.

\- Popełniłem błąd, za który przepraszam, ale to się nie powtórzy – obiecuje mu albo sobie.

Nie jest do końca pewien.

Derek wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dlatego jeszcze niedawno rozmawiałeś tutaj ukryty z alfą Parrishem? – rzuca mężczyzna.

Pytanie trafia na odpowiedni grunt, bo Stiles nie ma odpowiedzi na to.

\- Alfo Hale, sądzę, że pora już iść – mówi Scott.

\- Chcę porozmawiać z nim sam – warczy Derek.

\- Ponieważ to się tak dobrze skończyło poprzednim razem – przypomina mu McCall. – Nie jesteś w stanie mu zrobić więcej dzieci. Nie zachowuj się tak, jakby to była tylko jego wina – syczy Scott i to całkiem coś nowego, bo jego przyjaciel nigdy nie był tak agresywny.

Derek jest chyba równie zszokowany, bo cofa się odrobinę pod naporem tych słów. Stiles czułby się lepiej, gdyby nie ten wstyd, który na pewno emanuje z każdego pora jego ciała.

\- Znam alfy, w końcu jestem jednym z nich. Odradzałem mu to spotkanie i miałem rację. Ta rozmowa właśnie w tym momencie się kończy – informuje go McCall.

Derek wpatruje się w niego, jakby nie rozumiał do końca, co się właśnie stało. Stiles spogląda na cholerne puzderko w swoich dłoniach i po prostu zostawia je na ławce, kiedy Scott podaje mu rękę, jakby chciał mu pomóc wstać.

\- Nie odchodź – mówi Derek i brzmi to trochę słabo. – Przepraszam – dodaje w końcu, więc Stiles odwraca się i stara się do niego uśmiechnąć.

\- Ja ciebie też, alfo Hale – odpowiada i ma wrażenie, że wyrzuca z siebie coś więcej.

ooo

Laura następnego dnia jest spięta. Obserwują go z Corą, kiedy czytają w bibliotece, więc Stiles stara się skupić na własnej książce, ale to nie jest łatwe, kiedy czuje dwie pary oczu na sobie. Wychodzi pospiesznie, ale tutaj nie ma gdzie się ukryć. Ogród wydaje się jedynym miejscem, gdzie może się schronić, ale bynajmniej nie spodziewa się, że trafi na tak wielką grupę kobiet. Nie mogą być mieszkankami omegarium, bo ich suknie są o wiele skromniejsze. Zresztą ku jego zaskoczeniu padają na kolana, więc odwraca się w poszukiwaniu Cesarzowej, ale kobieta od dawna znajduje się w głównej części pałacu przy swoim alfie.

Kiedy Synthia wychodzi z tego małego tłumu, niemal nie wierzy własnym oczom.

\- Och! – wyrywa mu się, kiedy trafia w objęcia kobiety.

Bez błota na twarzy i w czystym ubraniu wygląda o wiele lepiej. Stilesowi nie umyka, że każda z nich nosi głęboką czerń i może on też powinien zainwestować w ten kolor.

\- Nie sądziłam, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkamy, Stiles – mówi Synthia. – Cieszy mnie jednak, że mamy okazję jeszcze raz podziękować – ciągnie dalej.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że będziecie jeszcze w stolicy – przyznaje i pewnie powinien wstydzić się, że nie myślał o losie tych kobiet, które uciekły ze zniszczonej wsi.

Nie miały powrotu do domów.

\- Porozmawiam z ojcem. Jeśli nie wiecie gdzie się zatrzymać, Beacon Hills na pewno stanie przed wami otworem – mówi pospiesznie.

\- To jest niekonieczne – odpowiada Synthia. – Alfa Hale zakwaterował nas na ziemiach swojej rodziny – wyjaśnia kobieta i jest to dla niego zaskoczeniem. – To nasz dobroczyńca nas tutaj zresztą wpuścił – dodaje Synthia i Derek wychyla się zza jednego z większych drzew.

Stiles mimowolnie spina się, bo alfa trzyma w dłoniach dobrze znane mu pudełko. Nie chciał patrzeć do środka, kiedy pierścień był w jego posiadaniu, ale pamiętał ozdoby na puzderku i herb rodowy, którego kształtu zapewne z myśli nie pozbędzie się już nigdy.

Derek przynajmniej teraz nie wygląda na wściekłego, co jest miłą odmianą.

\- Alfo Hale – mówi na powitanie.

Synthia wydaje się mocno zaskoczona, a potem marszczy brwi, kiedy patrzy na mężczyznę.

\- Nie chciałeś rozmawiać ze mną na osobności, ale one chyba są dostatecznym towarzystwem? – pyta Derek i jego głos jest dziwnie zduszony. – Chciałem ci podarować pierścień mojej matki na znak… - zaczyna i urywa.

W ogrodzie w zasadzie słychać jedynie jak wciąga mocniej powietrze do płuc.

\- Po prostu chciałem ci podarować pierścień mojej matki – poprawia się Derek.

\- Nie mogę go przyjąć. To jest zbyt wiele – powtarza uparcie.

\- Nosisz moje dziecko – przypomina mu Derek całkiem niepotrzebnie, ale przynajmniej żadna z dziewcząt nie wydaje się zaskoczona.

Synthia jedynie prycha, jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego w co zostały uwikłane.

\- Dlatego pytałeś mnie co lubią omegi z prowincji? Jakie są tradycje z dala od stolicy? – kpi kobieta.

Stiles przełyka ciężko.

\- Powiedziałam mu, że sprzedają nas za krowy – rzuca kobieta.

Stiles z trudem dławi śmiech, a potem dociera do niego, że Derek mógł spróbować go kupić za bydło, co już nie jest takie zabawne.

Alfa wydaje się wściekły.

\- Nie zrobiłbym czegoś podobnego – warczy Derek, jakby czytał w jego myślach. – Pierścień to zbyt wiele czy zbyt wiele ode mnie? – pyta jeszcze.

Stiles nie bardzo zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale alfa robi krok w jego stronę, drastycznie zmniejszając między nimi odległość. I nie jest ważne jak wiele osób im towarzyszy, to zawsze będzie zbyt mało, bo Stiles nie widzi omeg wokół, a jedynie zielone tęczówki Dereka, które faktycznie przypominają kolorem szmaragd w pierścieniu.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – zaczyna Hale ponownie. – Nie wiem dlaczego traktujesz mnie tak oschle. Rozmawialiśmy kiedyś – przypomina mu z napięciem w głosie.

\- Kiedyś sądziłeś, że jestem alfą – odpowiada.

\- Więc jako omega zamierzasz zachowywać się inaczej? – pyta wprost Derek.

Stiles przygryza wnętrze policzka, bo wie do czego Hale pije. I dlaczego chciał, aby zostali sami. Przeważnie kiedy rozmawiali prywatnie byli sobą. Stiles nie bardzo wie, co to znaczy u Dereka. Nie wie też kim sam jest, kiedy nikt nie patrzy, ponieważ zmieniło się zbyt wiele.

\- To tak wiele zmienia? – pyta Hale.

\- To ja powinienem spytać czy to tak wiele zmienia – wzdycha Stiles. – Nie musisz tutaj przychodzić. Nie musisz ze mną rozmawiać ani czuć się winnym. Okłamałem cię, ponieważ nie miałem innego wyjścia. I to jest na mnie, a nie na ciebie. To moje sumienie musi sobie z tym poradzić, a nie ty. Nie jesteś w to wplątany…

\- Myślisz, że jestem tutaj z poczucia obowiązku? – pyta Derek z niedowierzaniem. – Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Zszokowałeś. Nie spodziewałem się w moim oddziale omegi…

\- W twoim oddziale nie było omeg – przypomina mu Stiles.

Derek czerwieni się dość mocno, więc zapewne znowu przekroczył pewną granicę, o której nie wiedział. Synthia jednak obejmuje jego ramiona, jakby chciała dać mu swoją siłę, co jest czymś nowym. Wydają się rozumieć na trochę innym poziomie niż to co dzielą ze Scottem. Może zbyt długo posiadał tylko jednego przyjaciela.

\- Popełniłem błąd – mówi Derek nagle i brzmi na całkiem spokojnego. – Umówmy się, że popełniliśmy błędy, ale nie rób tego Stiles – dodaje i wydaje się tym razem prosić.

\- Nie rób czego? – pyta.

\- Nie odchodź z Parrishem – mówi wprost Derek.

Stiles nie może się na niego nie gapić.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie odchodź z nim. Nie jest ojcem twojego dziecka. A ja nie chcę, żeby wychowywał nasze. Mogę dać ci dom i wolność, której chcesz – ciągnie Derek.

\- Kto mówi, że ja się gdziekolwiek ruszam? – pyta jednak Stiles.

\- Miecz i twój ojciec wybrali jedynych interesujących kandydatów – wyjaśnia Derek.

Stiles przełyka gulę w gardle.

\- Jesteśmy tylko my dwaj. Ja i Parrish – tłumaczy spokojnie Derek, a potem jego oczy robią się odrobinę większe. – Nie wiedziałeś?

\- A czy ktokolwiek tutaj mówi mi cokolwiek? – pyta zirytowany Stiles.


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles nie wie co ma myśleć, bo Genim pojawia się ponownie w omegarium i układa się na jego kolanach, jakby przepraszał. Szalone jest to, że zaczyna odbierać emocje miecza i wie, że ten wcale nie czuje się winny.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta tylko.

\- Tak musiało być – odpowiada Genim.

Stiles nie może nie prychnąć.

\- Gdybym ci powiedział, pozwoliłbyś mu do siebie przybiec w pierwszej sekundzie – ciągnie dalej miecz. – Mnie nie okłamiesz. Wiem, co się dzieje w twojej głowie, w twoim sercu i twoim ciele. Wiem też, że spróbowałbyś się mi sprzeciwić, kiedy tylko pojawiłaby się taka okazja – dodaje Genim i Stiles nie może zaprzeczyć.

To nie jest łatwe.

\- Znam twoje myśli – podejmuje Genim. – Nie znam jego myśli i motywów. Masz pewność, że tym razem będzie inaczej? Jeśli jest tutaj dla dziecka, nie dostanie go, ponieważ obietnica, którą złożyłeś jest silniejsza od cesarskiej woli i nigdy nie zostanie złamana. Nie sprawisz tego ty ani on. Ani nawet prośby jego sióstr. Dziecko jest z jego krwi, ale mojej magii – wyjaśnia miecz.

Stiles może tylko przełknąć ciężko, ponieważ tego obawiał się od samego początku. I nie wie jak zareaguje Derek. Widział już Hale'a wściekłego za tak wiele, że zaczyna się gubić. Jedno jest pewne – nie chce więcej popełniać błędów. Nie żartował, kiedy wspominał o tym podczas ich przedostatniego spotkania. Nie chce, aby wyrzucano mu w twarz, że nawet w pałacu nie potrafił się zachować, a wie, że nie ma dobrej passy. Narzeka na nudę, kiedy omegi wokół zachowują względną ciszę, dokładnie tak jak powinny.

Nie wie czy potrafi tak, ale musi się postarać.

Genim prycha.

\- Nigdy ci się nie uda – informuje go miecz.

\- To kolejna przepowiednia? – pyta.

\- Nie, po prostu cię znam – odpowiada Genim.

Stiles ma ochotę go mu nagadać, ale to niczego nie zmieni. Niczego nie dowiedzie.

ooo

Scott jest zaskoczony, kiedy rozmawiają jeszcze tego samego wieczora. Nie wydaje się jednak aż tak zszokowany, kiedy słyszy o kandydatach do jego ręki.

\- Wiedziałeś? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Stiles.

\- Podejrzewałem, że Kyle może być w to zamieszany. Ewidentnie się lubicie – przyznaje Scott i wzdycha. – Pojęcia nie mam dlaczego Hale.

\- Jest ojcem mojego dziecka – mówi Stiles wprost, ponieważ nie ma już sił zaprzeczać.

Wszyscy wiedzą i jest to wiedza tak powszechna, że ludzie nawet nie pytają już.

\- I? – pyta Scott. – Dziecka nie dostanie – mówi z pewnością w głosie. – Kiedy duchy przodków czegoś chcą, nic ich nie powstrzyma.

Stiles robi głębszy wdech, ponieważ nie może zaprzeczyć. Nie potrafi powiedzieć też, że w tym tkwi coś głębszego. Jeśli ktoś spytałby go o zdanie, powiedziałby, że Kyle chce go ratować, ponieważ to Parrish robił to za każdym razem, kiedy było to konieczne. Znają się z alfą i potrafiłby sobie wyobrazić ich związek. Siedzieliby wieczorami w jakimś niewielkim domku i rozmawiali o wojnie, która była za nimi.

Derek jest całkiem inny. Nie wybacza. Stiles nie jest pewien dlaczego właściwie Hale zgodził się zostać jednym z kandydatów. Twierdził, że nie był wśród z nich obowiązku, ale to nadal pozostawiało tak wiele opcji, że Stilesowi kręciło się w głowie. Przede wszystkim Derek cały czas czepiał się Parrisha, a alfia zaborczość, przywiązanie do rzeczy, o których sądzili, że należą do nich, Stiles już słyszał. To nie byłoby nic niezwykłego. Nie jest jednak Laurą, która wypowiada się tak dyplomatycznie ani Corą z jej olśniewającą urodą, a w ród Hale nie wżenił się nikt o niższym stanie. Nie wiem ile jest warte w tej chwili imię jego rodziny, ale nie chce, żeby Derek w rozrachunku robił mu łaskę. To nie byłby dobry początek i zapewne szybki koniec.

Nie wie czy w domu ich rodu panują takie zasady jak w pałacu. Laura i Cora są perłami omegarium; doskonałe i jak najbardziej na miejscu. On się nie wpasował, ale tak naprawdę nie starał się za mocno, co może wiele o nim mówiło. Derek w końcu nie wytknął mu niczego, czego nie wytknęliby mu inni.

\- O czym myślisz? – pyta Scott.

\- Jeśli obaj są kandydatami, koniec przyjacielskich spotkań z Parrishem – odpowiada bez wahania.

Scott przewraca oczami.

\- To twój przyjaciel – mówi alfa.

\- Nie, to kandydat na mojego męża. Na mojego alfę – poprawia go Stiles. – A to naprawdę wiele zmienia.

\- I nie może być twoim przyjacielem? – prycha Scott.

\- Może, ale to pozostanie tylko między nami i wiele ułatwi – wzdycha. – Powinienem się spotkać z nim i Derekiem, skoro teraz wiem co się dzieje. Będziesz mi towarzyszył? – pyta niepewnie.

McCall wygląda na naprawdę zdziwionego.

\- Pozwól mi to przetrawić – rzuca Scott potrząsając głową. – Nie chciałeś się z nim widzieć, zachował się jak dupek, kiedy w końcu mieliście pogadać, a teraz specjalnie będziesz go tutaj zapraszał? – upewnił się.

\- Nie wiedziałem dlaczego chce się ze mną zobaczyć – przyznaje Stiles.

Scott jednak czyta go jak otwartą księgę.

\- Sądziłeś, że zaczniecie się kłócić i wypomni ci wszystko – odgaduje McCall. – A teraz wiesz, że tego nie zrobi – dodaje.

Stiles przełyka ciężej.

\- Bogowie, nie wiesz czy tego nie zrobi, a i tak się z nim zobaczysz? – pyta Scott i jego głos jest o kilka tonów zbyt wysoki.

\- To mój obowiązek – mówi mu tylko.

\- Nie masz obowiązku znosić, kiedy ludzie tobą pomiatają – odpowiada Scott bez wahania.

\- Nie, ale to kandydat na mojego męża, który powinien zostać tak potraktowany. Nie mogę nie spotykać się z nim, skoro przyjąłem prezent od niego – upiera się.

\- Który oddałeś, a nie przyjąłeś – przypomina mu Scott, ale Stiles sięga do łańcuszka na szyi i wyciąga pierścień ze szmaragdem. – Widzieliście się później? – pyta z niedowierzaniem McCall. – Najpierw robi ci piekło o to, że widujesz się z własnymi przyjaciółmi, a potem się tutaj przekrada? Dlaczego w ogóle to przyjąłeś?

\- Gdybym odmówił… - zaczyna Stiles i nie kończy.

Scott opada na ławkę i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, wydając z siebie zirytowane warknięcie.

\- A co byłoby złego w wybraniu Kyle'a? Moglibyśmy już teraz skończyć tę szaradę i wrócić do domu. Alfa Stilinski zaproponował Parrishowi posadę w Beacon Hills niezależnie od tego co się stanie – informuje go Scott.

\- To świetnie. Wioska wiele na tym zyska – rzuca Stiles.

\- Beacon Hills nie chce cię stracić – odpowiada Scott.

\- Nie przynoszę szczęścia – prycha, bo taka jest prawda.

ooo

Scott nie chce spędzać czasu z Derekiem, co nie jest niczym specjalnie nowym, ale przez to jeszcze tego samego popołudnia lądują we czterech w jednej z altan. Hale nie mówi zbyt wiele, a Stiles nie ma pojęcia czy mają jakiekolwiek wspólne tematy. Kyle wydaje się jedynym odprężonym, posyłającym mu pełne wsparcia uśmiechy i może tylko dlatego nie załamuje się już wtedy. Nie wie nawet jak podjąć inteligentną konwersację, a to jedno z zadań omeg. Zabawianie własnych gości.

Wzrok Dereka błądzi po jego dłoniach i dociera do niego nagle czego szuka Hale. Wyciąga pierścień na widok bardziej publiczny i ma ochotę przewrócić oczami, kiedy alfa jest najwyraźniej zadowolony z tego, że nosi podarunek od niego przez ten cały czas.

\- Gdzie prezent od alfy Parrisha? – pyta Hale.

Kyle odzywa się, zanim Stiles zdąża zareagować.

\- Moja rodzina nie jest bogata – mówi alfa. – Stiles jednak nie jest kimś, komu zależy na klejnotach, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Nie obsypię cię złotem, ale otoczę cię opieką – obiecuje mu Parrish.

Derek spina się niemal natychmiast.

\- Alfa Parrish podarował Stilesowi miecz swój oraz pozostałych alf z oddziału – wyjaśnia Scott. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, klęczał przed tobą wtedy pierwszego dnia, kiedy odprowadzałem cię z placu z nieudanego spotkanie z Cesarzem.

\- Scott – warczy ostrzegawczo, ponieważ o ile dyplomatyczna odpowiedź Kyle'a była do przyjęcia, McCall po prostu prowokuje.

Wyrzucanie w twarz błędów nie jest czymś, co chce dzisiaj oglądać, bo wie, że odbije się to na nim najbardziej.

\- Nic dziwnego – mówi Derek i wydaje się całkiem opanowany. – Wiesz, co robił ten człowiek, kiedy skończyła się poprzednia wojna? – pyta wprost.

\- To przeszłość. Błędy przeszłości się nie liczą – rzuca.

Oczy Dereka stają się większe, jakby nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Więc wiesz? – pyta Hale z niedowierzaniem. – To morderca.

\- Jestem mordercą, ale ułaskawiono mnie – wtrąca Parrish. – Cesarz to zrobił osobiście, więc wszystkie przestępstwa, moje błędy zostają w przeszłości. Stiles ma pod tym względem rację.

\- To nie zmienia tego kim jesteś – rzuca Derek. – Jesteś mordercą – powtarza.

Kyle nie mruga nawet okiem, chociaż Stiles widzi, że Scott już trzyma dłoń na własnym mieczu na wszelki wypadek, gdyby spotkanie miało się skończyć bardziej krwawo.

\- Więc przeszłość nigdy nie zostaje wymazana? – pyta Parrish spokojnie i Stiles czuje, że to ma drugie dno.

\- Nie, nie u mnie – odpowiada Derek.

W jego gardle pojawia się nagle nieprzyjemna gula, ponieważ to spotkanie jest na nic. Wybierał cholerną tunikę prawie dwadzieścia minut i nawet próbował ułożyć zbyt długie włosy, ale nie wygląda wcale lepiej niż normalnie. Nie jest jedną z tych pięknych kształtnych omeg. Siedzenie tak sztucznie wyprostowanym dobija jego plecy. Herbata, którą starał się dla wszystkich zaparzyć jest ohydna, co też nie powinno go dziwić, ponieważ nigdy tego nie robił.

\- On jest mordercą, a ja jestem dziwką – mówi w końcu, kiedy to do niego dochodzi. – Będziemy do siebie świetnie pasować – wzdycha.

\- Stiles – wyrywa się zszokowanemu Scottowi.

Derek patrzy na niego, jakby przez chwilę do niego nie docierało, ale potem lekko blednie, więc Stiles stara się uśmiechnąć, ale nie potrafi.

\- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć – rzuca pospiesznie Hale.

On jednak już wstaje, ponieważ jest mu cholernie słabo i ma nadzieję, że to od pieprzonej ciąży.

\- Dziękuję za spotkanie alfo Hale, Alfo Parrish – mówi, skinąwszy głową zupełnie bez finezji i wygrzebuje się zza stołu.

Derek podbiega do niego, co na pewno nie jest spodziewane, ale silna ręka zaciska się na jego ramieniu, zanim zdąża dotrzeć do bariery magii. Wie, że się nie wyrwie, ponieważ już to przerabiali kiedyś. A może widział jak Hale pokonuje prawdziwe alfy, ludzi, którzy posiadają siłę i moc sprawczą. On jest za słaby i zbyt oklapły, żeby walczyć. Genim jednak rozdziela ich, jakby czekał w zaroślach na to, aż coś pójdzie źle.

\- Zatrzymujesz go siłą? – kpi miecz.

\- Muszę przeprosić – odpowiada Derek, ale zabiera swoją rękę.

Może dlatego, że Genim wbija się w jego szyję. I Stiles widzi stróżkę krwi. Wie też, że miecz robi to specjalnie, bo potrafił nie ranić, a być dość skutecznym w przeszłości.

\- To już przerabialiśmy – mówi Genim. – Odejdź Muriel – rzuca miecz i Stiles nawet go nie poprawia, kiedy wchodzi do omegarium.

ooo

Laura puka i wsuwa się do jego pokoju, zanim Stiles zdąża powiedzieć chociaż słowo. Nie ma na sobie nawet cienkiej koszuli i wzrok kobiety pada na bliznę, która szpeci jego ramię. Zapewne to powód do dumy w pewnych kręgach, ale oczy omegi robią się okrągłe z szoku.

\- To musiało boleć – stwierdza kobieta.

Naciąga na siebie koc, ale Laura obejmuje jego nadgarstek, odciągając rękę.

\- Brat mówił, że możesz to usunąć, a przynajmniej zniekształcić – ciągnie dalej omega. – Stara kobieta podała ci sposób na to. Jeśli chcesz, mogę to zrobić dla ciebie – mówi Laura.

Stiles jest w czystym szoku, ponieważ na pewno nie tego się spodziewał. Rodzeństwo Hale jednak go zaskakuje raz po raz.

\- Derek… alfa Hale chce, żeby to zniknęło? – pyta wprost.

Laura ewidentnie się waha.

\- To on mnie tutaj przysłał – przyznaje kobieta. – Myśli, że ty chcesz się tego pozbyć. Obiecałam ci pomóc, bo wiem, że wstydzisz się tego znamienia – dodaje.

Stiles spogląda jeszcze raz na bliznę i waha się, ponieważ zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do jej kształtu. Ból miał być spory, zioła, które dla niego przepisano, aby nie odczuł za bardzo całego procesu mogą szkodzić ciąży. Albo tak sobie mówi, ponieważ zna te rośliny i nie mają efektów ubocznych. Nikt jednak nie musi o tym wiedzieć, przynajmniej na razie.

\- Sądziłam, że radośnie przystaniesz na moją propozycję – podejmuje Laura ostrożnie, jakby badała grunt.

\- Po co tutaj przyszłaś? – pyta wprost, ponieważ on nie potrafi grać na jej poziomie i nie zamierza.

\- Mówiłam ci. Brat przysłał mnie, abym pomogła ci usunąć nasz herb ze skóry, jeśli jest takie twoje życzenie – odpowiada kobieta.

\- Nie pytam po co przysłał cię alfa Hale. Pytam po co przyszłaś. Jestem omegą. Nie ukryjesz przede mną, że masz własne motywy – prycha.

\- Nie – odpowiada Laura. – Nie sądziłam, że się uda. A sądzisz, że po co przyszłam? – pyta Laura wprost.

Stiles zerka na pierścień i zaczyna odpinać łańcuszek, ale Laura powstrzymuje go i tym razem.

\- To prezent. Derek zostawia ci go na znak przyjaźni – informuje go kobieta. – Opowiadał mi jak poszło wasze spotkanie. On jest żołnierzem, nie mówcą – rzuca. – Chce spytać alfy Parrisha czy będzie mógł was odwiedzać w Beacon Hills. To jednak nie jest decyzja alfy Parrisha. Ta decyzja należy do ciebie i oboje o tym wiemy. Dlatego przyszłam zapytać ciebie, bo przekonasz swojego przyszłego alfę, jeśli taka będzie twoja wola.

\- Alfa Hale zawsze będzie mógł odwiedzać swoje dziecko – zapewnia ją.

\- Nie, Derek chce odwiedzać ciebie. Jeśli nie będziecie razem, chce utrzymywać z tobą kontakt. Oczywiście według twoich zasad. Jeśli chodzi o waszego potomka, wszyscy chcielibyśmy widzieć jak dorasta – uściśla Laura.

Stiles przełyka o wiele ciężej, kiedy spojrzenie kobiety zatrzymuje się na nim, intensywne i niepokojące. Nie do końca wie, co powiedzieć, ponieważ jakaś cząstka niego wiedziała, że z Derekiem będą połączeni zawsze, ale sądził raczej, ale jakoś uda im się unikać siebie, kiedy alfa będzie odwiedzał swoje dziecko. Stiles może sobie ich jednak wyobrazić piszących do siebie listy przez te wszystkie lata i ta wizja przeraża go trochę.

\- Derek opowiedział mi o twoich rodzicach – podejmuje Laura, kiedy nie doczekuje się od niego żadnej odpowiedzi. – Chciał prosić Cesarza o pozwolenie na ślub z alfą, którego poznał podczas wojny z nadzieją, że i tym razem Cesarz zrobi wyjątek – mówi mu kobieta, szokując go.

\- Cesarz nie przystałby na to. Jedyny powód, dla którego zgodził się w przypadku moich rodziców to ten, że moja matka mogła donosić ciążę. Przedłużenie rodu… - zaczyna pospiesznie.

\- Derek pisał do mnie podczas waszej wyprawy. Chciał, żebym ja albo Cora urodziła twoje dziecko. Ród Hale nie byłby zagrożony. Nie miałby własnych potomków, ale dzieci byłyby z naszej linii – wyjaśnia kobieta.

Wie, że jego usta uchylają się w szoku.

\- Nie chciał, abyś wiedział akurat to, więc mam nadzieję, że to pozostanie naszą tajemnicą. Tak pomiędzy omegami – kończy kobieta, wycofując się z jego pokoju.

ooo

Nie wie czego oczekuje od niego Laura, ponieważ Genim pojawia się w omegarium jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, przypominając mu boleśnie o tym, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak jego własny wybór. Widzi spięte siostry Hale, które obserwują lot miecza i czuje pewną ulgę, bo pozostałe omegi nie rozumieją z czym wiąże się obecność Genima. To nie rozrywka i zabawa. Miecz chroni go, ale niesie też śmierć, a Stiles nie chce, aby dla jego szczęścia i życia umierali inni. Nigdy nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Wyjdź do ogrodu – poleca mu krótko Genim.

\- Jest późno – odpowiada. – Zabiorę coś – rzuca.

\- Nic nie będzie ci potrzebne. I nie wrócisz tutaj już dzisiaj – mówi miecz.

Stiles czuje, że jego mdłości powracają.

\- Chyba tutaj zostanę – próbuje, ale Genim się śmieje.

\- Wiem, co dzisiaj zaszło. Mam dość i wiem, że ty też. Jaki jest sens to ciągnąć? – pyta wprost miecz.

\- Nie chcę być gruby na swoim ślubie. Może jednak poczekamy kilka miesięcy? – sugeruje.

Genim uderza go płazem w pośladek, wypychając przed budynek, więc chcąc nie chcąc robi kolejne kroki, starając się dostrzec w ciemnościach cokolwiek. Jest nawet dość zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzega Dereka i Kyle'a stojących przy jednej z fontann. Oddałby wszystko za to, aby był tutaj jego ojciec.

\- Nie – mówi Genim.

\- Wyjdź z mojej głowy – syczy jak zawsze.

\- Nie chcesz tutaj swojego ojca, uwierz mi na słowo – ciągnie jednak dalej Genim i nie przerywa, kiedy zatrzymują się tuż przed alfami. – Twój ojciec raczej nie poradziłby sobie z tym, co powiem teraz. I twoja przyszłość zależy od zbyt wielu czynników, żebym poradził sobie z kolejną zmienną w postaci zbuntowanego Stilinskiego. Dwóch mi dostatecznie wystarczy.

\- Dwóch? – prycha Stiles.

\- Dziecko – przypomina mu Genim. – Nie wiem jak nasze pokolenie zniesie tak wielu Stilinskich.

Stiles nie może nie wypuścić z ust długiego westchnienia, a potem zerka niepewnie na Kyle'a i Dereka. Hale wydaje się zrezygnowany, ale przynajmniej się pojawił, co jest w pewnym sensie miłe z jego strony. I może pisanie listów do końca życia nie było takie złe. Kyle na pewno miał na to zezwolić.

\- Przede wszystkim twoja przyszłość miała wyglądać inaczej – podejmuje nagle miecz. – Miałeś stać się Cesarzem – mówi i w ogrodzie robi się przeraźliwie cicho. – Deucalion miał zawędrować, aż do Beacon Hills, gdzie spotkałby ciebie, ponieważ nie ukryłbyś się na czas, ratując ludność, co zaimponowałoby mu. Młody omega. Pierwszy od dwustu lat. Miałeś zostać jego towarzyszem, partnerem, mężem i Cesarzem, kiedy sam siadłby na tronie.

\- Taką przyszłość dla mnie chciałeś? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Był okrutnikiem, ale nie skrzywdziłby ciebie ani żadnego z twoich dzieci. Nie uderzyłby symbolu szczęścia całego Cesarstwa, a ty wychowałbyś potomstwo na godnych władców, ponieważ masz siłę i upartość, której nie mają inni. Miałeś być ojcem przyszłego Cesarza, który wprowadziłby pokój – mówi Genim. – Ale uratowałeś życie Hale'a i wszystko przepadło – kończy.

Stiles przełyka ciężko nadmiar śliny i zerka niepewnie na Dereka, który chyba wcale nie czuje się lepiej od niego. Kyle instynktownie przysuwa się w jego stronę, ale Stiles nie chce być teraz dotykany przez nikogo. Nie wyobraża sobie wizji, którą przedstawił im Genim. To nie może być prawda.

\- Nie okłamałbym cię – prycha miecz. – Mógłbym trochę pograć prawdą. Pomanipulować faktami, ale tylko dla twojego dobra, Stiles – ciągnie dalej Genim. – Nie mogę też zmusić cię do niczego. Nie mogę wybrać dla ciebie męża, ponieważ to nie jest moje zadanie. Nie chciałem jednak, żebyś od razu rzucał się pochopnie w stronę tego, którego uważasz za słusznego alfę. Popełniałeś błąd za błędem i ratowałem ci życie tak długo jak mogłem, ale ten poprzedni raz był ostatnim. Nie jesteś już tym, który mnie interesuje. Moja magia chroni ostatniego z rodu. Co daje ci kilka miesięcy bezpieczeństwa, kiedy dziecko nadal będzie w tobie. Potem będziesz zdany na siebie, a masz fatalną passę w tym względzie – kpi miecz, ale to wcale nie brzmi śmiesznie. – Pamiętasz, kiedy sprzeciwiłeś się mi po raz pierwszy? Alfa natarł na ciebie, ale to był drobiazg. Mogłem cię obronić, ponieważ nasz ród wsławił się niezwykłą techniką szermierczą – rzuca.

\- Wiem, że to byłeś ty. Dziękuję – mówi po prostu.

\- Kiedy po raz kolejny przeciwstawiłeś mi się, kiedy powiedziałem, że masz zawrócić i pozwolić mu zginąć, odmówiłeś. Uratowałeś ich, ale za cenę otarcia się o śmierć – ciągnie dalej Genim. – Sądziłem, że to koniec, ale udało ci się.

\- Tama – wzdycha Stiles i stara się nie patrzeć na Kyle'a, bo alfa wydaje się spięty jak nigdy.

\- Kiedy sprzeciwiłeś się mi po raz trzeci… - zaczyna Genim.

\- Nie ratowałem mu życia – wchodzi mu w słowo Stiles.

\- Gdyby to było tak proste – prycha miecz. – Nie chodzi o życie, które ratujesz, ale to co on robi z twoim. Nie chodzi o to, że sprzeciwiasz się mnie. Chodzi o to, że kiedy mnie przy tobie nie ma, nie masz nikogo. On cię nie wspiera, nie będzie ci oparciem i nie będzie na pewno cię bronił, ponieważ do tej pory nie zrobił nic dla ciebie – ciągnie Genim. – On cię nie słucha, to on sprzeciwia się tobie, a nie ty mnie. To doprowadzi do twojej śmierci – informuje go miecz.

Derek otwiera szeroko usta, ale żaden dźwięk się nie wydobywa stamtąd.

\- Zabijesz go – mówi nagle Genim, podlatując bliżej alfy Hale'a. – Zabijesz go tym razem. Zostałby ranny, wtedy jeszcze w pierwszej wiosce, kiedy ratował twoje życie. Miałeś być martwy już wtedy. Kiedy drugi raz to zrobił, został ranny faktycznie i nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Kiedy i tym razem zostawiłeś go samemu sobie bez siły, w której mógłby się ukryć, otruto go i poraniono. Był sam, w ciąży i wystraszony, ale zawsze pewny tego, że stoi po właściwej stronie. On ma kompas, którego nie masz ty, ale musi mieć partnera, który nie sprzeciwi mu się tylko dlatego, że ma do czynienia z omegą – ciągnie Genim. – Ranny, otruty i ranny, cudem uratowany. Tym razem wróżę mu śmierć. Może nie dzisiaj i nie jutro, ale kiedy tylko odwrócisz się do niego plecami, jak czyniłeś to za każdym razem do tej pory, on będzie martwy i nie poradzę na to nic – wyjaśnia miecz. – I decyzja nie należy do mnie, ponieważ nie w moich rękach powinien spoczywać los przedostatniego z rodu, ale powiem ci jedno, chłopcze. Chciałem dać ci wybór i daję ci go. Kyle Parrish da ci szczęście, a przynajmniej coś, co nazwiesz szczęściem. Będzie kochał twoje dzieci, wasze dzieci i jego dziecko. Będzie wspierał cię w każdej chwili twojego życia jak wspierał cię do tej pory niezależnie od tego kim byłeś i gdzie byłeś. Daję ci wybór i doradzam. Tyle mogę zrobić – mówi miecz.

W ogrodzie panuje taka cisza i Stiles słyszy własny przyspieszony oddech. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak małym, ale ma ochotę się jeszcze skurczyć, bo Derek patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których widzi tylko strach. I w pełni rozumie to uczucie, bo ma wrażenie, że ze zdenerwowania dostanie zaraz mdłości.

Kyle wydaje się dość zdenerwowany, może pierwszy raz odkąd się znają.

\- Czy alfa Stilinski wie o tym? – pyta tylko Parrish.

\- Nie i nie może się o tym dowiedzieć – mówi wprost Genim. – Nie znam wyboru chłopaka. Nie znam jego wyboru, ale znam tę rodzinę na tyle długo, aby wiedzieć, że mówienie o tym Johnowi nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

Kyle potrząsa głową, jakby nie wierzył w to co słyszy, a potem wyciąga w jego stronę dłoń.

\- Chodź, Stiles – mówi alfa.

Gula w jego gardle rozrasta się tylko bardziej i prawie go zadławia, bo robi krok w stronę Kyle'a niemal instynktownie.

\- Nie – mówi Derek. – Jeśli zostaniesz ze mną… Obiecałem ci wolność – wyrzuca z siebie. – Wolność i wszystko, co tylko będziesz chciał. Opiekę. Miłość. On nie może umrzeć – mówi bardziej do siebie chyba niż do nich. – I nie umrzesz. Nie pozwolę na to – dodaje.

\- Zwariowałeś? – pyta Parrish.

\- Poprę każdą twoją decyzję, pozwolę ci na wszystko. Możemy mieszkać w Beacon Hills, żeby twój ojciec miał na mnie oko – ciągnie dalej Derek. – I alfa McCall – dodaje mniej chętnie.

Stiles zamiera, ponieważ to na pewno nie jest coś, co przewidział. Spogląda na miecz, ale Genim po prostu unosi się w powietrzu i milczy, chociaż powinien przecież coś powiedzieć. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.

\- Nie muszę mówić niczego więcej – odpowiada Genim. – Wybierasz między miłością, a szczęściem – wyjaśnia. – Pytanie czy ufasz jego słowom – dodaje.

ooo

Ból w jego ramieniu jest przerażający. Nie spodziewał się, że tkanka z pozoru martwa będzie reagowała aż tak gwałtownie, ale alfa trzyma jego dłoń pewnie, kiedy leży na boku, starając się nie łkać. Może to nie był, aż tak dobry pomysł na pierwszą rzecz, którą chciałby zrobić po porodzie.

Noah, alfa Stilinski pewnie zaczyna płakać w dole korytarza, ale wątpi, aby miał na tyle siły, aby pójść do dziecka. Tatuażysta jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Wolałbym oberwać strzałą – prycha.

\- Oberwałeś strzałą – przypomina mu Derek i dalej ściska jego dłoń. – Nie musisz tego robić – dodaje mniej pewnie.

\- Blizna jest brzydka – warczy Stiles. – Przeżyłem poród. Przeżyję i to. To tylko tatuaż – syczy przez zęby.

Derek wydaje się zaniepokojony, ale przynajmniej nie odstępuje go ani na krok. Stiles zaczyna dostrzegać już ciemne kształty wypełnienia, chociaż jego oczy łzawią. Prawie godzinę później jest już po wszystkim i leży na plecach, dysząc ciężko, kiedy Laura przynosi Noah do ich pokoju. Ich mały chłopczyk przestaje płakać co jest pewnym błogosławieństwem, bo Synthia zostawiła niemowlę pod jego opieką, twierdząc, że nawet jak mały płacze to czas, kiedy zawiązuje się ich więź. Stiles wolał szczęśliwe dzieci.

\- Twój ojciec mówił, że płakałeś każdej nocy przez pół roku – rzuca Derek, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

\- Bogowie, to jest kara, prawda? – pyta Stiles. – Ale może jak będziemy mieli kolejne to będzie jednak błogosławieństwo. Znaczy… - zaczyna i urywa.

Derek uśmiecha się do niego tym delikatnym, prywatnym uśmiechem, który widuje tak rzadko.

\- Kocham cię – mówi Hale.

\- Wiem, ja ciebie też – rzuca i patrzy na tatuaż na swoim ramieniu.

Laura mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, kiedy wchodzi z pokoju.


End file.
